


Brothers Who Love Each Other

by boredwritings



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 96,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredwritings/pseuds/boredwritings
Summary: "I like someone who is cute and lovable. Someone who has some kind of surprise for me always. It's like I would fall in love with someone who makes me feel like even though we are already together, I still want to court with this person everyday." -Mew"I like someone who pays attention. I think giving attention is a sensitive matter. Like, if some situation one person who pays attention and the other one does not, everyone will choose the one who pays attention for sure." -Gulf"And do I pay attention to you?" -Mew"I say it every time that you are a person who pays attention to me." -Gulf
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 601
Kudos: 1277





	1. Chapter 1: Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda bored right now and Mewgulf are just keeping me going. This fic is VERY loosely based on Mewgulf in real life but it won't be perfectly aligned or anything. Obviously this is a work of my imagination and not what really happened! Nothing but love and respect for the boys always!!:) It will be a slow burn from their first meeting until current time. I'll try and be consistent and update regularly pending on my school work of course. If you like it, have any suggestions, or questions please comment!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQK6xf82Fvc>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-H-_4pIcAA>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl_bltJAyMU>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After all that had happened last year Mew was ready to move on. He has decided he needs to stick to his schooling and make acting more of a hobby. Emotionally, he doesn’t think he can handle the pressure again and he is fine with pursuing his degree. He’s passionate about what he is learning, and his professors have all shared with him that he shows a lot of natural promise. He is looking forward to being out of the spotlight and settling down, but he has one last thing to do as Mew the actor.

His fans want him to attend an audition they insist would be good for him. There is a minor role in the series that he maybe he could go for so he let his fans know his plan. Mew was fine with this and saw it as a good opportunity to say goodbye to his Mewlions for a while. Well that’s what he thought, until P’Mame heard he was going to be there and asks if he wouldn’t mind helping out with the auditions.

“We’d love for you audition for Tharn as well. I know he’s a bit younger, but we aren’t concerned with that. No pressure but I could use a strong male actor to size up some of these new guys! The script is coming along really well too…maybe you’ll consider-“

But Mew quickly cuts her off. “Yeah I don’t mind helping out but that’s it.”

He shows up that morning with his hair down in an attempt to look a little younger wearing a white button down with a unique design. Mew wants to look good for his fans considering they have been so supportive of him through all of this. He smiles and interacts lightly with them while he waits to go back and check in.

While posing for photos, he turns and notices a younger boy sitting quietly with a group of his friends. His leg bounces and he’s biting his lip not engaging in the loud conversations erupting at the table. Mew could admit that he was handsome. He eludes an almost intimidating energy. Hard to read. Mew smiles remembering how nervous he would get at auditions too in the beginning. Now they were basically second nature.

Gulf had arrived with his group of managers and friends. He’d never say it to their faces, but it meant a lot that they had all taken time out of their day to support him. He’s auditioning for a main role in a series that he believes had the potential to be very popular. When he gets nervous, he often displays a face of no expression in an attempt to distance himself. His group knows better than to try and converse with him at a time like this. Gulf is one who appreciates his space.

The boy looks over to see a group of girls all taking pictures of another guy auditioning. His hair is dyed a subtle gray color and he radiates charm. From this observation Gulf can tell he is probably well established in the industry and that the group of girls were part of his fan club. Usually he would find this display of popularity at audition a douchey move. This guy though was different. He isn’t doing it to show off or intimidate anyone. It seems like he genuinely needs and appreciates the support. He talks with his fans as if they were old friends. Gulf has a respect for this type of humbleness in fame. It’s hard to maintain and so Gulf appreciates him for that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s time to head on back and get set up. P'Mew starts auditioning as San. Even if he gets this part he won’t accept. It just doesn’t speak to him and truthfully the character seems like a dick. He sits outside and lets out a sigh as he scrolls through his phone. The encouragements are the only thing keeping him from not anxiously turning down P’Mame and just going home.

Gulf stays in the lobby area waiting for his time. He notices the other guy’s fan club is staying in the lobby discussing their thoughts on their pictures they have taken.

“Excuse me. Number 064?” One girl says looking his way.

“Hello.” He says shyly bowing to the group.

“Sorry to bother you. You’re auditioning today?” She asks.

“Yes for Type.” Gulf says.

“Oooo our P’Mew is audition for Tharn.” She says excitedly.

P’Mew. He commits that name to memory.

“We saw you looking at him while he was out here. He’s handsome huh?” Another girl chimes in giggling.

He blushes at that and looks away.

“What’s your name?”

“Gulf.”

The girls all shriek which makes him smile.

“You think we could get your Instagram?” They ask with expectant eyes.

“Uh sure.” He says before giving them his account information.

“Well we are all rooting for you P’Gulf! We give you our support! You’ll do great!” The first girl says with a big smile.

Gulf feels his chest swell. They are all so nice to him without reason. Their words give him confidence.

“Thank you.” He says bowing again.

“Ohhh he’s so cute! I’m shipping them already!” He hears one girl exclaims as they shuffle away.

_Shipping them_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Finally, he starts pairing up and auditioning as Tharn. After about his 60th pairing Mew has had enough. The scene is solid and he really likes the way it’s written, it’s just the actors playing Type and him do not seem to mesh well. They are either too soft to be playing Type or he doesn’t have any chemistry with them. Mew also suspects that some of them know what happened with him last year and are purposefully not giving acting with him a chance. He sighs and reminds himself that he doesn’t want a part anyway and he’s just doing a favor for P’Mame.

“Alright P’Mew we are going to take a little break. We just have around 40 more boys for you to pair with and then we will be done.”

He makes his way out to lobby needing a recharge from his fans.

“Have you auditioned with 064 yet?” One girl asks.

P’Mew shakes his head no and then looks over to where that boy from earlier had sat.

“Just getting to know him only.” Another fan tells him.

“What’s his name krub?”

“Gulf.”

“You guys investigating about him already?” Mew asks laughing.

“Got his Instagram!” The fan announces.

“Very evil” He says with an anxious smile.

He knows he has to head back now but this talk gives him the energy he needs. He has something to look forward to now in the least. N’Gulf.

When Mew renters the room, he gets right back to business. He looks down at the script to get his lines in order and when he looks up, he sees a familiar face. It’s the boy from the lobby.

“Nong’Gulf! Welcome! So, you’ll stand with P’Mew, look over your lines and we will start your scene whenever you two are ready.”

Mew watches as the boy greets everyone with a wai before bowing lightly. He then turns to look expectantly at him.

“Can we look over the script together Phi?”

Mew nods welcoming him closer. He notices that the boy doesn’t seem as nervous anymore. He looks determined as he studies the lines and even does some small movements like he’s creating his own blocking. Mew isn’t looking at the script at all but fully watching Gulf as he gets into character and P’Mame takes notice whispering to the people around her.

“Can we begin P’Mew?” Gulf whispers. His eyes are wide but steady which provides Mew with some comfort he didn’t know he needed. He nods in response and they turn to the table letting everyone know they are ready.

They start the scene. Both boys are seated on the floor. It’s the scene after Type comes back from his date with Pufai and confesses to Tharn. The two become boyfriends and share a steamy night. The morning after though, Type is a little shy.

Type starts off viscous in this scene and unlike with other actors he had been with today, Mew can feel that emotion with Gulf. He is real angry when kicking him but it’s fueled by embarrassment. It's cute but not overly cute. That had been an issue with the other boys. They had been almost ‘fake angry’ and more on the cutesy side which Mew knows is not how Type is meant to be portrayed. Type is a man and his anger matches that. Only Tharn can find this cute…and Mew has that realization.

Mew teases Gulf back grabbing his leg. Testing him. Gulf’s intensity heats it up as he tries to pull away, but Mew forces the boy to look at him. Gestures and blocking had been left up to interpretation. With the other actors that day Mew had been hesitant when approaching them but not Gulf. Gulf seems to be challenging him and begging him to make the big moves just like Type would have been with Tharn. Mew goes for it.

He tuggs Gulf’s towards him by his leg leaving little space between their bodies. He feels the other boy stiffen up but not try and pull away. They make eye contact and Mew watches Gulf’s eyes soften as he admits what had happened last night. They are boyfriends.

Gulf has to hold back a gasp when he feels Mew lean on his shoulder. He watches as Mew shifts around almost nuzzling into him until he becomes comfortable. Gulf can already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Slowly he takes his fingers and attempts to run them through Mew’s hair. He hopes he’s doing it right. He’s having trouble focusing, distracted by his Phi’s warmth.

“Having fun?” Mew asks.

“Yes.” Gulf admits.

“Hmm if you’re having fun, you can keep doing it.” Mew says smiling widely to himself.

Gulf knows what is to come next. With a deep breath he cups Mew’s jaw and turns his face towards him. They make eye contact and Gulf finds himself getting pulled in by his Phi’s eyes. It’s slow but his eyes flicker down to his target. Mew’s lips. He starts to lean in.

Mew can tell the boy is a little dazed and lifts his script blocking the casting tables view. They are basically nose to nose hidden behind the stiff paper. Gulf can feel Mew’s breath on his lips, and he gulps trying to calm his rapid heartbeat down. He pulls the script back down revealing their faces.

"A'Type?" Mew utters, his faze somewhere between stunned and dreamy.

Gulf swallows before retreating back and laying on the ground.

"I'm going to take a nap."

The waver in his voice does not go unnoticed.

Mew takes in a breath and scoots back rubbing his neck with his hand. Gulf opens his eyes and turns looking a little embarrassed trying to cool down his heavily flushed face. P’Mame says something but Mew doesn’t hear it. He only tuned back in when Gulf speaks.

“I’m fine P’Mame. I’m comfortable enough with P’Mew to let the Type in me get flustered. Just acting krub.” He says letting out a little laugh.

He then looks to Mew smiling the sweetest smile. Mew returns it the best he can and then looks at P’Mame. The whole table is glowing and giggling while taking notes.

“Thank you Nong’Gulf! We will see you act with the other Tharns a little later.”

Hearing that Mew tenses up. He had forgotten that there were other people after this part and that Gulf can blush like that for any of them. The thought of that just doesn’t sit right with him. He hands tighten into fists, a reflex he thought was once lost. He needs to calm down. He's way too sucked into character. Mew is merging with Tharn already it seems.

Gulf bows before waving at the casting table and then turns towards Mew. He seems to want to say something but ends up just blushing again and bowing before quickly hustling out of the door. Mew finds himself smiling and then looks over to the eerily silent casting table.

“Well only have two more P’Mew and then you will be done for the day.”

He nods before sighing. He doesn’t want to do anymore. He is emotionally drained from Gulf and that is all that is going to be on his mind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf leaves the audition room with his hands on his cheeks trying to cool down his red face. He has been in with a few other Tharns but no one had made him feel like P’Mew. He doesn’t know if he is cut out for the BL shows. He’s had no experience in this area and he has never really felt tickled by another boy before but P’Mew….may be the exception.

He feels safe acting with P’Mew. Knowing that he has experience, gives off a calming energy. He feels the pressure to do well for he wants to impress him, but he also feels that this man won’t let him drown out there. He isn’t selfish in auditioning. He wants to find his match as much as he wants the part itself. Gulf can really see the two of them as Tharn and Type. He has actual hope that he might get the part now. Maybe…just maybe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Luckily, the last few auditions go rather quick as there isn’t much special about them. Once they are over Mew goes to the casting table to say his goodbyes.

“Phi, we are curious. Who would you want to play your Type?”

He answers without hesitation.

“N’Gulf and only N’Gulf. I won’t consider the part of Tharn with anyone else as my Type.” He says with only seriousness in his voice.

Everyone at the table smiles knowingly.

“So…you are considering playing Tharn?” P’Mame asks excitedly.

“Only with N’Gulf, yes.” He says. His face is firm with intent.

“Understood, thank you P’Mew. Someone will call you when we decide. Have a safe trip home.”

Mew bows and says his goodbyes before exiting the casting room. Everyone eyes him intently, especially the other actors auditioning for Tharn. He ignores them and focuses on the door. Just as he’s about to make a clean escape, he notices Gulf sitting by himself in the corner bouncing his leg on the floor.

They make eye contact and Gulf sits-up straight, smiling towards him. Mew returns the smile before giving him a little fist of encouragement which causes the boy to light up with the brightest eyes. Mew shakes his head and makes his way to the exit.

His fan club greets him outside with gifts and many questions. He answers them without giving anything away and thanks them repeatedly for their support. As he is talking to them they notice Gulf through the window.

'P'Mew krub? Did you audition with N’Gulf?" She asks.

"Yes. I actually felt the most chemistry with him. He made me feel the most like Tharn you know like in character. He’s…he’s a promising actor." He nods smiling.

"Now we really need to make their light up sign now!" One fan says excitedly.

"Oh please invite him out! We want to take a photo of you guys!"

Mew hesitates but he will do anything for his fans. Right when he pokes his head in N'Gulf perks up.

"Hey, my fans would like a picture of us if you don't mind? It''ll be quick." He stutters out.

"Oh wow sure Phi!" He says shyly following Mew.

Mew awkwardly introduces the boy and they quickly take their picture answering a few more questions before his Nong returns inside.

"We like him P'Mew!" One fans comments. "You two look good together!"

"Yeah I think so too." He replies softly with a smile.

He loves that the fans and him are always so in sync. He tells them to be safe and heads to his car. Mew lets out a sigh before getting on the road and heads back to his condo. All he can think about is Gulf and he prays that no other Tharns are good enough to earn that blush.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew goes back to work on his dissertation and some other schoolwork, which keeps him busy the next few days until finally he sees the name pop up on his phone he has been waiting for.

“Mew? It’s P’Mame. I just talked with our Type. He was very excited and was even more excited that we would be calling you to be our Tharn.”

Oh gosh Mew sighed. Which one of those little Types was P’Mame trying to use to bait him into being Tharn. He only wanted Gulf.

“Oh come on Mew say something?”

“Will it be my Type?”

“Yes and you’re Gulf’s Tharn.”

His eyes light up and he quickly agrees to take the role. He says his thank yous and goodbyes before hanging up. His smile is unmoving. He can’t believe that the idea of acting with Gulf is what is pulling him back into this word.

No…no it isn’t Gulf it is the part and script too. This is a great opportunity. He isn’t going to let his emotions take over him again. He really connected with Tharn and that’s why he is so set on having the perfect Type which is Gulf. He’s not mixing business and pleasure this time around. He’s learned from his mistakes and is determined that this time everything will be different. Mew can be guarded and Tharn can be open. He can separate the two. He can be Tharn who loves Type and Mew who works with Nong’Gulf.


	2. Chapter 2: First Event

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYZMIa_nOLE

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

P’Mame announces that P’Mew and N’Gulf will be taking on the roles of Tharn and Type. The reviews are mixed due to Mew. Some are skeptical, even going as far as claiming they felt sorry for Gulf having to star in his first series with someone like Mew. They warn him he needs to be ‘careful’. Mewlions though are full of nothing but support for Mew. They hype him up and are only stating how proud they are. They welcome Gulf with open arms and become his fans too. One fan even has a video of Mew from audition day with Gulf in the background and the fans are already shipping them.

The first event they are attending will be a big one. The LineTV awards. This will be the first time fans will get to see them interact together. It will basically be their couple debut.

Mew and Gulf though haven’t even interacted on their own yet. Both have been attending meetings to set their schedules with their managers but they rarely get time to talk casually. They have even taken some photos for Valentine’s Day and gone to get haircuts together but these were strictly for promo. They are friendly together of course but Mew still keeps his distance. This didn’t mean he hasn’t been observing N’Gulf though.

Mew can already tell N’Gulf does not do well in crowds. He would be fine when there were a couple of people in the meetings but when crowds come and questions are addressed his way he seems overwhelmed. He has a shy disposition. His knee will bounce and his eyes will remain wide open. P’Mew wants to reassure him that his answers aren’t being judged but that is not his job.

Now they are about the attend one of the largest award shows of the year and P’Mew is hesitantly looking forward to it. It will be his last event with the ‘What the Duck’ cast which he’s happy about. After this, he will have a real fresh start. He has been told that he won’t be taking pictures with the cast, then he will change and take photos with N’Gulf before returning to end the night with the old cast again. It will be busy, but Mew knows that will be best. He needs a lot of distractions tonight.

The beginning of the event goes smoothly. He stands with his friends in the cast and they take their photos. The banter is casual and the whole thing is quick. He avoids any fanservice but is able to remain positive even with the knowledge that everything he does is being judged. He excuses himself as soon as he is able and immediately goes to change. Mew’s excited to get out of the button down and suit and into something a little more casual. He takes off his blazer and the crew go right to work on his hair and makeup, changing it up a little.

“Your haircut still looks nice P’Mew.” Gulf says from the corner of the room.

N’Gulf is already dressed in all white. He wears a half white, half tan jean jacket. The once poofy hair on his head is now parted and held back with a clip. Nong looks cute.

“Haha thanks N’Gulf, but it’s just a sad attempt to make me look younger.”

Gulf only smiles, shaking his head and moving behind Mew to watch him get worked on.

“Let me get an insta story going for the TharnType account of you guys getting ready!” Their stylist says.

She holds out the camera and Mew shyly covers his hair which had been pinned up on his head and laughs. Gulf stands smiling softly in the background, a matching clip pulling back his own hair.

Mew goes back to getting ready and Gulf heads back to the corner to play his games on his phone.

“Alright boys! We need to head out there in about 5 minutes so get excited!”

Mew pulls on his jean jacket which has two different shades of blue covered in little hearts. Gulf comes and accompanies him to wait at the door but Mew can only giggle.

“Here” he says reaching towards him. “You can take your hair clip out now. Your hair should be set.”

Gulf blushes.

“You okay Nong?” Mew notices how anxious Gulf seems as he bites his lip.

“Just a little nervous Phi but I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry.”

“Listen all we’re going to do is walk out there to our fans. Everyone in that crowd will be there for us. We will smile, pose for some photos and that’s about it. I’ll answer any questions if there are any. You’ll be just fine.”

Gulf nods but still seems to have something on his mind. “Do we need to, you know, do couple stuff?”

Mew sighs. That’s what he’s worried about. He’s worried about Mew touching him. Mew’s face falls and his positive demeanor changes into something more distant. Although he’s not one to pay much attention usually, Gulf takes notice immediately.

“Don’t worry. I won’t touch you.”

“No! I mean I don’t mind it Phi, I just don’t know how to do it is all.”

Mew is a little surprised and gives a small smile.

“We will just be posing. We are a new couple so doing fanservice isn’t expected. Just be natural.”

Gulf nods and faces the door as it opens. The two of them walk down the hallway before stopping behind the big doors. They can hear the high pitch cheers of the fans. This makes Mew excited but when he turns to share this feeling with Gulf, he only sees panic. Gulf reaches out grabbing Mew’s sleeve.

“Phi?” he begs quietly. His voice has a light quiver to it.

Mew twists his wrist to grab his arm and lightly pulls Gulf towards him. He hugs him and whispers in his ear for him to calm down. He waits until he feels Gulf’s body relax.

“Hey?” he says, and Gulf looks up. “I’ll be right there next to you. You’ll be fine.”

Suddenly Mew’s stomach growls causing both of them to laugh.

“Sorry. Didn’t get to eat much today.”

“You need to take care of yourself Phi. I can’t lose you now.”

Gulf pulls away with both of them smiling and out they go. The fans are crazy and it actually makes Gulf’s nerves calm down tremendously. The fans are so excited to see him...or more P’Mew he supposes but still. They are so nice providing him with gifts and even handmade signs with both of their names on them. Gulf thinks the kindness and support the fans are showing him are a perfect reflection of his Phi. It is comforting.

Mew poses effortlessly and Gulf tries to follow his lead while staying a respectable length of space away. Mild comes over for a few photos, getting Mew and Gulf closer together. Gulf instinctively goes to put his arm around Mew to pose but last minute pulls away and just leans in closer towards him instead.

The fans are cheering now urging them to get a little tighter together for a better photo. Mew just angles his head a little closer to Gulf’s but that isn’t going to be enough. Gulf can’t understand why Mew won’t touch him. He’s been in a BL show before. Shouldn’t he know how to do the fanservice? Gulf had just assumed he would take the lead on this. Maybe his freak out earlier made Mew nervous to touch him?

Gulf then makes the decision to just do it himself. He rests both his arms on Mew’s left shoulder and leans onto him. The fans all scream the loudest that they have the whole night. Mew remains still trying to focus only on the fans and not the way Gulf was resting on his shoulder with the sweetest smile on his face. His heart begins to race. What is his Nong doing? Once Gulf pulls away, Mew immediately fidgets kicking his leg back and forth testing out his new ability to move but he wouldn’t traded that ability just to have N’Gulf initiate being close to him again.

A staff member approaches Mew.

“Okay ready to head back to the ‘What the Duck’ cast?”

Mew looks around at his smiling fans and then focuses on N’Gulf.

“Can I just stay?”

“Uh sure but we have your dinner waiting…”

“You can just bring it to me. I’ll eat it out here.”

Meanwhile, Gulf watches as Mew seems to be glowing. Phi informs him that he had decided not to go back to other cast. This makes Gulf curious since he figures the man is closer with them rather than him but he doesn’t question it. He’s happy P’Mew won’t be leaving him just yet. All his confidence in front of these fans comes from the fact that his Phi is there with him.

The staff member looks unsure but runs off the grab Mew the quick dinner they have prepared. Gulf sighs with relief to see his Phi eating.

Now Mew just has to prepare himself for tomorrow. Their first cast meeting. This is where he is going to have to stand strong. He can’t avoid fanservices but he can distance his emotions from it. Easier said than done but he has to. Mew finishes off the night with the people who make him happy. His staff, his Mewlions, and his…and N’Gulf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of some photos from their first event and a video of them at the event that I found on YouTube. (can post if you guys want) I’m trying to do research on timelines and stuff but it’s difficult. They were so shy and cute at this point though it seemed. Such babies. What do you guys think so far? Should I keep going or nah?


	3. Chapter 3: First Cast Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any errors! I'll read through it again later but feel free to let me know!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI--d-b7_Tw

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUF9Ck-jgh0>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cast Meeting. This meeting is basically where you get to know the staff, other cast members, learn to understand your character and if you’re in a couple, develop some skin ship. Mew knows how this all goes down and he’s honestly excited about it. This is where the magic of the show begins. This meeting, acts almost as the pre-workshop, and is such an equalizer among cast members. Everyone is new and they all don’t know how well this show will even do but it’s a ‘let’s have a good time and work hard’ sort of energy. It’s a time for laughs and a huge time for growth.

Now, knowing this, Mew knows that he will be partnered with Gulf for most of the activities and discussion. This doesn’t bother him though. After thinking it over last night, yeah Nong is cute but it’s not like he really knows him enough to have a fully developed crush. He’s obviously just been overthinking due to the past. Other actors can be friends with their onscreen romances and nothing more. Mew now knows that if he does like someone, he really needs to think things through and weigh his options before going any further anyway. He’s more sensible and guarded than last year. This will save him in workshops especially.

If Mew just had to act with Gulf onscreen and know nothing about him off screen, he would be fine. That’s not how it works though. After this introductory meeting he will know the ins and outs of his Nong. It’s whether or not he will like what he finds that will determine how miserable Mew is going to be for the next year or so.  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone arrives in their black TharnType the Series shirts full of anxious energy. Mild is fluttering around talking to everyone as they arrive, not caring if he knows them or not. Mew just chuckles at his antics and makes small talk with some of the staff he recognizes from previous projects. Gulf had actually arrived before him and is just sitting quietly in the corner on his phone.

Mew notices that he seems a little more tired and distant this morning. He assumes it is just Nong’s nerves and he has an urge to go and check up on him, but he ignores it.

“He’s kinda quiet huh?” Mild says startling him.

“N’Gulf? Yeah I guess.”

“I mean usually he’s quiet but looks engaged. Today is different. Seems tired this morning. Maybe it’s because it’s the morning? Some people are like that you know Phi? Not us though! We are morning people! Right Phi?” Mild rambles on clinging onto Mew.

He looks on as Gulf stretches his arms up and can't help but notice his little tummy poke out from under his shirt. It makes him smile but when he looks up he and Nong made eye-contact. The boy immediately rubs at his eyes and moves his shirt back down looking flustered at his Phi. Mew just responds with a small smile before turning back to Mild.

“Awwww that was so cute right Phi? Like he’s tall and such a boy’s boy but like still cute. I can’t put my finger on it.” Mild continues and Mew can only shake his head.

“Let’s go talk with him before the meeting activities start! He needs to wake up!” Mild says about to march over.

“I’ll probably be with him all day today. No point in making small talk now.” Mew states.

“Ugh Mew come on! There will be cameras everywhere and you guys are the main attraction! He’s new and you need to show him the ropes!” Mild grabbs Mew’s wrist trying to pull him over when a signal comes for everyone to gather around. Mew is relieved.

“So! Welcome to TharnType the Series introduction cast meeting! We will simply be doing some bonding today involving some ‘get to know each other’ activities. We also will be celebrating some birthdays among the cast!”

Mew smiles. He was among one of the three birthdays in February that they will be celebrating. P’Mame and the director share some words, the cast sing and they eat cake. Mew looks around and notices Gulf hanging in the back of all the action. He has sat in the back whenever they would group up, he stood in the back of the photo and he is now lingering in the back while everyone is grabbing at the cake.

Maybe it was the positive atmosphere, but he has to do it. Mew works his way into the center and grabs another slice of cake before working his way out of the many bodies.

“Here Nong.” He says shoving the cake towards Gulf.

Gulf’s eyes widen in surprise and then his face falls into a smile.

“Thanks Phi…it’s your birthday celebration. I should be the one giving you cake.”

Gulf face was slightly bashful.

“Well this group of boys are particularly aggressive when it comes to sweets. Just didn’t want you to miss out.”

“Next year then. I’ll make sure to give you the perfect cake next year.” He mumbles. Mew just shakes his head with a light laugh.

Honestly Gulf wouldn’t have been too upset to not get a slice of cake. He’s more of a salty/spicy food craver, but the fact that Mew went out of his way to think of him and grab him a slice makes the cake seem way more appetizing. He made sure to eat up every last crumb.

Gulf knows that being paired with a well-seasoned actor means he will learn a lot. Mew, he has discovered, is pretty famous in the BL community for his love scenes and impeccable fanservice. This is super comforting to Gulf because acting on this level with a guy will be new for him in general but the fanservice will be a real challenge. He went to an all boys school and sure they may have messed around a bit with little pecks or whatever but those were dares. He did those with a disgusted look on his face and followed it with laughter. Now he is going to have to do it with a man who is a stranger and at least act like he enjoys it. If he only had to act in the show, he knows that he could absorb himself into character enough to be pleasured by Tharn’s touches.

Fanservice is different story though. He will have to be Gulf who enjoys be touched, taken care of and flirted with by P’Mew. The idea doesn’t gross him out at all. P’Mew is handsome and he will be professional. Gulf just isn’t charming in how he speaks. He does most of his flirting with girls or whatever over the phone, with little actions, or simply a look. Gulf just doesn’t want to mess up. He knows how much the fans love that sort of thing and how it really helps with promotions. He wants to be good at it for the fans and for P’Mew. He really wants his Phi to like him. He knows he will learn a lot from the man, but he hopes that he can provide something for P’Mew in return. All he can think of is to be someone for Mew to rely on. A really good brother.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The boys do some group bonding activities. Everyone is in high spirits and got along really well. Mew’s happy with the cast. He is older but no one is treating him that way and no one seems weary of him either. Gulf even seems to be coming out of his shell a little bit. Mew is discovering that his Nong had a strange sense of humor.

“Alright so now we are going to pair off with the people who you are either coupled up with or will be in your scenes with. You know who to fiiiiiiiind so go!”

Mew and Gulf inch their way towards each other as everyone else proceeds to partner up.

“Okay you and your partner find your own space and get to know one another. You need to pay close attention to what each other say *cough* HINT HINT! And make sure you guys are somewhat touching during this time okay? Okay off you go!” P’Mame says shooing the boys away.

Mew leads Gulf to a spot in the corner by the wall. He knows the importance of them bonding for the sake of the show and he figures some privacy would aid that best. They both sit cross legged facing each other. Mew slowly reaches across hesitantly asking for Gulf’s hands, figuring that will be the easiest form of required touching.

“You can just grab them Phi. I don’t mind. Honestly, I need the push.”

“I think it’s important that we communicate our skin-ship until we can really discuss what we are comfortable with at later workshops okay?”

Gulf nods and Mew can feel that the boy’s hands start to sweat a little, so he gives them a reassuring squeeze.

“Skinship is a fine line Nong. You’ll learn. Don’t worry about it right now. So, tell me about yourself?” Mew says looking expectantly at his partner.

“Uhh well I am 21 years old. I’m majoring in Industrial Education and Technology which is fine. Uhh I love playing soccer and video games mostly.”

“You game? I had to pause my gaming because of my schedule. I miss it.”

Gulf lit up quickly, excited about the possibility of gaming with his Phi.

“Yeah! I actually played until late last night. I was a little nervous for today and couldn’t sleep so I tried to game myself to sleep. Didn’t really work. I’m not much of a morning person.”

Mew laughs. Now it makes sense. He remembers those days.

“Well I’ll help you to overcome that. Most of our schedule will probably be early morning from flights, to filming, to just about everything. I'll help you ween off the late night gaming.”

“Thanks Phi. Maybe though we could game together some time?” Gulf asks with hopeful eyes.

Mew nods as he subconsciously pulls Nong’s hands further into his own lap. He figures Gulf wouldn’t want to hang outside of work with someone so much older than himself. Knowing that his Nong is even teasing with the idea of it makes his chest warm.

“What about you Phi?”

“Well I am turning 28 this month but if anyone asks I’m turning 18. I have completed my bachelors and I'm about to complete my masters. Soon I'll be working on my PhD which will be very time consuming but I’ll manage.”

“Wow P’Mew! That’s a lot of studying. I can’t imagine juggling all that. I’m supposed to get an internship soon and truthfully it’s freaking me out a little bit.”

“Well the love of studying is actually in my name so maybe that’s why! But actually, I didn’t intend to even be doing acting anymore. I was actually going to just focus on studies. I can manage both though. I’m good with time management and I’d be happy to give you some tips for your schedule that has helped me in the past.”

Mew watches Gulf’s thumb rub across the veins on his hands. He wonders if he is even aware he’s doing it.

“Well I’m glad you did! I told P’Mame you were the Tharn I wanted. What made you change your mind Phi?”

Mew’s head shoots up. N’Gulf really chose him too?

“The umm the part was just better than I had expected.”

Dumb. Mew thinks. It isn’t just the part that had pulled him in. The part isn’t the only thing that was better than expected. It is the way his Nong had made him feel. Gulf woke him up in that audition room and reminded him why he loved acting so much. Bringing a script to life and telling a story in the most perfect way possible. That’s what pulled him back in. Gulf made him want to chase that high again. That feeling of being needed and happy. But he can’t just say that. He’d scare his poor Nong. Stay neutral Mew thinks.

“Oh well I’m glad you did P’Mew.”

Mew can’t tear his eyes away from Gulf’s. Nong is so genuine when speaking. He seems to just say what he thinks, unaware of his effect on anyone else.

“Alright actors! Let’s come back together! I want everyone to introduce their partner to the group.”

Mew untangles their hands standing up quickly. They all get in a circle and share some basic information. Everyone is relaying small facts and stories shared by their partner. P’Mew talks of Gulf’s studies and his love of gaming. Gulf is the last one to go.

“This is P’Mew. He is turning 18 years old soon. He was born to be studious, but his heart pulled him to be here…and for that I am happy.”

Everyone whoops and hollers. Mew’s heart physically shakes in his chest and Gulf sits down like nothing happened yet again. It is only the first day and Mew’s heart is already starting weather by the drips of N’Gulf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Do you guys have any specific events, interactions or anything that you really want to make sure I don't skip? Please let me know and I'll do my best. I'm going to TRY and hit everything but would LOVE your input. Please comment any thoughts, questions or suggestions! Hope you are all staying healthy mentally and physically!


	4. Chapter 4: First Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I went back to watch this interview and I realized their first interview actually came before they started official workshops! I went back to the previous chapter and changed the title to an introductory cast meeting like a workshop preview but it’s literally the exact same content as before. I know I’m making this story loosely based but when I notice mistakes it bothers me haha idk but if I change anything I’ll always try and let you know in the chapter comments! Thanks for your patience! You can find the four parts of this interview on YouTube. It’s very long but worth watching if you've never seen it. It’ cute to see them together so early on :)

Part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCposbrobF4

Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtF-t1Q8Szg

Part 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRN4XHLiBns&t=852s

Part 4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJ3Dl3moOzs

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The boys have known each other for almost a month now although their friendship is still fresh. Everything they have done is still mostly business related and that will include today’s schedule. This interview will be done by the Thai Entertainment Portal and the questions will be asked by Patty Tabor both of whom Mew is familiar with. He has done interviews with them for his past series, and although his personal situation may not have been great at that time, the interview itself was one he had enjoyed. Mew feels comfortable there and finds the environment to always treat him kindly.

The problem with these interviews though is the amount of time they take, and the fact that the whole interview is done in English.

Mew has fairly decent English skills and can hold his own for the most part but that doesn’t mean that it isn’t difficult for him. There is always the chance that he could understand a question incorrectly or have his translation be misconstrued. Mew is smart though and knows how to work the system. He is charming and can work his way around difficult questions. Phi also knows how to answer questions appropriately to keep up his image and avoid controversy. He has been in this business long enough to have obtained this skill.

Gulf is not so gifted in that area yet. Gulf’s English is not terrible, but he requires more help than Mew. He also does not see the point in overthinking any answer he is going to give. He isn’t worried about how to phrase his answers or how they may be misconstrued. Whatever he is thinking he will say and that’s his truth. Now this doesn’t mean that he doesn’t put thought into his answers. Part of what makes Gulf stressed about the English interview is he will have a well thought out elaborate answer that he may not have the English skills to communicate clearly.

Although both boys have their own set of nerves going off in their chests, neither one say anything as they get their hair and make-up on. The two have bonded more at their last cast meeting but they still remain rather distant. This continues until they are lead to set and sit on their chairs. Patty is still getting her make-up set so the boys have a few minutes to themselves.

Gulf sits on his hands trying to control his desire to anxiously fidget. Mew can only imagine how nervous his Nong is. He had thought about him last night, wondering if he was still up playing video games. He had wanted to message him and make sure he was getting some rest but thought against it. Control is something that P’Mew desires in all aspects of his life and when he cares about someone, his desire to establish some control will come out. In the past this has proved to do more harm than good and although checking on his Nong to make sure he was getting rest doesn’t seem like a bad idea for others, Mew knows himself better than that.

“Are you nervous Nong?”

“A little P’Mew. My English is not that great.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Either I can translate or someone off camera will. No one expects you to speak perfect English. Plus Patty’s really nice and funny. You’ll like her.”

“Thank na.”

Mew notices that Gulf’s nerves are still very present even after his little pep talk.

“Nong just know that I’m sitting right next to you and I have your back. If you’re unsure what to do just follow my example. If you get stuck, I’ll jump in and help. Try and have fun okay? The fans just want to see you relaxed and being yourself.”

Nong nods letting out a big breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding in. It makes his heart warm knowing that Phi will be there to look after him.

“I appreciate it Phi. Your confidence is reassuring.”

“Well we are in this together now. Everything we do reflects on one another. When you shine, I shine too. And when you don’t, well then neither do I. Vice versa. It’s a team effort and I’m sure you’ll repay the favor soon N’Gulf.”

Gulf likes the idea of the two of them being seen as a team. They succeed or fail together and for some reason that comforts him. He doesn’t want to be the reason that they go down though. He’s very dependent on his Phi now but he’s really looking forward to the day he can return the favor. He’s excited for them to shine together.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hi welcome back to TEPclusives with Patty and today we are here with the one and only Meewwww and we have Gulllllf!”

Patty congratulates them on securing their roles in TharnType and then dive straight into the questions.

“So first of all I just want to know, what is your first impression of each other? Like Mew how do you find Gulf and Gulf how did you see Mew?”

Mew knows he will be taking the lead on the first question and that the answer will be lengthy. He finds it a good time to calm his Nong’s nerves, so he responds in Thai rather than English.

“At the beginning, there was an audition and it needed to choose a pair of actors to see whether they have a chemical reaction. At that time when I acted with him, I think his acting is quite well and I think I have a chemical reaction with him. So, I feel good that I can act with him, I feel so good.”

Gulf springs right into his answer as if he had been rehearsing it in his head while Mew spoke and needs it to come out right away.

“For me, because he has acted before and it is the first time for me, I felt a bit shy. But when I acted with him together, he gave me the emotions so that I can pass the casting well.”

Mew smiles and laughs to himself remembering his nervous Nong and he can’t refrain from letting something slip.

“And his ears got red!”

Mew nudges Gulf’s thigh as he says this causing the boy to look at his Phi turning a little pink all over again at the memory.

“Yes, my ears got red.”

“Oh alright. So at any point you do get insecure with each other? When you first see him did you guys feel insecure or something?”

Mew shakes his head. “No no no no no no”

“No not at all? How about you? Because I think this is your first time acting is it?” Patty says looking at Gulf.

“Yes”

“So did you feel any like umm insecure because Mew has already been like acting?”

“No I, I think uhh he will protect me.” Gulf states with confidence even placing his hand over his heart.

Mew though is startled by this confession. His eyes go wide and he quickly turns to his Nong with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, resisting the urge to reach out and pull him into a hug.

“Really?” he asks.

Gulf nods enthusiastically shocking Mew even more.

“I will protect you?” he asks again having to check one more time make sure he is hearing this right.

“Yes haha Absolutely!” Gulf states with pride.

Mew cannot stop from smiling. Caring for others is something Mew enjoys and does well, always willing to put in the effort when he cares for someone. He loves the feeling of being needed and dependable. Recently, he has been trying to put off that desire to take care of others and focus more on himself, but Gulf sees through that right way. He pulls it out of Mew without him even knowing it. He loves that his Nong sees something he cherishes about himself in his Phi and is proud enough to say it.

Patty asks about the book TharnType is based on which both boys are still in the process of reading. She then asks about a certain photo taken on casting day during their audition. Mew has Gulf pulled close and his hand was covering his cheek. Gulf’s hand is lightly placed on his chest. Both had been unaware the photo had been taken at the time but seeing it now has them flustered.

“What’s happening in that picture?” she asks.

“When I entered, staffs let us make a gesture, a gesture like. Truth is we had shot for many pairs isn’t?” Mew says to Gulf who only nods.

“He asked me to put my hand on his cheek and then look into each other’s face-every pair.”

“Can you reenact it now?” She asks.

Mew and Gulf look unsure but both of them slowly get up and move to the center of room. They are willing to do it, but it will be their first sort of fanservice for the cameras. They are each nervous for their own reasons but also excited to give the fans a taste of what is to come.

The boys laugh as they face each other. Gulf makes the first move as his face falls serious. He places his hand on his Phi’s chest before looking for his eyes. Patty counts down from three and Mew waits until the last second to place his hand on Gulf’s cheek. Gulf tilts his head so their noses won’t touch allowing them to get closer, and Mew moves in towards Gulf’s face focusing on his lips. He can’t look at his eyes without blushing and he knows that. He holds them a distance apart like in the photo but Gulf inches his way in closer almost touching his Phi’s lips.

When Mew gets nervous or flustered his reaction is to laugh so that’s exactly what he did causing Gulf to brake out of his trance and laugh as well. The boy is nervous and reaches out to lightly grab Mew’s arm. Phi doesn’t want him to feel like his laughter is anything more than easing them out of the situation so when Gulf pulls away the man reaches out and holds his shoulder closer to himself as if to reassure Nong that he has done well.

Both boys sit down giddy as can be ready to take on the rest of the questions. They enjoy learning about one another. Every question is a chance for them to understand each other better. Mew learns of Gulf’s bed wetting as a child and Gulf learns about Mew being a picky eater and throwing his food to the ceiling to avoid eating it in school. The more they laugh together, the more comfortable they grow answering questions.

Gulf surprises Mew though with one answer. Patty asks Gulf if BL would have been his first choice or if he would have preferred a BG. Mew can only assume Gulf is straight and so he is nervous for how Gulf will answer this question. His Nong is always so blunt and if he answers that he would prefer a BG over BL it may be taken negatively by fans.

“To be honest, they are in no difference for me now. To be honest, I think the role of the actors should be able to act with every character.”

Mew feels proud of his Nong's answer nodding towards him and giving a thumbs up. He can’t control the “Awesome” that escapes his mouth.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They need a break from just sitting in the chairs and Patty brings out a lie detector buzzer. Now these things aren’t always accurate, but they are fun none the less. Mew gets buzzed every once in a while, on his responses but Gulf is getting buzzed every single time. Even when he tells Patty that he was always drunk at the club. Mew can only shake his head at this dreadfully honest answer. Mew knows Gulf is nothing but truthful and him getting shocked is simply due to the boys nerves.

It comes time for them to ask each other a lie detector question instead of Patty. Gulf has just been shocked a bunch of times in a row. No way he will get buzzed again…or so he thinks…so he tells him to just keep his hand there instead of switching. This one will not shock the boy and Mew knows just the question to get the fans excited.

“Am I handsome?”

“Handsome. Handsome and then I will get shocked again.”

“Behave well!” Mew says to the machine causing Gulf to laugh.

The machine buzzes though, apparently not swayed by P'Mew's threat, and harshly shocks him.

“Lie lie!” Phi cries. Mew’s face falls. How nervous is his Nong right now to be accused of lying every time his hand has been on the machine?

“No! I got shock again! Four times already. I didn’t lie.”

Mew lightly shoves N’Gulf’s chest but his Nong is adamant he didn’t lie. He insists that until it’s Phi’s turn and the boys asks the same question.

“Is Gulf handsome yes or no?” Patty asks.

“Yes!” Mew says with a big smile. Nong grins, nodding along.

Mew waits for the shock but it never comes. It only dings signaling he has told the truth.

“Liar! You are liar!” He says to Nong pointing his finger jokingly.

Gulf can barely catch his breath he’s laughing so hard.

“No, I didn’t lie!” Gulf exclaims in the cutest whiniest voice P’Mew has ever heard. How can a guy as big as his Nong speak so confidently towards him with such a baby voice? It shakes him but he plays it off. (if you haven't seen this it's in part 2 of the interview at 22:46. it's too cute)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next part of the interview is ‘fun questions’ asking about their ideal types and other preferences. Gulf is too shy to show his rap skills and Mew describes driving with only one eye. They agree for the most part on small things except for Mew liking his lovers younger while Gulf prefers them older. This revelation makes the crew filming screech with glee.

Some questions though hit them hard. Especially Mew.

“Have you ever kissed someone and regretted it?”

Mew gulps but answers quickly.

“No.”

When Gulf follows up, his answer grounds Mew.

“For me, if it’s not related to acting, for me kissing is a serious thing.”

“When we kiss someone, we have thought about it seriously. There is no need to feel regret.” Mew confirms.

“Yes no need to feel regret.” Gulf feels Mew pull the words right from his mouth.

That is the closure P’Mew needs to get across for himself and his fans. He is alright now and regrets nothing. Please don’t worry about him anymore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Before we end this interview, I just want to know, what are your expectations in TharnType the Series? Like besides gaining experience what do you expect from Mew to help you with your character?”

Gulf smiles and taps Mew’s arm.

“I hope him to take care of me.”

“Why?” Mew laughs.

“Like…”

“Help to take care…?”

Mew puts his arm around Gulf’s shoulder. He has resisted touching him as much as he can throughout this interview even though it is almost instinctual for him. Mew is naturally a touchy person. He can tell Gulf is nervous once again. With everyone laughing Gulf feels the need to quickly explain.

“I want him to take care of me because he has experience in this aspect and I am a new actor. I want the person who has experience to take care of me.”

The interview wraps up with them bringing out a cake for Mew’s birthday followed by taking some promotional photos together. Mew and Gulf learned a lot about one another. Both from things they said and didn’t say. This interview established trust between the two and acted like an ice breaker for the future. A Valentine’s Day spent well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get the interview quotes directly from the interview so none of those are from my imagination. Just their thoughts behind their answers and actions I had my interpretation on of course. I had to rewatch these interviews and it was so funny to see them before they became close. It's real good to gage their growth from then to now. What was your favorite part from these interviews? PLEASE COMMENT ANY THOUGHTS! It really motivates me write more to hear from you guys:)


	5. Chapter 5: Workshops Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you guys for over 100 kudos and over 1000 hits! I’m so glad you guys are enjoying this fanfic! I know we are all going through some hard time but hopefully you guys are staying safe and healthy. So workshops I think were some of the best times for Mewgulf content but they were also kind of a blur. I basically complied all my favorite things that happened during workshop and wrote about them without a set timeline. Of course there were a lot so I put them into parts instead of dividing them up by the workshops themselves! Hope that’s okay!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzcqQ96B0eo&t=909s

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The beginning of workshops is a blur for Mew and Gulf. They start out bonding among the cast as a whole. The boys find themselves gravitating towards each other even in the big group activities. Since their interview, they’ve developed another level of appreciation for one another. They have even started gaming together outside of work. Mew remembers the first time Gulf had asked him to game. The boy was strangely nervous.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Hey, Phi?” He had said as they had been leaving workshop._

_“Yeah Nong? You okay?” Mew’s mind was immediately concerned._

_“Yeah I’m fine I was just…I think some friends and I will be gaming tonight. Would you maybe want to join our party group? In the game? You said you used to play so I thought to ask you._ _And-”_

_Mew could sense the anxiousness in his voice. He actually had an assignment to work on for class that night, but he knew that turning N’Gulf down would not be an option._

_“Yeah sure. I’ll message you when I get home and settled.”_

_P’Mew knew he made the right choice when he saw the smile that overtook his Nong’s face._

_“Cool cool I’ll let my friends know!”_

_“Don’t get too excited. I haven’t played in a while. I won’t be that good.”_

_“I’ll help you!” Gulf rushed out. “My friends are nice Phi don’t worry.”_

_Gulf stood there bouncing with an energy he should not have possessed after a long day in workshops._

_“Okay well I've got to get home. Chopper’s waiting on his dinner. Talk later Nong? Get home safe.”_

_Gulf nodded. “Talk later Phi!”_

The gaming has been going fine. Mew especially loves to see Gulf’s temper come out. He hasn’t yelled at his Phi yet, but his friends had definitely felt his wrath. Maybe it is because it hasn’t been directed at him, but Mew finds even Nong’s anger super cute. It really makes him happy when one of N’Gulf’s friends would get upset at Mew for messing up and Nong would jump to his defense. Mew just laughs and saying it’s okay and it actually is his fault, but Gulf won’t hear anything of it.

_“He’s your Phi too and you should respect him! He’s just a little rusty give him a break or I’ll break you.”_ Gulf had spat at his own friend.

That is Mew’s favorite quote, even if it is one of the less vulgar things he has heard his Nong say.  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Now that the cast have bonded over singing or rapping songs, lifting one another in the air and sharing conversation over food, it is time to get serious and focus on the series itself.

Mew and Gulf have been reading up on their characters. No one should know these characters better than the person playing them. Both boys have invested in reading the book, their character analysis and meeting with P’Mame about who Tharn and Type really were. They are lucky to find a majority of themselves in their characters.

Tharn is a caregiver who, like Mew, gives his whole heart when he cares about something. They love to tease and yet sulk easily. Tharn is easily jealous but only because he has this urge to protect what is his. Mew is the same way. Both are understanding and patient. Tharn and Mew also share a love of music and although Mew can’t play the drums, he has the capability to learn. He is looking forward to workshopping his drum skills.

Mew differs from Tharn to where Mew has a worse temper. Tharn thinks things through before getting upset while Mew will react on his emotions easily. Both boys are known to sulk, but Mew won’t sulk in a way to get something out of someone. He will do it because he is genuinely hurt and always wears his heart on his sleeve. He can’t hide when he’s upset or happy. Mew is more guarded than Tharn as well. Tharn is easily taken advantage of because he always wants to see the best in people. Mew used to be the same way but over the years has learned to be more careful when it comes to giving his trust.

Type is a sports guy like Gulf. Both boys are blunt and always say what they think. Their honesty is something one could never question. They both have trouble empathizing though and can’t fathom why someone would be upset over something that wouldn’t be upsetting for them. Gulf and Type are not touchy people especially amongst their brothers and are a little put off by the idea of anyone else taking care of them. They are both loyal when it comes to who they do let into their lives though, willing to protect them at all costs.

Type’s temper is way more evident than Gulf’s. Gulf can get angry when playing a video game or when he is competitive but isn’t known for letting his temper to get him into any real trouble. Gulf has more of a sweet observant nature. He’s soft spoken although he does have a sneaky side that will only come out after watching and using logic to come up with a plan. Type’s pranks are more sinister in nature and he won’t care who he hurt as long as it goes his way.

In the learning process both boys find their similarities and differences to be valuable. Through learning about the characters and being encouraged to compare them with themselves, it allows for them to reflect on who Mew and Gulf are as people. You can’t pull emotions out of thin air. In order to really portray in emotions and show what your character is feeling, you must be able to relate in some way.

Their first task of the day is to get with their partner and share with them about the role they would be playing. What better way to do this than to reintroduce themselves to one another as their character? In learning about one another’s characters, they will also learn about their own. P’Mame wants them to figure out-Why does their character fall in love with the other?

“Start with a brief introduction and then dive in. I want you to see how deep you can get into your characters without any prepping. Talk with one another. Pick each other’s minds! If you don’t know the answer, make something up based on what you already know!” P’Mame says with enthusiasm.

Mew and Gulf sit cross legged facing one another again. Mew holds his hands out requesting Nong’s hands to join his as he refuses to make eye contact. He quickly obliged slipping his hands into Mews.

“I’ll start.” Mew says taking a deep breath.

“Sawadee Krap, I am P’Tharn. I am a freshman in university majoring in music. I’m a drummer in a band who plays on the weekends, mostly with my best friend Long. I come from a wealthy family. Mad dad is half Thai and my mother is full. I have an older brother and younger sister both of which I am very close to.”

Gulf nods with a small smile on his face before he speaks himself.

“Sawadee Krap, I am N’Type. I am also a freshman in university majoring in sports science. I play on the soccer team with my best friend Techno but I still manage to get really good grades. I’m an only child and I’m really close with my parents.”

There is a little silence. Neither boy knows how to get started but Mew thinks it’d be best if he takes the lead.

“So Type, I hear we are going to be roommates.”

Gulf notices an immediate change in Mew’s demeanor. No longer does he seem unsure. He is smiling and radiates confidence. Even though Gulf has an urge to respond with an equal amount of cheer he knows Type would not be the same way.

“Yeah but we will need to establish some rules. I like my own space and if you’re going to bring someone back to our place you need to let me know ahead of time. I need to shower at night since that’s when I’ll have practice so you can shower in the morning-“

Mew is stunned seeing Gulf, who is usually so quiet, ramble off with this aggressive tone. He has an urge to shut it down harshly but knows Tharn would show nothing but kindness.

“Woah woah woah! Slow down. We can discuss details later. Let’s get to know each other first. Let’s be friends before making all sorts of rules.”

“Fine krub. What do you want to know that I haven’t already told you?”

Mew laughs shaking his head.

“What do you like to eat?”

Gulf makes a face. Type would see that as a dumb question.

“Spicy food and seafood. I’m from the south.”

Mew nods at the boy’s blunt answer and impatience. He can already tell Type had an attitude and isn’t easily trusting. He shares no desire to learn details about Tharn.

“Don’t you want to know what I like to eat?”

“Sure.” He says with an uninterested expression.

“I love sweet foods, sprite, toast with jelly and no butter. I also like-“

“Tharn that’s a lot of things and I won’t remember them all.” The boy bluntly responds.

“Well do you have any questions for me?”

“Yeah! Do you have any pretty girls that you know are going here? You look like you would know a lot. Think you could introduce me?”

Mew ponders on how to respond. Would Tharn just tell him that he’s gay or brush it off? I mean Tharn’s proud to be gay, but he doesn’t go around publicizing it.

“Not really roomie. Sorry.”

“What? Bastard, you just probably want to keep them to yourself. You know if we are going to be friends you’re going to have to learn to share.”

Mew can’t help but laugh at his Nong’s naughty mouth.

“Well you’re quite handsome yourself. I wouldn’t imagine you would have a problem getting girls.”

Gulf scoffs. “I don’t have a problem, girls are just a lot of work. You introducing them to me would make the process a lot easier.”

“Sorry naaaa. Can’t help you, but maybe I can teach you some tricks.” Mew says teasingly leaning in close to Gulf.

Gulf goes a little red and scoots back further pulling his hands away from Mew’s. He wears a disgusted look on his face and rolls his eyes.

“No thanks. I don’t need any tricks. I’ll be fine on my own.”

P’Mame has been watching the whole interaction. Although they aren’t fully into character yet, she thinks the two are doing really well. They both have a strong grasp on their characters and are able to react in a way that reflects that.

“You two may stop! Very good job!”

Both boys shake out of their scene turning to look at P’Mame.

“You guys now have a baseline on general knowledge and attitude your partner possesses. You also have read the novel and some scenes. Now talk with one another. Why might your characters end up falling for one another?”

“Well Tharn seems like someone with a genuine heart. He wants to help in anyway possible and is well liked. He pays attention to details and from what I’ve read trusts easily. He’s patient, which Type needs with his own trust issues and temper. He makes Type feel safe and understood which is a new feeling for him. Type is pretty opposite of him and opposites attract.” Gulf states.

Mew agrees with what Nong is saying but it makes it even more difficult to see why Tharn would love Type. He’s hot tempered, distant, and blunt. Who would be attracted to that? Mew himself has always found himself attracted to cute types. He looks at Gulf who was waiting expectantly for a response.

“I’m…I’m still thinking.”

Gulf looks confused.

“It’s just I haven’t found what I’m suppose to love about Type yet. I just need some time.”

Mew ss angry at himself. He really hates when he can’t figure something out about his character. He knows Tharn’s story and his part forward and backwards and yet he can’t figure out why a guy like him would love a guy like Type. He looks up to see his Nong’s face and then felt even worse.

Gulf looks almost angry at him, but Mew can’t think of why?

Gulf isn’t angry though. He’s upset. Why can’t P’Mew see it? Can he really not find anything to love about Type? I mean they both know the story line. He might not know the ins and outs of Type but he should be able to pull something out of his ass at least.

“It’s okay Mew. You don’t have to know right from the beginning. Tharn’s love for Type grows and changes just like Type’s does. Tharn’s love is full of uncertainty and desperation. It’s genuine but it’s being tested constantly by Type pushing him away repeatedly. Type on paper may not seem like an ideal partner but no one is more perfect for Tharn than Type. You’ll figure it out soon I’m sure and if not, then I’ll help you. I want you to try on your own first okay?” P’Mame says in a light tone.

Mew nods but is still disappointed in himself. Gulf stays silent and is deep in thought the rest of workshop. Both boys remain in a sour mood until they leave that afternoon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew is at home re-reading the book when his game console lights up alerting him he has been invited into Gulf’s party group. Maybe it’s a peace offering? He thinks. Gulf had been pretty grumpy earlier.

Mew accepts the request, but he wishes he hadn’t. His Nong does not have that sweet tone he usually has with him. He isn’t protecting his Phi anymore. Anything that goes wrong is his fault.

“I’m not surprised. P’Mew that was your cover!”  
“What are you even doing?”  
“We can’t guard you 24/7 man up!”

That is the final straw. He can’t help it.

“I’m done playing with you asshole.” Mew says and quits mid game before the boy can say anything worse.

He is not going to really yell at him. P’Mew is pissed though. This morning he had been disappointed in himself and now N’Gulf is disappointed in him too. He wants to scream. He wants to call Gulf with fire in his voice and demand they talk it out. He’s learned from the past though that yelling gets him nowhere. His anger gets him nowhere. He takes deep breaths to calm himself down.

Why is Gulf so mad that he can’t figure something out about their characters? If anything, he should just be bragging and prideful that he has figured it before his Phi. This is nothing to be upset about. Mew needs to remind himself that he is the older one in this fight. He needs to just ask Gulf what’s got him so sulky and angry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They have workshop the next day. Mew has messaged Gulf to show up a few minutes early. Nong isn’t happy about this for he is not a morning person and he had angrily played video games until the early hours of the morning, but he still can’t say no.

Mew is waiting for him as he walks in. Gulf is grumpy but Mew looks exhausted. Mew gestures for Nong to follow him into the spare room and he closes the door.

“We need to talk. I’m sorry I yelled at you yesterday during the video game. I told you I wasn’t that good. Yesterday was weird. I know I’m having trouble with my character but I’ll get there.”

“Okay.” Gulf says with a straight face.

“Okay? N’Gulf what’s going on? I don’t get it. Are you mad because you expected me to be better at acting or something? Are you mad you picked me? Just because I have experience doesn’t mean this all comes easily to me.”

“No! Shia Phi. You don’t get it do you? We’ve spent time developing our characters. I know Type inside and out. I think Type and I are a lot alike. Yeah, we have some differences, but I see a ton of myself in him. You see a ton of yourself in Tharn right?”

“Yeah so?” Mew says with a confused look. Gulf huffs.

“Yesterday you couldn’t find one thing to love about Type? Not one?”

Gulf’s stance is aggressive, but his face is upset.

“Gulf, this doesn’t have anything to do with you okay. It’s just me needing to evoke more of Tharn and learn about Type.”

“How do you not get it? If you can’t find one thing to love about Type, who I relate to so much, then…then how can anyone…ugh never mind.”

He stops talking and shakes his head. Gulf is too tired and it’s just way too early. Mew realizes what Gulf is trying to say though. He sighs and reaches out to Gulf pulling him into a hug. He can tell Gulf isn’t used to it, but he doesn’t let go. He pulls him in tighter lightly rubbing his back.

“Nong? Listen I know we are just starting to get into our characters. When you get a role like this it becomes a part of you and it can consume you. All our focus right now is on these fictional character we must become. It’s easy to get pulled it, I would know. You have to realize though that they are not you. We have to become these characters and then become ourselves again. It’s hard because you want to fully immerse yourself and it’s hard to get out of it sometimes, but we need to help each other. It only gets harder the closer we get to filming.”

Gulf just nods on Phi’s shoulder. His arms are still slack at his sides. He’s never been one for physical affection but it’s the morning and Mew is warm. He feels good here.

“And you know what Nong?”

“Hmm Phi?”

“I did find something I love about Type.”

“Yeah?”

Mew pulls back so he can see Nong.

“He is unbelievably loyal. When he loves something or someone, no one can stand in his way. He will defend them till his last breath. Tharn has always had people use him and could never find it in him to stand up for himself. When Type comes along though, no one can hurt Tharn. Type doesn’t only make him feel protected but he gives Tharn strength by just knowing Type has his back. They make each other feel safe and secure.”

Gulf looks up at Mew with a small smile.

“You defended Type, and I hope one day I’ll earn the right for you to do the same for me.” Mew says teasingly as he raises his eyebrows and squeezes Gulf’s sides.

Gulf presses his lips together trying to hide his smile and nods his head. He then inches his way forward back into P’Mew’s chest. Mew holds his arms a little distance away shocked by Nong’s action.

“I’m tired Phi. I played video games angrily until way late last night naa.”

Mew smiles and wraps his arms around him rubbing his back again. This is Gulf’s way of apologizing.

“Well next time I’ll play better so that I can talk you into going to bed earlier. Okay na?”

Gulf hums in response. They stay like that for a while until someone opens the door.

“There you two are! We’re all waiting for you! Come on!”

Gulf turns but still leans on Mew.

“Come my sleepy Nong.” Mew says pulling him along.

Mild smirks at the two of them as they make their way out to the main room.

“The ship is officially sailing.” He sings to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be many parts to the workshops. So many things to write about. (First kiss. Yai Nong Khun Phi, their names on the scripts, Lifting each other up, cudling, lap sitting exc.) If I haven’t discussed a part of workshop that’s your favorite please comment it below and I’ll make sure to include it:) Feel free to comment likes/dislikes/thoughts/ or basically anything:)


	6. Chapter 6: Workshops Part 2 (kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the sweet comments on my last chapter!:) I love hearing your thoughts on MewGulf. It can inspire new ideas hearing different perspectives but it’s also nice when we are on the same page!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-YN374jcl0

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew and Gulf had been assigned homework after their last workshop. The director wants to film a rough series preview to give the fans a glimpse of what to expect. The scenes chosen for the preview are full of a range of emotions and the director wants to make sure that he and the boys are on the same page when it comes to level of acting he is expecting. He doesn’t want this to be like some of the other BLs where the emotions are exaggerated and where their intimate scenes seem uncomfortable. He wants it feel real.

He assigns everyone a different scene from a movie that he feels reflects his expectations of the actor’s characters well. Mew and Gulf are assigned the scene from the western BL ‘Call Me By Your Name’. Mew will be observing Oliver and Gulf will be observing Elio. The scene chosen is their first kiss scene.

In the movie, the sexual attraction between the two had been building since they first met. Their chemistry together is undeniable from the start but they both struggle with the uncertainty of the situation. Oliver is older and although he knows he’s attracted to Elio, he can’t find it in him to try anything because he can tell Elio had never liked another man before. He doesn’t want to be the one who will corrupt him and then leave. He also knows that once he makes that move, he himself will fall in love. Elio isn’t sure what he is feeling. It’s all new and unsure for him. His contrast of innocence and desire when discovering his attraction is charming. Both are scared by the overwhelming love for one another, but are made brave by it as well.

As a director, it is easy to see how Oliver and Elio would reflect on Tharn and Type. He wants this same realistic vibe for this series. He wants the hunger and passion that Oliver and Elio have brought into this film. He has to set the bar and no better way to do this than to show them what he will be looking for.

Both boys have their lines down since there were few of them in this scene. Blocking is simple enough since they aren’t having to play for any cameras. Mew isn’t nervous. It is workshop and although this is their first scene together, it is a simple one. It does give him some nerves for when they will actually start rehearsing their love scenes though because the emotions they must portray are so raw. He hopes Gulf will be able to hold his own. He knows the boy isn’t a touchy person, but he really can’t avoid it with the TharnType plot.

Gulf is anxious after watching the scene though. Not for the touching, but because he himself has never had that desperate longing to just kiss someone before. He can nail the blocking and lines but the emotions that are going through Elio’s head will be difficult to match. He knows he will have to throw himself into the role of Elio right when he arrives at workshop that day.

It has become a habit for Mew and him to arrive to workshop a few minutes early. Mew will initiate a hug as an attempt to get Gulf awake and ready for the day. This morning though Gulf shows up right on time. The cast are busy chattering and the crew are setting up a staging area. Not only will they be workshopping this scene for the staff and cast but for some lucky fans who have been invited.

“Everything okay N’Gulf? Did you sleep through your alarm? I have a bar in my bag if you didn’t eat breakfast.” Mew says after getting situated.

“I already ate thanks Phi. Just ran a little behind this morning, that’s all.”

Mew assumes that Gulf had been up late nervous for today even though he had told him to go to bed around 10 the night before. His Nong is looking at him different this morning too. In a way that make his Phi squirm.

Gulf has showed up to workshop today as Elio and all of his attention will be directed at his Oliver. He wants nothing more than to touch him and just listen to him talk about anything and everything. He makes sure it consumes him. Thoughts of his Oliver. Thoughts of having their long awaited first kiss.

The cast sit against the wall and the fans sit on the floor towards the back of the room. The director and P’Mame come out and talk about what everyone can expect from today. Gulf isn’t listening though. He is sat next to P’Mew against the wall and all he can do was smell him. He smells so fresh and yet has a slight manly musk to him. As Elio, that scent is the only thing on his mind. It is as if it has traveled up his nose and taken home in the area between his skull and brain, clouding any rational thought that tries to escape out.

“Nong? We’re up!” P’Mew says nudging his arm.

_Gulf nods and the two boys move to the center of the room. There is a blanket laid out on the floor. The boys take their places sprawling out comfortably. Both of them imagine being surrounded by grass and feeling the warm rays of the sun on their thighs._

_Gulf hums in contentment._

_“I love this Oliver.” He says pleasantly._

_Mew lets out a sigh before turning his head to look at him._

_“What?”_

_Gulf pauses, his eyes still closed._

_“Everything.”_

_Mew scoffs shaking his head at the young boy before looking towards the sky again._

_“Us you mean?” He asks with a light hopeful tone._

_Gulf nods a small smile on his face._

_“Eh it’s not bad. It’s not bad.” Nong respons teasingly._

_Mew then looks at Gulf. Here he is lying down among a grassy field in Italy with birds chirping and the sun shining all around him and yet his only focus is on the most beautiful boy he has ever seen lying a foot away. He rolls over on his side facing Gulf and thinking about how the boy has just let the sweetest little confession spill from his chestnut lips. It is as if his hand has a mind of its’ own. He reaches over and rubs his finger over those teasingly plump lips. Gulf opens his mouth in response allowing Mew to trace the ins and outs of them. His tongue pokes out slightly, but Mew avoids it letting his finger staying in control. Slowly his hand moves down to cradle his Nong’s jaw turning his face to look at Mew’s._

_That is all Gulf needs to gain some confidence. He sits up on his side facing Mew and immediately brings their faces together. Phi reaches up using his hand to hold N'Gulf’s chin. Gulf’s mouth falls open, begging Mew to lean in and take what he is offering. Mew tilts their heads and rus their noses lightly together. Right when he is about to touch his lips though he pulls away smiling. Gulf tries sticking out his tongue to lick Mew’s lips as Elio had done in the movie, but Mew pulls his head back just enough to not make contact. Gulf tries to lean in again, but Mew holds back his face with the hand he has resting on his chin._

_Mew is sweating. Gulf is getting close. Too close. This is only workshop. You don’t kiss in workshop. Mew had planned on simply miming the kiss and maybe some smelling of each other’s cheeks but his Nong is testing him. Seeing N'Gulf be so seductive and desperate to touch him made Mew almost give in. But he is older and has more experience, so he has to be the one to draw the line. No kissing._

_Gulf is frustrated as Mew pulls away. They are meant to kiss here so what is his Phi doing? Elio has been craving this kiss all morning. He falls as Mew turns to face the front again leaning back on his elbows. Gulf is next to him face down hovering above the grass._

_“Better not.” Mew states into the air._

_Better not my ass Gulf thinks._

_He springs up and lunges himself over Mew’s body. He places his hand on his shoulder so his Phi can’t move and kisses him with everything he has in him. It’s open mouth and hot, demanding his emotions to be felt. Mew doesn’t respond at first, but Gulf keeps on urging him to kiss him back. And once the initial shock passes Mew does just that. The kiss is intense but brief, for P’Mew remembers what comes next in the script. Right when Gulf moves to straddle his lap and take the kiss further, he moves Gulf over back to the grass. (to both their disappointments)_

_In this scene Oliver is trying to be strong and responsible and Mew finds himself really relating to that inner turmoil the man must have been facing. Mind over heart._

_“No no no no no…we should go.” Mew says._

_Gulf rolls his eyes and his body language gives off a strong annoyance towards his Phi’s action._

_“Why?” Gulf asks with a soft tone to his voice before scooting closer to Mew. They both sit up now facing the front._

_“I know myself okay? And we’ve been good. We haven’t done anything to be ashamed of and that’s a good thing. I want to be good.” Mew says using the most authoritative voice he can muster at this point. His body may seem calm, but his heart is pounding erratically._

_Gulf nods as if he is listening._

_“Okay?” Mew says checking to see if they are now on the same page._

_Gulf continues nodding and then suddenly develops a new plan of action that can have only been brought forth by his lust and frustration at the situation. His hand flies down and grabs Mew’s thigh dangerously close to his Phi’s crotch. He can feel the way Mew’s muscles go tight under his hand. He looks straight into his eyes showing no sign of uncertainty anymore._

_“Am I offending you?” Gulf asks Mew before smirking and looking straight ahead while keeping his hand in place._

_Mew places his own hand on top of his Nong’s but does not remove it from his thigh. They look into each other in the eyes and Mew breathes deeply before squeezing Gulf’s hand and placing it back onto his own knee._

_“Don’t, just don’t.” he says halfheartedly before patting his Nong’s hand one last time and standing up._

“Scene!” the director yells.

Gulf smiles as everyone goes wild while Mew blushes. Gulf just assumes everyone thought their performance was perfectly executed but Mew knows exactly what has caused the mass hysteria. Leave it to Mild to vocalize it.

“I can’t believe you actually kissed him!” Mild says enthusiastically between laughs.

“What do you mean?” Gulf asks standing up and looking a P’Mew.

“You don’t usually kiss in workshop Nong.” Mew whispers to the boy.

Gulf is confused. The director had told them that he wants real passion. He wants them to get lost in their characters bringing forth raw emotions. Workshop is where you build intimacy too isn’t? Now he knows why everyone was really freaking out. This revelation causes his ears to light up red leading in a trail down to his neck. He looks next to him to find some comfort in his Phi but the man’s face looks distant. Is he mad at him for kissing him? He remembers when Mew had said they needed to talk about being touchy for fanservice, but he doesn’t think he had meant in workshop activities too.

“You boys can sit down. Next group come on up.”

The two boys sat down against the wall.

“I’m sorry Phi. I thought we were supposed to kiss, I mean we are going to kiss during filming and rehearsal anyway…right? And you’ve kissed boys before and stuff. Maybe I’m too in character again. I just wanted to do well.” Gulf whispers to Mew frantically.

Mew shakes his head quickly snapping out of his previous trance.

“Oh, I’m not upset Nong. I was just…surprised I guess.”

Mew isn’t upset at all. He just needs time to process that kiss. Mew has kissed boys before but the boys he has kissed didn’t feel like that. Gulf kisses with force like a guy would and yet his lips feel soft. He has really taken his breath right from his lungs. He can tell Gulf is a good kisser, but he can also use some guidance for camera angles. As hot as that had been, it wouldn’t have looked very appealing on camera. Mew can’t help but feel a little excited at the idea of getting to teach his Nong how to kiss pretty.

He turns with a smile at the thought but notices that Gulf still seems uncomfortable. He reaches out and puts his arm around him pulling him closer to his side.

“You were perfect Oliver. I swear it.” Mew whispers in his ear.

Gulf looks confused. “I was Elio Phi.”

“Remember, when you shine I shine too. And when you don’t neither do I. I am absolutely yours and you are absolutely mine now. We are one in the same. Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.”

Gulf feels the apples of cheek growing warm. So that’s what that meant.

Mew sighs seeing N'Gulf comforted by his words. The young boy then shifts to look directly at him.

“Hello N'Gulf” He whispers breathlessly to Mew causing a tickle in the man's stomach. They aren't acting anymore.

“Hello P'Mew” Phi whispers back before chuckling. He pulls his troublesome boy close. What is he going to do with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it’s just me but I got butterflies in my stomach writing this chapter. I obviously don’t know exactly how this went about but this is how I like to imagine it. What did you guys think? Please comment:)


	7. Chapter 7: Script Reading/Workshop Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! I hope all is well. This chapter is REALLY long which I hope you guys like! I also included the links of the script reading, LINE event and workshop that I based this chapter on so you guys can watch those if you would like:) I did this because my university classes have started up again online so I will be quite busy this week and my next update probably won’t come until the weekend.

Yellow Shirt Script Reading Videos:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8rWseU1G8s>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRqBhPhv9Mo>

Line Village in Bangkok Video:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCJtD9lOxFE>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sitting in front of Mew and Gulf is going to be their new obsession. The cast has just received the series’ official script and it is thick. Everyone sits at the table to read through and mark up their lines. It is Monday so all the boys show up in their yellow shirts hoping it will bring them some luck.

Recently the group has only gotten together for fittings and some small meetings, but their visit to the Line Village in Bangkok has been the most memorable. Mew can still see the jealous look on his Nong’s face when he caught him sneaking off with Kokliang.

_“Respect me too Tharn!” Gulf had said with a pointed finger. His moody face had Mew running back to his boy in a heartbeat._

_“You’re thinking too much!” he exclaimed pushing past Kokliang. “I must get down. Move!”_

_“Wait!” Koklinag had called trying to pull him back._

_“My wife called!” Mew said. It was the first time he had referred to Nong as his wife so boldly._

“Why don’t you guys scan through the script and then we will do a little bit of a table reading for some of the scenes. We would like you guys to mark up your lines as you see fit!” P’Mame instructs.

N’Gulf who is more often than not a grump in the morning, was surprisingly full of energy. Now that he has the script in his hands everything feels real. He can’t wait to put it all to memory. Gulf's usually has trouble being detailed since he is always in a hurry, but he knows with this he’ll be taking his time to soak up every word. He is ready to get serious and prove himself to be a good actor.

Mew is also excited to receive the script, but he had been up super late the night before completing an assignment for one of his classes. His soul is enthused but his body is drained.He knows Gulf isn’t big on cuddling, but he selfishly needs it if he was going to get through today.

“Noooonnnggg?” Mew says in a whiny voice leaning his way.

“Yeah Phi?” Gulf responds, not able to tear his eyes away from their new script.

“Mind if I lean on you?” He asks in the sweetest voice he can muster.

“Yeah whatever you want Phi.” Gulf says trying to hide his smile, staying focused on the scenes in front of him.

As the boys read through the script the giggling is unstoppable, especially when they come across a certain scene in the special episode.

“MEOW? I MEOW FOR HIM? You’re so kinky Phi!” Nong states astounded.

Mew can’t hold back his laughter as clings tighter to the other.

“Hey! You wouldn’t have done it if you weren’t a least a little curious as well!” Mew shoots back.

“Or I just said it so you wouldn’t be all sulky!” Gulf says with his nose turned up and a snide and grin plastered on his face.

“Hmm? So you just want to please you Phi and keep him happy? You are such a good kitty.” Mew’s smile is full of tease.

The whole cast and crew around the table are having trouble breathing as they are laughing so hard. When the two of them get to bantering it is a sight to behold. 

“Oh no! N’Gulf really does have to play with my hair again. During auditions he was so rough naaaa.” Mew gripes.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Nong says annoyed.

“Oh yeah?” Mew then lifts his hand to pull at N’Gulf’s hair. Gulf swats him away quickly.

“Okay okay well how am I supposed to know how to do that?” He says pouting.

“Phi will teach you.” Mew says smiling up at him before lightly rubbing his fingers from the base of Gulf’s neck to the top of his head. His hair is coarse but fluffy. The feeling of Mew’s touch gives Nong chills down his spine.

“Okay na teach me later.” He says bashfully to Mew who eagerly nods before yanking Gulf to lean on him.

“Of course, Nong. I plan to teach you many things.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The day is long but well spent. A tired Mew clings tightly to his Nong the whole time. They lightly read through some scenes that catch their eye and mark their scripts when necessary. Mew loves seeing the way Gulf will read quietly to himself making facial expressions to fit the mood of the scenes. He is so content in his own little world.

N’Gulf is characteristically shy and unaffected by everything surrounding him. Mew can only wonder what his Nong’s little world consists of, but he knows one thing. It is isolated, beautiful and full of depth. Hard to discover on one’s own, but with some determination, he hopes to be invited in.

Mew thinks about this as he sinks further into Gulf’s back. The peaceful thoughts of a secluded island smelling of his N’Gulf lull him to sleep.

“Awww P’Mew’s asleep on Nong!” Mild announces to everyone at the table.

Gulf peeks over his shoulder, careful not to move or wake his poor studious boy. That can’t be comfortable he thinks.

“Phi? Phi?” He whispers carefully. He rotates his body around putting his arm under Mew so he won’t fall.

“Here, move to my lap Phi, you’re going to hurt your neck.”

Mew grunts before snuggling down into Nong’s warm lap.

“Phiiii.” Gulf says in a warning tone when he notices Mew rubbing his nose against his tummy. Mew whines before turning to face the ceiling falling back into a deep sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

White Shirt Workshop Videos:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1FPtLclzzk>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7zyS1vWNcc>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yg_dXaMJaqU>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtuoxUFdxB0>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(TRIGGER WARNING: will be discussing Type’s sexual abuse in the following section)

Workshop will be different from now on since the boys are now able to work off the script. Today’s agenda will be heavily focused on Type’s revelation of his childhood sexual assault to Tharn. It is a scene that requires the boys to be focused so they will be able to display a heavy amount of emotion.

They start off the morning working on more simple scenes and easing into their characters. The scene of Type threatening to withhold love making from Tharn has the crew in a roar of laughter due to Gulf still being a bit sleepy and messing up the wording of his lines. Mew also learns that his Nong is not ticklish, not even on his sides where Mew’s most ticklish spot is located. Mew thinks it suits him though. Not being ticklish just fits Gulf. Phi can’t tickle him with his touch, but he can tickle the boy with his words.

“Time for lunch!” P’Mame announces.

Gulf drags his feet over to Mew causing the older boy’s eyes to crinkle at the sight.

“Come here! Let’s get some food in you Nong.”

Mew grabs Gulf’s arm and leads him to where lunch is being held. The two boys chow down. The more they eat, the more animated Nong becomes. He stops being quiet and begins to engage in the lunch time conversation. When it is over, the other cast members made their way to their sections of the room to work on their scenes. Mew goes to throw away the boy’s trash before making his way back to Gulf. He watches as Nong stretches his arms revealing his little tum before standing up to meet P’Mew. He immediately starts discussing this new video game that is set to come out soon and how Phi needs to buy it so they can play together.

“Well I see Gulf is officially awake now.” P’Mame says with a giggle.

Mew moves behind Gulf and wraps his arms around his waist. He takes his hands and begins to rub and pat his Nong’s belly.

“Just needed a little food hmm?” Mew says in Gulf’s ear.

“Yes krub.” He responds with a cheeky smile.

“And some P’Mew cuddles huh?” P’Mame says wiggly her eyebrows.

“Krub” Gulf says leaning back on Mew’s shoulder.

“Alright give me a minute and then we are going to get to work on your scene okay?” She says.

The boys nod but stay standing in place.

“P’Mew, quit with my belly. It’s embarrassing.”

Mew stops patting but pulls Gulf tighter against him.

“What do mean?” He asks.

“My belly. It’s got a little pudge.”

“It’s cute na.” Mew laughs rubbing his chin on Gulf’s shoulder.

“I’d rather have a tight stomach like you. I want abs.”

“Don’t you dare get rid of my little tum.” Mew grumbles behind him and starts patting it again. Gulf rolls his eyes.

“It’s not yours. If you want one, grow one yourself.” Gulf says sternly.

“But it won’t look cute on me naaa. Only on my Nong. And now it is mine so don’t let anyone else touch it.” Mew says jokingly as they move to their pallet on the floor.

“No one else would want to touch it anyway. You’re just weird Phi.” Gulf says with a teasing smile.

It is strange seeing Gulf insecure about something on his body. The boy doesn’t get embarrassed like everyone else. Nong almost tries to just brush it off in a hurry. If you didn’t know Gulf better, you may just assume his actions are brought on by purely annoyance. Phi knows though that Nong is a boy of few words so when he does speak about something, it is instigated by an overwhelming emotion that he needs to express. Hearing Gulf admit to having an insecurity about his body is a sign of trust that Phi willingly takes advantage of.

Mew’s protective nature causes him to want to obtain control over this situation. Phi plans to take that insecurity of Nong’s and make it his own possession. This insecurity his boy has will now be his pride and joy and he plans to let everyone know it. Phi will love Nong’s tummy until the boy forgets why he himself didn’t love it in the first place.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Frustration. That is the emotion that Nong is feeling right now. He is struggling to relate to Type in this scene for nothing close to this had ever happened to him. Gulf is good at crying on command. That isn’t the problem. He just can’t emit the feeling of vulnerability and fear that Type is feeling in this moment. Not only is he having to relive a traumatic event, but he is having to let down his walls and trust Tharn.

“I just can’t make myself feel…feel small. Type is such a tough, strong guy and I just can’t imagine him feeling small and vulnerable.” Gulf says upset.

“Type is used to forcing himself to be this big strong presence all the time. That’s his way of feeling safe. He was attacked as a helpless child N’Gulf. He doesn’t want to allow himself to feel small again because he doesn’t feel safe like that anymore.” P’Mame says.

“Yeah Nong. Type isn’t your typical uke boy in a BL series. He is tall, independent, and guarded with others, but he finds peace in being able to allow himself to be weak for Tharn.” P’Mew says.

“Exactly. You know Techno actually believes that Type is the husband and Tharn is the wife for a long time in the series? Everyone sees him in only one way but Tharn gets all of Type’s depth.” P’Mame says.

Both boys lightly laugh at the idea.

“Tharn is the only one willing to put in the work to see past Type’s temper because Tharn always looks for the best in people. He refuses to believe Type is the way he is without reason. He desperately wants to understand him as a whole and help him through it. The two boys are getting to know each other on a deeper level and part of allowing someone to get to know you is letting go of your own pride.”

Type nods taking everything Phi and P’Mame are saying.

“If anything, it’s my fault Nong. I haven’t been able to make you feel small yet.”

“Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that? I’m just as big as you.”

“Well if you’re talking size wise, I can settle this real quick.”

Mew suddenly stands up and holds out his hand for Nong to take.

“Do you trust me?” P’Mew says looking in his Nong’s eyes.

“Krub.”

Mew leans forward and wraps his arms around Gulf’s waist lifting the boy up off his feet and slightly over his shoulder. Gulf hits Mew’s back lightly with his fists trying to hide how flustered he is by Phi’s actions. Mew playfully smacks his butt in return causing both boys to laugh.

“See? You’re so small I can carry you around. Always remember that. Around me, you are my baby not matter how big you seem to everyone else. All I want is to take care of you, but you’ve got to let me. Trust me.”

Nong nods with a bashful expression. He has a better perspective now. He’s not having to act on his own, but he needs to play off Mew or Tharn as well. P’Mame tells them to get back in the zone of Tharn and Type so they can try and go through the scene again. The boys sit quietly getting lost in their characters.

“I don’t want you guys focusing on your lines or blocking right now. I want you fully focused on your emotions. We will read your lines, give you some insight and advise you on your actions. Okay? You just soak it up and let your emotions take you.”

The boys get in their positions. Mew is standing as if coming back from class and Gulf is on the floor messing with his phone.

They begin.

_Now remember, Type has been abandoned by everyone and made an outcast. Even his best friend Techno has given up on him. Although Tharn has always taken care of Type through all of their other fights, Type doesn’t believe he will this time. He doesn’t think he deserves Tharn’s sympathy. Type rolls over facing away from him. Tharn on the other hand has been watching the person he cares most about suffer all week. It’s breaking him a part._

_“You skipped class today too?”_

_“Leave me alone.”_

_“I talked to Techno. He said you skipped Gen. Ed class. I know he can answer role calls for you. But you’ve missed classes for a week.”_

_“Nosy” Type says with a snarl._

_“You should relearn your language. Nosy and worry…have different meanings.”_

_“You’re worried about me? I want to laugh my ass off.”_

_“Then laugh.”_

_Type looks at Tharn but scoffs turning back to his phone._

_“Anyways, let’s have dinner.” Tharn says reaching out to Type who shrugs him off._

_“I’m not hungry.”_

_“Type get up and eat something.”_

_“I told you to stay away from me!” Type says turning aggressively towards Tharn. “I didn’t ask you to buy me dinner. And I’ve never asked you to be nice to me. Piece of shit.” He spats._

_Tharn has had enough. He has watched Type hurt himself for too long and he’s at his breaking point. He quickly lunges forward at Type and pushes his shoulders back. Type is alarmed by his action and little fearful._

_“What are you doing Tharn? Let me go! Tharn! Tharn, let me go.”_

_Tharn’s heart collapses and so does his body. He doesn’t know what to do anymore to show Type that he cares about him. His head falls to his shoulder and he begins to plead._

_“Eat something. Please.”_

_Type’s heart falters. Tharn isn’t angry with him?_

_“I don’t care if you see me as gay or whatever thing you hate. But eat something please. I’m begging you.”_

_Tharn says this because seeing Type hurting himself is more painful for Tharn than anything else._

_“You’re begging a scumbag like me?” Take note of how lowly Type sees himself here._

_Tharn lifts his head to look at Type._

_“I know it’s not your fault.”_

_“But the whole university has branded me guilty.”_

_“I don’t care what people say. For me, you’re innocent.”_

_This is where Type really starts to unravel. How could Tharn say this to him after everything he has done? How could Tharn be here begging for him to be okay when all he has done is be hateful towards him all this time?_

_“Even though I hate gays? Even though I hate you?”_

_It hurts Tharn to hear Type says this, but it doesn’t change how his heart feels for Type._

_“Yes. Even though you hate me.”_

_Type is shocked. No one has ever cared for him like this. No one has ever desired to truly understand him. It’s overwhelming. His mind is racing. He wants to tell him. He wants to tell Tharn everything. He needs to know the truth. He wishes that what had happened to him never did. He wishes he could be normal. He needs Tharn to understand him._

_“Type. You can tell me what’s on your mind.” Tharn is desperate now, his eyes begging Type to trust him. “I will always hear you out. I’m on your side.” He’s pleading for Type to feel safe with him. He doesn’t know what else he can do. He’s desperate now. “Please Type. You can tell me.”_

_Type sees the man above him breaking down and he takes a deep breath._

_“When I was eleven, a scumbag did something to me.”_

_Tharn’s heart immediately aches._

_“He was a roofer at my dad’s resort. I saw him every day. He told me he knew of a football field. So, I followed him.”_

_Tharn can barely hold back the lump in his throat. How dare that man use something Type loves to hurt him._

_Type is fully imagining it now. He’s that little boy again._

_“Then he knocked me. I was so tiny. There was no way I could fight him back.”_

_Tharn is too weak to hold himself up anymore and moves to sit next to Type._

_“He tied up my hands.” Tharn looks down at Type’s slightly smaller hands cradled in his own._

_It hits him hard then. These very hands were once restrained. Tharn can only imagine how distressed Type must have been trying to pull away to freedom. Don’t cry. He thinks. This is about Type. Don’t scare him. Hold it in. Be strong for him._

_“No matter how much I begged, he wouldn’t let me go. The memory is still vivid. That place was so filthy.”_

_Type can remember every detail. It’s burned into his mind._

_“You made me cum, right?”_

_That question hits Tharn like a punch to the gut. He does not want to be associated with that disgusting man. If he had known then…_

_“But I, who hates gays…did that to a man when I was eleven.” Type begins to loath himself. All of that fear rushes back into him. He’s starts to really break down. “It was horrible. I was disgusted. Suffering. And suffocating. Tears streamed down my eyes. He also groped me.”_

_Now the all the color leaves Tharn’s face. Don’t say it. He thinks. Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say. I can’t bare it._

_“And stripped me!”_

_Tharn has heard enough. He can’t just watch Type suffer anymore. He needs to hold him tight now. He needs that man in Type’s head to disappear. Tharn’s determined to chase him away._

_“That’s enough, Type.”_

_At first Type just stays still in Tharn’s arms. How could he hug him? How could he still care for him after hearing all of that?_

_“You don’t have to say anymore. I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Tharn says rubbing his back._

_Types hands slowly crawl up Tharn’s back._

_“Why are you apologizing?”_

_Why is the only person who cares for him in this moment apologizing to a disgusting scumbag like himself? He grips Tharn’s shirt hoping that he doesn’t have that same realization and leave him right now because…he needs him._

_Tharn doesn’t plan to leave him anytime soon. He can’t hold back his own tears anymore. If anything, he would leave just to go find that man and kill him._

_“I hate you. I hate people like you.”_

_Type says clinging to Tharn even tighter than before. It’s one last test for Tharn. Please pass it. Please, don’t go. I’ve shown you the worst side of me. Stay. Don’t leave. Stay._

_“It’s okay to hate me.” Tharn responds holding Type closer. I’m not leaving you. Type is relieved. Tharn stayed. He is safe once again._

_Scene._

Both boys hold onto one another for dear life. Mew feels a mix of anger and anguish for Type. On one hand he wants to kill whomever hurt him, but on the other hand he never wants to let him go. He tries to remember that he is holding Gulf now. He is holding Gulf who this hasn’t happened to. He peeks at Gulf’s face, but he still thinks of that little boy. He still sees him as Type. He takes a deep breath and looks away. I am Mew and I’m holding Gulf who is safe. We are okay. He has been in emotional scenes like this before where you lose yourself. Mew knows how to ease himself out gently as he has done this many a times. But he knows he needs to do it quickly this time for Nong. He can feel the boy trembling in his arms. Gulf doesn’t need Tharn. Gulf needs Mew.

It takes a while for Gulf to return. He knows he’ll need to calm down the Type in him before he can come back and take care of the Gulf. He hears Mew’s voice whispering in his ear and softly rubbing on his back. He’s still shaking and having trouble catching his breath. Tears still find their way out of his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

“P’Mew?” He says. His voice is hoarse and wobbly.

“Shhh Nong. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Take your time.” He says softly back.

Gulf’s head falls back down on Mew’s shoulder. He’s slowly coming back. He needs to focus on something to ground him. Make him feel safe as Gulf, and that thing is his Phi. His touch, his words, his scent. Coming out of scene like this is scary especially for the first time. Gulf had no idea he could lose himself like this. He knows why though. It’s because he knows that nothing will happen to him while he’s gone. Mew will protect him and make sure to always bring him back. He’s never truly lost. P’Mew always has him kept safe.

Someone hands him a tissue, which he is glad for. He wipes his face and nose. He feels drained as if he has just run a marathon. Mew is still comforting him and Nong can’t help but feel bad. Mew is probably tired too and now he has to take care of me? He tries to scoot away but Mew won’t let him go.

He pulls N’Gulf towards his lap and continues to rub him, now on him stomach instead. Gulf tries to smile and engage in conversation to show everyone he’s okay. They seem to be buying it but not P’Mew. He’s monitoring Gulf’s every move. He notice’s when those bambi eyes start to water again and pulls Gulf towards him pressing the boy’s back against his chest. He then wraps his arms around his chest gently rocking him.

Gulf makes a joke to the staff about how he had told them he was a good crier. They laugh and then carry about their business giving the two boys some space.

Right when Gulf thinks he is okay he feels himself start shaking again. It’s just him and Mew now and his vulnerability is demanding to be seen. Mew simply holds him closer and whispers encouragements to him. He tells him how well he did and how proud he is of his Nong. He tells him he’s okay and that it’s all over now.

“P’Mew?” he says again but this time it actually sounds like him.

“Yes?” He replies.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that. Comforting you is what makes me feel better. Knowing that my N’Gulf needed me is what made me Mew again.”

“No not just for that. Thank you for making me, Gulf, feel safe enough to feel small and secure around you. I couldn't have done that without knowing you’d be there to bring me back.”

The boys don’t not separate the rest of the afternoon. Everything they do they do attached in some way. They even take a little nap holding one another tight as if to make sure they won’t get lost even in their dreams. Mew has to be touching Gulf at all times and Gulf makes sure that he is always in Phi’s grasp. They know what each other needs from now on. Trust has been built.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any thoughts or questions!! Let me know if you would like me to include the links in the chapters or not from now on! I really love hearing all of your theories and opinions as well! I have not proofread this yet so apologies of course for any errors!! I hope you guys are staying healthy physically and mentally:)


	8. Chapter 8: Drum Practice-Workshops Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is coming so late and sorry for any errors you find. I had a lot of school work this week. I'm now taking 6 online course! I'm not 100% happy with this chapter so I may come clean it up later but I wanted to get it up for you guys! I hope you guys had fun celebrating Type's birthday the other day and got to join in on Mew and Gulf's twitter Q&A earlier! Please continue to stay healthy mentally and physically!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZioYMD7BL8>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ-8auPEi-c>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ygPoMj8xDk>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For the past few weeks Mew has been workshopping drum lessons on his own in the morning. He practices as often as possible. Luckily, he is musically gifted, but the drums do take some getting used to. He finds peace playing them though. The drums give him a short-term goal he can focus on achieving which distracts him from some long-term stress. He can bang out a lot of emotions once he gets in the zone, and he loves the calming trance that will eventually set over him.

Mew is excited for today’s workshop especially because Gulf had told him that he will be coming by. P’Mew has been hyping up his drum skills to the young boy and telling him about how close he is to getting through his first full song. Nong had just nodded along at first not seeming all too impressed, but then he had asked when and where Mew’s next practice would be.

Mew starts warming up right away with determination. He really wants to get the song they have been working on completed with no errors today. Gulf has already snuck in and is sitting in the corner just observing. He doesn’t want to distract P’Mew.

“Alright let’s start with ‘Stop’ by Groove Riders okay Mew? Everyone set?” Mew nods taking a deep breath before looking up making eye contact with Gulf. He is curious why the boy hadn’t greeted him when he had first walked in. Mew gives him a quick smile and then begins.

This warm-up song is simple, and Mew has it almost down to no errors. He really wants to impress N’Gulf with his new skills. Gulf sits quietly with a blank expression, but his eyes never left Mew as if he is studying him. Mew gets an idea.

“Pi? I think I need to hear the vocals to really get these songs down.” Mew claims.

“Oh yeah? And who are we going to have sing? Not me!” His teacher says.

“How about N’Gulf?” Mew says pointing to the boy.

“I didn’t even see him come in! Sure sure does he sing?”

Mew had wondered this for some time. Gulf has such a sweet tone when talking with him, but when the boy talks to others it came out much deeper. How will he sing? Mew needs an answer, or it will drive him crazy.

“Nooooong!” Mew calls over.

Gulf sits up quickly scurring over. Mew holds out a microphone.

“Will you sing the lyrics for your Phi? I think it would really help me!”

The boy stands still looking unsure. Mew grabs Gulf’s arm and slips the microphone into his hand.

“Aw trust me P’Mew, you don’t want to hear me sing. I’ve tried lesson before but I’m not that good.” Gulf says frantically shaking his head.

“Nong you know that at some point the series leads are going to try and get you sing for fanmeets and other events. Let’s start getting you comfortable now.”

“P’Meeeewwww please don’t make me krub!” Gulf whines.

“Please do it for you Phi na? My heart wants to know your voice.” Mew said dramatically grabbing his chest.

Gulf’s ear lights up red and he looks away.

“Fine…but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He says and takes out his phone to pull up the lyrics.

Mew starts the beat as Nong focuses in on reading through the lines of the song. He feels the tone start to change and looks a P’Mew for guidance. The man gives him a small smile and nod of encouragement. Gulf starts nervously singing before realizing his microphone isn’t even on. He quickly flips the switch not wanting to mess up Mew. When he glances up though, he notices Mew is only giggling in adoration.

Gulf stays focused and is trying his best to not screw up. Mew finds himself having to tear his eyes away from his Nong in order to focus on his drumming. Every once in a while, they would make eye contact and both boys would grow flustered into a fit of giggles. Gulf isn’t the best singer, but his voice is undeniably cute. Normally this type of singing would have Mew cringing but for some reason he finds himself wanting to hear more. How is his Nong so charming even in his short comings?

Mew finds himself trying harder as well. He doesn’t want to give any reason for his Nong to stop singing. He makes it through the warm-up song with few mistakes.

“Sorry Phi. That was embarrassing.” Gulf mumbles once the song had ended.

“I’m not embarrassed, and you shouldn’t be either. That was actually super helpful.” P’Mew gets up and takes Nong’s microphone putting it on a stand. Gulf is relieved at first that the responsibility of singing has be taken away from him. Mew though then angles the mic stand towards the floor.

“There N’Gulf. You can sit down and sing for the next song.” Mew says smiling.

Gulf acts annoyed but he feels his chest grow warm. Shouldn’t he be upset to be singing again? But he’s helping Mew. Mew wouldn’t have asked him to go again if it wasn’t helping. He knows how serious the man has been about his drumming. Maybe his voice isn’t as bad he thinks.

Mew smiles seeing Gulf sit down. It is the perfect spot. Mew has notes on his music stand that he knows he needs to reference because these next few songs are more difficult. Gulf will be sitting right under the music stand so he can keep his eyes on the both.

They start ‘Leng Kong Soong’ by Big Ass. This is the song Mew is hoping to nail today. Another staff member starts singing the song causing Gulf to lean his head over.

“Did you want me to sing?” He asks. God earlier he would have just stayed quiet.

“Yes!” the staff say. Gulf looks to Mew to make sure. With a nod of approval, Gulf continues on with the lyrics.

The little looks don’t stop during this song either. Mew is so distracted by how good he feels that he doesn’t even realize the song has ended and he hadn’t made any mistakes for the first time.

“This is the 1st success of the drum rehearsal by Mew for this song! N’Gulf you must be good luck.” The teacher says teasingly.

“Phi’s a hard worker.” Gulf says feeling a sense of pride for his P’Mew.

They close the lesson with one more song to which Gulf sings again. Mew wishes that they could stay and practice all day long. He has a few songs he would have loved to hear his Nong belt out, but they have scenes they need to workshop.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Royal Blue

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSCzatRvjHk>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hoe05SVr5U0>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhbentRSnws> 51seconds in

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It is a Sunday, so all of the boys are in various shades of blue. Mew and Gulf had arrived early settling into their usual long hug this morning.

“You okay Phi?” Gulf asks rubbing his chin on Mew’s shoulder.

“Better now.” Mew mumbles.

“You need to sleep more.” Nong states matter of fact.

“I know Nong.” Mew sighs before letting go.

Gulf doesn’t like seeing Mew look this tired. He knows that this semester is giving him a very heavy work-load, but the man still needs more sleep. Gulf sits on the floor as Mew wonders off to chat with Mild who has just arrived with his crazy large amount of energy.

Nong knows that he isn’t the best at comforting people. He is sweet natured, but his concern often comes out very blunt. Whenever Gulf is especially tired, he has noticed that Mew is more attentive toward him. He will simply cuddle Nong and subtly do things to make things to make the today easier for the boy. Maybe Gulf can try that for Mew today? He wil lead the cuddling today.

Mew finally makes his way back over towards him sluggishly. Without saying anything Gulf holds his arms out sitting crisscross on the floor. He notices how Mew’s eyes lit up in question. Gulf flicks his fingers summoning his Phi to join him. When Mew sits down, Gulf grabs his shoulders and pulls his upper body into his lap.

Gradually, the man lays down onto his Nong’s lap looking up at him for any sign of discomfort. Truthfully, Mew isn’t too comfortable in this position, but he can’t care less. That’s not what this is about. Gulf goes back on his phone messing around and Mew feels his eyes grow heavy. Before he knows it, he has actually fallen asleep.

“Oooooiiii N’Gulf! How are you always able to get P’Mew to sleep so quickly?”

Gulf’s head shoots up from his phone and then glances down at Mew. A satisfied smile overcomes his face. He’s glad P’Mew is able to get in some rest before rehearsals. He likes seeing him like this. Childlike. Gulf wishes he knew what his Phi was dreaming about that gave him a face of such bliss.

Gulf always feels like Mew’s mind is running a mile a minute. Phi may be good at hiding it but when you look into his eyes, you can tell that he isn’t content. Gulf figures Mew is always wondering about what more he could be doing to help others.

“Nong it’s time to begin. Mind waking him up?” P’Mame says.

Gulf doesn’t know how to approach this. He looks at Mew’s face liking the way his hair hanging back off of his forehead. His eyes eventually lock in on the man’s perfect nose. Slowly Gulf angles his fingers to pinch his nostrils shut. Mew’s eyes pop open almost immediately at the loss of air. He isn’t upset though. Because waiting for him behind his heavy eye lids is one of his favorite sights. A giggling Nong.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As P’Mame begins to talk about the plan for the day Mew stretches, still remaining in Gulf’s lap. He decides that he is going to stay here until the last possible minute. He reaches his arms around the back of Gulf and begin to scratch the boy’s sides feeling the need to thank him for his nap.

Gulf is trying to care for P’Mew, and yet Phi is always trying to care for him right back. Doesn’t this man ever want to just sit back and rest? Mew is always patting his belly so Gulf decides that he will return the favor. Treat people how you want to be treated right? He doesn’t understand why Mew loves to do it to him but he goes ahead and giving it a try. This stills Mew’s back scratching. Phi then brings his arms back around and adjusts so his Nong can pat him more easily with both hands helping N’Gulf again.

Maybe he’s approaching this the wrong way Gulf begins to wonder. Mew has told him before how much he loves to care for his Nong. To Gulf it seems exhausting but maybe for his Phi it is almost therapeutic? Change of plans. He’ll still be cuddly but in a more needy way.

And that’s exactly what Gulf does. Wherever Mew is, Gulf made sure to find him and touch him in some way. He even wiggles himself into P’Mew’s crossed lap to look at lines. Although he is fully capable of holding and turning the pages of his script on his own, he asks P’Mew to help him. Light puffs of air tickle his ear as Phi reads his lines. Gulf can feel his hair rubbing against P’Mew’s chin.

“My stubble is catching on Nong’s hair.” Mew laughs.

Gulf doesn’t care though and remains seated. Mild is kind enough though to place some tissue on his head as a barrier.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The two of them will be working on some jealousy scenes today. Gulf hopes this will be much easier than the crying scene. He is pretty easy going in his own relationships though, and he hasn’t felt much jealousy. At least not on Type’s level.

“Why do you think Type gets so jealous Phi? It’s so obvious that Tharn loves him.” Gulf gripes.

“He’s very uncertain of everything in their relationship. Type knows he wants to date Tharn but he still has scars from what happened to him. Just because he’s Tharn’s boyfriend now doesn’t mean those scars fade away.”

“Yeah I guess but he doesn’t have to be so violent. He should just tell Tharn what he’s thinking.”

“Think of it like this. Tharn makes Type feel safe which is completely new for him. When these other guys come along, he sees them as a threat to their relationship. His only safe place. And the only way he’s ever been able to handle a threat in the past, was by making himself big and aggressive. Type’s not great at expressing new emotions. It’s a scary feeling. He doesn’t want to feel small around those other guys. So, he becomes big again.”

“Yeah but if Tharn makes him feel safe, shouldn’t he just rely on Tharn to handle it?” Type wonders.

“Yes, but he also knows that Tharn tries to see the good in everyone. Type thinks he knows better and doesn’t want Tharn to get taken advantage of. That’s a threat to his safety. He’s not just protecting himself, he’s trying to protect Tharn too. He’s trying to be big enough for the both of them.”

Gulf nods. That makes sense in a way he supposes.

“You’ve never felt jealousy before Nong?” Mew pushes.

“I mean not really. Do you get jealous Phi?” Gulf asks wide eyed.

“Oh yeah for sure.” Mew says laughing.

“Really? Why?”

“Hmmm I guess when you really love someone, you just sometimes get nervous that they may find someone else that makes them happier than you do. You just want to protect them at all costs. I mean don’t you want someone to love you so much that they are afraid to lose you?”

“Doesn’t that just mean you don’t trust them?” Gulf says confused.

“It can. Not all jealousy is good. Trust me. I’ve learned the hard way. It just depends on where your jealousy stems from and how you handle it. It’s a learning process.”

“Maybe Type’s jealous because he doesn’t think he’s good enough for Tharn…because of what happened to him in the past. He’s insecure. Maybe he doesn’t fully love and accept himself yet.” Gulf mumbles looking at his fingers.

“Yeah maybe you’re right.” Mew says.

“Do…do you love yourself P’Mew?” Nong says with a wobbly voice.

“Sometimes but not all the times. I’m working on it.” Mew says smiling uneasy.

That doesn’t settle well with Gulf. He scoots up even closer to Mew than before.

“I think you should. I really do.”

Mew laughs but it lacks his usual charm.

“Yeah well maybe I’ll find someone to love me one day enough to see that.” Hope lingers in his voice.

Nong furrows his eyebrows. Didn’t he just tell him to love himself? Shouldn’t that be good enough? P’Mew is great. It should be easy for him to love himself. Who else is he wanting to do that for him? What could they do that Nong couldn’t? P’Mew shouldn’t have to wait for someone else to show him how to love himself. Nong will show him. He’s good enough to be that person for Phi, right?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The boys go through the scenes and Nong really feels the jealousy seeping through him. He takes everything Mew has said and throws himself into Type’s insecurity. He makes himself big enough for the both of them for sure. It is a new feeling, but he thinks he’s nailing it. They are able to get through it all pretty quickly.

The group takes a quick snack break. Mew had won rock paper scissors earlier and is the one to choose all the food the two will be eating today. Gulf is still feeling Type’s energy. Mew comes over with some strawberries for them to snack on. Gulf doesn’t exactly like strawberries but for Mew he’s willing to eat a few.

“It’s sour.” He says hoping it will get him out of eating any more.

Gulf watches as Mew’s face contorts into concentration. He inspects the strawberries before stabbing a big one and putting it up to Gulf’s lips.

“This one isn’t sour.”

“Could you give me a smaller piece?”

“No! A smaller piece is sour.” Mew notices the way Nong was avoiding eating many berries. At least he can give him bigger ones to fill his tum.

“If it’s large it won’t be sour right?” Nong checks.

“Yeees!” Mew says before feeding him. He eyes Nong expectantly.

It’s still sour to Gulf. All strawberries are, but he won’t tell P’Mew that. Not when he’s looking at him like that.

“Umm it’s sweeter.”

Mew smiles but knows Nong doesn’t want anymore. He gets up and begins feeding the other boys.

Gulf watches and something doesn’t sit right with what he’s seeing. He doesn’t like the feeling he gets as he watches Mew feed them. It gives him an icky grumbling in his stomach. Maybe it’s the strawberries? No that’s not it. He really doesn’t want any more strawberries, but he gets up from the floor and makes his way over there anyway.

Gulf stands in the back bouncing on his toes and trying to not look too desperate for Mew’s attention. He doesn’t feel happy again until P’Mew places another carefully chosen strawberry in his mouth which is something he never thought he would say.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s time for them to do some cuddling scenes, P’Mame tells them to finish out the day.

“Yeah P’Mew needs to work on those huh Phi?” Gulf teases as he is basically sitting on his lap

He feels Mew hit is head laughing.

The two pull out their scripts and get to reading through their lines. Gulf is yet again glued to Mew’s side as they talk out their blocking.

“P’Mew? Let me see your script real quick.” Mild says reaching for it.

“Why?” Gulf asks.

“I left mine on the other side of the room.”

“Then go get it.” Gulf says.

“Dang okay.” Mild says holding up his hands in surrender.

“You okay?” Mew asks.

“Yeah. You just need your script right now. He can get his own.” Gulf states bluntly.

Mew nods pulling Gulf further into his lap. Mew had started off so tired this morning and even though he’s still pretty sleepy, he is surprisingly in a great mood now. He doesn’t know what it is exactly but he’s happy to be here today. He feels needed. He’s deep in thought when he notices Gulf carefully writing something on his script.

**_Mine!!...do not touch!! (Type)_ **

Mew holds it up in confusion towards the camera. What’s gotten into his Nong today? He looks over and watches Gulf carefully before it clicks.

“You still have a little Type in you from earlier huh Nong?” He asks raising his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Gulf asks with a little edge in his voice. Oh yeah…Mew thinks. That’s Type.

He grabs Gulf’s script and begins to write his own little note, feeling eyes on him.

**_Belongs to Tharn’s boyfriend_ **

Mew smiles turning to see a little smirk on Gulf’s face.

“You know…Type isn’t big and tough like this when he’s cuddling with his hubbie in these scenes.” Mew teases.

He sees Gulf squirm a little unsure. Mew then watches as Gulf gets up and walks over to the open part of the floor. He turns around waving Mew over. Once Mew joins him, the boy holds out his arms.

“Remind me how I can feel small with you please.” He requests.

Mew smiles and immediately knows what his Nong is asking for. He quickly picks the boy up. The two smile. This action is theirs now. Mew continues to lift him over and over. He loves knowing that Gulf needs his help to feel safe. He spins him around and loving how Gulf begins return to his soft giggling self.

“Feeling safer with me?” Mew asks after lowering him down and hugging him tight. Mew even nuzzles his face in Gulf’s chest.

“Almost. I think I grew pretty big today.”

The jealous Type in Gulf is still lingering. Mew thinks for a second and then takes a deep breath. He watches as the boy tests him with his eyes.

“Well then I’ll do better for my wifey!” He says and lifts Gulf up bridal style in his arms.

The boy’s ears are bright red, just the way Mew likes them.

Nong is a little stunned. How can P’Mew carry him like this so easily? And why does Gulf like it so much?

“Okay okay I feel it now.” Gulf says shyly.

Mew eventually sets him down. The boys move over to their blanket bed on the floor. They read through some lines and then Gulf ends up laying on Mew’s arm. Apparently, Type likes to use Tharn’s arm as a pillow when they spoon. All Gulf can see now is Mew’s veins and creamy skin sprawled in front of him.

This must be what Type sees every night before he falls asleep Gulf thinks. This is Type’s safe place. How could any demons from his past even think about trying to enter his dreams when he’s being guarded by an arm pumping blood from a heart of pure love? Gulf feels himself growing sleepy at the thought. It must be nice to fall asleep feeling this protected every single night. He wonders what it would feel like to reach out his hand and lace his fingers into Mew’s. It’s as if he wants to lock them in place before fully giving in.

“N’Gulf? N’Gulf?” He hears suddenly.

“Yeah?” he asks shaking out his trance.

“Do that again!” P’Mame says.

“Slide your hand into Mew’s. I want to film it. The fans would love that.”

He quickly pulls his hand from away. He hadn’t even realized he had actually done that.

“Yeah okay P’May.”

His hand finds Phi’s easily once again. Nong notices the way Mew’s thumb squeezes his before going lax. Gulf tries to pull his hand back after a minute but Mew latches onto it tighter. Gulf turns to say something to him but stops when he sees the man’s eyes closed. He’s wearing that same blissful expression from earlier this morning.

“Again! How do you get him to sleep so easily Nong?”

“He’s just tired Pi.”

Gulf relaxes on Mew’s arm again. He watches their fingers unable to distinguish whose is whose in his own sleepy haze. Gulf doesn’t know the real answer, but he wishes he did. That way he can tell Mew and the man can get to sleep every night by himself at a decent hour. Gulf has a lot to figure out about his Phi after today. He is going to be the one to help him.

Mew dreams soundly. He had been stressed all night last night from school and other things taking over his mind. Today though, he feels needed. He feels helpful. He just feels better than usual. He has no room for those stressors to return in his mind. Today is just a good day but he can’t put his finger on it. Whatever it is, he hopes it will provide for him more days like today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any thoughts on this chapter! Again I think I'll probably come through and clean it up a bit later so bear with me. Also feel free to share with me any insights you had on the drum rehearsals or workshop! I'd love to hear your thoughts and I may add them into the chapter if I can!


	9. Chapter 9: Workshop Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Hope you are all doing well! I’ve included some links for this chapter so watch them if you would like! I do mention Mew’s ship from his last show in this chapter. I won’t use his name. If you know you know and if you don’t you don’t. It’s not something I want to focus heavily on this story, but I think it’s important in knowing Mew so I’m going to discuss it every once in a while. The boys live’s this week have been so sweet! So glad they seem happy! Hope you are all staying safe mentally and physically:)

Black Shirt (fight over Gulf)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nTF8qmbqnY>

<https://twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1239893375471550464>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Gdpje5Qxkk>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtG1dKzmMN0>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w02EOUSSfJQ>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf shows up to workshop feeling extra sleepy. P’Mew hadn’t reminded him to stop gaming last night and so in turn he played until about 3am. He is glad they are wearing their black series shirts, so he doesn’t have to worry about what to put on this morning. Usually Mew texts him when he wakes up and reminds him what to wear too. Gulf checks his phone to see no messages from his Phi. Maybe he had a long night studying?

“Why are you just standing there N’Gulf?” Mild aska.

Gulf shakes out of his trance looking around. He feels off this morning.

“Oh, I don’t know. Just a bit tired I guess.” He mumbles.

“Are you and P’Mew fighting?” Mild asks with wide eyes.

Gulf’s eyebrows pull together in thought. He doesn’t remember doing anything to piss P’Mew off. Is that why he hadn’t been messaging him?

“No why?” he asks hoping Mild will elaborate.

“Well usually he’s already clinging on you. He’s been quiet all morning.”

“He’s here?” Gulf asks looking around. And that’s when he sees him. Mew is sitting against the wall scrolling through his phone.

Gulf shifts uncomfortably. Normally with his friends he won’t hesitate to confront them and ask what is wrong but with Phi it’s different. He hasn’t done anything wrong that he can remember so it’s probably nothing. Maybe Mew just needs his space this morning. No one understands that more than Gulf. He walks over towards the rest of the cast and sits on the outside of their conversation.

It is weird not having P’Mew with him around the group. Usually Mew will do most of the talking and Gulf will add on, throwing in some sarcastic comment every once in a while. Or they won’t speak to the boys at all. Often, they just end up talking with each other. Gulf begins to notice that he hasn’t really bonded with the rest of the cast without Mew. He needs to work on that. He can’t be so reliant on his Phi.

Mew shifts trying to get comfortable on the hard floor. He’s scrolling through his socials and refreshing every few minutes. He had received an email last night that some interviews from his past series will be dropping sometime this week. Mew has been doing really well since landing his role as Tharn, but that doesn’t mean he is completely over everything that had happened.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to see the interviews. They are cute and he had a good time filming them. It was just he doesn’t want to read all the comments about him and his past ship. That is the worst part. The fighting between fans and hurtful comments going both ways don’t settle right with him. Neither him nor his past partner deserve that but they both had handled their situation too publicly for it not be talked about. Mew knows that both of them have grown from the experience and are no longer holding onto hard feelings anymore. He figures the other boy will be dreading the topic of them being brought back up again too.

Although Mew doesn’t want to have to deal with the fans and stranger’s judgements on the situation, he knows he can handle it. What he can’t handle though will be Gulf’s judgement. The poor boy is bound to get brought into it. He already was when they got casted together. He and Gulf have been getting along so well recently. He really feels like his Nong is finally opening up to him and he’s worried that it will all be for nothing. Mew tries to convince himself that his concern is only for the series and that Gulf and him not bonding would ruin their scenes, but he knows that isn’t all he is worried about.

Mew has decided this morning he will keep his distance a little. He isn’t in the mood for the cast’s lively conversation anyway. When Gulf arrives and doesn’t come and see him. Mew begins to wonder if he has been forcing the boy to cuddle with him every morning. Usually Mew is the one to initiate it. The thought makes his stomach feel sour. He looks over and watches as Gulf smiles at what the other boys are saying. Mew hasn’t really seen Nong interact with the other cast members much. The two of them usually keep to themselves. It is just that Gulf was so shy and standoffish in the beginning and Mew had thought the boy would do better one on one. Mew begins to second guess everything between the two of them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Workshop starts and it isn’t going well. Between a distracted Mew and a grumpy morning Gulf every task is taking way longer than usual. Both boys are trying to remain professional, but it just isn’t working. Finally, Gulf has had enough.

“Can P’Mew and I talk privately real quick?” Gulf asks P’Mame.

“Yes yes we all need a break. Let’s take ten okay?” She says dismissing everyone.

Gulf grabs Mew’s arm and drags him over to a private room shutting the door.

“Are you mad at me or something?” Gulf says with a little bit of an edge to his voice.

“No, not at all.” P’Mew says.

“Okay then what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing Nong really.” P’Mew says trying to brush it off.

“You’re lying. What’s going on? It’s got to be something I did so just tell me so we can move past this.”

“Why do you think it’s about you?” Mew asks with a small voice.

“Because you haven’t been texting me or trying to hug on me. It’s…it’s weird. What’s going on? I must have done something.” Gulf snaps. He really isn’t a morning person.

“You didn’t do anything. I swear.” Mew says with a sigh.

“But…?” Gulf asks expectantly.

“Some past interviews of mine are going to be released this week. They are with my old ship from my last series.”

“Ooooh okay…What do you need me to do? Are you nervous because you need to ask me to be jealous for our ship? Comment something on my socials? You just got to tell me that stuff okay? I don’t know how I’m supposed to act.” Gulf says shrugging.

“No no no no you don’t need to respond at all to anything. It’s just, you might hear some things about me. You also may be brought into some of the drama. I’m sorry about it.”

“What do you mean? What happened?” Gulf asks. His voice softening.

“Honestly, it’s not something I’m ready to talk about with you. Just promise me you won’t believe everything you read okay? I just…I don’t know.” Mew says exasperated.

“You don’t trust me?” Gulf asks.

“No I mean I’ll tell you when I’m ready it’s just hard-“

“Phi no not like that. I understand that we don’t have to tell each other everything. I just mean, you don’t trust me enough to not fall for rumors and drama about you?”

Mew looks up at Gulf a little shocked.

“Phi I’m in the process of getting to know you. The real you. Why would I try and get to know any part of you through the eyes of everyone else? I’m not going to judge you on past mistakes. I want to know the you right now. The one standing right in front of me. There is nothing anyone else could say that could make me see you any differently. You know that right?” Gulf says like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I know that…now.” Mew says with a little smile.

“Good! Shia P’Mew. All of your sulking this morning had me really worried that I had done something wrong.” Gulf says laughing.

Mew feels a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. It is as if Gulf’s laughter has managed to make all of his stress disappear.

“Next time something like that is bothering you just straight up tell me. Remember we are in this together now. I’m not good at this mysterious sulking stuff. Just give it to me straight. I’m stronger than you think you know?” Gulf says proudly.

“Aww yes you’re my big boy.” Mew jokes pulling Gulf towards him by his waist.

Gulf immediately leans into his touch accepting Mew’s hug. He lets Phi hold him for a while before pulling back.

“Okay let’s go Tharn! You’ve got a lot of ass kissing to do to make up for this morning.” Gulf says teasingly as he left the room.

Mew can only smile. His Nong is always surprising him.

“Coming dear!” He calls chasing after his boy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When they emerge from the room they find some interesting drinks waiting for them.

“Thought we needed a pick me up!” P’Mame says.

The boys laugh over the strong drink flavors that have been chosen. Everyone seems in better spirits after seeing Mew and Gulf happy together again.

The boys need to get serious and really focus on their lines. They are a little behind from this morning. Gulf sits in his chair and Mew pulls his up right behind him. His arm moves up to wrap around Gulf’s shoulder pulling them closer together.

Mew has his own script on his lap, but he finds himself looking over a his Nong’s anyway. He loves the way Gulf will quietly whisper his lines and dramatically act out every scene with little gestures. He claims it helped him memorize the script faster when he does this. Mew finds it too cute to really care about the reason.

Mew goes to turn the page for Gulf when his finger slips across the edge the paper. It stings like crazy and Mew recoils in pain.

Nong notices his Phi isn’t paying attention to him anymore and is hissing in pain. He turns to find the man staring at his finger. Gulf quickly focuses in trying to find the source of the sting and can’t help but smile when he sees how tiny the injury is. He loves how Mew is being a baby about a papercut…but then again those really can hurt.

“P’Mew needs a plaster for covering a wound.” He announces.

“It’s fine Nooooong. It’s just a tiny cut.” Mew says shaking his head.

“Is anyone getting the plaster?” Gulf says looking around.

“Yes yes here.” Mild says handing it over.

Mew goes to grab it from Gulf, but the boys stops him.

“I’ll do it Phi. You can’t put it on with one hand.” Gulf says carefully removing the band-aid from its’ cover.

Mew holds out his wound for Gulf to see. Gulf is 100% focused on the task at hand, his eyes almost cross from how hard he is staring that spot down. Once finished he admires his work still holding Mew’s hand.

“I had to take care of that. This thumb is Type’s favorite finger.” Gulf says with a smile.

“Oh yeah? And why is that Nong?” Mew asks curiously.

“Because you wear your ring on this thumb. I think Type would like that.”

“And why’s that?” Mew says pushing it.

“I-I don’t know Phi just cause. That’s what I think when I’m Type.” Gulf says with a quieter voice.

Mew laughs and cuddles Gulf closer resting his chin on his shoulder and getting back the script. Mew decides then and there that he is going to wear this ring as often as possible…just for the Type in Gulf.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The boys will be working on a scene from episode 6 and then some scenes with the other cast members today. Mew has his arm around Gulf standing in the center awaiting instructions when the banter starts.

“You know P’Mew, we kind of enjoyed having N’Gulf to ourselves this morning.” Kokliang says.

“Yeah P’Mew you need to share him sometimes naaaaa. We want to get to know him too.” Mild says in a whiny voice.

“Well maybe Nong only wants to get to know me. Ever think of that?” P’Mew says with a big smile pulling Gulf closer into his side.

“Awww Phi. You’re too confident.” Gulf says shaking his head.

Kok came up behind them and grabs Mew’s arm removing from around Gulf’s waist.

“Yeah share him with us today krub.” He says trying to pull Gulf away.

“No way.” P’Mew says grabbing Gulf’s arm and leading him over to sit down.

He is ready to move past this and get going with the workshop. The boys are able to get through a casual reading of episode 6. They are focused on memorizing the lines and getting a baseline for the emotions. Currently they are working through the scene after Type comes back from his date with Pufai and confesses to Tharn. This scene keeps tripping them up with nervous giggles. They are supposed to be talking everything out after making love.

Mew and Gulf are sitting up against the wall. Their scripts are laid out in front of them, but the two boys already had their lines memorized. Mew scoots over and rests his head on Gulf’s shoulder.

_“Next semester, let’s move off campus.”_

_“My dad won’t let me.” Gulf shakes his head looking down at Mew._

_“I’ll pay the rent myself.” Mew knows the next line coming up. Since they aren’t fully in character, he finds it hard to look Gulf in the face when he says it, so he turns and rests his cheek on his shoulder._

_“I want to hear you moan without holding back. I think you are so…sexy.” Mew says. He knows this statement makes his Nong squirm._

_Gulf quickly moves so Mew isn’t touching him anymore and sits up straight turning towards him._

_“You want me to kick your ass?” He asks spitefully, but Mew can see the heat in his face._

_“I’m serious.” Mew says with confidence._

_Gulf rocks his body back pulling at his knees with his arms. He can’t look Mew in the eye asking this next question._

_“How can a boy like me be sexy?” His glances at Mew when he says it but quickly looks away before allowing the smirk on the man’s face to affect him._

_“I’m not going to tell you.” Mew says turning away. He begins to play with the palm of his hand._

_“I’ll keep it to myself.”_

_Gulf pauses at that response. Both boys are to be deep in thought. Mew knows that Tharn is thinking about how sexy Type is during this moment and how content that thought makes him. He can’t help but think of Gulf. He has thought of the boy as handsome and stoic initially. He thinks of him as cute and a little naughty now. Sexy though…he never allows himself to think of Gulf as sexy. You can think your guy friends are handsome and maybe even cute…but sexy? That crosses a line._

_Gulf feels Type is flustered in this moment. Tharn has just told him he is sexy and yet he won’t even share with Type what he finds sexy about him. It’s like he doesn’t want anyone to see the sexy side of his boy. Not even the boy himself. Type would want know though, so he could use it against Tharn later._

_“You must be the jealous type.” He remarks._

_“Can you date this jealous type of guy?” Mew asks._

_“I let you have your way with me. What do you think?” Gulf asks scoffing._

_“Then, let me have my way all night long.” Mew says leaning towards the boy._

_“Suit yourself.” Gulf says nonchalant…but he knows Type would be excited._

_Mew leans in towards him and Gulf holds his breath. Just when Mew is about to brush against his lips the man grabs Gulf’s body and pulls his body down into his lap._

“Aaooww Phi.” Gulf whines.

Mew laughs looking down at him.

“What? Didn’t you say you’d let me have my way?” Mew taunts.

“I’m just glad you guys were finally able to make it through that scene without laughing.” P’Mame says shaking her head at their antics.  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew keeps Gulf on his lap as the boys flip through more pages of the script lightly reading through some of the scenes until they are so rudely interrupted.

“Alright now P’Mew, let us have a go at N’Gulf,” Kokliang says marching over towards the two boys.

“Don’t touch him.” Mew says as the boy grabs his Nong’s leg.

“Fuck.” Gulf says as the two begin a tug of war match over his body.

“Are you jealous?” Kok says as he sees Mew grabbing Gulf by the torso and maneuvering him onto his lap.

“Why? Why?” Mew says giving him an intimidating face.

“Actually, you want P’Tharn don’t you Tar? Why you bother me?” Gulf says in anguish after a particularly hard pull. He’s just attempting to get some of the attention off of himself.

Mew thinks for a second that Koklinag has given up but the boy once again grabs for his Nong. P’Mew reaches out and grabs Gulf and falls backwards with the boy landing on top of him. Kok keeps his hand on Gulf’s leg causing his body to stretch out flat. Mew then wraps his leg tightly around his Nong’s thigh pulling him deeper onto his lap.

This causes Gulf shirt to rise up revealing his tan, soft belly. Mew glances down and immediately pulls his shirt down. First someone is trying to steal his boy and now he’s being exposed for everyone to see. No way. Gulf is laughing unsure of what to do.

“P’Mew, you get the upper part of Gulf, I’ll take the lower part.” Kokliang tries to negotiate.

Gulf begins to fake slice his own leg off with his hand, but there is no way Mew is letting even a part of his Nong be separated from him. Then Koklinag grabs Gulf’s other leg pulling both limbs over towards him. This causes Gulf’s thighs to wrap tightly around Mew’s calf. It’s taking every bit of strength to fight against Koklinag’s pull so he doesn’t end up humping his Phi’s leg.

“Please stop.” He says still laughing but a little nervous now. “Help me first. I have to recite the script.” Gulf begs trying to turn towards his book.

The other cast members come to join them and they sit down forming a circle to read through their lines. Mew still has a hold on Gulf’s upper body and Kok has a hold on the boy’s legs. Luckily Mew has moved his leg from between Gulf’s thighs and was now sitting slightly behind him.

Gulf focuses on the script ignoring the battle over him the best he can. Everyone around them seems to not be bothered by all the action one bit. Gulf finds that strange. If this had happened in front of his friends from school, they would either be egging them on or looking at them like they were crazy. Here in workshop having two guys fight over him is normal?

Mew continues the war determined not to lose. It was funny in the beginning but now he’s getting a little annoyed. Why is Koklinag so obsessed with his Nong? He pulls Gulf so the boy is now laying sideways with his hip on Mew’s lap. He likes this because it gives him quite the advantage, until Kok starts pulling on his legs again. This causes N’Gulf to rub up right on Mew’s…well you know. He’s not hard or anything, but he’s not small either. He just hope’s the boy can’t feel it through his sweatpants. Mew’s anxious mind has had enough of this now. It needs to end before this gets out of hand. With one final pull he manages to get Gulf on the other side of him. He uses his body as a shield from the enemy.

Relief and embarrassment. Those are the two feelings displayed on Gulf’s face. He’s glad now that he can focus back on the script and not on being tightly wrapped in his Phi’s body.

When they are through with the reading, all the boys retreat to wall. Gulf goes to sit on the left of Mew, but the man is not having any of that. That would mean his Nong would be next to Koklinag again, so Mew shifts him over to the other side. He then shifts, leaning back on N’Gulf’s body. Gulf places his hands around his Phi’s torso holding him in place.

“Everybody, there is some cast who is really bad.” Mew announces looking straight Kokliang who hits his leg in response.

“You could be killed P’Kok. P’Mew will tell everyone.” Gulf laughs confidently behind his guardian angel Phi’.

“Yes I’ll speak when we are at the fanmeet.” P’Mew threatens. “So be a good guy right now.”

Mew points his finger aggressively at Kok once more.

“And go sit away from us!” He demands.

The whole cast is in a fit of laughter now. There really is no separating Mew and Gulf.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once everything settles down Mew and Gulf start reading through their lines. Mew is still covering Gulf’s body with his own and Nong notices how his Phi keeps glancing around as if he’s waiting for an attack.

“What?” Mew asks when he sees Gulf staring at him with a slight smile.

“You really are the jealous type huh P’Mew?” He asks.

“Can you be with this jealous kind of Phi?” Mew asks raising his eyebrows.

“I’m letting you have your way with me. What do you think?” Gulf says gesturing to the way Mew was laying all over him. Gulf's hand then falls and begins to play with the ring on Mew's thumb absentmindedly.

Mew sees the teasing expression that his Nong wears. It’s almost hypnotic to him. His body was exhausted from his match with Kok and the satisfaction of having N’Gulf back in his possession has a calming effect of its’ own. Hair delicately falls forward onto Gulf’s face over his forehead and curves framing his strong features. His eyebrows are arched, and his nose is scrunched up. Yet his face looks soft. His usually round eyes are slightly squinted, curved only by the boys’ smile. Gulf has in his retainer today providing him with a light lisp when speaking some words. The look ss tough yet tender. Effortless and yet all consuming. The only way to describe his Nong right now was…shit. Sexy.

Maybe this is why Tharn can’t tell Type what makes him sexy. It’s not one big thing, it’s a combination of the small things. Almost indescribable in nature. More a feeling given, rather than a sight to see. The kind of feeling that takes your breath away daring you to try and make sense of it all.

“Then let me have my way with you. For the rest of our time together.” Mew finally breathes out.

“Suit yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts, questions, or anything at all!! You guys have been so helpful in sharing your insights on the boys! Also I haven't proof read yet so bear with me please!


	10. Chapter 10: Tunwalaix TharnType

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late! I wrote this chapter, hated it and re-wrote it again. Life has been pretty hectic. Please watch the links if you haven’t already! They are way too sweet it’s painful! I haven’t proof-read this yet so sorry for any mistakes! Hope you guys are all staying safe! And if you aren’t following Mew and Gulf on Tiktok you should because the boys are too cute! Please enjoy!

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScDyIylzon4&t=1s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScDyIylzon4&t=1s)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2WXImz0aTI>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNR5TsMNDEE>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf and Mew are pulled aside with exciting news. The teaser trailer they had filmed a few weeks earlier is finally complete and ready for the boys to watch. Gulf eagerly bounces over to grab the phone. Taking the headphones, he quickly places one in his ear and the other in Mew’s, unable to hide the huge smile that has taken over his entire face.

Gulf is ready to finally see the two of them in action. That whole day of filming had been pretty crazy due to having a limited time frame, but he had enjoyed every part of it. He had started off the day so nervous. He remembers coming to the set with wide eyes unable to process all the action. Luckily, Mew had spotted him and suggested they start running lines the get into character. Gulf was happy his Phi had taken charge. Gulf knews Mew probably did need to run through his lines but deep down he knew the man did it to help calm his nerves.

Mew can feel Gulf basically vibrating in the seat next to him. He places his arm around him getting zoned into the screen. The energy coming from his Nong has got him excited as well. Mew knows that this teaser was done with a really low budget. It won’t win any awards for its cinematography, but that day is one hard to forget. Mew is more excited to see his and Gulf’s chemistry on screen that everyone is always talking about. He wants Gulf to see it too. The boy had expressed his concern with pairing up with another guy in the beginning fearing that he wasn’t cute or small enough for the two of them to balance each other out. Mew disagreed fully though. He can’t explain it as much as he feels he can show him, and this is the perfect opportunity. Their chemistry has to be what carries this trailer and gets the fans excited. He knows they had that during filming that day.

Gulf presses play, making sure no adds block the screen. The uncontrollable giggling begins almost immediately. Gulf turns it way up making sure they can both hear every word. He didn’t want to miss a thing.

“Ahhh look at your smile.” Gulf says turning to Mew who winks back at him.

Mew can’t help but move his arm up to hold Gulf’s shoulder tighter. He has found that he likes having a hand on the boy when his emotions peak. Today he’s full of both nerves and excitement so holding his Nong is keeping him grounded.

When Type calls Tharn handsome the man can’t help but strike his usual pointer finger and thumb under the chin pose framing his face. Gulf can only let out a light laugh. He’s watching himself intently, soaking everything in. It’s crazy to not only see himself in a trailer for a TV series, but to see himself as a star of trailer for TV series. Here he is next to the best co-star a guy could ask for watching himself doing what he has always dreamed of doing. It feels like a dream. He can’t help but mouth his lines as he says them in the trailer. It’s as if he’s trying to prove to himself that yes, that really is me.

“This scene I did 11 takes.” Gulf comments remembering it clearly.

For some reason he had struggled on the timing of reacting along with the texts. It had started to frustrate him initially, but Mew had taken charge and jumped in. If his Nong had gotten discouraged so early in filming, the rest of the day would have been a battle. Mew coached him through it and made sure he texted the boy even when the camera wasn’t showing the phone screen to make it easier on him.

When their fight scenes appear on the screen Gulf can’t help but feel a little more anxious. This scene, the nightmare scene and their scene outside were the scenes displaying the most emotions and lines. If anyone is going to judge his acting, this is where it would happen.

“You are so mean.” Mew says jokingly.

Gulf can only repeat his cruel lines in response. Both boys laugh at Gulf’s accusing finger point, imitating his childish behavior.

“You and me, have to live together for a whole year.” Mew whispers turning to Gulf who can’t seem to look away from the screen.

Mew looks appalled seeing Gulf tearing apart the bedroom. He is the kind of guy who likes everything to be in the right place. A neat freak of course stemming from his desire of control.

“What are you doing?”

“Throw away!” Gulf says chuckling.

As that part wraps up Gulf remembers how he had forgotten to spew his final line. It bothers him a little seeing it play in front of him. It would have wrapped up the scene better.

“I forgot the script-the war begins.” He utters looking Mew.

The man gives his shoulder a little squeeze, but doesn’t comment on it.

“But this scene transitions very well.” Gulf comments taking everything in.

“Yes.”

“From day to night.”

As Tharn comes in to discover his room’s a mess, Mew can’t help but laugh at the way his character talks out loud to no one. It’s something often seen in television but rarely happens in real life. Mew knows it’s a way to show the characters thoughts, but he hates how unrealistic it feels.

“It looks like I love to speak with myself.” He quips.

“Your turn!” Gulf gushes at how juvenile they both seem. Mew agrees that their characters really were unbelievable.

They love reading the texts coming in to Type from Mild trying to aid in the situation. Tharn really is a good guy and Type is being a bit of an ass. Mew quite likes seeing Gulf acting on his own. The boy really fits the screen well. He has a sort of charm that makes you want to keep watching. And it doesn’t hurt that he’s just super cute.

All Gulf can think though is how hungry he had been filming this scene and not being allowed to eat the delicious food placed in front of him. He had eaten a ton for breakfast that morning, and since they were going to be shirtless in the shower scene at the end of the day, the director told him to hold off on the food. He didn’t want the boy to be bloated.

The nightmare appears next. Gulf’s face falls remembering the feeling he gets whenever he has to act out the scene. It’s a hard emotion to not only evoke, but also transition out of. He really hates having to do it, but as long as it looks good on the screen it’s all worth it. Plus, Mew is there with him always. Mew’s even squeezing his shoulder reassuringly now as if he knows what his Nong is thinking.

Mew remembers filming that day. Gulf had asked him to stay away while he got into character on the bed. He could only peek at him through the doorway. His Nong was so focused. Eyes closed with a scared scowl on his face. Mew’s hands couldn’t help but fidget wanting to go over and help him out if already. It was hard watching him get into this head-space but unable to help but he does feel a sense of pride watching the boy. Gulf has really improved since workshop and seeing him let the emotions of Type easily take over him had pleased Mew greatly.

Mew knows Gulf may be a little uncomfortable watching this scene. When Mew watches his own emotional scenes, he either begins to get that sad feeling all over again or he feels out right embarrassed. He decides to bring up the mood by dramatically restating his lines. It makes him happy to see Gulf laugh along with him doing the same.

Gulf watches as Mew lifts his body up into his arms. He remembers being so in character at that point he actually did feel scared and dazed. When Mew had pulled him close, adjusting him to fit just right on his shoulder, Gulf felt thankful.

“It’s so heavy. My waist was almost hurt. And you didn’t help me at all when I pulled you up” Mew says recalling that moment.

Gulf had basically been a dead weight. Boneless. It did take more strength than he thought to pull the boy tightly into his arms. It had worried him at the time, because he figured his Nong was really far into Type’s mind.

“I left myself to the bed and waited for you to pull me up.” Gulf says feeling slightly self-conscious.

“My waist was hurt.” Mew repeats once more. Unable to shake the memory.

Seeing Gulf sobbing and clinging to him on screen was making him uneasy. His touchy disposition makes him want to hug the boy close and make sure he was okay all over again, but he knows they are being recorded and he doesn’t want to make it weird. He playfully hugs Gulf in a more joking matter to hide his true intentions, which seems to settle his heart down.

“It’s alright. I’m here.” Tharn says.

Mew remembers those lines not being in the script. He had to say them though wanting to assure Gulf he was alright. The boy was sweating so bad which at the time he could feel on his palms but now on the screen he can really see how bad it was.

After that scene had concluded they were scheduled to jump right into another, but Mew made it clear that both of them needed more time. When Gulf shakily tried to object and sit up, Mew held him back telling Gulf that he wasn’t the only one needing a breather. It was hard to see his Nong like that and Mew knew he wouldn’t be at peace until Gulf had fully calmed down.

They sat in that bed together for about ten minutes. Mew held him like he always did in workshop. Lightly tracing shapes on the boy’s back and whispering soothing praises into his ear. Gulf hated to be pampered like this in front of others. It made him feel almost like a baby. He was a full-grown guy. But Mew insisted. Said it made him feel better to did it. He was helping Mew by letting him do this. That’s what he told himself at least. If Gulf didn’t have everyone watching them potentially judging him, he probably would enjoy this. The hugs were warm, smelling of fresh linens and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It didn’t feel like he was being held by a man but not necessarily a girl either. That’s kind of what Gulf has come to terms with. It helps him cope with being a BL actor. Mew isn’t just some guy holding him. He’s well he’s Mew and for Gulf that’s all he needs to know.

Now the two of them are outside. Mew sees Gulf appear on the screen and almost chokes on air. The outdoor lights hit his Nong’s face perfectly and the boy looks beautiful. Glowing. He almost admits it out loud but manages to recover impressively.

“This scene has beautiful light.” He mumbles before quickly pointing out how they are eating sticky rice under rice in an attempt to move past his previous comment.

Gulf can only think of Mew’s eyes when the man had confessed to liking him so casually at the table. The way his Phi always seemed to be looking his lips as if he was being tempted to claim them. Gulf at that time only had noticed Mew do it when they were acting, but recently he’s noticed him doing it even when they are just hanging out. It gives him an uneasy almost shy feeling. No one has ever gazed at him like that before. Not any part of his body, let alone his lips.

Gulf zones back in hearing Mew’s voice singing in his ear.

“Hrm…whose voice?” Gulf asks teasingly towards the man as if he doesn’t recognize it. Mew is always singing to himself.

Gulf bobs his head along to the beat. He likes hearing Mew sing as he watches them on screen. It really brings everything together. It would almost feel wrong to hear anyone else.

“Ehhh Ahhhhhhh!” Is the only sound Gulf can produce when he sees his own face filled with some much longing.

He knows exactly what he’s looking at in this scene too. Right in front of his face, on a pillow was Mew’s. The man was giving him sleepy bedroom eyes. His face soft and youthful in the blue glow of the room. Gulf remembers his own heartbeat feeling so loud. He’s almost surprised he can’t hear it in now his headphone.

Mew giggles massaging Gulf’s shoulders as he watches the two of them lean in towards each other. He remembers having to really hold himself bac from actually kissing the boy in that moment.

“Oiii” Gulf says in disappointment when they get cut off to show the girl getting a call about this just being a fanfiction she was reading.

Both boys are a bit shocked to see the credits afterwards.

“Is it the end?” Gulf asks disappointed.

“No, it has an end credit. There is a whole minute left.” Mew says.

They both know they had filmed more than what was being shown. Secretly they were both anticipating certain scenes to appear in the trailer that hadn’t yet.

Singing along to Mew’s song they wait anxiously.

“Your voice is as same as the telephone.” Gulf teases.

“Of course! That’s my voice!” Mew says not getting the joke.

“Yes I told you! The same!” Gulf says.

How could he not know his Phi’s voice. Besides, the man had facetimed him when he went to record that day. Gulf had wanted to go but he didn’t want to disturb his Mew. He wasn’t invited and they weren’t as close then, so he hadn’t wanted to invite himself along. He had been happily surprised when Mew called him from the studio though just to fill him in and chat. His chest even warms now at the thought.

“You’re teasing me right?” Mew retorts grumpily.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Gulf says assuring him. He knows Mew hates when he gets tricked and if he doesn’t say something the man will overthink it. He hates being the butt of a joke.

The end credits seem to drag on forever. Suddenly both boys flush red.

“Ahhhhh!” Mew exclaims seeing them both naked in the shower.

This was a vision he doesn’t think would ever leave his head. He remembers coming into that hot and steamy shower. Seeing Gulf’s little belly for the first time without a shirt made his heart weak. His hands immediately went to touch there as if they had a mind of their own. Gulf looks so small when they’re together. Though he may be a little taller, Mew can’t help but notice how the boy always tries to hide it by slouching whenever he’s around. His heart swells seeing them together like this. It’s so raw and vulnerable. They don’t show it, the scene being too short, but Mew had gotten to kiss that slouched shoulder that day. He remembers kissing the droplets of water off of him and moving up his Nong’s neck. It wasn’t in the script, but Mew couldn’t help himself and had planted a kiss on Gulf’s cheek. Seeing the boy react with such a shy smile had made Mew feel on cloud nine. The memory still did. Permanently imprinted.

Gulf’s own high picthed “Ahhhhhh!” comes when the two of them had leaned forward for their kiss during filming. Once again left out of the trailer the two had actually kissed. Nong has secretly looking forward to seeing it too. He wants to know what he looks like when he kisses a boy. Whenever Mew kisses him, he seems to lose all thought so he’s been worried that he will look uncomfortable. That is not the case though. Feeling Mew kiss him was so overwhelming he just can’t describe it.

They had been doing it fairly regularly since their first kiss in workshop. Both of them had decided fake kissing was pointless and that the only way this would work was to just actually do it. Gulf had assumed he would struggle with kissing a guy initially. When he had first kissed Mew it wasn’t as bad as he had expected. Though he had felt flustered afterwards and a bit tickled, he just put it to nerves and figured after doing it more the action would become more like a chore. Something he’d get used to. Well so far that is not the case at all. The more they kiss the harder it has become for Gulf to keep his mind in control and pull himself back. He often finds himself chasing Mew’s lips as the man pulls away. He chalks it up to him being too in character but it is hard to say that when Mew is always so cool and casual about it after.

How can he just kiss him and be normal? Gulf has thought about this a lot and figures it’s an experience thing. He hates knowing Mew has kissed other guys. That is not something he enjoys imagining. He can’t decide if Mew is used to it or if Gulf is just a bad kisser. He doesn’t know which idea makes his stomach hurt the most. Maybe he will ask Mew about it later.

Both of them are so happy their cheeks ache from smiling.

“How do you feel?”

“I feel a tickle.” Mew says.

“Everyone will be wondering about the end credit.” Gulf says excited to get to tease the fans with it.

Pride sets in, both of them happy with what they produced. They hope the fans will react as they did with lots of uncontrolled screaming and nervous giggles.

“Please look forward to it.” They say lightly pleading.

“How do you feel after watching the teaser?”

“I feel a tickle.” They both admit shyly. It really is the only way they can describe this feeling.

“Why?”

“Are you impressed?” Mew asks turning to Gulf. He’s been nervous for the boy to see the two of them together.

“It’s good. It’s good.” Is all Gulf can muster out. His mind is too busy racing with excited thoughts. Everything feels real now. It’s actually happening.

“It’s good.” Mew agrees.

“If it’s just good, why do you both have a big smile?”

“I don’t know I just feel a tickle!” Gulf says embarrassed. “When I saw my face in the teaser.”

It’s not just seeing his face in the teaser. It’s seeing how his face looks when it’s around his Phi that makes him feel that tickle. He looks someone bashful with a crush. He blames it on his good acting.

“Does P’Mew sing well Gulf?”

“Think before you speak.” Mew warns. He really wants his Nong to be proud of him for this. His singing is something he works really hard on and he doesn’t really like joking about it.

“Great, Great, Great.” Gulf exclaims.

Mew smiles. That’s better than the ‘good, good’ from earlier.

“The song has a lot of high notes making it difficult huh?” Questions Gulf trying to subtly hype up his Phi.

“Yes very high.” Mew nods.

“Please look forward to watching this teaser!” They both plead again.

“It’s very cute.” Mew adds.

The camera cuts off and the phone it taken away.

Mew immediately pulls Gulf into an excited hug.

“I’m very proud of you Nong. You did so well.” He says hushed into the boy’s ear.

“Oii you too Phi.” Gulf replies with a tight smile. Right when he thought his blush had gone away the man has to say something like that.

“I liked seeing us together. I can’t imagine anyone else as Tharn and Type.” Mew mumbles.

“Same here Phi. Same here.” Gulf says wiggling a bit.

Mew pulls back keeping his hands on the boy’s waist.

“I can’t wait to see us in high quality.” Mew states vibrantly.

“I can’t wait to see us actually kiss.” Gulf admits his head falling back.

“Huh?” Mew chokes as if his ears weren’t working right.

“Well I’ve never kissed a guy and I was kinda hoping they would have shown our kiss in the trailer. I want to make sure I’m doing it right.”

Mew smiles shaking his head trying to calm his stuttering heart. What a strange worry for his boy to have.

“I can assure you that you kiss very well Nong.”

“Not well enough apparently. You are always so casual after we kiss. Like it’s normal. Doesn’t affect you at all.” Gulf stops making eye contact a little self-conscious all of the sudden.

“Well I’m just trying to be cool in front of you. I am your Phi after all.” Mew takes his hand angling Gulf’s face up to look at his own.

“Hey…I can assure you, when I kiss you, it does not feel just normal.” Mew notices how the boy gulps.

“Besides, everyone always shrieks when we kiss so it must look damn good.” Mew jokes trying to ease the tension.

Gulf’s ears on fire though. What is Mew doing to him? He doesn’t have time to really think it over before the man is pulling him along.

“Come on! Let’s go brag to everyone about our teaser! I want to show you off! Let’s go shine together my Nong! That's all we need!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any thought you guys have please!! Literally anything at all!!I love connecting with you guys!


	11. Chapter 11: Workshops Part 6 (green)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope all is well! I've been loving all the Mew and Gulf content we have been getting recently in their livestreams. It's amazing how even in this time these two are attached at the hip! This is the second to last workshop I'll be writing a chapter for! We have one left to go! I'm sad I can't cover them all, but I'm excited to get into the filming. Don't panic, but I have some angst coming soon! As always I hope you guys are staying healthy mentally and physically!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdTwYwM0rrg>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCy2tfiso7w>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEqkQfKNvFs>

End of: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzGA07XFN7U>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It has become a habit for Mew to call Gulf in the evening. It began when they had started reading the TharnType book and were in the process of learning their characters. Conversations were work focused and it often ended with curt goodnight. As time went by though, these calls evolved into more of a social bonding for the two of them. They always start serious, reading through their scripts of course, or discussing an event, but it eventually leads to some off topic banter. If they don’t have an early schedule the next day, Gulf will often convince Mew to game with him while they Facetime.

Gulf is constantly trying to train his Phi to be his perfect side-kick in his games, but with Mew more focused on school at the moment, the man isn’t catching on as fast as Gulf had hoped. He is constantly having to show Mew moves and skills which during a life or death game is frustrating.

Around this time is when the two had switched from phone calls to Facetime. Mew claims he can play better if Gulf can show him the controls and buttons. Honestly though, the man just wants to see his Nong’s agitated face while he games.

Gulf can swear some nights Mew would act aloof on purpose just to see him get worked up. Regardless of how bad Mew plays, Gulf still finds this time of theirs to be one of his favorites. It is nice being better than Mew at something and getting to help him out for once.

When the boys have a schedule the next morning though is Mew’s favorite time. Once they have all the work talk out of the way the two boys will just lay in their beds chatting about nothing. Neither one wants to end the call. Mew finds comfort in seeing Gulf fresh and clean snuggled up in his comforter surrounded by pillows and stuffed animals. It is nice going to bed knowing that his Nong is safe and sound. Mew will often use this time to ask Gulf question after question picking the boy’s brain about anything he can think of. His Nong is such a mystery, always surprising him with his answers. Mew can’s get enough.

Tonight, is one of those nights. Gulf has just gotten out of the shower when Mew calls. He is shirtless, his skin a little splotchy from the heat of the water and his hair falls damp into his eyes.

“One second Pi! Let me get dressed real quick!” Gulf says setting his phone down.

“Why’d you answer then? You could have called me back!” Mew replies quite flustered.

A memory of wrapping his arms around Gulf’s wet torso during the filming of their teaser forces its’ was into his mind causing him to blush red. That is Tharn’s memory not Mew’s the man tries to remind himself.

“Okay okay sorry Phi! Let me grab my script and then I’ll be ready to go.”

The boys talk thoroughly through their lines and blocking as they always do. When they talk work, it is taken seriously on both sides. They respect each other in that way. Once it is done though both boys can relax.

“How’s Chopper? I didn’t hear him barking tonight.” Gulf asks.

“Ahh my mom has him. She’s put him on an earlier bedtime. Spoiled little thing.”

“Just like you!” Gulf teases.

“Yeah yeah whatever. I’m not spoiled Nong, I’m just…particular.” Mew says.

“Sure Phi.” He snorts.

“Have you ever had a dog N’Gulf?” Mew has wondered this. The boy is always curious about Chopper, constantly asking about him since seeing him in one of their earlier Facetimes.

“Yeah when I was younger. He was just your average Thai street dog, but I loved him. He was my first pet actually. Pocky. Kinda fat and short. I was so sad when he passed.”

“I can’t imagine when Chopper dies.”

“That’s why cats are good Phi. They live longer than dogs usually. They give you more time."

Mew thinks about that. It makes sense to hear Gulf to take death and look at it in this way. Analytically. The boy seems like someone who will want to push away those vulnerable emotions that death often cause you to embrace.

“I suppose, but I wouldn’t trade my time Chopper for anything. I’d get hurt over and over many times just to be with my boy. He’s too precious.”

Gulf smiles at that. He figured Mew would say as much. Selfless.

“I wonder if Tharn and Type would end up with pets. What do you think?” Mew asks. He watches Gulf shift, snuggling further into his pillows.

“Hmmm I don’t know. They both seem to like having each-other’s attention constantly. I feel like they would get jealous of their pets.”

Mew can’t help but let out a loud laugh at that.

“Maybe you’re right!”

“I mean P’Mame said that they don’t end up with kids. Type doesn’t want them. He must want Tharn’s attention all to himself!”

Mew gets quiet. He has always pictured himself with kids. It almost makes him sad to imagine Tharn and Type not having any. He pulls his blanket up further around him.

“You know Phi?”

“Hmmm?”

“I change my mind. I think they would have a pet later in their relationship.”

“Yeah? Why is that Nong?”

“I mean they wouldn’t go out and buy a pet. They’d come across it. Rescue it or something. It’d be unintentional. But I think they’d find that they are really good at loving something else together.”

Mew smiles at Gulf’s comment. His heart swelling at that answer. He watches as the boy yawns. His retainer showing on his teeth.

“Yeah I think they need to experience that type of love.”

“That type Phi?”

“I mean there are so many types of love. How you love your parents is different than how you love your friends, or your favorite food, or your partner. It’s all love just different types. Tharn and Type would want to find ways to experience them all.”

“And they can’t do it with their own kids, so they get a pet. I like that Phi! It’s a plan. I think we’ll be good pet parents P’Mew.” Gulf rubs his eyes tiredly.

Mews heart skips a beat.

“You mean Tharn and Type…right?” He asks.

“Yeah yeah that’s what I meant.” Gulf mumbles.

“Alright it’s time for you to get some sleep Nong.”

“You’re right.”

“Don’t forget to wear green for workshop tomorrow.” Mew says. Gulf’s eyes open a little wider.

“Can you bring me a shirt again Phi? I don’t own a green one.”

“Of course of course. We’re going to have to work on your wardrobe you know?” Mew pesters.

“Another time. I’m tired.” Gulf closes his eyes.

“I know.”

“Good Night Gulf.” The boy mutters. For a second Mew assumes he must be really tired, but then Gulf opens his eyes giving Mew a small smirk.

“Good night Mew.” Mew responds remembering.

Mew’s heart runs rapid while his body grows tired. He finds himself falling asleep like this most nights after talking to his N’Gulf, but he doesn’t mind. It provides him with the most beautiful dreams.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Mew shows up to workshop the next day Gulf is sitting near Boat on his phone. The other boy is attempting to make conversation with him, but Gulf is too busy focusing on his game. Mew walks over dropping his shirt onto the boy’s lap.

“Go change before you curse us with bad luck.” Mew commands with a smile.

The boy says nothing but heads out of the room and returns with Mew’s shirt on. He’s borrowed Mew’s clothes before. Gulf’s wardrobe consists of mostly white and black and part of workshop bonding has been for the boys to wear the lucky colors of the day. Gulf had been hesitant to ask at first but now he seemed to wear Mew’s clothes like they are his own.

Mew walks up behind the boy wrapping his arms around his waist. He nuzzles into the collar of his shirt liking that is smells like him. What is it about Gulf wearing his clothes that makes him so mushy?

“Why did you pick me out a collared shirt?” Gulf spats. His voice is still scratchy. Mew assumes that those are the first words out of his mouth today.

“You didn’t specify which one of MY shirts you wanted. All you said was green, so I brought green.” Mew says smiling.

Truthfully Mew had thought a dark green would look very handsome on his Nong and this was the only shirt he has in this shade.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Today they will be working on the scene from episode five where Type is attempting to get Tharn’s forgiveness over their kiss or, lack there of, at the bar.

They start out discussing the emotions behind these scenes for each boy.

“Tharn and Type have just started hooking up. Tharn obviously likes Type and sees hooking up as a progression in his big plan to win the boy over. Type is just now starting to enjoy where the two of them are at in the moment. For him, they are sex buddies and nothing more. He’s comfortable with that. Tharn knows though that he can’t let Type get too comfortable or he might lose him.” P’Mame says.

“Why does he have to do it at the bar though?” Gulf asks. “Can’t he just confess and kiss him in their dorm?”

“I think he does it at the bar because the dorm is where they are strictly hooking up at the moment. He needs to remove him from there to really get across what he’s feeling.” Mew says.

“Type goes through a huge learning curve here. When Tharn steps back and leaves the boy alone, Type begins to realize how much he longs for the other. He doesn’t like this distance that has suddenly been placed between the two of them. He is not sure of his feelings yet, but he does know one thing. He misses Tharn and the thought of the man being hurt because of him, doesn’t sit well. Although he struggles figuring out why Tharn is so hurt, deep down he already knows.” P’Mame tells them.

“Type also learns how to apologize here. He tries initially that night. He tries to have sex with Tharn and push past it. But Tharn brushes him off saying they can cuddle instead. He wants Type to see their relationship without sex. He needs the boy to miss HIM.

You see Type try again with the sprite. He remembers gifts working on Tharn before so he figures he will try that again. Apologizing has never been something he’s had to do with much effort. He’s also trying to feel out how big of deal this issue between the two of them is. If Tharn will forgive him with the sprite, well then maybe he really did have too much to drink that night. Maybe Tharn didn’t really mean it.

Tharn though is testing Type as well. He’s hoping that he’s loved on the boy enough that Type will be affected by his absence. Not just physically but emotionally. He hopes Type misses him enough to want to get him back. He’s truly upset by Type’s dismissal of his feelings and he’s a little worried that he won’t care enough to fight for him. Tharn is hopeful, but scared. He knows if he stays near Type during this time, he will easily give in and forgive him. It’s in his nature, so he goes home and spends the night a friend’s place.”

P’Mame has always been good about going over every scene with them and breaking down the why’s and how’s of their characters.

“So distance makes the heart grow fonder?” Gulf says smiling at its’ cheesiness.

“Well Type’s heart is already fond. Distance just pushes him to realize it.”

It’s time to practice now. Gulf sits on the floor messing with his phone while Mew pretends to clean up the sprite bomb that has gone off on his bed.

_“Actually…you don’t have to do this.”_

_“I’m the one who should say that. If you have a problem just say it.”_

_“I have nothing to say.”_

_Gulf stands up moving towards Mew._

_“Tharn.”_

_“You should be happy that I’m acting like this.”_

_Mew can’t look at Gulf. He tries to step around him, but the boy blocks his path._

_“Tonight…I’m sleeping over at my friend’s.” Mew states with intent._

_Right when he’s about to get away, Gulf grabs his arm. Mew can only sigh before looking him._

_“It hurts.”_

_P’Mame had told him that when Tharn says this it has a double meaning. Type’s grip hurts on his arm, but Tharn’s heart also hurts from what the boy did to him._

_Gulf leans forward kissing Mew on the corner of his mouth. It still surprises Mew at Gulf’s confidence in kissing him during workshop. This kiss is strong and lingers._

_Type becomes self-conscious by his action. Kissing him is the only thing he can think to do, but he can’t imagine his kiss really being worth anything. Gulf tries to step around Mew, but the man pulls him back in front of him bringing his hand to the boy’s face._

_Both of them make sure their eyes are open, looking at one another as they start the kiss trying to each convey their own message. Once their eyes close though, Mew allows himself to get lost in the kiss knowing that Gulf is in charge of pushing him off. It seems to go on a little longer than P’Mame wants though because she lightly clears her throat._

_Gulf’s eyes shoot open at that. He finds himself getting sucked in. Curse Mew for being a good kisser. He quickly shoves the man off looking bashful._

_“You wanted the goddamn kiss so much, now you got it. But I’m not making up with you. So, don’t you smile at me. And you can go wherever the hell you want.” Gulf forces out looking at Mew happy to at least remember his lines._

_Mew knows the boy doesn’t mean a single word. It’s as if everything that Type is saying has been translated into the language of love and poured into Tharn’s awaiting ears._

_Gulf turns to walk away, and Mew is quick to wrap his arms around the boy’s waist pushing Gulf’s back against his chest. It’s a familiar position for the two for them._

_“It’s not that I don’t want to go…it’s that I can’t live without you.”_

_Tharn’s sweet words bring a soft expression to his boy’s face. It’s as if all of Type’s anger dissolves knowing his Tharn still cares for him. Type basks in it. Simply enjoying being held by Tharn. He has missed his touch but not in the way he would have thought. Being held like this means more than anything else to him right now._

“Alright! Let’s run it once more and then have lunch!” P’Mame announces grabbing Mew and Gulf’s attention.

~~~~~

The two boys are feeling quite full after lunch, both glad that their next scene involved them being on their make-shift bed on the floor. Mew and Gulf quietly read over their lines getting in the zone of Tharn and Type once again.

“Alright, let’s pick up in the next scene. We need to get the blocking.”

“Yes, because I kick Tharn.” Gulf says with an evil smile.

“Oii don’t look too excited.” Mew whines.

“So, start the scene and we will talk you through the kick.” The director says.

Mew latches onto Gulf immediately.

_“Tharn, you’re heavy.”_

_“I’d been waiting for you.”_

_“I told you I’m not making up with you.” Gulf says with a snark._

_Mew looks away shyly._

_“Wait…you said as if you knew I would do it. Tharn, you son of a bitch” Gulf shrugs P’Mew off which takes more force than it should._

_“But finally, you make me realize that you care about me.” Tharn grins._

_“I don’t care-“ Gulf begins to say but Mew cuts him off._

_“You got mad when I went home without telling you.”_

_“I didn’t-“ Gulf tries again._

_“You bought Sprite because you know I like it. And you kissed me because you know I wanted it. Am I right?”_

_“Yeah you’re right.”_

“Okay so this is where you’re going to kick him.” P’Tee states.

“Kick him, right?” Gulf asks making sure.

“Yes, kick him.” P’Tee says.

Gulf works his way out from under the blanket.

“You need to push him away first and then kick him.” P’Tee states.

Gulf kicks him lightly, loving the way Mew dramatically rolls around. They continue to practice. Gulf constantly checks in making sure that it’s okay to kick his Phi. He struggles getting Mew off of him most of the time. That man always holds onto him so tightly.

“If he still hugs you push him harder Gulf.” P’Tee directs.

Gulf does it. Just a little harder. He can’t will himself to do it more. As much as he had teased about wanting to kick Mew, he finds that he doesn’t really enjoy it as much as he would have thought. Normally he would love any excuse to mess around and beat up on friends, especially ones older than him, but with Mew it’s different.

On their third attempt, Gulf goes for it with a big kick (after much encouragement from P’Mew). He’s nervous but pushes hard…so hard that his foot slips off of Mew’s leg and almost pops Mew in the face startling Mew who retreats back in shock. Gulf immediately lunges towards the man. He pushes Mew’s legs a part and slots himself in between them, laying on Mew’s body to check his face.

Gulf is shocked by his own actions though as this position feels way too intimate especially with them both being in sweatpants. He quickly adjusts moving Mew’s knee over and laying on his side still close to his face.

“You almost got my face!” Mew yells.

“It slipped!” Gulf replies.

They sit up laughing.

“I saw Gulf’s foot so close to my eyes.” Mew shows holding out his hand. Gulf can only hug him trying to convey his apology.

“Our Tharn may end up injured before we begin shooting!” P’Tee states.

Everyone is laughing but Gulf still feels a bit guilty.

“I tried to kick your leg, but my foot slipped towards your face.” He tries to explain again.

Mew isn’t actually upset, but he enjoys seeing Gulf worry about him, so he continues to milk the experience. He looks up and notices Gulf rubbing at his eyes. They are quite red, and Mew’s laughter stops.

“Are you crying Nong? Really, I’m fine! I know it was an accident.” Mew asks leaning in towards him.

“No, I’m fine Phi, my eyes are just itchy.”

“They’re really red N’Gulf.” Mew notices as he leans in towards his Nong’s face.

“My whole face is a little itchy. This usually only happens when I eat shrimp.” Gulf states rubbing his eyes and cheeks.

“There was shrimp paste in the lunch today. Sorry Nong… we didn’t even think.” P’Tee states worried.

Mew stands up abruptly, leaving Gulf on the blanket trying to avoid touching his face. Phi returns quickly with an allergy pill and some water.

“Here.” He states holding the pill to Gulf’s mouth.

The boy is a little embarrassed. How could he not taste the shrimp? And now everyone is having to worry about him. He grabs the pill and water from Mew’s hands.

“I’m fine. I can take it myself.”

Mew ignores the rough tone rubbing his Nong’s back and encouraging him to drink more water.

“Can we take a break until the medicine kicks in?” Mew asks.

“Of course. Let us know when you’re feeling better Gulf.” P’Tee says standing up to work with some other cast members.

“You didn’t have to do that P’Mew. I’m fine.”

“I wouldn’t be able to be Tharn knowing that N’Gulf was in pain. Just let your Phi worry about you a bit. It won’t hurt you.”

Mew is looking right into Gulf eyes when he says this. His hands are on the boy’s sides leaning in close to his face. Gulf gulps before scooting back a little.

“Fine, but we can at least read through the lines. I’m not blind.” Gulf replies.

Gulf lays on his stomach and begins flipping through the script. Mew attaches himself right up against his side putting his arm and leg over the boy. They both shift until they are comfortable. Gulf starts flipping the pages as they read their lines, but Mew decides that’s too much work for his sick boy and pins his arms down. It’s inconvenient for their positions right now but Mew turns the pages for them instead. Gulf can only sigh not having the energy to argue.

“I think I’m okay now.” Gulf mutters after about 20 minutes.

“Hmmm let me see.” Mew says rolling the boy over.

He hovers over him, pushing the hair from his Nong’s eyes. Gulf is flat on his back, arms above his head as Mew leans down. Mew’s hand lightly rubs over the side of his boy’s face.

“Still seem a bit red.” His whispers. “You sure you’re okay?”

Gulf can’t help but feel a little light-headed and it isn’t the shrimp. Mew rarely looks right into his eyes like this. The man tends to always zone in on his lips.

“I’m fine Phi. Promise.”

“What are two doing?” P’Mame asks startling them.

“Checking Nong’s eyes for redness.” Mew responds casually.

“Why in that position?” P’Mame teases.

“It’s the best for viewing.” He shrugs as Gulf sits up.

Mew pulls Gulf backwards basically onto his lap.

“We’re almost ready to start back up.” Mew says.

“Okay I’ll grab P’Tee.” P’Mame says heading over towards him.

Mew looks down at him and Gulf’s arms. They are side by side. Mew’s milky skin stands out in stark contrasts to Gulf’s now.

“You’ve managed to get so tan Nong.”

“I’ve been playing soccer outside as often as I can.” Gulf states proudly.

“Well it shows. It looks nice.” Mew says softly.

“Compared to your arm, my arm is chocolate.” Gulf states laughing.

Mew can’t help it. It’s as if the boy is setting him up.

“You know Phi loves chocolate right?” Mew whispers smiling against Gulf’s neck.

“Oi stop.” Gulf says. Mew watches as his chocolate boy turns strawberry at his compliment. Mew’s favorite combination.

“Phi? We are the same height, but your hands are so much bigger than mine. It’s not fair. How?” Gulf comments looking down.

Mew loves the way Gulf’s hand looks so delicately manly on top of his own. To anyone else’s hand in this room, Gulf’s hand would be considered large, but not to his own. Selfishly, Mew loves owning that feeling.

“I was given bigger hands because mine were meant to hold you. My big boy.” Mew says nuzzling Gulf’s neck smiling at the smell of himself he finds in his collar.

“Ugh enough. Let’s get back to work.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The two of them go through a few more scenes before the day comes to a close. Mew is hugging Gulf from the front, both in their own word.

“Oi they won’t even have to work on their intimate scenes. Look at them. Is that Tharn and Type or Mew Gulf. I don’t even know anymore.” Mild states pointing at the two of them.

“Yeah I can never tell when you guys are acting.” Boat joins in.

Mew pulls away slightly looking at the two.

“Well we have to work a little. Like if I’m going to carry N’Gulf in our special episode, he’s going to half to help me out.”

“Oiii what do you mean? You carry me all the time.” Gulf pouts.

“Yeah and you just stay stiff and make me do the work.” Mew says with his hands still on the boy’s waist.

“What am I supposed to do?” Gulf whines not liking where this is going.

“You wrap your legs around his duh!! Support yourself.” Mild states as if it’s the obvious thing.

“Let’s practice then.” Gulf says looking at Mew.

“Don’t you want to go home Nong? Your eyes are better but-“

“I’m fine. Let’s practice real quick.” Gulf states.

He tries jumping at first bumping his shoulder right on Mew’s face.

“Oi you’ve been aiming for my face all day Nong.” Mew cries.

Gulf rubs the man’s jaw in apology. The next time they try Gulf is very careful to pull himself up and wrap his legs around Mew’s waist. The slower approach is the way to go and he notices how Mew holds him with much more ease than when he is limp. Although it makes complete sense for Mew’s hands to be supporting his butt, Gulf can’t help but blush at the feeling. He looks down to see Mew’s face only to light up even more red.

Being held by Mew is another thing Gulf doesn’t think he will ever get used to. It’s a feeling unique to only be brought out by his Phi. A mixture of safety, fondness, intimacy…

The two of them joke around, Mew having a newfound energy at the end of the day, needing to carry Gulf all around. Even though his Nong had tried to basically decapitate him twice in one day, Mew still can’t let him go. It’s a crazy thought.

As they all pack up to leave the cast is in high spirits.

“Call you tonight?” Mew asks looking over at his Nong with a hopeful smile.

“Do you even have to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Any thought? Concerns? Wonderings? Questions? Please comment and let me know! Again I haven't fully proof read this but I will when I can!


	12. Chapter 12: Khun Phi and Yai Nong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry to get this chapter out so late but at least it’s done! Next chapter will be the final workshop before I start writing about filming. (Angst starts next chapter) I’m so happy that the boys were able to start workshopping for season 2 yesterday! They work so hard for us! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!!:)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P5Oza54-FY>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EzGA07XFN7U>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrhqs69HMsA>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJWdFoDe0wU>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtLr_bBbLCg>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Today Mew will be recording the song Tharn will be singing in the series. To his pleasant surprise he gets to record the acoustic version which is exactly his speed. Gulf will be coming along today as well so the two of them can take some promotional photos together at the studio.

The studio is set up like a house making it very comfortable which is exactly what Mew was hoping for. He’s hoping that this experience will be great way to get Gulf more comfortable with the idea of singing. Mew had been bummed when Gulf wasn’t able to attend his recording for their teaser. If the boy could just see the process in action, he may be more confident when the time comes for him to record for their fan-meets.

It was very like Mew to think ahead like this. His natural caring disposition matched with his meticulous attention to detail often lead him to always have a sort of ulterior motive. Although the goal of the day was for him to record this song and due promo, he found himself spending a good amount of energy focused on his Nong.

Mew had spent a majority of their facetime call last night trying to get his boy interested in the next day, but his Nong remained indifferent. Gulf could only figure that Mew’s passion stemmed from that fact that the man was actually a talented vocalist. He sings to himself practically all the time during workshop.

Gulf would have times where he wasn’t into making conversations, only responding in grunts. Instead of Mew leaving him alone though, the man would just lean on his shoulder watching his the boy game while singing quietly. Usually it was the same tune over and over again. One boy gaming and one man singing. Their own private worlds connected together in a respected peace. Strangely Gulf didn’t find this habit at all annoying and if nothing it else it comforted him more, allowing him to ease into the socialization of the day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf shows up almost as if he was going to class in blue jeans and a white button up. He was very uncertain that morning about what one wears to watch their co-actor record music in, but he felt this was a safe bet. Pictures of the two of them had been mentioned in the work group chat so he could already see a change of clothing in his immediate future.

He sees P’Mew is already getting warmed up. His smile is radiant. Gulf’s anxiety levels immediately go down a notch. His Phi has a way of setting the energy of a room. He’s confident, charming, and warm all wrapped up into one handsome man. Mew can talk to anyone with ease which Gulf finds fascinating for that is something that he has never been able to do. Seeing Mew in his element provides him with a comfort that the boy didn’t know he needed. His Phi knows what he’s doing, and he will do it while taking care of him. Gulf has no doubt about that.

The staff continues to talk with Mew but once the man notices Gulf that conversation is over. He quickly excuses himself and makes his way over to his boy.

“Hey Nong!”

“Hello P’Mew. You seem chipper.” Gulf says cheekily.

“Well of course. It’s recording day. You’ll see, but for now you can relax. Oh, you know what? There is a cat around here somewhere. You should play with it now before you change for the photos, so you don’t ruin your clothes okay?” Mew rambles out about a mile a minute.

“You have a cold?” Mew asks as he situates the boy with a cat toy.

Gulf looks down to his hand where he is holding a crumpled-up tissue.

“Just allergies I think.” He shrugs.

Gulf can see the worry forming in Mew’s eyes.

“I’m fine! You don’t need to worry Phi. I can take care of myself.”

“I know that, but people your age have a different perception of taking care of themselves. I just don’t want you to think it’s nothing and then have it get worse. We have filming coming up soon Nong.”

“Okay daddy Mew I understand!” Gulf jokes trying to avoid getting scolded.

He can see the man gulp and Gulf shakes his head. Was that weird to say? I mean he knows Mew hates being seen as older but it’s just a joke. Then again, Mew can be a little sensitive.

“Oi Phi, the staff are basically glaring you down, go go!” Gulf says shooing him.

P’Mew returns to the staff and tries to pay attention but all he can hear is Gulf’s whiny voice going “daddy Mew, daddy Mew, daddy Mew”. The warm flush refuses to leave him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s not long before someone sweeps Gulf away to get dressed. He has never been one to match clothing with someone before, but he can’t help the way he gets excited when he sees what he is supposed to wear that day. Their theme is black and white it would appear. Their. Gulf finds confidence in that word.

When Mew sees Gulf emerge from the changing room, he can’t help but pull the boy towards him. Once wrapped around his Nong he realizes that they didn’t greet one another with a hug today which is strange. Too much going on he supposes.

Mew’s glad that the boy is ready to go so he can include him in the planning before they all enter the recording room. He makes sure to clarify the instructions with his Nong and check to see that doesn’t have any questions. To Mew’s surprise Gulf does have a few which alleviates some of his own nerves. Knowing that he is showing at least some level of interest is promising.

When they enter the studio, Mew is basically glued to his Nong’s back squeezing stomach as they walk in stride. The man cranes his neck to see Gulf’s wide eyes taking everything in.

“So you can just sit here for a while and just watch me at first okay?”

Mew pulls out a chair from the corner and faces it towards where he will be standing. Anxiously, he then proceeds to fish in his pocket and hand the boy a fresh tissue that he had prepared for him earlier as well as setting down a water bottle. With his allergies the boy’s nose was bound to run eventually.

When it comes to new situations, Mew knows that Gulf needs time to sit back and observe in order for him to adjust. He also knows that Gulf will not want to interrupt or put anyone out of their way so he makes sure to prepare the items for him advance so the boy won’t have to ask.

As the man gets situated, Gulf looks around taking in the room. Everyone seems fairly serious and busy hustling around. One movement he fears may disrupt the hectic flow, so he sits as still as a statue. In all the chaos Mew’s glow remains steady. There is not doubt this is his element. He fits in perfectly but then again Gulf has never seen his Phi look out of place anywhere. He wonders if he ever will. This life-style suits him beautifully. Mew is focusing on the lines and warming up his voice little by little. Without knowing it a smile finds its way onto Gulf’s face.

“Alright Mew you ready? Silence in the room.”

Mew adjusts his stance forcing a confident posture. Right before the guitar starts, Mew glances over his shoulder to see his Nong. The boy is trying to make himself small, hunched over with his legs crossed. Wanting to be invisible to everyone, but that’s impossible when Mew is around. The man winks at him before turning to sing.

Gulf can only see the back of Mew’s broad shoulders rising and falling but his heart shakes anyway. He has read the lyrics of course but hearing them is a whole different experience. Even in this cramped room, Mew’s voices manages to touch everything filling up the empty space up with a warm feeling making you forget that time is passing. Gulf didn’t even realize Mew had finished singing until his Phi’s worried face appears in front of him.

“You okay Nong?”

“Oh yeah yeah Phi. That was really…beautiful.”

“Well I’m glad. You’re the only opinion I care about.”

Gulf’s heart stutters.

“Really Phi?”

“Well yeah. This song is for you my Type.” Mew’s smile is one that crinkles his eyes.

The man gets up and heads back to his station and he receives notes from the people in the studio. Mew takes constructive criticism so well. The staff are asking him to make all of these little adjustments and to try a few note changes and Mew meticulously writes everything down. Gulf finds pride in knowing that his Phi takes criticism well when it comes to work. He’s always looking to improve and better himself.

Gulf never liked receiving corrections. He wouldn’t get mad, but it bothered him internally. He can’t help taking corrective comments a little personal which probably stems from some youthful ego he’s still holding onto. But to see Mew welcome such comments and take them on like a challenge to improve was inspiring.

When the boy had said he planned to learn things from P’Mew, this was the kind of thing was talking about. Sure, the man can give him endless tips about his acting, but there are also coaches for that. What isn’t taught is the attitude, motivation and worth ethic that one can only obtain after being in the business for a while. Mew’s maturity in this field is not only something that brings him comfort, but sets such a strong example for him going forward.

Mew records over and over. Right when he thinks he has it just right, he listens back and wants to make one more correction. It’s the perfectionist in him. If he can give the best, then he’s going to do it no matter how long it takes. Finally, he thinks he has nailed it.

“Nong, come over here and have a listen with me.”

Gulf pulls both his lips in tight and stands up moving towards his Phi. Mew hands him a lyric sheet and Gulf smiles seeing his scribbles littering the page. He sings lightly as he reads. Gosh how does Mew do this. Phi then asks the staff to play back the song throughout the room.

“If you feel comfortable, join in with me okay?” Mew says his eyes brimming with support.

The guitar starts and Gulf already feels lost on how to begin. Mew starts to sing.

_Waking up this morning to a world that seems different. The alarm clock wakes me up like it usually does._

Gulf’s almost overwhelmed at first, not wanting to mess up on the timing but he lightly joins in.

_You are peacefully sleeping, not knowing what is on my mind. I’m letting you dwell on your sweet dreams._

There is a slight pause in the music and Gulf decides to hold back, unsure, letting Mew sing alone again.

_Thinking of the time we stared into each other’s eyes without a word_.

Mew turns to look at Gulf reminded of their first workshops together. Sitting on the floor, hands intertwined. Nong too shy to look his Phi in the eye but trying anyway. If smiles are anything to go off us, Mew assumes Gulf remembers too. The boy wants to sing the next part but it feels almost too intimate.

_The way you looked at me was proof of our love._

But Gulf joins in once again, following Mew’s lead.

_With all the good times we’ve shared, do you feel the same way I do?_

The intensity increases as the chorus approaches and Gulf braces himself. He’s trying to bop his head to stay on beat.

_Should I keep this to myself? Or should I tell you?_

Mew’s chest is blooming, as he hears his Nong’s sweet voice intertwine with his own.

_I want you to be my last, and the one that shares every breath with me. I’ll never hurt you, do you hear me, my love? Please don’t let go of my hand._

Singing those words alongside Mew makes Gulf rather dizzy. He realizes that he has slightly inched closer to the man as the song had progress and decides the lighten the mood a bit. He tries to joke around but Mew keeps his focus on the task at hand. He’s not going to let Gulf’s jokes get in the way of this and pulls the boy closer towards him. It’s a silent request to rejoin the song and although embarrassed Gulf can’t deny his Phi.

Soon the music ends over much to Gulf’s disappointment. He was kind of getting into it.

“Why is this version shorter Phi?”

“It’s acoustic. It’s slower so they took out a bit I guess.”

Gulf hums in response.

“Let’s go again.” Mew urges.

Mew can’t get rid of his smile like it’s demanding to be seen on his face. Recording had always been more of a serious part of his work that he enjoyed doing solo. He liked the focus being on only him recording selfishly, craving the attention. He liked not having to rely on anyone but himself. But right now, singing with a giggling Gulf it feels almost…euphoric. Like a dream. Hearing his Nong’s voice grow louder and more confident the more they sing, the prouder he feels. Shining alongside Gulf is quickly becoming his new favorite thing.

Gulf has gravitated almost on top of Mew by the end, so they are now sharing only one lyric sheet. The boy can feel Mew’s eyes on him constantly, but his heart can’t find the confidence to look back and sing at the same time. It seems he can only manage one or the other.

After singing together a few times, the staff asks to wrap it up so they can get to editing. They gather their things getting ready to head downstairs. Mew pulls the boy into another room off the side.

“I’m so proud of you Nong. My good boy.” He sighs ruffling his hair.

“I didn’t really do anything Phi. You did all the hard work.” Gulf mumbles trying to not let Mew see the way his compliment affects him.

“Hmmm you exceeded my expectations today. My Yai Nong is growing up too fast. Soon you’ll be up onstage without me.” Mew says lifting the boy up onto a little platform in the room. “You look good on stage.”

“Yai Nong?” Gulf questions ignoring whatever else his Phi had said.

Mew remains on the floor wrapping his arms around Gulf’s waist and nuzzling into his chest.

“Yes, you’re my Yai Nong.”

“Kinda girly P’Mew.”

Mew looks up at him with a slight smile.

“Don’t think of it that way. Trust me it suits you. My Yai Nong. I’m going to say it over and over again until you can’t help but love it. Until it feels like yours.” The man admits warmly.

Gulf’s chest is fluterring and he can feel the flush starting in his ears.

“Fine…fine Khun…Khun Phi.” He forces out.

“Ahhhh I’m the Khun Phi to your Yai Nong now hmmm?” Mew teases rubbing his nose against Gulf’s chest.

“Yes Khun Phi.”

“I like that Yai Nong.”

“What are you too giggling about?” A staff member asks.

“Nothing, just my Yai Nong is the best.”

Hearing Mew call him that in front of others makes his whole body grow hot and that blush that started on his ears quickly consumes his whole body.

“So P’Mew calls Gulf as Yai Nong?” She asks.

“Yes and I call P’Mew as Khun Phi.”

Gulf turns to call to Mew again needing to get the nickname more comfortable on his tongue.

“Khun Phi.”

“Yai Nong.”

Gulf’s whole body feels light as if Mew’s arms are the only reason he isn’t floating around the room.

“No one calls me like this except P’Mew.”

Mew feels happy knowing this. It’s another thing that is theirs. Gosh he needs to not think this way.

“It’s because Khun Yai Nong is too long.” He comments.

“Usually it’s: Hey! Bro come on!”

Gulf’s friends had never given him a sweet nickname like this. But the again no one speaks to him as sweetly as P’Mew does. Not even his Mom. Always so fond and gentle with his unlike how he speaks to others. Another example of how his Phi doesn’t fit under the category of a ‘friend’ for him. The man has a category all his own for Gulf, it just…doesn’t have a proper name yet.

“Yai Nong, Yai Nong, Yai Nong.” The staff mumbles sweetly, but it doesn’t have the same effect on him as when Mew says it.

He thinks about this as he looks down at Mew’s smiling face. Only adoration is seen in those round eyes. Gulf lets out a school-girl type giggle that also is reserved for only Phi.

Mew loves seeing Gulf flustered like this. God if he had known that these simple words would melt his boy like this he would have said them sooner.

“Gulf is so shy now!” He comments.

“Are you shy?” The staff tease.

“A little bit.” Gulf admits honestly. No point in lying when everyone can see it plain as day on his face.

He quickly changes the subject though calling out P’Mew for not knowing the script as well as he does. They joke and Mew can’t help but find his Yai Nong crossing his fingers and toes cute taking none of his teasing to heart. A strange fella his Yai Nong was turning out to be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The two boys go outside to take pictures. It’s simple poses and smiles. Both are feeling quite bubbly after the day they have spent together. Per usual Mew is holding tight to Gulf’s waist as they wait for further direction. Gulf puts up no fight and almost sinks into to Mew’s embrace feeling a little tired.

“Please tell me the truth, why do you act like a lovely little brother when beside P’Mew?” Someone asks.

Mew wants to fire back that N’Gulf is always his good boy but he bites his tongue.

“No, I just looks like a big boy when I stand alone but P’Mew is bigger than me. So I look like a little boy when I’m beside him.” Gulf tries to explain still holding onto wanting to be seen as a man.

“How is that possible? You’re 184cm tall Gulf?” Some else calls out.

“He’s my Yai Nong that’s why.” Mew says bumping his nose against the pink cheek sitting in front of his face. “He always listens well. Sit down!”

Gulf rolls his eyes but pulls his hands up like paws and obeys. Normally he wouldn’t so willingly obey, but when it comes to P’Mew, Gulf finds he can’t deny him anything.

“What is your tone you use with Chopper?”

“Chopper please sit down.”

P’Mew doesn’t even get the words fully out of his mouth before Gulf starts complaining.

“Ohh it’s so different!” The boy whines. Khun Phi shouldn’t have any sweeter voice than the one he uses with his Yai Nong. Gulf doesn’t know why but this revelation bothers him. Mew notices right away and pulls Gulf impossibly close squeezing him tight in apology.

“You speak to Chopper sweeter than me.”

“To Chopper sweeter than you?” Mew teases.

“Yes.” The boy pouts.

“That’s only because Chopper is there to cuddle me every night when I get home. Once you take over that job, I’ll reserve that voice only for you.” Mew whispers into Gulf’s ear.

The boy shivers, shoving him a way playfully and letting out a nervous laugh before turning his attention towards the husky dog that is outside. Gulf’s willing to do anything to slow down his heartbeat at this point. Why does P’Mew have this effect on him? He finds comfort in knowing that thousands of fans must feel this way too. Part of his charm Gulf can only guess.

They retreat back inside before ending the day finding that cat again. Of course, even the cat finds Mew charming wanting only the man to pet him and not Gulf.

“Could you cuddle the cat Mew?”

“No, I can’t”

“He can’t because Chopper will smell the cat on him.”

“If Chopper smells the cat on you when you go back home, he will definitely be angry and not play with you.” Gulf says finding himself liking the idea of that too much. He can’t believe he is jealous of a damn dog.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Mew responds cheekily.

“He’d be like this. What did you do today?” Gulf says intimidating Chopper’s angry face scrunching up his nose.

“Alright! You boys are dismissed! I think your mom is out front Gulf.”

Both of them get up and grab their stuff, shuffling towards the door.

“Hey, I really am proud of you. I’m so happy you came today. Did you have fun?” Mew asks expectantly.

“Yeah it wasn’t that scary.” Gulf says trying to shrug off Mew’s compliment.

“Call me when you get home…so we can you know go over the script. Since you seem to think I need to work on it.” Mew stumbles out.

“Hmmm I don’t know. Maybe Chopper can work on it with you while you’re cuddling tonight.” Gulf spits out with a smirk.

“You’re more than welcome to come take his place?” Mew jokes. Gosh he thought his loyalty to Chopper was stronger than this.

“Yeah right? And get bitten? No thanks.” He says walking towards his mom’s car.

“Yai Nong!” P’Mew yells, watching the boy stop in his tracks and turn around.

“You’ll call me though right?” He asks trying to sound too desperate.

“You’ll just have to wait and see!” Gulf responds playfully grabding the car door handle, before glancing to notice the deflated look on his Phi’s face. He lets the go of his grip, turning completely towards the man.

“Khun Phi! Thanks for everything today. I’m only taking a rain check on our cuddle session so tell Chopper not to get too comfortable.” He shouts shyly, trying to hide the way his chest pounds once seeing Mew’s face light back up.

He quickly gets in the car basking in the energy that clouds his mind trying to come down.

“What was that about?” His mom asks.

“Oh nothing, nothing he’s just reminding me to call him later.”

“Oi don’t you two already talk every night? Does he need to remind you anymore?” She asks.

“It’s just work mom. Come on lets go.” Gulf says adjusting the air conditioning to blow directly on him.

As Mew watches his Yai Nong drive off, he feels that familiar all-consuming feeling strangling his heart. A realization hits him. Gulf has brought out something in him that he didn’t think he’d feel again. Fuck, he might have a small crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I haven’t proof-read yet so sorry! Also the spacing is different this chapter so let me know if you prefer it this way or the other way and I'll adjust everything accordingly. PLEASE comment any thoughts about the chapter or any thoughts on MewGulf in general! Inspire me! Stay healthy and have a great week:)


	13. Chapter 13: Last Workshop Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy Monday! I hope you guys are all staying healthy mentally and physically! This is the final season one workshop chapter! It's crazy that they are workshopping for season two now! I hope we get more footage from that soon. 
> 
> A couple little announcements. I'm doing some updating on the past chapters. I'm plan to change up the spacing, make them all present tense, and do some editing. It's a bit messy now (my apologies). I never thought I'd keep writing so I had no plan in place initially. Once I've completed all this, I'll let you guys know incase you want to go back and check it out! Thank you so much for your patience and all of your comments! Means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGEf-cCG5Jo>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVo9bwFLHt4>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGraLBHBR9I>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Mew drives home, he begins to analyze his potential little crush. People have crushes all the time. A lot of times these crushes really to amount to nothing. When it comes to new friendships, having a crush can be normal. Someone comes along, you have a crush and then once you get to know them more, you recognize that you aren’t attracted to them like that anymore. Everyone experiences this at some point.

In the case of Mew though, it’s a little different. For one his heart is one that latches on and when it does, the grip is a force to be reckoned with. It doesn’t happen often. Someone really has to catch his interest. But once that person, it’s almost all consuming and that’s what he’s afraid of. It’s hard to guard a rebellious heart like his own. Sadly, this rebellious heart has been manipulated in the past on more than one occasion and Mew refuses to let it be fooled again.

Then again, Mew isn’t even sure about this crush. For all he knows he could have some Tharn character lingering that’s pulling him to Gulf. Or maybe he’s confusing a big brother type love with a crush after caring for him these past few months. He’s not even sure what he likes about Gulf? The boy is quiet and awkward at times. Always cracking those word jokes that Mew himself can’t understand. Maybe it’s the fact that Gulf is only comfortable with him? None of the other boys get to see him the way he does. But then again, the boy would have had to be comfortable with whomever he was paired with. It’s work after all.

It’s not until Mew gets to his condo and ready for bed that his feelings are confirmed. A fresh from the shower, shirtless and retainer faced Gulf greets him over video call and all hope of false feelings goes out the door. Only he gets to see Gulf like this. As the boy talks all he can think of is how he must smell and how cuddly he probably is at right before bed.

When Mew finally convinces Gulf to hang up and get some sleep he starts to think. Pushing away his feels never works. Only makes them stronger. He’s not strong enough for that. Holding on to them and not telling the other anything has lead him to make false assumptions which burned him in the past. Maybe, he mentions this new feeling. Tests the waters. Not in an official way that brings pressure. Casually. Just put them out there. That’s what Tharn did to Type and it worked, right? God, it’s kinda early for that though? But if he holds it in and has to make-out with him on set coming up, he’ll be in big trouble. Gulf’s easy going. He can’t imagine him freaking out or anything.

Mew’s guard is up but he knows himself. He’d rather be hurt now rather than later. Admitting feelings can sometimes make them sound ridiculous and chase them away. And if that happens maybe they can joke about it one day? Mew just needs to find the right time and place. He can be mature about this. Communication is key.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Today is the last day of workshops. It’s bittersweet for everyone. The anticipation to start filming has kicked in by now and even though their time in workshops has been fun, it’s time to get down to business. A new chapter for all of them.

It’s a Friday, so everyone is sporting a light blue shirt. Mew can’t stop is heart from fluttering seeing Gulf look so soft. The boy is wearing his usual grey sweats and a long-sleeved comfy baby blue top. His hair is fluffy and long falling in his eyes as if he didn’t bother with it all when he woke up that morning. His script looks heavy in his hand making it seem like he’s using all of his energy to carry it into the small room.

Gulf’s eyelids feel ever so heavy today. Even when he does get good sleep, he’s tired. It’s a curse. He sees Mew sitting crisscross on the floor, script already open. How is he so alert? It almost makes the boy annoyed. Gulf makes his way over towards Mew before plopping down next to him with a grunt.

“Morning Yai Nong.” Mew chirps.

“Morning Khun Phi.”

Gulf can’t help but display a little smile at the reminder of their new nicknames. It’s different in person rather than FaceTime.

Mew doesn’t talk any further. He moves one hand to Gulf’s back lightly rubbing it up and down and uses his other hand to flip through the scenes they will be running today. Gulf sits in a trance. Sighing, Mew then reaches over, opens the boy’s script to the right page before returning to how they were previously. He’s learned how his Yai Nong works and easing him in slowly is the key. He does need a little nudge though.

Gulf sighs looking down at the pages. His hair tickles the top of his eye lashes every time he blinks. Using his bottom lip, he attempts to blow the strands up and away but they just falls right back in place. He grumbles trying to thread through it with his fingers but it’s too long now.

“Gosh I wish they would let me get a haircut. Why does Type need hair this long?”

Mew notices the boy’s frustration and laughs.

“I think you look cute with long hair Nong. Have you never grown it out before?”

“Never this long. Wasn’t allowed in school and it’s inconvenient when I’m playing soccer. I think this is longest it’s ever been.”

Mew reaches up and runs his fingers through the thick fringe falling heavy in Gulf’s face before an idea crosses his mind. With intent he grabs his backpack digging through to the bottom until he finds what he’s looking for. He plops down next to Gulf and begins to carefully pull the lengthy pieces of hair on top of his head tightly together. Nong doesn’t even flinch, continuing to flip through the script.

Mew then secures a hair tie in place, careful not the pull it too tight. He then lightly rubs Gulf’s head checking for bumps.

Gulf can hear the staff giggling and goes to tell Mew off for whatever the man has done to his hair, but then he notices Mew’s not laughing. His face is fully concentrated on the task.

“So cute.” Mew mutters.

“I feel like I do martial arts.”

Gulf swings his arm like he has a stick laughing.

“How do you know how to do this Khun Phi?”

“My hair always bothers me. I guess it’s the perfectionist in me. I can control lots of things about how I look but my hair is something that always seems to be testing me. I don’t know, sometimes I just have to pull it back and get it out of the way.” Mew says shrugging.

That makes sense to Gulf. Mew is always complaining and adjusting his hair whenever they hang out. Even over their video calls he has noticed how Mew will zone out and mess with his hair. The man is constantly fixing Gulf’s hair too. Whenever the boy has a hair out place Mew is quick to move it back. It comes naturally.

Gulf is pretty easy going. Small stuff like that doesn’t bother him at all but maybe it should. With all the pictures and videos taken of them, Gulf supposes he should worry about his appearance more. It’s just not his personality to do so. It’s a good thing he has Mew to always takes care of it. Sharing his nice clothes and fixing his hair for him.

“Today we will go over some scenes from episode 4, the bar scene from episode 5 and the last scene with Tar in episode 11. Let’s start with the bar scene from episode 5, since it’s quick okay?”

The boys turn to face one another.

“So in this scene, Tharn has taken Type out on an official date. He wants Type to know more about him and this bar is a perfect setting. It’s where he performs, does his job and hangs with his friends. This is something Tharn has been dying to do for a long time. Show Type parts of his heart. After some drinks of courage, he sits down and confesses to Type that he wants more than just sex buddies. He wants them to have a relationship where they share things like this together. When he kisses him, it’s slow and full of emotion. It’s telling Type everything he’s feeling without saying it. Type recognizes this, but it scares him.

Type is still doubtful. Yes, him and Tharn are sleeping together, but Type almost thinks that the sex is all that Tharn has cared about all along. To Type, he thinks Tharn is living the dream of having sex and no emotional requirements. He’s still skeptical about homosexual relationships and is hoping Tharn will prove him right by using him for sex and then leaving him. Obviously though, we know that’s not Tharn’s intention. When Type realizes this, he panics and that’s why he gets up and abruptly leaves. Which of course hurts Tharn.”

“Well maybe if Tharn had told him when he was sober, Type might have believed him.” Gulf says.

“Maybe. But Tharn is scared too. He needs the push. He’s been hurt many times. Remember that. Type’s not the only one with scars.” P’Mame admits.

Mew and Gulf start the scene. Character’s head spaces in mind. Gulf can’t help but find Mew acting drunk quite cute. The man is always worrying about something. He can’t help but wonder if drunk Mew is more carefree.

_“Do you want to know what P’Jeed whispered to me?”_

_“What?”_

_“If you want to know, come closer.”_

_“What a pain in the ass.”_

_Gulf scoots closer jutting out his chin._

_“Hmmm?”_

_“She asked me if I really see you as a friend.”_

_Mew leans in, able to easily pull emotions into this scene. Longing is an emotion Mew is very familiar with. Maybe this is how he should mention his little crush to Gulf. Over drinks? His kiss is hesitant at first recognizing that they are in public and Type may not want to, but he feels Gulf leaning back in._

_It’s slow, but deep. Aimed at his Nong’s full upper lip, loving the way it almost goes flat when they kiss, touching as much of his own lips as possible. He goes to pull back, but Gulf leans up towards him and Mew falls back into kissing him all over again._

_Gulf feels no need to breath, no need to think. That’s what this kiss feels like. One that stops time and makes you forget about everything except the person kissing you._

“Cut Nong’Gulf, Type enjoys the kiss, but he doesn’t keep it going.”

Gulf shakes his head.

“Sorry P’Mame. Still a little sleepy.”

“You’ll get a break after this. Finish strong.”

They run the scene again and it goes smoothly. Both boys take notes and then are dismissed for a break. Mew grabs a drink before returning.

“P’Mew is such a good kisser huh Nong’Gulf? He’s quite known for that you know?” A member of the staff comments with a giggle.

“You know, I’m going to kiss even better than that during filming Yai Nong.” Mew teases squatting down behind him.

“Oi don’t flatter yourself too much Phi, I’m just tired.”

Mew falls behind the boys pulling him further into his lap.

“Plus, I’m going to kiss better than that as well. You’ll see.” Gulf mumbles looking over his shoulder.

Mew laughs seeing Gulf’s cocky expression while sporting a crushed sprout hair style.

“I look forward to it.”

Mew then wrestles Gulf around pulling the boy’s back against his front. Gulf doesn’t resist. He’s still not used to all this touching so he’s a little stiff, but he doesn’t shy away from it as much as he used to. Gulf’s torso lays across one of Mew’s thighs while the man’s other leg wraps around Gulf’s middle. Gulf’s upper back is pulled tightly against Mew’s chest by his arms. The more Gulf lays there the more tired he is reminded that he is.

Mew hears Gulf yawn on top of him. The boy is getting heavier in his grasp, not holding himself rigid anymore. Trusting that Mew will hold him place. Their eyes are closed but they know better than to fall asleep fully during this short break. Mew’s foot shakes and Gulf’s fist lightly pounds Mew’s arm a reminder to stay awake.

Their song that Mew had recorded plays in the background of someone’s phone and Mew quietly sings along.

“Khun Phi, you sound just like the person singing this song.” Gulf jokes.

“Very funny. I hope you get into singing or dancing or something.”

“Why? Can’t I just act?”

Mew sighs squeezing Gulf closer.

“You should want to master everything that you can. It will give you so many more opportunities in the future. You’re young, now’s the time to learn.” Mew says lazily.

“Hmmm will you teach me then?” Gulf asks.

“Why me?”

“It’s embarrassing Phi. Don’t want to do it in front of others yet. Only with you. So, will you?”

Mew feels Gulf’s heartbeat grow a little more rapid under his hand.

“Of course, Khun Phi will teach you. But you learn quick. Soon you’ll surpass my knowledge and will have to go elsewhere.”

“And then you’ll go with me so we can learn more together.” Gulf responds.

“Haha sure Yai Nong. It’s a plan. We should start with guitar, I brought mine today.”

“Okay Phi I’m down. Let’s do it during lunch.”

“Deal.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once their break ends, they start their work through episode 4. It’s not too difficult since they have workshopped these before early on. The episode it heavy emotionally in different ways, so it’s one that takes much practice. Going over it one last time before filming makes sense. Luckily after their power cuddle, they are able to focus well and get though it after a few hours. Lunch rolls around later than usual which would normally bother Mew but today it doesn’t. Too Lost in Tharn to care.

They eat aggressively. Mew smiles watching rice cling onto his Nong’s chin before the boy leans back in defeat. Smiling in adoration he reaches over and plucking it off.

“Full?” Mew asks.

“Yes very. Ready to learn now. You didn’t forget right.”

“Of course not. You just ate so quickly, give me a minute.”

Mew speeds up his eating knowing that Gulf is waiting. They stand up walking over to his bag. Gulf pounds on his belly while Mew unpacks his guitar.

“I think I can just play the drums instead Phi.”

Mew glances up and laughs. Moving beside him he pretends to punch the boy’s stomach.

“Sadly, not loud enough.”

“What if I flex it?” Gulf says tightening his stomach muscles.

Mew smiles at the little double chin Gulf making an appearanc. His soft boy.

“Nope sorry guitar it is.”

Mew rubs his Nong’s tummy loving the feeling in hand. Gulf then reaches over hitting his Phi’s stomach. It’s harder than his own making the sound even more quiet. No echo. Pure solid muscle. He presses his ear up next to it listening carefully. Curse this man’s toned body.

They sit down and Mew begins to show Gulf the basic chords, just getting him familiar. He looks handsome holding a guitar with that look of determination etched on his face. Not even the sprout on his head could take that away.

“I don’t know how you do this Khun Phi. Especially while singing and staying on beat. I can’t fathom ever getting to that point.”

Mew can see the task has begun to overwhelm the boy.

“Don’t think so far ahead. Just think about learning the simple chords now and be proud when you do. Even a small step is one closer to reaching your goal.”

“I want to watch Khun Phi now. Inspire me.”

Mew smiles grabbing the guitar from his Nong’s hands.

He plays their song, loving the way Gulf’s eyes zero in on the notes and then his Phi’s hands as if trying to put the movements to memory.

Mew makes it look so easy to Gulf. Even when the man messes up, his ability to correct himself smoothly without real effort blows his mind. He can’t imagine ever being able to come close to being as cool as Mew with a guitar in his hands.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They close the last workshop with Kokliang, working through the scene in episode 11. He joins them from the room next door where the other actors have been working that day as well.

It’s a sad scene for Tharn and it pulls a lot of emotion out of Mew. By the end Mew is pretty run down and upset. It’s time for Mew to return but Tharn is still evident on his face. Gulf’s not one for comforting others but it bothers him to see Mew like this. He figures it’s because he sees Mew as one to handle things on his own. To take care of himself. Maybe it’s because Mew always takes care of him, but Gulf just feels a pull to do something.

Tentatively, he reaches for Mew’s hand. The man grips it tightly, so Gulf brings up his other hand. Even with both his hands, on top of Mew’s, his delicate fingers can’t cover the whole surface so it he pulls the man’s arm closer towards his own body. He doesn’t say anything, since he’s not good with his words. Gulf hopes his hands will speak what his mouth can’t.

Soon enough the mood lightens again. Everyone begins to crack jokes to Gulf’s relief. He cracks a few of his own eying Mew as he does so.

“Oiiiiiii at least P’Mew has N’Gulf to comfort him after all this. Type just left Tharn.” A staff member jabs.

“Type was hurt too. Plus he has a plan.” Gulf says defending him.

“Does N’Gulf also have a plan?”

Everyone shrieks giggling. It’s nice knowing the staff are members of their fanclub as well.

“I don’t plan. That’s Khun Phi’s job.”

P’Mame comes up holding a microphone.

“P’Mew what is this ‘plan’ you have concerning N’Gulf?”

“He can’t tell you P’Mame! It’s only between Khun Phi and me.” Gulf says releasing Mew and motioning between the two of them.

Mew laughs but misses Gulf’s touch reaching for him again. He leans up to whisper in Gulf’s ear.

“I don’t have plans for you Nong. I have plans for us.” He whispers.

“What did Mew say?”

“Ask Phi!” Gulf replies with a light flush on his neck.

“Some words spoken, will only will ever belong in my Yai Nong’s ears.”

A loud scream erupts, and Gulf can’t help but laugh in response. Kok feeling left out imitates a bird and flies himself away. Everyone quiets down and disperses back to their work. In the quiet, Mew feels the emotions from earlier coming back.

He pulls Gulf close, lifting the boy up a little and over his shoulder. When imagining Type leaving him over a miscommunication, he can’t help but think of Gulf. He did have a small plan in mind for his Nong and him. He just hopes he can execute it properly.

Gulf wraps his arms around Mew and begins the pat the needy man’s back. Always craving hugs. Always wanting a hand on him. He feels Mew need him in this moment and it’s kind of a scary notion. No one’s ever needed Gulf like this. He feels himself zoning out deep in thought. This is what he wants though right? To help P’Mew like how P’Mew always helps him? Then what is this feeling in his stomach. It’s not a bad feeling necessarily, so he welcomes it. It makes him light and warm.

Phi’s head is tucked into Nong’s neck tight. Neither one of them wanting to let go for their own reasons.

Mew finally leans back turning to pull Gulf into his side before rubbing his head.

“Falling asleep back there?”

“Haha no not yet.”

Gulf looks down and Mew notices a bit of something in the boy’s face. Something new.

“Something different with you Yai Nong.”

Mew pats the boys head.

“It’s probably that sprout growing out of my head.”

“No not that.”

“Well then you tell me. I don’t know.” Gulf states confused.

Mew places his hands on either side of Gulf’s face lining it up with his own. He shakes is up and down rubbing at the boy’s hair and smiles at his Nong’s scrunched up nose. Finally, he stops before pulling Gulf’s face close to his own. His hands put pressure on his round cheeks, squishing them in. The boy’s full lips form a pink pout. So pretty. He can’t help but think of their kiss earlier today. Mew can’t tear his eyes away. With Gulf’s hair out of his face he can see more of him. Gulf laughs pulling away a little shy causing Mew to check back in.

Now shy too, Mew pulls Gulf back into a hug to hiding his own face. Lightly he rubs his Nong’s back calming himself down. He can feel the boy clinging to his clothes with one hand and bouncing his fist on his back with the other. This habit makes him wonders if Gulf has ever given anyone a full squeeze hug before.

“You sure are hugging a lot today Khun Phi.”

“It’s our last workshop. I’m sentimental.”

“You know you can still hug me during filming. It’s even required in the script some days.” Gulf laughs.

“I know but this is different. This is the beginning for us where we got to know each other and now we are saying good-bye to it.”

“Trust me Khun Phi you still have a lot to learn about me. This may be the end of TharnType workshop, but MewGulf workshop is never ending.”

“Pffffft your word plays are terrible.”

Gulf pulls away.

“Well then don’t be so dramatic.”

Mew yanks the boy back towards him savoring their hug a little bit longer before pulling back and heading to grab some water.

“Hey P’Mew. The other boys and I were thinking about going out tonight to celebrate the end of workshops! What do you think?”

“Yeah that sounds good N’Kok.”

Maybe this is the time. A little liquid courage and being outside of work would be perfect time to pick Gulf’s mind and maybe drops some hints. All else fails he was little tipsy right?

“I’ll go get the boys and see what the plan is..” Kok says before leaving.

“We are going to have a little meeting, give you guys some instructions for shooting and then pack up to go. Okay?” P’Mame says.

The boys nod sitting down. Gulf pulls out some game on his phone and insists Mew plays it with him. Here they are again acting as if nothing has happened. Back into their same dynamic as before. It’s nice knowing they are so versatile and in sync. Gulf grows frustrated when Mew’s face has trouble being recognized ruining their game. Laughing they try widening their eyes and adjusting their hair before giving up.

Mew eventually pushes Gulf’s head down on his shoulder as they sit against the wall and wait to be dismissed. Gulf’s eyes begin the close when the door bursts open.

“Okay! We are going to go to this bar I went with some buddies from school before. It’s such a good vibe there and on Fridays there is always a live band. You guy’s in?” Mild asks excitedly.

“For what?” Gulf says sitting up.

“We’re going out to celebrate the end of workshops tonight! You have to come!”

Gulf shifts a little uneasy and Mew takes notice.

“Don’t worry. Khun Phi will take care of you. I won’t drink a lot so I can drive you home after as well.”Mew says rubbing the back of Gulf’s head.

He knows the boy doesn’t like big group settings, but he also has heard from Gulf about how much he loves the club.

“I can’t tonight guys.” He mutters.

“Oiii why not Yai Noooooong! Come out with us! You can play video games anytime.” Mew whines tugging on his arm.

“I actually have plans tonight.”

“With who?’ Champ asks.

“Well I’ve been busy with workshops and so I promised my girlfriend I’d go out with her before we start shooting. Tonight is the only night that works.”

Mew feels a cold chill expand from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes. He gulps feeling his mouth go a little dry.

“Girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I had to bring up the girlfriend eventually. Poor Mew was just starting to realize his little crush. Please let me know your thought, ideas, theories, any mistakes exc. I'm very curious! Thanks again for reading! You guys are the best:)


	14. Chapter 14: The Beginning of Filming EP1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while to update. Sadly until July the chapters will be coming kind of slow due to school. I went back and changed the spacing and did a little editing. Hope that's okay. This chapter gets a little steamy...nothing too intense. It's difficult to write about the filming process but I tried my best. I'll probably have to come back and edit it later haha Thank you guys so much for all the support! Over 500 kudos is insane! You are all too kind! I know a lot is going on in the world right now but I hope this update brings you a little escape!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kjb-JEYRlE>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvpczqJSE04>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCqn6sW89EY>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwDmazViTQQ>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tuf_RQOAqqg>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew goes to the bar with the boys without Gulf. He figures it’ll be strange for him to change his mind after agreeing in the first place. No matter how hard he tries though, he can’t shake the weight of the word ‘girlfriend’ off his chest. He laughs and has an okay time but leaves rather early using school work as an excuse.

When the man finally drags himself home, he’s quick to shower the smells of the day from his skin. He’s still in a bit of a tipsy daze. Gravity yanks him back into to bed overpowering his anxious mind.

He admits to having a small crush and so it’s normal for him to feel a little disappointed. The thing is, that’s not what’s really bugging him. It’s the fact that Gulf never told him. He’s known the boy almost five months now. In these past couple of months, they have talked with each other almost every day and never once has Gulf mention this ‘girlfriend’. Even if she is a new flame, the boy should have at least said something.

It’s like right when Mew thinks he’s making progress with his Nong this happens and he realizes he doesn’t know anything at all. Blindsided once again.

Maybe this is a good thing. No, it’s a perfect thing. Mew is not the type of guy to go after anyone in a relationship. He’s been on the other end of that more times than he is willing to admit, and he’s made a vow to never do that to anyone. He can work with Gulf, be friends with Gulf, have skinship with Gulf yet be indifferent. He is done with having these one-sided crushes. His guard it up. Mew Suppasit will not _openly_ crush on anyone who doesn’t crush on him first.

Maybe he should video call Gulf and tell him his new plan of action. It’s a dumb idea. His buddy, alcohol, is really trying to mess with him tonight. It is weird that they aren’t video calling right now, not knowing that the boy is safe in bed. But no. Gulf’s with his girlfriend doing god only knows what.

His anger for Gulf disappears. It’s not his fault of course. This pain he is feeling isn’t brought on by anyone but Mew himself. He got too invested and now he knows better. He will take care of the boy still, but as only a big brother.

It like a weight has been lifted. No more stressing over his maybe feelings. He can sleep knowing he is stronger today than he has ever been before.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew and Gulf carry on as if nothing had happened. Still video calling the couple nights leading up to the beginning of filming. Mew attempts to keep the conversations more work related and ends the calls earlier than he would’ve usually. His drunk mind may have talked a big game earlier, but he knows this is going to be hard.

Something about Gulf just draws him in. The boy shows such range in everything it’s hard to pin him down. He’s shy and yet confident. Loves his space and yet once he’s talking, he never stops. He’s always surprising Mew, keeping him on his toes and the man can’t get enough. Conversations need to be kept bland for a while in order for Mew to move on.

They don’t talk about Gulf’s girlfriend or the date. Gulf just doesn’t see a reason Mew would be interested in that part of his life. He doesn’t want his relationship with his girlfriend to cross over with his relationship with Tharn. Once those worlds meet, it will be hard for him to fully get into to character.

It’s like an unspoken rule between them and Mew finds himself preferring it this way. He’s a jealous man and even though Gulf isn’t his, the possessive side of him is not easy to control. Jealousy often brings out anger in him and he’s been so good about controlling his temper recently.

For both of their sakes Mew hopes filming goes by quickly. Once it ends, they will get a short break from one another and who even knows how well the series will do. Fanmeets, interviews, and award shows aren’t really in the picture until the series itself makes it big anyways. And by then, who knows, Mew’s little crush could just be something to laugh about.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The first days of filming come in a flash. Gulf had anxiously video called Mew the night before demanding that they run their lines over and over. It had taken Mew almost forty-five minutes to talk the boy down and get him to sleep. He had answered all of the boy’s questions, helped him pick what to pack his bag and gave him tons of encouragement.

_“I’m sorry Khun Phi. I’m just so nervous. First days are hard.”_

_“It’s okay to be nervous. I’m nervous too you know?”_

_“You don’t seem like it.”_

_“Well I’m nervous but I’m focusing on the positive. I just think about how I’m so lucky with the people surrounding me. Our director and producers are so amazing. The crew I’ve met so far have been nothing but patient. The cast are fun to be around. And plus I have you. Remember we’re in this together. Shining together all the way. I don’t know… I just find comfort in that.”_

_Mew looks up to find Gulf’s face finally showing signs of being sleepy._

_“You’re right Phi. Why am I nervous when I’ll have you there to protect me?”_

_Mew swallows hard watching his boy give him a soft smile._

Now here Mew is watching the staff hustle around getting everything set up while he reads through his lines. Gulf is getting his make-up redone after he had nearly sweat it all off. Sulking he plops down next to Mew.

“I don’t see the point of the make-up. Type doesn’t wear make-up. He’s supposed to be bare faced. Why are the putting make-up on me to make it look like I’m not wearing any?”

Mew can’t hold back his laughter as he looks over at the grumpy boy. Mornings still aren’t kind to him.

“Trust me, the cameras aren’t that forgiving. You’ll love the make-up once you’re watching yourself back.”

“Whatever. Let’s go through the lines again.”

“Oiiii okay Type.” Mew says with a small smile.

The schedule is pretty all over the place. They will film most scenes in the order the episodes but some scenes they will have to film ahead due to booking places for limited time. All the mall scenes will be shot around the same time, as well as all the scenes at their family homes and at the restaurants. The next couple of days they will film episode 1 and a majority of the soccer scenes on the field.

They start in the dorm room where Type discovers Tharn is gay. They film all of their fight scenes and destroying of the room. Mew is grateful for this. He doesn’t have the discipline to be loving with Gulf right now anyway and honing-in on soft emotions would only hurt his heart. Both of them are able to work through the scenes efficiently.

Gulf’s nerves fade as the morning carries on. Mew is right about them being blessed with the staff surrounding them. The directors and producers talk them through every scene and their expectations before starting so there is no place to second guess. Mew shares with him his own good tips as well making sure that they are all on the same page.

After the dorm scenes are complete, everyone has lunch allowing for a much due break. Mew and Gulf eat discussing their schedules. Gulf can’t help but notice how much more serious Mew is with him on set. The man carries himself much more professional in this environment than he did in workshops. Although he is still friendly, he’s not nearly as casual with him. Gulf wouldn’t find this odd except for the fact that Mew is acting the same as he did back then with everyone else. It’s just with him that he’s different.

Gulf can’t figure out why Mew is being this way. Maybe Phi’s worried he will make a mistake on the first day since this is all new for him? Stressing over what ifs. The boy wouldn’t put it past him. Mew’s always looking out for others. Or maybe it’s because they aren’t on good terms during this first episode and Mew is simply staying in character?

Whatever the case Gulf finds himself uncomfortable with this version of Mew. It’s making him question all of their bonding that they had been building over workshop. Was that just a show? Just to help him get more comfortable? Gulf hadn’t seen it like that. And he can’t imagine Mew being like that either. No touch felt planned, just part of Mew’s natural disposition. When they talked until late in the night there’s no way that could have been solely for the benefit of work alone. When did he start over analyzing everything? He’s never been like this with other people. He’s always been a go with the flow guy, looking for a positive outcome. Why can’t he do that with Mew?

Once lunch is over Gulf is scheduled to go shoot some scenes on the soccer field. He has already changed into his soccer outfit for a scene this morning, staying in it during lunch.

“Hey Khun Phi…is it different shooting outside rather than inside?” He asks.

It’s a question he doesn’t really care to know the answer to, but he is craving some sort of interaction with the man. At least some eye contact. When did Mew become so interested in his own hands?

“Hmm not really. Don’t worry. P’Tee will go over all that with you though.”

Gulf squirms in his seat.

“What if I have a bad soccer day? And they can’t get the shot?”

Mew looks up to see Gulf shifting uneasily.

Even though his Phi is acting strange, just his presence has been calming all morning. Knowing he’ll be alone on the field today gives him an anxious mind. When he gets like this it’s hard for him to remember the lines he has worked so hard to memorize. It’s a viscous cycle that now Mew has become a part of. Gulf quite liked that he was independent in his work life. Away from friends and his parents. Relying on someone else is not something he likes doing.

“Yai Nong, you’re good at soccer. You should be looking forward to these scenes. They are right in your element. No need to stress.”

Gulf hates the way his heart swells at this light amount of praise.

Honestly, Mew has been looking forward to a little break from the boy. His scenes tonight give him a lot to memorize, so he is glad this gives him time to really focus. Having to look at Gulf in his little sports shorts for the past hour and half has been doing bad things to his chest. This situation is not helping him get over his crush at all.

“Okay yeah you’re right I guess.”

“N’Mild will be there too! Trust me. You’ll have so much fun between him and playing soccer. It will make filming with me seem boring in comparison.”

Gulf sees Mew sigh before turning back to his game. How could this man who Gulf can’t seem to figure out describe himself as boring?

“Boring isn’t a word I would use for you ever Khun Phi.”

Mew looks up to see those honest eyes staring right back at him. It makes his heart grow weak. The boy’s face is sincere, but his body language still conveys nerves.

“How about I walk with you out there and get you set up?” Mew says standing up.

“I—You don’t have to. I--I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Nah nah come on. I want to talk to N’Mild anyway. Make sure he treats my Yai Nong right.”

Mew rests his hand on Gulf’s back leading him towards the door. The touch does them both a silent favor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once Mew has gotten Gulf situated and sees he is comfortable, he heads back inside. His hope for a solid nap has been squandered but he manages to sneak in a short 20 minute one before going through his lines.

They won’t be filming the scene with Type’s friends tonight due to a scheduling conflict. Just the scenes with Mild, Tharn kissing Type in his sleep and then ending with their fight outside.

Mew isn’t actually worried about their kiss scene today for the soul reason that Type won’t be kissing him back. He’ll just be laying there and nothing about that situation turns the man on. This part of the story is one that bothers him. Although Tharn’s intentions are good his actions aren’t. It’s one of the things Mew finds different with his character.

The issue of consent just doesn’t settle well with Mew. He knows it probably also has something to do with the scars from his past. When he kisses someone, he really needs them to want it just as much as he does.

Mew focuses back on his lines. He has a lot of them while Gulf, the lucky bastard, just gets to sleep. He supposes it fair though. He gets the afternoon off while his Nong is out in the sun. Worries race through his mind even though there is no reason for them. The staff will make sure he has water and wearing sunscreen. Gulf doesn’t need him in that way.

Mew changes into his outfit for the evening while waiting for Gulf to return. The boy is running a little late making him a little nervous. He had promised his Nong he would be fine out there without him.

When Gulf finally does return from his scenes though, it’s a sight to behold. Mew looks up and immediately has to divert his eyes back to his script. Shit. Gulf is still in his soccer uniform except now he has a light layer of sweat glistening on his tan skin, accompanied by slightly reddened cheeks, and a cute pout on his face.

“Khun Phiiiii!” He says trying to get the man’s attention.

Mew won’t even look up, not wanting to test his restraint right now.

Gulf finds himself annoyed at the man’s lack of attention so he does what anyone would do and demands it. He goes up to Mew turns around and then falls into his lap.

Mew stiffens for a minute before settling his arms around Gulf’s waist to rest on his belly. It comes to naturally for him. Calms him in a way nothing else can. A staff member approaches them.

“Oiiii P’Mew. N’Gulf basically ran here. He’s been so grumpy. _Just wait until Khun Phi hears about this._ The little rascal.”

Mew looks up to see Gulf’s face even more flushed than before. He rubs the boys stomach loving how it feels through the texture of the soccer jersey.

“It—it was crazy Khun Phi! And P’Mild did not listen to you!”

Mew laughs relaxing.

“What’s the story you’d like to tell P’Mew, N’Gulf?”

“In the previous scene it’s Type talking with Techno, but there were workers that needed to move their tents out of the car park since it’s very close to our shooting location. So, staff went to negotiate with them. We film ten minutes and they move. Switch like this until we finish.”

Gulf hands fly around as he explains and Mew can’t help but look at him adoringly.

“And I said we have to finish in one take!”

“Yeah but we did two takes.” Gulf says grumpily.

“And when I asked Yai Nong, who bullied you and Techno to make you have to re-shoot it with two takes? What did you say _? It’s the workers over there mom! They bullied us and made us have to shoot a second time. I did my best! They make us work slowly.”_

Gulf smiles a little embarrassed being called out in front of his Phi. He had wanted to get to P’Mew first and explain what had happened. A desire to pove to Mew that he can do this on his own, may relieve the tension between them. They can still be friends even in the work setting.

“Gulf turned into a snitch kid.” She says laughing. “So I pat his arm once and told him that we had to re-shoot because Techno spoke too fast not because of the workers.”

“I didn’t put the blame on them first.” He says bashfully.

“Type also hit Techno’s head three times in a row.”

“With my full power too.” Gulf says remembering taking his frustrations out a little too hard during that scene. “The extra actors were shocked when they heard the hitting noise.”

She laughs leaving the two of them alone.

Mew pulls Gulf tight against him, right where he has wanted him all day.

“Sounds like my Yai Nong was a good boy on set today hmmmm?” He says resting his chin on Gulf’s shoulder.

“I tried to be. Those workers and P’Mild made it hard.”

“That’s part of acting though. Working off of others. Lots of adapting and patience required.” Mew says softly resting his cheek on Gulf’s arm.

“Yeah well with P’Mild it’s a lot of patience. If it was just us P’Mew it would be so easy.”

Mew smiles rubbing Gulf’s belly once again.

“I’m proud of you.” He mumbles softly.

“Yeah but—"

“And you should be proud of yourself too. Let’s go get you cleaned up and get some dinner so we can shoot the final scenes tonight.”

Gulf nods but doesn’t stand up right away, still not feeling satisfied. He wants to bask in his touch a bit longer. When did he get like this?

Mew doesn’t really want to get up either. Being able to hold Gulf is his lap like this is new for him. The weight feels perfect on his thighs comforting him in a way he didn’t know he needed. His own personal weighted blanket. Finally though, Mew places his hands on Gulf’s hips guiding him to stand. The boy has no idea the effect he has on him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once cleaned up and changed, they settle down in the dorm room set. While Gulf had filmed on the field, the staff were able to clean up the angry mess Tharn and Type had made this morning trashing the room.

Mew and Mild run lines while Gulf finishes getting his make-up ready. Like a zombie the boy eventually makes his way over to Tharn’s bed laying down. Mew finds it hard to concentrate watching him fight sleep.

“Go go you’re useless when he’s around.” Mild says shooing Mew away.

Mew bows before walking over to his Nong whose eyes are barely cracked open.

“Yai Nong. You can nap for a minute. You have time.” Mew sits on the edge of the bed.

“Promise you’ll be here to wake up me." _Don’t leave me sleeping here in front of everyone. I don’t like that._

Mew smiles before reaching forward to lightly grab Gulf’s hand.

“Promise. Get some rest.”

Gulf falls asleep almost instantly. The crew can’t help but smile seeing the standoffish boy look so sweet. Without anyone asking, they help Mew cool him down with fans.

“This is real sleep isn’t it?”

Mew doesn’t hear. He’s too busy taking in Gulf’s soft form. So unaware and innocent looking. How can such a tough guy look so shamelessly childlike?

“P’Mew, N’Gulf’s asleep right?”

“Yes, he sleeps tight. His role is to be drunk and sleep. I think he’s doing so well. He’s gone into a deep sleep while I have to speak a very long script.”

Mew wishes he could stand up. It’s quite hot in the room and some movement would do him kindly, but he doesn’t have the heart to break his promise. His hand remains where it belongs within his Nong’s.

“Cut! Cut!” The assistant director calls teasing the sleeping boy, but he doesn’t even flinch.

Mew laughs but wishes they would leave him be. Gulf has been nervous most of the day and out in the sun. This rest is well deserved.

“Mew, wake Gulf up now.”

“We have to start shooting now right?”

Mew knows he must wake the boy, but he really doesn’t want to. His eyes rake over his body in fetal position. His ankles are crossed, and his arm is slung out beside him. He truly looks like a baby. A 184cm baby. So vulnerable, only under Mew’s watchful eye.

“Gulf has to speak in the next scene doesn’t he?” Mew asks one more time to make sure he truly has to wake him.

“Yes he has.”

It’s a simple line or two mumbled in his sleep, but the task is unavoidable. Mew sighs reaching forward to gently nudge Gulf awake. He watches him shift, adjusting his body but he doesn’t open his eyes. His hand reaches out blindly looking for Mew’s, wondering where it has gone.

“Haha he doesn’t want to wake up.” Mew says amused.

“N’Gulf, wake up. We have to start.”

“And I have to speak?” The boys croaks out.

“Yes.” Mew sighs.

Gulf reaches his arm to stretch but Mew grabs his hand in apology. Like a kitten, his other arm stretches high above his head. A little smirk plays on his slightly puffy cheeks from sleep, accompanied by a scrunched-up nose.

“Did you sleep well?” Someone asks.

“Very well.”

Gulf looks to see Mew is still right where he was when he had fallen asleep. His promise never broken. Not that Gulf had expected it to be, but it does reassure him.

The director talks them through the upcoming scene getting everything in place before they film. Gulf lays down on his back. He’s easily in the drunk state of mind. Shooting with Techno goes by without a problem. Mew is apparently better at keeping Mild in line than Gulf can.

Mild is excused and heads home while Mew and Gulf set up for the drunken kiss scene. Gulf doesn’t have to do any talking anymore. His only direction is to lay there and accept what Mew is doing. His mind is fuzzy and his limbs feel weighted down. The ability to revert to his juvenile drunken school days comes easily.

Mew talks with the director about how his body needs to be placed to fit the camera angle. It’s not the most comfortable position but the scene shouldn’t take too long. His lines are memorized and the actions are simple. Should be over in two takes.

“Alright everyone ready? Places! A little less light, good. Quiet on the set. Action!”

Mew sits next to Gulf reaching out to gently rub at the boy’s face. It’s the same face he has seen many times before during their naps. So relaxed and unguarded. The cheek under his hand moves to snuggle further into his palm.

“What am I so attracted to you Type?”

He finds himself almost dropping the real name of the boy on his mind. Breathing deeply, he reminds himself that he is Tharn. Mew’s hand moves slowly to caress Gulf’s neck, so long, stretched up just for him. His Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he swallows reminding Mew that this beautiful person in front of him is in fact a male. In workshop they went through this scene. It had been quick. But here he can be slow. Uninterrupted. It’s an opportunity to admire without being judged for doing so.

“You must be really hating me. You started this.”

Slowly he unbuttons Gulf’s shirt down to his belly button. Pulling lightly on the white fabric he reveals more of the boy’s tanned chest. Little moles are scattered about. Something Mew has never seen before. Never allowing himself to stare long enough to notice, but now that he has, it’s almost instinctual for him to want to reach forward and connect them with the tip of his finger. To keep himself from doing so, he raises his hand up to Gulf’s face rubbing a thumb over his shut eye. Long, thick eyelashes tickle his finger.

“Do you realize? Right now you…look like a baby.”

Mew’s thumb has now moved its’ way down to those chestnut lips that manage to grab his attention without effort. So plump under his finger. Bouncing back up as he pushes down on them. Gulf’s mouth falls slightly open.

“But when awake…you’re nothing but a brat.”

With a calm fluency he moves to hover over the boy. Arms on either side of his body before slowly leaning down with a target in mind. That Adam’s apple. He needs to see it bob again. Let Type know even in his sleep that yes, I do see you as a man even when kissing you. With care he moves over to where Gulf’s shoulder meets his chest and breathes in deeply through his nose. Since the boy has just showered, he smells different than Mew had thought he would. But that is quickly shook from his mind as he makes his decent lower. He kisses down the center dip of his Nong’s smooth chest loving how when Gulf breathes in deeply, it’s like his chest is trying to meet his lips.

Suddenly, Gulf’s hands move into his hair. They’re hesitant and shouldn’t be there so Mew releases his own grip on the boy’s waist and holds the hand within his own moving it back to the mattress. When he stops to check Gulf’s face, he feels his other hand reaching out to him as if to ask why he has stopped. Smiling Mew kisses his chin before taking another taste of that tempting neck. The hand on his shoulder grips him with force. Mew licks his lips.

“I want to see you…when you wake up and find out you’ve been spending the night with me. How crazy are you going to be?”

Mew proceeds pressing his lips wherever he pleases. Maybe he should have been worried about this scene? Gulf completely surrendering his trust to him. Gripping him closer. Extending his neck to give Mew more space to work. Daring him to feel with his lips the pulse under his skin. He’s quick to push away those thoughts. They are Mew’s thoughts and damnit he is supposed to be Tharn right now. Gulf isn’t doing any of this. It’s Type.

Mew moves back to Gulf’s face peppering him slowly on his eyes, nose and cheeks until he reaches his destination. From his cheek he slides his way over, keeping his lips on the man’s skin before reaching his mouth. Already slightly open for him. Expecting his arrival. Mew intends to press a five second kiss there and move on but as he pulls away it’s clear the boy under him has other plans. Gulf’s fingers grip his back pushing him back down and he raises up to meet Mew’s lips once again. He’s kissing back which is not in the script. The man’s eyes open to see his partners closed still beneath him.

Calmly, Mew uses his own hand to lower the boy back down trying to act unfazed.

“Sweet dreams…roomie.” He mutters a little breathless before kissing Gulf again.

He prays the boy won’t kiss back but he does and this time a little tongue pokes at his entrance. Mew’s hand on the boy’s fingers grips tightly trying to communicate with him to stop. To snap out of it.

“CUT CUT!” The director calls.

Mew pulls back and watches as Gulf’s eyes open lazily. P’Tee comes down and sits in front of them placing a hand on the boy’s arm. Mew sits back beside the boy looking down.

“Nong you’re not supposed to kiss Mew back.”

Gulf rubs his hand over his eyes before looking at him confused.

“I’m not?”

“No you’re not okay? Let’s go again.”

They reset and go again but they end up with the same result. Gulf kisses back every time Mew’s lips are on his. Even if Mew just kisses near his mouth Gulf is tries to kiss him back.

“Let’s take ten everyone!” Tee sighs coming over with Mame.

“What’s going on Gulf?” They ask.

“I don’t know. I just think if Type is drunk, he’d just kiss him back. He’s not in a state to control what’s going on and it feels good. If Type has maybe always been gay or bi wouldn’t the alcohol just make it easier for him to succumb to that desire?”

“I see what you’re saying, but in this situation, he’s so drunk he can’t even do that.”

“So, he can grab at Tharn’s body but can’t move his lips?”

“Yai Nong, my back is already aching, can you just lay there so we can finish?” Mew whines gripping Gulf’s hand.

“Sorry Khun Phi it’s just hard for me to not kiss you back. I’m faking drunk and your kisses feel so good.” Gulf admits looking up at him from the pillow.

Mew’s cheeks flush and he has to look away. It’s such an honest confession. One that most actors don’t make to one another. It’s a professional boundary that apparently the two of them don’t have. Maybe if Mew didn’t have this dreadful crush, he’d be able to just brushed it off. But he can’t do that.

Tee and Mame talk with Gulf a bit longer but Mew doesn’t pay much attention to the words being said. Instead his focus in on the way Gulf is gripping his hand as if trying to communicate his discomfort and confusion.

“Alright we will try again in five! Let’s get set up!” P’Tee announces getting up.

Gulf flops back on the pillow frustrated.

“Hey hey Yai Nong. You want to know what? I think it’s harder to act when you don’t have any lines. You have to fully embody someone else without putting their words in your mouth. Trying to respond how you think they would. With no other focus you’re more hyper aware to every motion, word and touch. It’s not easy. Don’t beat yourself up okay?”

“But we’re taking too long. We’ve been at this almost half an hour now. I feel like a burden.”

“It happens sometimes. Trust me, by the end of all this I can assure you I will have held up filming at least once. And when it happens to me, I am going to feel like a burden too, no matter how big a game I talk now. The great thing is that you and I have each other. We shine together. We struggle together. And everything in between but we do it together. Okay? So, let’s get through this scene together.”

Gulf smiles up at him and Mew can see it’s genuine this time.

“Okay Khun Phi. I can do it now. I promise.”

“Good because my back is burning.” Mew says laughing.

“You can rest your lower body on me a little Phi. I don’t mind it.”

“Trust me, I can’t do that.” Mew says letting out a light laugh.

“Why not?”

“Just because of camera angles. Let’s get into character now.”

Together they are able to get one take with Gulf not kissing back which is truly all they need. They can take the best parts from each and edit them together. Mew is tempted to bring the boy into his arms and hug it out. Bring Gulf back in a way that doesn’t leave any room for him to be upset with himself. But they have one more scene left to film. It’s finally dark enough outside for them to film their fight.

As they sit down waiting for the lighting team to set up, Gulf anxiously scrolls through his lines on his phone. It really bothers him that he couldn’t do that scene earlier. What was wrong with him? And now everyone is talking about having stay late. It’s all his fault.

Mew can sense Gulf’s agitation and as much as he wants to console the boy, he knows that leaving that emotion with him will help them film the next scene. The emotion’s already there. He moves over by his Nong instead and insists they run through their lines to take his mind off it. As tired as they are, memorization comes easily to them. Knowing that they get to go home after this scene is all the motivation that they need.

Seeing how they are as prepared as they can be, Mew indulges a little and pushes himself between his Nong’s legs leaning back towards his chest. As long as he isn’t facing the boy this is considered a bro thing right?

“I can’t wait to shower and get into bed. How about you? It’s been a long first day.” Mew says going to place his hand on Gulf’s knee. When he feels his palm make contact with skin though he pulls his hand back. Curse the costume designers who keep putting him in shorts.

“Yeah I’m very tired Phi.”

Gulf leans forward resting his head on Mew’s shoulder. His hands, although occupied by his phone and wallet still circle around the man’s waist pulling him in closer.

“When do you think you will go back?” Someone asks them playfully.

Gulf forces out a smile that doesn’t fully reach his eyes trying to stay positive.

“Our producer said he’s really trying to have us finish on time, but now he’s requesting fifteen minutes overtime.”

“What time do you think we will go home?”

“Do you think we can go back home early? My sister is waiting for me? Do you understand my feelings?”

Mew is glad he has positioned himself between the staff and Gulf. He knows they are just joking but the boy already feels guilty enough. Hitting them with all of these questions as if they have the answers is not helping.

“Yes, Gulf do you understand her feeling?” Mew says leaning back in order emphasize how ridiculous of situation.

“Yes, but you told me that you also just want to go home like me.” Gulf snaps back.

“No, I didn’t say that. I want to work until we can’t anymore.” Mew lies laughing. As if anyone prefers to actually work overtime.

“Don’t cross your fingers P’Mew! Look at you crossing your legs.”

“No I just imagined crossing them in my head.”

Mew assures the staff that they will work hard and aim to finish this in as few takes as possible. Gulf appreciates his Phi handling all of the talking right now. This whole day has been a little overwhelming. It’s nice to have someone to speak for the both of them.

Mew grabs his Nong’s arms pulling them tighter around him. Gulf’s hands remain in fists, but Mew uses his fingers to spread them out flat against his sides. He hates knowing that the boy is tense.

The last scene does wrap up quickly. They are both on their game. Being tired makes being angry a whole lot easier.

“Alright! Great work today everybody! Thanks for your patience and determination! Couldn’t ask for a better group! See some of you tomorrow!”

Gulf is fully leaning on Mew now.

“Come on Yai Nong. Let’s get you changed quick. I bet your mom is waiting outside.”

Mew drags him along making sure he has everything before walking him out to his mom’s car. Gulf puts his stuff in the back and shuts the door before turning back to face Mew.

“Thanks for being there for me today P’Mew. I’m sorry that—”

“Nothing to be sorry for. You did amazing today. Khun Phi is so proud of you. My perfect boy.”

The praise falls easily from Mew’s lips, too tired to fight with his heart right now.

Gulf smiles with a little flush.

“Not all filming days will be long like this. Trust me, we will have fun.” Mew assures him.

Gulf yawns.

“Should I call you when I get home Phi?”

“No just text me that you made it safe and go to bed. You need sleep. Don’t even think about video games.” Mew says sternly.

“Yeah yeah.”

Gulf hesitates for a second but then leans in. He doesn’t put his arms out, but Mew knows what he wants. He hugs him briefly remembering his mom is watching from the car.

“Good night Khun Phi.” Mew jokes with laughs.

“Good night Yai Nong.” Gulf replies.

Mew watches them drive off rubbing his hand over his face. This is so hard. Way harder than he thought it would be. It’s like his mind is in battle with head. As smart as he is, his heart seems to be winning. The car is long gone before Mew finally is able to tear his eyes away.

“You okay?” P’Boss asks placing a hand on Mew’s shoulder making him jump.

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

Boss gives him a look letting Mew know that he doesn’t believe him, but he’ll let it slide.

“Well if you ever need anything, you can talk to me you know? I know I’m a producer but I’m pretty cool too.”

Mew chuckles shaking his head.

“Thanks. I’ll remember that.”

Mew gets in his car and heads to his condo alone. Showering quickly and then falling into bed. A good night text awaits him from his crush. If only he could feel good about it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“Sweet dreams…roomie.”_

_A hot mouth falls onto his neck being followed the tip of a nose. Skin gets lightly bitten before being soothed by a wet sloppy tongue._

_“Tharrrrn, please”_

_His breathing increases growing more rapid. He doesn’t remember when his hips started thrusting into the air but he can’t will them to stop._

_“Type calm down baby, I’m almost done.”_

_Type tugs the man in closer. Done with what? Haven’t they just started? Tightening his grip until his knuckles turn white, he pulls himself up desperate to make contact. The light sucking on his neck and chest is not enough._

_“Tharn please…I need, I need”_

_“Shhhh shhhh calm down.”_

_A firm hand settles on his waist pushing him back down towards the mattress. Those lips are no longer on him but the shameless marks they have left tingle. Burn. He knows he must be covered in in love bites right now, but he doesn’t care at all._

_“Don’t stop please—”_

_The whine that leaves him is unfamiliar and if he wasn’t so drunk it’d be embarrassing. God he wants to kiss him. Lips on lips. Tongue. Everything. Why is he leaving him?_

_“I’m sorry baby but I’m done.”_

_“No, you’re not.” He growls reaching up to grab at Tharn again._

_“Trust me, Type you’re not ready yet. We’ll get there, I promise.”_

_“I’m not patient Tharn. You know that.”_

_A thumb rubs across his cheek soothing the flushing redness that has taken home there. He can see Tharn through blurry eyes. The man sighs before getting up. He reaches for his hand._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“To the bathroom. You’re not the only one with a problem that needs to be taken care of.”_

_Type watches him walk away. Once the door closes, he reaches down beneath his shorts and begins to rub himself. Little whines fall through his lips, too gone to care. He wonders if Tharn can hear him. Is he jerking off to it? Type begins pictures him leaning against the door panting along to his whines. It only makes him moan louder. Fuck fuck fuck---_

Gulf wakes up gasping with sweaty hair falling into his face. His cock is throbbing in his boxers. The dream comes back to him in a flash. What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Any thoughts? I want to know! Feel free to comment anything that comes to mind! If you see a grammar or spelling problem just let me know. When I was editing old chapters I found one time I spelled 'red' like 'read' describing Gulf's cheeks and I was shook hahaha


	15. Chapter 15: Filming Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I've been able to update. School is heavy right now. I wish there was a way I could update you on when I plan to post next. I'll try and get more regular in July when school is over. I am so excited for MewGulf's date on Sunday!! I hope everyone is able to watch and support them:) I hope this chapter is okay...next chapter will be quite steamy so look forward to that:) I hope you guys are staying healthy mentally and physically:) Thanks for reading!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEAH9k98XZQ>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BODJJE2Cf4>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OOPvVwsrAM>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsaXBtuXDzw>

***Warning: This chapter discusses Type's past sexual abuse***

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf lays in his bed breathing heavily for a minute. He isn’t freaking out. That’s not exactly in his character. Confusion is the main emotion flooding his mind.

He has dreamt of a male before. Some older boy from his school who he didn’t really know too well. It had happened one time but it hadn’t felt as real as this dream though. Maybe it’s because he actually knows what it’s like to have Mew’s lips all over him. He knows how it feels to be touched by Mew and his dream built on that.

The one thing keeping his mind at ease is the fact that he hadn’t exactly dreamt of P’Mew. He had dreamt of Tharn. So technically, he hadn’t just had a hard on from a dream about him and Mew but rather a dream about Tharn and Type. That in itself isn’t surprising considering all the reading, workshops, and now filming that has been taking up all of his time.

Him and Mew hadn’t hugged it out last night either. Both of them had been too tired to remember their routine of easing out of their characters. This also leaves him with the possibility that he had come home with some Type left in him. That would make sense. It’s a good thing then. He was so into character when he fell asleep, he dreamt like Type would. And Gulf knows Type would have wet dreams about Tharn. Probably far more dirty than his own. (Though knowing Type, he’d never admit it)

This probably happens to a lot of actors. Maybe he will ask Mew about it sometime? He does wonder if this will become a regular occurrence. Waking up feeling that sensual bliss from images of Tharn’s mouth all over his body. Maybe he should be more concerned but the idea of that doesn’t bother him as much as he would have thought.

His only inner conflict comes from the fact that Gulf has a girlfriend. Would she be upset that he has dreamt of himself jerking off to the thought of another guy? He’d never dreamt about her that way. Come to think of it, he’s never dreamt about her at all. That’s a revelation he thinks he will keep to himself. The two of them don’t talk about stuff like that. None of their conversations ever get that intimate. He never lets them.

Overall, it’s fine. It’s not like he can control what thought invade his mind as he falls asleep, so why should he waste time worrying. As he goes back to sleep though, he can’t help but feel a twinge of hope that Tharn will meet him in his dreams again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf hasn’t had any more dreams of Tharn, Type or Mew. These past couple of work-days have consisted of filming mostly with other cast members like Mild and Boat. Him and Mew film a couple small scenes.

The hair and make-up staff have started choosing teams much to Gulf’s dismay. Although they are only joking, P’Fah has chosen to be Gulf’s girl while P’Ging has chosen Mew’s. Each having their own preferences. P’Ging even offer to buy Mew all the McDonalds he wants in an attempt to win the boy over. The funny thing is, Gulf knows when it comes down to it, he and Mew would only ever choose each other. Even if it a silly joke between the staff.

Tomorrow will be Gulf’s first full day with Mew since his dream and it will be an intense one. He’s not worried though. Mew has called him every night leading up to this so they can prepare. It’s a part of his routine now.

Talking on the phone has never been something he has enjoyed in the past. Texting his more his speed but he finds himself looking forward to talking to Mew. The man really listens to him in a way no one else has asking questions even when Gulf talks of things that he knows Mew has no interest in.

The two of them as so different. Their age and hobbies leave no room for overlap. The only thing pulling them together had been these roles. Although they do spend time talking about work, their phone calls have moved more to personal ramblings. Gulf can’t help but be a bit nervous that when filming stops, so will these calls.

“Hey Khun Phi!”

“Hello Yai Nong. Did you just get home? I thought your filming ended a few hours ago?”

“It did but P’Mame mentioned they were going to film with younger Type this afternoon and I wanted to go. Thought maybe it would help with our scenes tomorrow if I could actually see him you know?”

Mew smiles, a sense of pride swelling up in him.

“I think that was an amazing idea. How was it?”

“It was good Phi. He was so cute. His name is N’Captain. We kicked the soccer ball around a little and-OH you won’t believe it! He even plays ROV. At age 6! I’m usually not good with kids but he was so chill.”

“Sounds like a mini Yai Nong. Wish I could have met him.”

“Yeah it was nice. I didn’t like having to watch him record his scenes though. He did good it’s just well…you know.”

Gulf’s happy demeanor drops instantly.

“That’s not ever a position you want to see a kid in. Even if it’s pretend. But I think it’s good that you went.” Mew says watching as Gulf shifts in his bed.

“Yeah it will give me something to imagine tomorrow. I wish I didn’t have to. I hate knowing that stuff like this actually happens.”

“I know, so do I. I wish there was a way I could protect all kids in that situation.”

It’s a heavy conversation but both of them welcome it. These video calls have been becoming more of a safe space where they can discuss not only work but anything on their mind.

“That’s why you make such a good Tharn. Always looking to help others. Such a big heart.”

“And it’s all Types.” Mew says smirking.

“Even if he doesn’t want it. He’s so stubborn.” Gulf says shaking his head.

“He is stubborn but only because he’s had to learn how to protect himself all these years. Sometimes people put walls up, not to keep others out, but because it’s the only way they think they can protect what’s within.”

Gulf watches Mew carefully. The man sounds like he’s speaking from experience. His eyes are honest pooling with emotions that Gulf has yet to uncover. Mew always has this happy front up about him. Smiling with a charismatic charm. But behind the scenes Gulf has noticed the man is always working. Never focusing on himself. It’s as if he can’t let himself pause and rest. Gulf often thinks it must be exhausting to be Mew, never pausing to just…be.

“How…how do you tell someone with their walls up that it’s okay to let you in?”

“You don’t. You show them. Type doesn’t let down his walls with Tharn because of what Tharn says. He does it because Tharn shows him that he loves him time and time again. There’s this quote that says; _Don’t tell me the moon is shining. Show me the glint of light on broken glass_. Some people need to see it to believe it. Their life or an experience can be so bad sometimes that they can’t look away from what’s broken even if you tell them there are more beautiful things just ahead. There is no getting through to them with your words. You can’t just tell them. You must show them.”

Everything Mew is saying Gulf can tell comes straight from his heart. This topic is one that his Phi is very knowledgeable with. Something that’s been tackled in the man’s mind at least once at some point. Gulf wants to ask him about it but it’s too personal for now. It’s not his place. Even if Mew did open up, Gulf wouldn’t know how to respond yet.

“That’s beautiful Khun Phi. I like that.”

“Yeah me too.”

“Busy schedule tomorrow huh?”

Mew’s chest tightens a little. He’s glad to able to change the subject back to work.

Gulf wonders if Mew has any broken glass. He suspects he does. Will he ever get to see it? And if he does, will he be able to get Mew to look up and see the moon?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Both boys arrive early to set the next day. Mew basically has to force feed Gulf his breakfast. He has discovered that when Gulf is left on his own, he sleeps through the most important meal of the day only to wake up in the afternoon for a late lunch. With how jam packed their schedule is, Mew makes it clear that skipping breakfast is not an option.

For the first scene that they are filming today, Gulf has to pretend to jerk off. He’s not that embarrassed about it. He workshopped it enough times that he’s numb to it now. They spray him with some water to make him seem sweaty and he gets to it. He tries not to think about how P’Mew actually is just outside the door as he is touching himself this time. It sends a chill down his spine. The good kind. Just because his hand isn’t rubbing his dick, doesn’t mean his thoughts alone won’t get him hard.

Mew walks in with a smirk after seeing Gulf splayed out the way he is. Sweaty, in a state of euphoria brought to him by his own petite hand. He can’t help but wonder what Gulf would look like after a real orgasm. Definitely more flushed. He’d be a such dark shade of red that even make-up wouldn’t be able to cover it. But this is Type not Gulf. Type pulls the blanket up to cover his body.

Mew doesn’t like how Tharn behaves in this scene yet again. He doesn’t understand why Tharn would take this an invitation to touch the boy. P’Mame has tried to talk him through it but the whole thing still makes him a bit uneasy.

In the book Type doesn’t finish before Tharn arrives. When Tharn comes back Type is still hard and Tharn begins to tease him. When Type insults his father Tharn gets angry and gets on top of Type. P’Mame had told him that Tharn had only wanted to embarrass Type when he started touching him knowing that he had just been jerking off. He figures Type will fight back like he always does, and that he will simply be teasing him. Just like with the hickeys. But when Type starts to cry Tharn realizes something is wrong. Type begins to have flashbacks about his abuser and can’t move. Tharn slows down and become gentle as he talks to Type with a soft tone, trying to calm the boy down. Type does relax after some time and Tharn helps him cum. Once it’s over Tharn tries to console the boy but Type shoves him off yelling how he hates him.

When Tharn retreats to the bathroom he feels horrible. Mew can at least relate to that feeling. Tharn is consumed with guilt and it’s at that moment Tharn decides he has to protect Type at all costs.

As they film Mew forces himself to feel angry. Yanking Gulf’s long legs out front under the boy and moving his own body in between them. Mew’s jaw is set tight as he battles Gulf for insulting his father. But when Gulf’s face turns to complete terror Mew’s features automatically soften. His Yai Nong looks so vulnerable and scared. His fingers are tight in his shirt but their trembling.

Once they finish the first take Mew sits on the bed checking to see if Gulf is okay. The boy takes deep breaths sending Mew a soft smile of reassurance.

“Okay we aren’t sure how we are going to go with this scene yet. We need an angle where it looks like Tharn does jerk Gulf off. Can you handle that?” P’Tee asks looking between the two of them.

Mew looks to Gulf gauging his response. It’s neutral.

“It’s fine. How are we doing it?” Gulf finally says looking to P’Tee.

“P’Mew will be over you and will slide his hand into your pants. To mimic grabbing him maybe scrunch up his underwear and squeeze. That okay?”

Mew sucks in a deep breath before glancing over at Gulf. The boy seems calm though. Finally, their eyes meet and Gulf can see the hesitancy in Mew’s face. His smile turns a little goofy before he reaches and grabs Mew’s hand.

“It’s fine Khun Phi. Just part of the job. I trust you really so it’s not big deal. I mean I’ve watched your other love scenes. This shouldn’t be any different.”

Mew sighs heavier now.

“I know but if you get uncomfortable at any time. Even in the middle of filming just say something okay?”

“Phi I trust you. Don’t worry.”

“And I want to trust you back Nong. So promise me you’ll speak up if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I promise.” Gulf says scrunching up his nose. “Now let me move my dick over to the other side of my pants. Preventative measures.”

Mew laughs leaning back. He watches Gulf stick his hand down his pants and adjust. When Gulf catches his gaze, Mew darts his eyes away shy.

“Alright you two ready? Get in positions. Okay adjust the lighting over. Yup like that. Alright ready and action!”

Gulf works himself up to being anxious shifting uncomfortably. Mew moves his hand down from Gulf’s waist to his knee. He keeps his hand flat but can’t help the nervous stutter his hand provides. As he moves up, all Mew can think about his how smooth Gulf’s thigh is under his palm. He knows the boy’s shins are hairy, coarse like a man, but his thighs are soft. Effortlessly so. He can feel Gulf’s shallow breaths on his cheek as his fingers move to go under the boy’s boxers. Every movement is slow and uncertain just how Tharn would be.

Carefully Mew’s fingers latch onto Gulf’s boxers, which he has pushed up towards his hip bone, and he grips at the material. The skin under the boy’s boxers where his hip meets his thigh is the softest thing Mew has ever felt. Gulf’s breath hitches as the man’s knuckles rub over the sensitive skin there.

“Cut! That was perfect! We got it!”

Mew pulls his hand out carefully adjusting Gulf’s shorts as he goes. He leans back looking at the boy’s face which seems a little dazed.

“You okay Yai Nong?”

Gulf nods but closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. He doesn’t want this to be a big deal. Really it doesn’t bother him. He knows this is part of the job, but he can’t help the uneasy feeling that is rocking his chest. Suddenly Mew is leaning over and guiding Gulf against his chest.

“I’m fine Phi.”

“I know. But I don’t think Type is.” Mew says as his hands draws circles on his back.

Gulf isn’t even thinking about Type but that makes sense. He is still in character and that’s what is causing this feeling. This feeling of desire and fear mixed up in one. Turning his stomach in knots.

“Okay N’Gulf go get changed we are going to film the scene where Type is sick.”

Mew nods pulling back to look at Gulf.

“I’m good Khun Phi. I’m going to need this kind of energy all day with the scenes we have to film. It’s fine.”

“You’ll let me know if you need a breather though right?”

“Yes.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf changes before settling back onto the bed. His make-up gets touched up by P’Fah. Mew fixes the boy’s hair himself.

“Always trying to steal my job P’Mew.” She jokes.

They film the scene where Type wakes up sick first before they get going on the fever induced nightmare. The light bickering with Tharn helps transition him fully into Type’s headspace.

“Alright remember Gulf to cling tightly to Tharn. You’re seeking comfort in him okay? Set ready action!” P’Tee speaks into the walkie talkie.

Mew looks down to see Gulf shaking, his bottom lips stutters as he gasps for air. His arms wrap around his own chest acting as a shield, concealing his body into the bed. It makes him look so much smaller. If Mew didn’t know any better, he would assume the boy is in actual physical pain.

Once the washcloth is perfectly damp, Mew lightly runs it along Gulf’s neck long his skin which has taken up an angry red color. From there he moves down his Nong’s arms, so tan and small under his own hands. Small moles scatter the surface in a pattern he now recognizes easily. He thinks of when they had compared wrists and hands in workshops. It makes him feel possessive driving Tharn’s desire to want to help the boy feel better.

When Mew moves the cloth under Gulf’s shirt, Gulf raises his hand to grasp on to Mew’s upper arm. He grips and releases pumping his muscles, finding comfort in the repetitive action. Gulf’s face falls to contentment until Mew goes to dampen the cloth again. Right when he moves to lean down the boy grabs him calling out for his dad and begging him not leave.

All Mew can see right now is a someone who needs love. Who needs to be cared for. Who needs to be heard and supported. He hates knowing that Type is suffering but he finds solitude in knowing that he is able to provide him comfort. Even if it’s just for a moment. The same protective comfort Type’s dad once provided him as young boy. His safe place. It makes him wonder who Gulf’s chosen safe place is? Who is Mew’s?

Fingers that have been gripping onto his shirt like it is a life-line finally loosen. Gulf’s face slides down his shoulder but stops when their cheeks meet. The boy nuzzles slightly rubbing the side of his face into Mew’s cheek and neck before allowing himself to be guided back down to the pillow. An action resembling a thank you.

With Gulf laying back down, Mew feels like he can breathe again until Gulf’s hand reaches out for his thigh rubbing lightly over his jeans. They hadn’t rehearsed this, but Mew knows Gulf is acting on Type’s instinct. He needs to know Tharn’s not leaving. Trust hasn’t fully been built. So, he lowers his own hand intertwining their fingers.

“Alright Cut! We need another take but that was good boys.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf is quiet during their meal, not eating as much as Mew would like him to. It’s getting dark outside and by this time of the day he is usually more vocal and wearing that sweet smile. Rambling on about some football play that’s ‘unbelievable Phi!’. He’s missing Gulf’s cheeky and unbothered disposition. He’d be more concerned if it wasn’t for the physical touches that his Nong is initiating. Gulf’s chair is pushed up right against Mew’s and their arms bump against each other too often for it to be a coincidence.

Taking it as a sign, Mew drapes the arm behind Gulf’s body. The boy relaxes leaning further back accepting the gesture.

They talk through the last scene of them day, as they always do. It calms both of them having a well thought out plan in place. Answering the unknown for Gulf and providing control for Mew.

Moving to the bed they are settled into their characters. It’s an eerie silence. Gulf gets under the covers settling into place. He drops into Type’s headspace with ease and lets the trembles of fear take over.

“Alright Mew, get into place just off camera. Silence on the set. Action.”

_Gulf rocks back and forth on the bed. His bottom lip is trembling, and his breath is hiccupped. It continues until little sobs begin to sneak their way out of this throat clinging to the air around him._

_Mew is relieved once he is given the all clear to say his line._

_“What’s the matter Type?”_

_After a pause he approaches the bed sitting down on the edge lightly placing his hand on Gulf’s back. His confusion leads him to turn on the light next to his bed._

_“Let me go! Let go! Let me go!”_

_Gulf’s hands are in tight fists as he lightly shoves them forward. His head strains back as he pushes Mew’s chest._

_“Type, what’s wrong?”_

_“Help me.”_

_It’s such a soft plea. As if he knows asking this is useless. As if he’s used to not getting a response. The crinkles on Gulf’s eyes grow deeper and his body starts to shake._

_“Type, wake up.”_

_“Help me.”_

_Mew wants nothing more than to help. To pull Gulf into his arms. That’s the hardest part about this scene. Restraining himself from his own urge to cradle the boy close. So close that he is surrounded but only his smell and touch. No one could hurt him there._

_“Wake up. Wake up, Type. Wake up.”_

_Tharn calls out to Type…but words aren’t enough._

_“Help me.”_

_Gulf grips onto him now. Those fists have opened up to now latch onto to Mew’s shirt._

_“Help me…Tharn.”_

_Hearing his name is a shock to his system. He tries to yell louder._

_“Wake up Type!”_

_“Help me Tharn!”_

_Gulf is full on sobbing now. The sounds shake in his chest and then are ripped from his mouth going straight into Mew’s ears. So broken and scared it’s unbearable. He’s had enough._

_“Wake up! Wake up.”_

_Gulf is a dead weight, limp and trembling as he pulls him up into his arms._

_“It’s okay Type. It’s okay.”_

_Gulf’s arms work their way around Mew’s shoulder clinging onto to the loose fabric of his shirt. Mew can feel the dampness of sweat and tears press firm against his own cheek. He rubs his hand up and down the boy’s back speaking words of affirmation, trying to guide the lost boy back to him._

_“I’m here. I’m here with you. It’s okay.”_

_Suddenly Gulf stiffens. Mew leans back and is met with wide eyes staring back him. The hand that once found comfort in clinging to him, balls itself up into a fist and swing’s at Mew’s cheek._

_“Leave me alone!”_

_The voice is meant to be angry but there is a slight tremble clinging to the end of every word. It hurts to see Gulf scoot himself up against the wall. Putting so much distance between them. Since Mew wasn’t actually punched it’s hard to work up the anger within Tharn, but he does it._

_“What the hell was that for? I helped you wake up!”_

_“I didn’t ask you to do it.” Gulf says back softly. Almost with some guilt._

_“It’s true you didn’t. But I happen to be kind enough to help a grown man who is still afraid of his nightmares.”_

_“I’m not afraid of nightmares. Back off you don’t know anything!”_

_It’s not the nightmares Type’s afraid of. It’s the way his mind won’t let him forget the worst day of his life. It’s the way his mind takes over him during his most vulnerable state and forces him to relive what happened to him._

_“Then what are you afraid of.”_

_Tharn needs to know. If he knows then he can protect him._

_“Nothing! I’m not afraid of anything.”_

_Mew can feel Tharn’s frustration. Gulf sits in front of him shaking. His eyes are wide in panic but surrounded by eyes lashes clumped together from his tears. Sweat soaked bangs fall over his forehead. Mew wants to reach forward and brush them away from that beautiful face of his, but he can’t. It angers him all over again._

_“Do you expect me to believe you when you are crying and trembling like that? Stop being cocky!”_

_“I can be as cocky as I want. But I will tell you this. Even if I cry myself to death, I won’t ask for your help. Remember that!”_

_Mew recognizes at this point there is no getting through to him. It’s not the time. Just like Tharn, he pushes away the urge to stay._

_“I’m sorry…for butting in.”_

_He gets up and goes off camera breathing deeply. Someone opens and shuts the door for affect but Mew doesn’t leave. He watches as Gulf raises his arms and wraps them around himself._

_“I didn’t ask for your help.” He says brokenly to no one before crying again._

_“Cut!”_

It’s like a magic word for Mew. He’s immediately at Gulf’s side reaching out and pulling the crying boy against him.

“Yai Nong?” He’s never seen Gulf look this upset.

“I could see him Khun Phi. I could see the little boy.”

Mew’s jaw tightens and he pulls Gulf in tighter to his body.

“I couldn’t stop myself from seeing him. Type felt that. That was Type-he was so little.”

Gulf is babbling now.

“Yai Nong he’s okay though. Something happened to Type but not that little boy you met.”

“But Phi I was there and he—I could see him.”

Mew tilts Gulf’s head up to look at his own.

“N’Gulf he’s okay.”

But Gulf shakes his head no and continues his rant, eyes wild.

“Tell me about him Yai Nong. What was his name again?”

Gulf stills.

“N’Captain.”

“N’Captain. Cute name. He plays games right? Like you?”

“Yeah Phi. Like us. ROV.”

“That’s a hard game for someone so young,”

Gulf’s breaths even out.

“Yeah, but he could play it. You should have seen him Phi.”

“Yeah tell me about it.”

Gulf does. He starts to talk about the little boy. The more he talks about the less he shakes. A smile slowly takes over his face at the memory. Mew nods along letting his own body relax as Nong’s does. They eventually sit in a comfortable silence.

“Hey P’Mew can we talk with you? We want to change something in blocking real quick before we film again. Just one more take from another angle.”

Mew slowly untangles himself from the boy’s body standing up. He starts to walk off with P’Tee when he feels a hand grab his own. Looking down he sees that tan skin contrast with his own through those delicate fingers. Gulf isn’t looking at him though. Just grabbing his hand staring straight ahead. Mew tries to ignore the way his whole body warms.

He stops in his place and asks P’Tee if they can talk where they are at. Seeing the two boy’s intertwined hands he agrees.

Gulf knows he has to film that scene all over again. He has to get in that scary nightmare again. He can do it though. Mew will bring him back. Here is holding onto the one person that can make Gulf and Type feel safe. That’s the only thing giving him enough strength to go again.

The second take goes well. Just as emotional, but Gulf calms down much quicker. Mew knows what to do now. They stay in the bed as the staff clean up the set all around them. Mew’s fingers comb through Gulf’s messy hair.

“I bet P’Fah wishes she could be you right now Phi?” Gulf jokes looking up at the man with a smile.

“As if I’d let her.”

P’Mame and P’Tee come over to talk with the both them before they leave commending them on the great job they did today. They thank one another for their hard word before heading over to grab their stuff and leave for the day.

“Hey P’Mew?”

“Yeah?”

Gulf just looks at him without saying anything and Mew nods. He just knows. Gulf walks up leaning into Mew’s side giving him a side hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Mew says walking him to the door.

“No phone call tonight?”

“I want you to relax. Maybe play some games but get some sleep okay?”

“I’m fine P’Mew.”

“I know. You did really well today. You just deserve a good rest. You deserve some N’Gulf time okay?”

“Okay Phi. Well I guess this is goodnight then.”

“You can still send me a goodnight text Yai Nong.”

“If I remember.” Gulf says wearing his mischievous smile.

Gulf gets in the car checking his phone. His girlfriend has texted him to call her after work. A sigh falls from his lips before texting her that he’ll call her tomorrow instead.

“Everything okay?” His mom asks looking over.

“Just a long day.” Gulf looks to side and sees Mew waving at him from the door giving him a soft smile.

Gulf laughs before waving back.

“Mew looks like he’s sending his loved one off to war.”

“I guess he misses me.” Gulf says with a blush that doesn’t go unnoticed by his mom.

“I think it goes both ways son.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew shakes his head watching the boy leave. He packs up his bags before heading to his own car. Once home he showers before logging into his email account. He’s exhausted but his professors have probably sent him something at some point during the day he needs to tend to. Hunched over his computer, his shoulders grow sore.

A buzz catches his attention causing him to down at his phone.

**Goodnight Khun Phi. Thanks for chasing away my nightmares. See you tomorrow. Do an ab workout tonight na. Prepare yourself for our shower tomorrow.**

Mew laughs and all the pains from the day dissolve away.

**Sweet dreams Yai Nong. Eat some snacks so I can see that sweet belly of yours at its’ best.**

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think! Any MewGulf related thoughts or questions are welcomed! I haven't proof read this yet so please inform me if you see any mistakes! If you want me to notify you a few days before I post the next chapter let me know as well! I hope you enjoyed:)


	16. Chapter 16: Filming Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! Thanks for your patience. I honestly doubt any of you missed this story with all the stuff Mew and Gulf have been feeding us in real life! Wow are we lucky! These past few weeks have been so kind to us waanjais:) Did any fo you get your boxsets? I just ordered mine! I hope you guys are all doing well physically and mentally! Thanks for all the encouragements with my schooling! You're all too kind. And thank you for over 12,000 hits and over 600 kudos. I'm blown away. I hope this chapter is okay...let me know what you think!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRbpmfaQWi4>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEAH9k98XZQ>

The following morning Gulf wakes up feeling well rested. He had played video games last night for about an hour but was able to fall asleep with ease. The day before had been emotionally exhausting and yet his mind did not feel heavy. It was light as he had dreamt of a certain persons’ hand in his own and bright crescent shaped eyes.

Mew wakes up early himself sneaking in a quick workout before heading out the door. He tells himself it has more to do with wanting his fans to see him in good shape and not Gulf. Gulf doesn’t care about Mew’s body. Gulf has a girlfriend and she’s probably dainty and cute. Mew being muscular and toned will not appeal to the boy. He can’t help but wonder what the two of them talk about. Gulf and his girlfriend. Is she able to pull stories from the boy? Can she cuddle up without him tensing? It’s all Mew thinks about as he drives to the set.

When he arrives, Gulf is already getting his make-up on. With ease the boy is smiling and chatting with P’Fah. Mew can’t help but feel a sense of pride seeing his Nong conversing with her so casually. It’s nice seeing him comfortable.

Once spotting Mew, Gulf stands up immediately. It’s almost instinctual, needing to be near him. Gulf apologizes to P’Fah before working his way over towards this seemingly magnetic force of a man.

“Morning Khun Phi.”

Mew’s eyes take Gulf in. He’s wearing a light blue shirt with the sleeves crunched up to his elbows. Mew knows it’s hot, but he hopes the staff don’t get mad when the material wrinkles. His eyes are working their way back up to Gulf’s face when something brings them to a screeching hault. The thin shirt puts two little bumps sticking out from his Nong’s chest on full display. Shaking his head Mew forces eye contact.

“Morning Yai Nong. You seem happy this morning.”

“I am.”

“Well then I’m happy too.”

Gulf smiles at that. If Mew’s happiness was really reliant on his own, Gulf thinks he’d force himself to be happy every day. Someone comes up behind him and starts to attach his mic through his shirt making in uncomfortable. Suddenly, a cup of water is being shoved into his hand.

“Drink up. It’s hot and I heard you’ll be filming with Boat and Mild outside today.”

Gulf shakes his head before taking a sip wiggly his eyebrows. Mew sighs before placing his hand on the boy’s belly.

“This belly better be full of water when we’re done filming this morning.”

“Today I’ll actually finish filming before you.”

“No, we’ll finish at the same time.” Mew says confused.

“Nope. You have a solo scene you have to film.”

“Really?” Mew tries to hide his disappointment in shock.

“It’s true!” Gulf brags. “Actually, my solo scene was supposed to be after yours, but it got moved.”

“Gulf gets to go home before you Mew. But you’ll finish after a few minutes.” A staff member chimes in.

Gulf loves teasing Mew in this way. A competition to see who gets to go home the quickest. Whose schedule is the longest. Classic dumb guy banter. Although it’s out of their control, it’s such a bragging point.

Mew checks the schedule to be sure, clinging onto Gulf as he does so.

“But we can shoot this scene first.” He attempts to argue.

“No, this scene needs to be shot at night.”

Gulf hold a thumbs up right in Mew’s face just to rub it in. It just reminds the man how childish his boy can be.

“Oi are you really so happy to leave your Phi?”

“I am so happy to be going home.”

“Away from me?”

Mew huffs pulling Gulf in closer to his body. Like a spoiled child would, he looks up through his eyelashes attempting to look as pitiful as possible.

“You-you’d be the same way if it was the other way around.”

“I’d be happy to go home sure, but I’d tell you that I’d miss you.”

Gulf eyes Mew. He can’t help but feel his chest warm. How can a man have such soft eyes?

“Yeah well that’s the difference between me and you.” Gulf replies casually.

Grunting Mew releases the boy and steps back. Gulf’s not much of a flirt he has noticed. Even if Mew is just trying to do it to be funny.

“Don’t sulk Khun Phi.”

“I’m not. Just wished my Nong missed me is all.”

Gulf’s hand reaches out lightly touching Mew’s arm.

“I do wish we could both end at the same time.”

Mew smiles turning towards the boy. The face looking back at him provides him with all the reassurance he needs.

“I’ll take it.” He says triumphantly.

“I never said I would miss you.”

Gulf may be trying to hide his feelings, but he forgets his eyes can speak and they are always the most honest. The way Gulf is looking at Mew reveals everything the man needs to know.

“You don’t have to.”

Mew walks away to get ready and prepare for the scene smiling to himself. His stubborn boy’s confused face imprinted in his mind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They film their scene before getting changed again. Gulf is quite happy knowing he gets to head straight to Type’s bed. Mew follows close behind sitting next him and resting his hand on his stomach.

“Phi?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t think I’d like kissing someone in their sleep.”

“Haha why not?”

“I don’t know. Don’t you kiss someone because you want them to know. Want them to kiss you back or say something. Kissing someone without them knowing is creepy.”

“I think it’s selfishly pure. Haven’t you ever looked at someone you loved and wondered how they can sleep so well knowing that they’re holding your heart? It’s like you’re pulled to kiss them and thank them even knowing they’re unaware. Giving love just to give it. Pure.”

“I’ve never done that Phi.”

“Well Tharn does it a lot. He kisses away Type’s nightmares. As if he’s saying, don’t have nightmares in that head of yours. My heart won’t allow it.”

“I wonder if anyone’s ever kissed me while I was sleeping.” Gulf mumbles.

“If I knew kissing you while you were asleep would chase your nightmares away, I’d make sure to do it every night too. Just like Tharn.”

Mew’s heart runs rapid after that confession. It isn’t that he doesn’t mean it. He does. He just didn’t mean to say it out loud. It’s too direct and intimate for what they are now, but Gulf doesn’t seem to notice. He’s smiling.

“Okay boys let’s knock this scene out. Ready?” P’Tee asks rubbing his hands together.

“To sleep? Always.” Gulf replies.

_Gulf lies down and someone turns out the lights. The window is being blocked by a light shade._

_“I won’t sleep tonight. I’m going to find out what you’ve been doing to me.”_

_The frown between his brows is evident as he rests his head back on the pillow feigning sleep._

_Mew walks over, eyes glued to Gulf’s face. He can tell Gulf is faking it. If the boy was really asleep, his lips would be slightly parted, and his cheeks would puff out. Prior workshop naps have given Mew this knowledge._

_The man’s hand raiss and he runs his finger through Gulf’s thick hair. It’s easy for him to look fond. No acting required._

_“I must be crazy…to think you’re cute.” He says with a small smile._

_Leaning down he places a kiss lightly to Gulf temple. His nose grazes the boy’s forehead and he can’t help himself from inhaling his scent._

_“Hope you don’t have a nightmare.” Mew says in a soft tone._

_Gulf thinks Mew is right. Everything about that felt pure. Not creepy at all. Maybe he wouldn’t mind someone wanting to kiss him while he slept. Maybe it would depend on the person. Type is lucky that--right he’s supposed to be Type. He feels Mew or Tharn get up and walk away. When the coast feels clear he snaps his eyes open reveling in Type’s realization of Tharn’s intentions._

“Cut! That was good!”

Mew approaches Gulf sitting on the edge of his bed once again.

“So, I’ll see you this evening?”

“Yes, don’t eat dinner until I get back.”

“Okay.” Mew says patting the boy’s leg through the covers before heading out the door.

Gulf sighs throwing his head back against the pillow. He likes Mild and Boat. He does. It’s just easier to film with Mew there. Mew understands that he needs to run through his lines a few times to really commit them to memory. He understands that Gulf likes to stick to the script as much as possible. Nothing unpanned. It’s easier to become Type when he has his Tharn. The days where he films without seeing Mew at all drain him. His longing to be near the man takes all of his energy. When did he get like this?

Throwing the covers off he heads to hair and make-up ready to get changed. He plops in his seat and looks up to see P’Fah holding out his cup.

“P’Mew said you weren’t allowed to leave this seat without finishing this water first.” She says with a small smirk.

Gulf shakes his head but takes the cup bringing the straw to his lips. Even when Mew is not here, he still makes sure his Nong is taken care of. How ‘Tharn’ of him. And as much as Gulf wants to not like it he can’t. How ‘Type’ of him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Gulf returns from filming, Mew is waiting for him with two-plates of food. Nothing has ever looked more perfect. He immediately plops down and reaches for his silverware when Mew grabs his arm. Gulf’s eyes grow cross as he whips his head to face the man.

“Khun Phi I’m starving.”

“A hi would be nice.”

“Hi.” Gulf replies flatly.

“Is that any way to greet your Phi?”

Gulf’s face holds nothing but annoyance now.

“Is that any way to greet someone who prepared your dinner?”

“Ughhh P’Mew. Helloooooo! Okay? Please let me eat or I’m going to pass out.”

Mew laughs releasing his Nong’s arm.

“I was just joking around. Why are you so hungry? Didn’t you eat lunch?”

“No.”

Mew’s head snaps to the side.

“Why not?”

“Mild, Boat and I played games instead.”

“You shouldn’t skip meals.”

“I know but I’m eating now and it’s good. Even better since I’ starving for it.”

Gulf inhales another bite before he notices Mew is still staring at him disapprovingly.

“We won’t do it again?” Gulf tries giving Mew a hesitant smile. “Okay okay you can punish me later. I’m hungry now.”

Mew sighs turning away. He hates knowing Gulf’s probably been hungry for the past hour. Why wouldn’t he just eat lunch? Is he that addicted to games? Have their nightly game nights been adding fuel to the fire.

“Phi? You eat too.” Gulf says elbowing him.

“I’m full from watching you eat like that.” He takes his picked at meal and slides it Gulf’s way. “You can eat mine too.”

“But Phi-“

“We’re about to film the shower scene anyway. I shouldn’t eat too much.”

And with that Mew stands up heading to get changed. Gulf pulls Mew’s plate towards his own eyeing the man’s back as he walks out the door. Ultimately, he shrugs digging back into the food. He needs to hurry if he’s going to finish all of this in time.

Mew rounds the corner and shoves his face into his hands. He’s willing himself to not get upset. It’s dumb. It’s so dumb. All the boy did was miss a meal. He’s fine but Mew isn’t. He shouldn’t care at all. It hurts knowing that his small crush is evolving and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“You alright P’Mew?”

Mew looks up to see P’Boss eyeing him.

“Yeah just-“

“Let me guess. Tired?”

“Not exactly but it’s fine. I need to go get ready.”

He quickly walks around the man sitting down. P’Ging is on him right away pushing his hair off the side.

“If you’re going to seduce your Nong you need your hair to the side. So sexy.” She says making Mew laugh.

The casual conversation calms him down. Gulf strolls in twenty minutes later rubbing his belly, full of food no doubt. Mew’s fingers twitch desiring to reach out. They must be connected to his heart. Traitors.

“I’m so full Phi. You should have eaten your dinner. It was delicious.”

“Oiii P’Mew! You didn’t eat.” P’Ging scolds.

“If I want to seduce Type my body needs to look as good as my hair.” Mew jokes smiling up at her. She flushes moving behind him to mess with his hair again.

“Yeah P’Ging! His mouth does other things besides eat.” Gulf says eyes animated. His smiles wide seeing the way Mew’s eyes almost pop out his head at the comment.

It’s not the shameless flirt that makes Mew fall for Gulf even more at that moment, it’s the fact that Mew didn’t see it coming. It’s surprising. He won’t let his naughty boy have the upper hand though. Standing up he walks over to his Nong leaning down in his ear.

“Yeah but in shower, I plan to eat you.”

Gulf’s glad that Mew chooses to walk out the door because he can feel the blush rising up his neck.

“Oi that P’Mew is so bad. Doesn’t he know I have to put make-up on you? How will I hide this redness?”

When Gulf enters the dorm wearing only boxers and a white button up Mew knows he’s the one in trouble now. They start to run their lines as staff set up the room. It’s difficult to focus on anything other than Gulf’s legs and Mew decides he needs a distraction.

“Remember when you said I could punish you later?”

Gulf gulps. Didn’t Mew punish him already?

“Yeah?”

Mew pretends to kick him.

“Hold up the pillow.”

Gulf does as he’s told and Mew squares up his shoulders forming tight fists. The boy’s eyes can’t help but linger on the prominent veins swelling up from the tension. How does one get veins like that? It’s so manly and tantalizing. Maybe if he just--Mew punches and the pillow flies up knocking Gulf in the face. Shit, he should have been paying better attention.

Mew’s body lunges forward pulling his boy into a hug. He didn’t mean to hit him. It was only the pillow but still. A move meant only to relieve some tension and mess around has now ended in a slap-stick comedy show. His attempt to sistract himself from the cute boy in front of him has utterly failed, for now he’s holding said boy in his arms.

Gulf just laughs though.

“I’m numb. P’Mew is bullying me.”

“When?” Mew asks with a whine in his voice. How could he accuse him of such things when Mew’s squeezing him like this?

“Just now! I can’t block your punch.”

Mew fake punches now, not even coming close to touching even the pillow.

“Type will lose consciousness and then we will have to cancel shooting.” A staff member jokes.

Mew laughs but hates the thought of that. Gulf hugs the pillow tight to his chest like a child needing comfort.

“Don’t be mad naaaaa.” Mew replies.

“I’m not mad but Type needs to be so I’m going to build off of this feeling.” Gulf states teasingly.

“Alright let’s get going you guys. We still have the shower scene and then Mew’s scenes left to do. I’d like to get home before 12 tonight.” P’Tee calls.

Mew goes out the door as Gulf settles into Type’s desk chair with his pillow in his arms.

“Rolling!”

_Mew walks in seeing Gulf in his seat. Raising his fist, he lightly pounds on his closet door attempting to steal the boy’s attention away from his laptop. When it doesn’t work, he tries again but is met with an angry pillow to the stomach._

_“What’s the matter with you?” Mew asks lightly._

_Gulf looks back, his eyes are round. Mew has his pillow, Type’s pillow, snuggled against his chest. The man leans down breathing in the scent. It makes him think about P’Mew’s bed. The man always smells good. Fresh and expensive. Yet warm and soothing. He bets his bed feels the same way. He’d like to find out. That realization startles him. He needs that pillow back._

_“My pillow.” Gulf says as he lunges forward._

_Mew’s quick though pulling back with a cocky smirk._

_“What the hell are you smiling at?” Gulf spats._

_“I can smile at…whatever I want.”_

_“You’re such a jerk.”_

_Mew holds out a bag of snacks._

_“Want some?”_

_Of course. There he goes proving that he is indeed not a jerk._

_“Don’t lure me with food, You can’t fool me. If you put something weird, I’d get sick. I won’t fall for your trick.”_

_Mew sighs at his untrusting boy and throws the pillow back on the bed._

_“If I’m going to lure you…I wouldn’t use food.” Mew says as he reaches in the bag with dark eyes._

_Gulf watches Mew raise the water bottle to his lips. When he had read the script originally, he hadn’t been able to imagine this scene playing out in real life. Who gets turned on by watching someone drink water? But then again, Type is bit horny at the moment._

_Gulf’s eyes dart to Mew’s throat. He watches Mew swallow and now realizes why someone would get turned on. An image of Tharn’s throat swallowing around Type’s cock flits to his mind uninvited. Gulf feels a heat spread in his lower stomach. Type would reach down and place his hand on Tharn’s throat, rubbing his thumb over the vein there. His other hand would grab at his silky hair tugging it a little until he hears that deep moan vibrate around his shaft. Fuck. When Mew pulls the bottle back, Gulf is finally able to tear his eyes away but they just refocus on the water dripping off of Mew’s lips. The same lips that will be kissing him later tonight. Shaking his head, he refocuses._

_“You’re all talk.”_

_“Talking isn’t the only thing I’m good at.”_

_Mew’s confidence radiates out. The reaction from Gulf almost seems…genuine?_

_“I’m going to take a shower.” Gulf spits out grabbing his towel and boxers and pushing towards the bathroom._

_Mew takes joy in watching his flustered form walk away._

“Cut! That was good! Let’s reset and roll again.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once that scene is complete, the two are directed to the shower. They will film the entering and leaving together after they film the main scene. Only a few people can fit in the bathroom at a time, so everyone else is waiting outside. It makes it easier for Gulf to remove his top.

The boy stands in front of the wall as Mew stands a few feet away. His shirt is unbuttoned, framing his chiseled body. Gulf gulps, feeling that warm sensation burn in his stomach again. He must already be in character.

“Okay Mew you’re going to approach Gulf removing your shirt. Remember, all of your movements are slow and gentle. Gulf you’re hesitant but curious. You begin to crave him, want him. Type hasn’t been able to masturbate all week. You leave flustered. You boys ready to start?”

Mew nods opening and closing his fists. He feels restless as Tharn. He wants to explore Type’s body now.

“Rolling aaaaand action!”

_Mew approaches pushing his chest forward as he pull off his shirt. Gulf’s hands form tight fist as he nervously uses his arms as a barrier._

_Mew’s own arms find the shower wall locking the boy in. Slowly, he leans down allowing his lips to lightly grace Gulf’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. God, he smells even better here. It’s all Gulf. Purely his bare skin and natural scent. Moving up to look his Nong in the eye, causes him to stiffen._

_“You smell nice.” Mew says. And he means it._

_“What are you doing?” Gulf rushes out. It’s overwhelming. Being shirtless, pressed against another man against a wall. If it were anyone besides Mew, he’d be panicking. Instead he’s more anxious._

_Mew looks up. He makes sure to stay hunched. Gulf should seem taller. It will make him feel bigger, more in control. Type needs that in this new situation. Leaning in, he goes to kiss him. It’s painfully slow and careful._

_“What the hell are you doing?” Gulf asks turning away. It’s an question he already knows the answer to though._

_Leaning forward, Mew begins to kiss down Gulf’s neck. It delights him to hear the boy gasp. The hand on Gulf’s side rubs up to feel goosebumps littering the skin there. His Nong is so reactive to his kisses already. He hates that he won’t look at him though. Reaching up, he softly cradles Gulf’s face, turning it towards his own. As he moves in towards those plump lips, Mew’s eyes glance up to check his reaction._

_Gulf feels Mew’s nose drag across his own. His tight face softens as he allows his lips to lightly pucker forward, searching for Mew’s. They meet softly at first. Little pecks as if introducing themselves to one another. Gulf’s features soften letting him in._

_Mew’s confidence picks up as soon as he feels Gulf’s lips respond to his own. His hand on the boy’s waist squeezes as his opens his mouth pulling in Gulf’s upper lip. His tongue pokes out lightly wetting it with his own saliva. The muscles under his hand flex and release._

_Gulf pushes him away. He feels his stomach flip. They haven’t kissed with tongue since workshop and he finds his mouth yearning to go deeper. But Type can’t do that. God, Type would probably want to make-out with Tharn too if he was kissing him this way. Panicking at the realization, Gulf yanks back pushing the man away._

_“Tharn, let me go!” He says, but it’s too lightly stated to be a command taken seriously._

_Mew’s hand moves from Gulf’s shoulder, smoothing down the boy’s arm. Kissing his mouth is too dangerous for now. He turns to kissing the Gulf’s body._

_Mew’s lips and nose drag along the supple skin on Gulf’s chest. He finds himself tracing the moles scattered there so prettily. It takes everything in him to not take one of the boy’s nipples between his own. Mew doubts anyone has done it to Gulf before. Seeing how sensitive the boy seems, Mew guess he would like it. Maybe he can just graze over one?_

_Gulf feels a wet sensation on his nipple followed by warm air from Mew’s nose. A small whine comes from his throat. Has he ever made that sound before? His grip tightens, squeezing at Mew’s biceps. It grounds him for some reason. It should turn him off but he finds comfort in digging his blunt nails into skin there._

_Mew feels the squeezes of desire coming from his Nong’s nimble fingers. His own hand goes to the boy’s smooth thigh. So soft and relaxed as his fingers drag up under the towel. Gulf’s hand has moved to his chest, squeezing at his peck like a man would breast. He almost pinches at the skin there in a way that has Mew wanting to jerk his hips forward. The massaging continues until Mew moves his head down Gulf’s chest._

_As Mew sits back on his knees in front of Gulf’s waist, the boy has never been more grateful for the towel and boxer layers covering his dick. He’s imagining that scene from earlier. Tharn’s mouth around his cock. God, he bets Mew would be good at it too. Taking care of him. He’d probably grab his dick first. Rubbing it a few times. The ring on his thumb would provide a cold burn._

_Mew feels Gulf’s hands reach up and lightly fist at his hair. It confuses him, but when he looks up to see what’s happening Gulf is lost in his own world. His breathing is labored coming out this through his nose, as his lip is pulled between his teeth. Shifting on his knees, Mew subtly adjusts his pants at the sight. He squeezes his eyes shut, but it only allows himself to focus more at the little tugs on his hair and the soft sounds coming from Gulf’s lips._

_Gulf’s legs tighten together trying to will away the hardening of his length. His hand slips down to Mew’s shoulder again needing to ground himself as he squeezes the muscle there hard before relaxing, signaling to the man he has reached his release._

_Mew moves slowly up Gulf’s body taking in the red tint that covers his chest in neck. He assumes his face would be red too if the foundation wasn’t there to cover it._

_Gulf’s eyes are still closed, but they open feeling Mew’s breath tickling his lips,_

_“I told you…I’m not only good at talking.” Mew says._

_Gulf can’t help but think of his dumb joke from earlier. This was the world’s payback for that. It takes everything in him to shove Mew away when the man leans in to kiss him._

_“You frickin…you wash that for me.” He demands throwing the towel at the man before storming off._

“Cut! Alright we have about five more takes. We need more angles. That was brilliant guys keep it up.”

Gulf walks back over but seems a little shaken up.

“You okay Nong?’ Mew asks eyeing the boy.

Gulf snatches the towel rewrapping it around his waist.

“Fine Phi. I-you know fine.”

Mew smiles seeing the light fluster.

“Okay then.”

They film the scene again, but the different angles leave it less intimate. P’Tee talks over the actions taking away the ability for it to feel like their own little bubble of sexual frustration.

“Okay we are going to film the scenes at the door. Let’s get set up.”

Gulf squirms. Mew had to of seen his half hard dick. When the towel fell all that was between Mew’s face and his penis was the thin material of his boxers. The man is acting normal though, which freaks Gulf out even more.

“Okay we’re going to be outside the door. We will call action when we’re ready. Make sure you yell loud enough for us to hear you out here okay Mew?”

“Yes P’Tee.” The man responds.

Mew looks over to see Gulf’s face lost in thought.

“N’Gulf—”

“Yes I was little hard P'Mew but it was—I was just in character okay. I’m fine so don’t ask me about it. And don’t read into it and think I’m upset at you or anything okay?”

Mew nods, eyes only full of amusement.

“Hey it happens. No big deal. I didn’t even notice.”

“Oh, please you were eye level with it.”

“I kept my eyes shut Nong.”

“Oh…” Gulf replies feeling like an idiot.

“Are you okay… you know? Now?” Mew says glancing down at the boy’s boxers.

“Yes. P’Tee’s commentary killed the mood,”

Mew laughs.

“Did the same for me too.”

Gulf glances up a little shy at that comment. He goes to ask Mew to elaborate when he notices Mew looking at his…down there. Quickly his hands fly to block it. He’s suddenly very aware of his lack of clothes.

“I said it is gone P’Mew,” He whines.

Mew walks up towards him eyes never leaving his own. Sucking in a breath Gulf grows nervous and his hands fall to his sides. Mew’s fingers slip into the waist band of the boy’s boxers lightly. He slides along the edge letting his knuckles rub along the skin until they touch his hip bone. Gulf’s eyes close as little breathes fall out. Suddenly his boxers are being yanked up before Mew steps back admiring his work.

On Gulf’s chest are marks from a few kisses that Mew may have gotten too into before. And the boxers are now pulled up high over Gulf’s hips.

“Can’t have people seeing my belly. Keep the boxers up there for this next scene okay?”

Gulf can only nod turning around. They don’t talk until P’Tee calls action. Once the scene I recorded, it’s Gulf’s turn to go home.

Both of them move to the dressing room. Gulf packs his bag as Mew changes for his final scene. Mew notices that Gulf seems a bit off. He walks up him slowly.

“Type?” He asks softly.

Gulf whips around looking at him. Mew reaches out pulling him in for a hug.

“Okay?” He asks.

“Yeah okay Phi.”

They sit like that for a while. Gulf feels himself calming down. Why was he overthinking anything? That bathroom must have had something in the air, playing tricks on his brain. Finally, Gulf goes to pull back but Mew clings on.

“I want to go home Yai Nong.” He whimpers making Gulf laugh. Such a baby.

“Oe Oe Oe. I know Khun Phi. I know.” He comforts rubbing his head. “You can do it though! Almost done.”

“I know.” Mew admits pulling back.

Gulf slings his bag over his shoulder heading for the door.

“Call me when you get home P’Mew.” He says.

“Okay Yai Nong. Text me when you make it home.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Mew sighs watching his boy leave. He focuses and gets the last scene done within 30 minutes. On the drive back home everything about the day starts to replay in his mind. It’s all a bit much for his mind to handle. N’Gulf got hard from him. But they were Tharn’s kisses. But they were his kisses. What does that mean? Nothing. It means nothing. Just a bodily reaction. God why is his heart so hopeful. Hasn’t it learned its’ lesson? When will his heart give up?

Gulf’s been laying in bed for the past hour. It was Type who got turned on. And Type only did because he had built up sexual needs. So did Gulf he supposes. Him and his girlfriend haven’t done anything in a while, He’s been so busy—shit. He was supposed to call her. Better do it now. He sighs grabbing his phone. Right when he’s about to press her name, Khun Phi’s pops up. Good, the man is home now. Filming must have gone smoothly. He’ll just call her tomorrow. This is work related so, she’ll understand. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda steamy huh? I haven't proof read yet but I will do it when I can! If you see any mistakes let me know! What are your thoughts? I'm dying to know what you're thinking! Any questions? I'll try and answer them:) Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17: Filming Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Hope you're all doing well! Thank you again to everyone reading, leaving kudos and comments on this story! It makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying it! I'm glad you guys are liking the slow burn. Please know I do have a plan but it's going to take some time. It will be worth the wait! Thanks for your patience:) I'm very excited for Mew's song coming soon! Let's show both of our hardworking boys lots of support during this time! I wish you guys are happiness and good health! Thanks again for everything! Enjoy:)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw_veonPJBA>

Gulf’s girlfriend does not understand. The next morning Gulf is greeted with some very passive aggressive messages and an angry voicemail. He and Mew had talked for about an hour and the man hadn’t let Gulf end the phone call until the boy was tucked in bed with the lights out. Right when they had ended the call sleep had taken over Gulf and his promise to call her was forgotten.

As his mom drives him to the set, Gulf’s fingers tap away trying to apologize over text. He should have called her. She’s his girlfriend but lately their relationship has felt more like a hassle than anything else. She’s sweet. It’s not her exactly. She’s pretty great as far as girlfriends go. She doesn’t get mad at Gulf even when the boy is aloof and probably deserves her anger. She always checks in on him and doesn’t mind doing most of the talking when they are together. But recently the two of them have been unbelievably busy and all of their time together has to be scheduled. Gulf has noticed that if she doesn’t text him, he can go days without thinking about her. Blaming his passive nature on his heavy workload is easiest for now.

“You okay my boy? You seem stressed. Love or work?”

“I forgot to call her last night. She’s not very happy right now.”

“But I thought I heard you on the phone last night.”

“That was P’Mew.” Gulf says glancing at his mom. He doesn’t like the little smile hanging on her face. “Just work stuff mom.”

“Yes, I’m sure all that giggling was work related.”

Gulf shakes his head.

“You haven’t been talking about her much. Everything okay?”

“Yeah we’re both just busy.”

“Well if she’s truly important to you, I’m sure you guys will figure it out.”

“There is not enough time in the day.” Gulf huffs grumpily.

“That’s true. But for the people you love, you make time. You find it even in the smallest moments.”

“I don’t even have time to think about her, let alone talk with her mom.”

“Well that doesn’t seem fair to either of you.”

Gulf sighs looking out the window at everything flying by.

“I guess it’s not.” He mutters.

They pull up and Gulf gathers his stuff. Today’s a heavy day script wise and he’s not too confident in his lines. With everything going on with his girlfriend he starts to feel a little suffocated. He’s a positive person. Very go with the flow but right now, that doesn’t feel like enough. Right when he’s about to turn to his mom and beg her to drive him back home on the false pretense of feeling ill, a tapping comes on his window. It’s as if he’s under a spell upon seeing those eyes. His hands go to the door handle and suddenly he’s out of the car.

“Morning Yai Nong. Sleep well last night?” Mew says greeting him like sunshine.

“Yes, Khun Phi. Too well.”

Turning to close the door Gulf pops his head in.

“Bye mom. Thanks for driving me.”

“Bye son! Work hard today. Everything will work out. Don’t stress.”

Gulf feels Mew’s hand settle on his back. He smiles reassuringly at his mom.

“I will. Thanks.” Gulf says shutting the door.

Mew waves and bows in respect and Gulf’s mother drives away.

“Everything okay?” Mew asks reaching out to pull the boy towards him.

“Yeah just…”

He wants to tell Mew. It seems so easy to want to explain everything to the man pertaining to his girlfriend. Gulf isn’t one to bring up his relationship problems with his friends. Their business is private. He would only discuss with his parents if he felt like he needed to. When it comes to Mew, it seems like everything is different than his traditional friendships. It’s like he seeks Mew’s advice, approval and comfort. But he can’t with this topic. It would ruin everything.

“Just busy with school and stressed about having to eventually get an internship. Plus, my lines are on the heavy side today.” Gulf says which isn’t entirely a lie.

Mew pulls the boy tighter against him.

“Did you apply to study plan I showed you? And I said I’d help with your applications. Don’t put everything on yourself. I can help you. As for the lines, we will go start practicing right now. It’s hard to shine together when one of us feels dull. Let me help okay?” Mew says looking at the boy.

Gulf’s face relaxes. The combination of Mew’s arms and eyes have that effect on him. The sun is shining at just the right angle behind the man causing his hair to almost glow. His Phi is angel like. Gulf’s hands move to rest on Mew’s shoulders.

“Okay Phi. Thanks.” He almost whispers.

“Of course. What are brothers for? Come on. Let’s head inside.” Gulf feels himself nodding as Mew tugs him towards the door.

They are greeted and immediately sent to hair and make-up. Their first scene is Type’s confession scene. He’s going to tell Tharn about his past and Gulf does predominantly most of the speaking. Mew holds the script and helps the boy. He notices that Gulf is stuttering over his lines more than usual today. He had been like this in the beginning, but their routine rehearsals have helped alleviate that nervous stutter. Today it’s back though. Chucking it up to the previously mentioned stress, Mew remains positive.

“I don’t know why Type is so bothered by the university being mad at him. I mean he’s so independent and head strong. Figured he would like it.” Gulf huffs needing a break.

“Trust me. It can take a toll on you.” Mew sighs.

“Yeah but why would he care what they think?”

“For Type, I think this is his battle to fight. He’s not mad that he got upset and lashed out. He’s upset that’s it’s been publicized and people are choosing sides. On one hand he doesn’t agree with homosexuality, but on the other hand people are using him as an excuse to hate on gay people. People like Tharn who have been nothing but nice to him. It sucks when other people join in on a fight and choose sides when they really have no idea what’s going on.”

Gulf knows yet again Mew is revealing something personal without having to say it. As much as he wishes he could ask what happened it’s not the time. More trust needs to be built.

“I think it’s eye opening to Tharn. Hearing Type talk about why exactly he’s so upset by the whole ordeal. Type isn’t just selfishly upset for himself. He also hates the effect he has had on others. He doesn’t like being seen as a symbol for hate. He’s confused and scared. He feels like an outcast. Tharn knows how that must feel and his heart aches for him.” Mew’s eyes seem deep and far away.

“Type still asks him to make everyone straight though. He hasn’t been fully changed by what happened.” Gulf says still seeming confused. He can’t seem to get Type’s emotions in place.

“Yes, but Tharn’s response is perfect. He says _I can’t._ _Because I will never stop liking men_. He’s telling Type even if everyone else in the whole world was homosexual by some fluke, Tharn is not. Tharn who has shown time and time again his own self sacrificial kindness cannot change for him. Type sees that Tharn is so honest and sure of himself in that statement. It’s a moment of realization for the both of them. Tharn sees vulnerability in Type and Type sees assurance in Tharn.”

Looking through his script again, Gulf notices things in between the lines that he hadn’t seen before. How does P’Mew do that? Find meaning in the smallest details of a sentence. Sometimes Gulf feels so dumb when talking to Mew and it has nothing to do with age. There’s something there in his Phi that feels untouchable, as if Gulf is unworthy. Instead of seeing it in a negative light though, he takes advantage of Mew’s brain and aura. A daily learning experience. A challenge which makes hanging out with the man all the more enticing.

They film the confession scene and it goes about as expected. Lots of tears, a shaky Gulf held up in Mew’s arms. They are entangled in bed when they are informed that their schedule has been bumped.

“You guys will have about an hour break before we film again. Do with it what you want.”

Mew looks down to see Gulf’s puffy eyes and tear stained face.

“How about a nap Yai Nong? We can use that bed in the other room?”

The boy nods and they both stand up making their way through the hallway. Once in the room Mew informs the staff that the two of them will be napping for the next hour in here. They clear out with a smile. When Mew turns around, Gulf is already under the covers clutching his signature blue blanket.

“Comfortable?” Mew asks as he slides under the comforter as well.

“Yes Khun Phi.”

Mew smiles watching as Gulf’s eyes flutter shut. The boy has been a little off today. He hates knowing that his usually carefree Nong is taking on so many stressors. Managing school and work is done better by trial and error than anything else. As much as Mew wants to help Gulf, he knows the boy would rather figure it out on his own. There is no reason to butt in when he’s not asked.

Glancing over, Mew is met with a heart melting visual. Gulf’s blue blanket is tucked high up by his neck helping to frame his chubby cheeks. His lips are parted implying he is in a deep sleep. It would be the perfect image, but the boy’s legs keep twitching. Is he hot?

Not wanting to wake him, Mew attempts to pull back on some of the covers. His fingers grip carefully onto the comforter as he tries to slip it out from under Gulf’s arms. With one last hard tug he manages to get it off of his body but right when he does the boy rolls over.

Gulf’s nose presses into Mew’s arm tight enough that Mew can feel him breathing. His hand, once holding his blanket, has moved to squeeze the soft inside skin of Mew’s bicep. One long leg has plopped itself over Mew’s own, but it longer twitches.

Mew finds himself holding his breath. Feeling as if even the smallest thing could disturb the moment. When did Gulf get so cuddly? Settling back stiffly into his pillow, Mew wills himself to fall asleep. He needs the nap, even though he knows sleep only makes time go faster. This is a moment Mew wishes he could freeze and cherish, but that would be bad for his heart. His already misbehaving heart.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A loud unfamiliar sound rips Gulf from his sleep. He shifts upward trying to push his ear harder into his pillow as if it will help muffle the blasting tunes.

“Yai Nong. That’s my alarm. We need to start getting up.” Mew’s voice not only sounds louder but he can feel the vibrations of every word.

“Khun phiiiiii. Please turn that off.” He whines gripping his blanket.

“Sorry! I like waking up to a song. Better than an alarm…Nong?”

Gulf’s eyes finally peel open to reveal Mew’s collar bone. The blanket Gulf had once been sleeping with is long gone and its place in his fist has been taken by Mew’s shirt. Releasing it, Gulf slowly rolls back over onto the mattress stretching.

“Sorry.” He mumbles.

“It’s no problem. Better than you twitching.”

“I twitch?”

“Yes, you twitch. Quite distracting.”

“Sorry Phi.”

“It was like you were kicking a soccer ball in your dreams.”

“Oiiii I said I was sorry.”

“There is nothing to apologize for. Want to run through our lines? We’re about to film the…the you know. “

“The sex scene Khun Phi?” Gulf says looking up at Mew through his lashes with a smirk.

“Yes.”

“Then there’s not a lot of lines.”

“True but you were having trouble earlier. Best if we go over everything just in case.”

“Fine.”

Gulf raises his arms above his head stretching again. His shirt slides up his tummy revealing his boxers and a thin line of creamy skin. A little higher and his little belly button will show. Reaching over, Mew pulls the shirt down.

“I’ll grab the scripts.”

Once settled in the bed, Mew looks down to see Gulf grinning to himself as he flips through his lines.

“What’s that face for?”

“Just thinking about when we read this scene in the book together on the phone. We were so shy and awkward about it all then.”

“Well the book is very…descriptive.”

“We needed that. To get into the character’s heads.”

“Right right.”

“Hey Khun Phi?”

“Yeah?”

“We can talk about that stuff now right?”

“I guess. I can’t promise I won’t giggle and make jokes like I’m a school boy.”

“When Tharn you know has to prep Type…I just…do you think it hurt?”

Mew’s eyes dart down to find Gulf’s face looking nothing but genuinely curious.

“I think Tharn worked very hard to make sure Type endured as little pain as possible.”

“I know but P’Mame makes it seem like Tharn is huge down there. I mean I can’t even imagine fitting anything down there and that’s part of my job.”

“Your job isn’t to imagine Tharn and Type having sex. That’s the fan’s job.” Mew jokes.

“Yeah yeah but I need to pull the emotions from it. I should have re-read that chapter again before today. It’s just so weird that Type flips and wants to have sex with a man all the sudden.”

“Well sex for Type isn’t really special. It was ruined at a young age and even when he did start having it with girls, he placed no value in it. The idea that he might having feelings for Tharn is scarier than having sex with a man. He thinks Tharn is a player and that once Tharn has sex with him he will move on. And those scary feelings he has for the man will go away once he realizes what an awful person Tharn is. It’s what he believes all homosexuals are like. He’s hoping Tharn will prove him right.”

“But Tharn’s different. Tharn wants to have sex with him because he likes him. It’s an intimate way to build trust. Type must have been nervous as hell though.”

“Right. Tharn knew that. He prepared for that the best he could. Just remember that Tharn did a lot of foreplay, was very mindful of Type the whole time, and prepped him thoroughly. Can’t forget the ice.”

“Right. Is foreplay really that important though?”

“Yeah. It gets him horny enough to want it. Subtle moves and saying the right things really make a difference.”

“I don’t talk much in general. Let alone when I’m doing anything like that.”

Mew freezes at Gulf’s statement. It’s breaching intimate territory. Sure, they can now talk about Tharn and Type having sex but why is he wanting to talk about Mew and Gulf. He’s torn between wanting to hear about what Gulf’s like in bed and wanting to throw up at the thought of the boy with someone else.

“You don’t talk at all?” Mew squeaks out.

“Not really. I mean no need to when you’re kissing and stuff right? I don’t want to have think during all that.”

“I don’t know. I love to tease with my words.”

“I can imagine.” Gulf says smiling.

“Oh, you’re imagining me now?”

The heat in Gulf’s cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Don’t get a big head. I just mean the talking during sex suits you is all.”

“Well I don’t just talk the whole time. I like my partner to talk too.”

“Then you would hate sex with me huh?” Gulf’s fingers have taken to picking at the comforter.

“No, I think you’d enjoy my talking. I’m pretty skilled. The best noises in sex are the ones you can’t control. I’d get you babbling and begging so loudly. You wouldn’t even have to think about it.”

It’s a thought ripped from Mew’s desires. It rolls to easily off of his tongue.

“I don’t know Phi. I’m pretty stubborn.”

The look Gulf is giving Mew is sinful, but the man’s vision is clouded by reality when the door to their room opens.

“Guess we will never know.” Mew mutters.

“Boys let’s go! I need to comb and scrub the sleep off of the both of you!” P’Ging calls.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They film the breakfast scene with ease. Anxiousness now fills the air and it’s not just coming from Tharn and Type.

“P’Mew! Okay when you’re on the bed, someone will hold up the cup of ice for you okay? Just be mindful. Can someone adjust the lights by the window? It shouldn’t be so bright.”

Mew nods before walking towards the Gulf. The boy’s nose is being blotted by a napkin as he mumbles his lines under his breath. It’s a sign he’s nervous that Mew has come to recognize. He makes eye contact with the make-up artists silently asking her to give them a second before placing a hand on Gulf’s shoulder.

Gulf feels the pressure on his arm rub up and down in a soothing manner. Only one hand can do that for him and it is Mew’s. He tries to brush it off. He doesn’t need Mew right now. It’s not a sad scene. But the man’s hand slides up to his neck and rubs over the shorter hair growing there sending tingles down Gulf’s back.

“Ready?” He asks.

“Yeah of course.”

They start by filming the pushing of the bed together.

_The way the metal frames clink has Gulf’s stomach flipping, but he blames it on Type. Mew approaches him in his muscle shirt and boxers. Usually he’s the one who feels under dressed but not today. That’s Mew honor. The man sets the glass of ice on the floor before settling next to him on their makeshift bed._

_“Are you ready?” Mew asks._

_“Will you quit stalling? I’ve been waiting all day. Just do it and get it over with already.” Gulf knows the feeling. Anticipation._

_“Do you know? With this kind of stuff, we must be patient.” Mew says unable to tear his eyes from Gulf’s lips. He hasn’t allowed himself to think about them all day. He can now though. Tharn thinks about those lips. Tharn must think about those lips all the time. Torturing himself with the thought of them._

_“How is it different from normal? You go straight to it and finish.”_

_“Did you normally…do with your exes like this?”_

_“Yeah.” The conversation radiates a familiar energy._

_Mew leans in closer, eyes still focused on those lips, Speaking innocent words._

_“Let me teach you. This kind of stuff…is more than just…go straight to it.”_

_Mew guides Gulf back onto the mattress. The eyes looking back at him resemble a doe like always, expect now it seems this doe is caught in headlights. Frozen. Scared._

_“No kissing.”_

_There it is. Type being scared of his feelings. Kissing is what people who like each other do. It’s intimate and this isn’t supposed to be._

_“I’m not having sex with someone who won’t kiss me.” Tharn says sternly. Doing this without feelings, is not an option for him._

_Gulf’s hands are in fists, tight on Mew’s shoulders. There should be a trigger warning on them with Type’s history of throwing an unexpected punch. But Tharn isn’t worried._

_“Damnit.”_

_Gulf leans up wrapping his arms around Mew’s neck pulling him down and pressing their lips together. Maybe it’s too hard. Maybe their lips smash more than kiss but Type’s initiating it and that’s all that matters._

_“Happy now?”_

_“It’s not enough for me.” The man says before cradling the back for Gulf’s hand in his hand and lowering himself down._

_Mew’s kissing him and Gulf gets to watch. He gets to watch Mew’s eyes close in bliss when their lips meet over and over. The man’s focus being on Gulf’s upper lip which seems to be his favorite starting point. His own lips are parted, and Mew works his way in between them brushing against the boy’s teeth. Gulf’s tempted to start sucking on it when the man pulls back._

_He’s been waiting for it though. Gulf’s been waiting for this moment ever since they started filming. Finally, he gets to kiss Mew back._

_Mew welcomes Gulf’s kiss. The way the dip the boy’s upper lip presses into his lower one. It’s warm and soft. Every time he tries to pull away and breathe, Gulf sucks him back in squeezing his lips with his own and not letting go. It feels good to kiss like this again, like how they did in workshops. And yet it feels new too. New to Tharn and Type and yet familiar for Mew and Gulf._

_Reaching down Mew grabs the ice from the person holding it on the floor. It’s half melted and runs down his hand. With a small smile he plops it in his mouth. He sucks off the excess water before lowering down and sliding it into Gulf’s parted lips. The boy slurps it down so willingly it causes Mew’s stomach to flip. The slurping sounds are too much for filming probably and Mew knows it, but he can’t help makes them too as he dives back in searching for the ice in Gulf’s mouth with his tongue._

_Gulf hold back a moan feeling the contrast of the cold with Mew’s warm tongue. Right when he’s about to allow his own tongue to join in Mew pulls back sitting on his heels. He’s all man when that shirt it tugged over his head and Gulf finds himself in a sudden panic._

_So this is how it feels be under someone bigger than you. Gulf tries to remember that it’s okay to let Type be small around Tharn, but it’s hard right now. He thinks of young Type and his mind blanks._

_He’s supposed to pull Mew down on top of him. That’s what it says in the script but instead he freezes. He’s not Type right now. His mind has made him Gulf again and he’s about to have sex with Mew…and his stomach begins to twist inside him. It’s scary. It’s scary how this seems plausible. Having sex with a guy. He’s Gulf but these thoughts are unfamiliar and yet something he might want?_

_Maybe discussing their own sex lives before this wasn’t the best idea. He finds himself wanting Mew to talk to him. He had made fun of it earlier but hearing the man’s voice right now would calm him immensely. Right when he’s about to completely break character and ask to restart Mew is grabbing his hand and bringing it up to his chest._

_Mew sees the shift in Gulf. The fear and pause isn’t acting. The boy is intimidated maybe blanking on the blocking? But it’s okay._

_Gulf’s hand has a light shake under his own, but he holds it tight against his own heart as if to say: It’s me remember. This is the same chest you snuggled into during your nap. The same heartbeat that guided your dreams._

_Mew then drags tbe boy’s hand down his stomach as if to say: You’re in control too. Touch me. It’s okay._

_Gulf calms immediately. His eyes become hazy in a good way. So calm he can’t tell if he’s breathing. Mew laces their fingers pushing them back against the mattress before connecting their lips again. It’s everything Gulf’s been wanting. The fear is long forgotten and the new feeling swirling his stomach is a good one._

_Gulf’s more eager this time. No worries cloud his mind. It’s not sex with a guy, it’s sex with Mew. His tongue pokes out first to lap at Mew’s lips. He sighs in contentment when the man trails down his neck. He pinches at the skin of Mew’s back rolling it between his fingers._

_Mew moves back up to Gulf’s lips almost out of breath. Knowing that the boy won’t let him pull away, he rests his lips against the boy’s own breathing him in there._

_Gulf kisses him longingly with nothing but want. He moans involuntarily when Mew’s lips drag down his own. His mouth falls open and his tongue rushes forward needing to make contact._

_Mew’s kisses start to pull away, knowing that he needs to slow this down. They’re too close. It’s too much._

“CUT!”

Mew plants one last kiss on Gulf’s neck before allowing his head to fall on the boys’ shoulder. His eyes are closed willing him to be done. Both of them come back slowly remembering where they are.

“LOVED the hand on the chest boys. Where did that come from?” P’Mame asked with enthusiasm.

Mew rolls off of Gulf to the side.

“Just something in the moment.” Mew says glancing at Gulf.

“Well let’s keep that for the other takes too okay?” She asks.

“Yes but less sounds boys. I heard moans.” P’Tee comments. “Everyone reset.”

Mew rolls onto his side lightly hovering over Gulf.

“You alright?”

“Yeah Phi.”

“Intense huh? More intense than the other kissing scenes right?”

“Yeah but I think this kiss is by far my favorite.”

The surprise on Mew’s face is evident.

“And why is that?”

“It’s the first time I’ve been able to kiss you back because now Type actually wants Tharn. It’s way easier for me...to want to kiss you.”

Mew’s mind short circuits at the comment but before he has time to process anything P’Tee has them setting up for the next take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Next chapter they film Episode 5 at the mall...so you know what that means! Yikes! What do you think their fight will be about? Also I haven't proof read so kindly let me know if you find any errors and I'll do my best to correct them! Thanks for reading!!


	18. Chapter 18: Filming at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! I hope you guys are having an amazing August so far! I'm still in shock over our boys showering together. I just...can't imagine. Or actually I can but...never mind haha I'm sorry the update took so long again. I was having trouble finding all the clips and videos. I'm still on the hunt for one. Thanks for all of your comments. They make me so happy. You guys are way too nice to me! I hope this chapter is okay. It was difficult to write. I prefer them with cheeky smiles while exchanging little touches. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you think:) Thanks for reading and stay healthy:)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2AUcAB7Odo>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlKpFpKQ174>

<https://twitter.com/xsuppasit/status/1245942665625001987?lang=en>

<https://twitter.com/tharntype05/status/1233723475308597254>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The past few days have been a bit of a blur. Filming smaller scenes in the dorm and throughout the university starting in the early morning and finishing late has taken its' toll on everyone. Tonight is the first time the cast and crew have been able to finish before dinner and it feels like receiving rain after a drought. Of course, Gulf’s girlfriend has plans that she can’t get out of, but Gulf doesn’t really mind that.

Tonight is for the boys. He finds himself craving some friend time which is new for him. Usually, his introverted nature would have him desperately needing a quiet night in, but drinking alone seems pathetic and he needs a drink or two.

His friends are easy to get on board, although they are disappointed when Gulf informs them clubbing won’t be an option. He can’t risk being seen out having a wild night with friends now that he’s involved in the series. It’s unlikely that someone would recognize him truly but he’s not one to risk it.

They set up to meet at one of his friend’s condos. It’s a good spot since it’s near the mall that he is filming at tomorrow. He’s planning on bringing his stuff to spend the night. A late night and getting wasted aren’t in his future, but a chill night in with the boys and a couple beers sounds so good right now.

He has his bags packed and is about to head out the door when his phone buzzes.

**ROV tonight Yai Nong? I’ve been practicing for you. Won’t mess up na?**

A smile takes over his face. P’Mew had promised to practice more before playing with Gulf again. The last few game nights had resulted in the boy about ready to pull out his own hair.

Mew couldn’t help it though. Not when his Nong was playing in just his boxers and a tank top. The angle from the phone set up on the table left him on full view the whole game.

**Sorry Khun Phi. I have plans tonight. One extra night of practice won’t hurt you anyway ;)**

When Mew gets the response, he hates how much his heart deflates. Of course his Nong has plans. It’s their first night off in a while and the boy has a girlfriend. What was Mew thinking? That’s right he wasn’t. His brain is crowded by little hopeful hearts that need to be exterminated immediately.

When Gulf arrives, bag and beers in hand, he can already tell tonight’s going to be more chaotic than he had wanted. Abandoned glasses of heavy liquor and a body sprawled out on the floor with doodles all over his face tell him so.

“What? You guys couldn’t wait for me to get started?” Gulf laughs shaking his head.

“Bro bro broOoOOo! Man we’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you guys too.” Gulf’s reply feels nothing but genuine.

They all settle in a circle drinking and chatting. Gulf limits himself to two beers only. Enough for a buzz. It’s a lot of laughter and yet the conversation holds little substance. It feels just like old times. Back when Gulf didn’t have a girlfriend. Back when Gulf wasn’t busy all day with work. Back before meeting…

“Gulf! How’s the girlfriend?”

“Fine.”

“Oi there’s Gulf. Always so private when it comes to her.”

“How’s she dealing with your schedule?”

“Fine.” There’s something sharp in Gulf’s tone letting the boys know that they shouldn’t question him further.

“Alright, subject change! How is working? You’re quite the stud now!”

“Yeah I almost didn’t recognize that picture on your insta the other day. In the yellow suit.”

“Yeah bro it’s weird seeing you all dressed up and in a color that isn’t black or white.”

“The yellow looked good on you though dude.”

Gulf smiles. Mew had said the same thing. Said that his Yai Nong was his little ray of sunshine. He’s ridiculous.

“It’s been good. It’s a lot of early mornings which you guys know is hard for me, but I’m having a lot of fun.”

“How’s P’Mew? He hasn’t been gaming with us recently.”

Mew had played in their group a few times previously and the other boys have acquired quite the liking towards him. More of a liking for how Gulf yells at him while they play but that’s besides the point.

“He’s been busy. He’s getting his PHD you know?” Gulf brags.

“You sure you didn’t chase him away with all of your nagging?”

“Yeah you’re relentless when he plays with us.”

“I’m not that bad.”

“We should game now! I’m in the mood.” His friend chimes in.

They set up the controls. Only a few of them can play at a time and Gulf, being the most, sober bullies his way into the first round. He’s just about to win his third game in a row when he hears his friends giggling in the corner. By their hunched posture and loud whispers Gulf can tell they are up to no good.

He completes his game before heading over.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Yai Nong?” He hears.

“Yai Nong? He calls you Yai Nong? That’s real cute Gulf.”

The boy quickly elbows his way through his wall of friends see his Phi on the phone screen. His glasses are perched on his nose meaning the man is probably studying.

“P’Mew? Did you call me?” Gulf asks.

“Uhhh no you called me?”

Snatching the phone, Gulf turns to glare at his friends. It’s a Type worthy glare that sends them scurrying across the room.

“Sorry Khun Phi. That was my friends. You know the ones you’ve gamed with.” Gulf says with a cheeky smile. Seeing Mew with his glasses on while being a little tipsy does things to his head.

“Have you been drinking?” Mew can see the flush on his Nong’s cheeks that dusts across his nose.

“Just two beers Phi. Don’t worry. I know we film tomorrow.” Gulf tries to sound reassuring but by the way Mew’s jaw tightens he can tell it’s not working. Feeling a lecture approaching he opens the door, going into the bathroom.

“Where are you?” Mew’s not mad. He’s not mad

“I’m at my friend’s condo. Don’t worry Phi. I made sure we didn’t go clubbing or anything.”

Mew can see the boy looking quite proud of himself, but it does nothing to alleviate the tightening in his muscles.

“Nong—”

“Phi? Are you studying? You should be practicing video games naaa.” His voice goes up in pitch and he’s got a light giggle attached to the end of each word. Maybe if he acts cute Mew will forget he’s upset. Damn he must have lost some of his tolerance for alcohol. When did he ever try to act cute to get out of anything?

“Yai Nong you need to be more careful than that. You shouldn’t be drinking with all those people.” Mew says sternly.

“Oh, come on P’Mew. Everything’s fine. I’m just with the boys. Chill.”

“Chill? Your friends just called me from your phone. Everything is not fine.”

“So what? They’re curious about you.”

“And what if they were curious about posting on your social media? Or found information about the series that they shouldn’t know? You can’t be so careless N’Gulf!”

Gulf has never seen Mew this mad before. The man has lashed out before during work but never like this. Gulf has trouble finding his voice. It comes out smaller than usual.

“I w-was being careful. I’m barely drinking and we d-didn’t go out. I just thought—”

“You thought nothing!” Mew’s yelling now and his usually round eyes hold a sharp glare. “You’re going to get yourself in trouble! You can’t just go around all aloof and trusting like that! This type of work is all about appearances N’Gulf you can’t behave like you did before. You can’t just--God Gulf I can’t believe—”

“STOP!" Mew's words rattle around in Gulf's ears. It's too much. Too loud. "Why Pi have to raise his voice at me! I don’t like people raising their voice at me! Phi. I’m not going to do anything to hurt you or the show. I’m not an idiot.”

Taking off his glasses Mew rubs his eyes.

“That’s not—This isn’t about the show or me. This is about you N’Gulf. You have to be more careful.”

“These are my friends. They wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.”

“Not intentionally.” Mew grunts.

“You know what? I have to go.”

“Okay…” Mew knows he’s gone too far. His own anger is so demanding. He wants to drive over and pull the boy into a hug. Tell him everything he’s feeling and show him the scars responsible for his distrust. But he knows he can’t do that. “Nong…If you need me—"

“I’m fine. Bye Phi.”

Gulf hangs up and rubs at his head. What the hell? Does Mew really think he’s that stupid? He guesses that’s what coworkers do. They look out for their careers. That’s what will always come first between them. They’ll be coworkers before friends. P’Mew has always been serious about his work. Gulf has never seen anyone as passionate and hardworking as his Phi. He supposes Mew is right. It’s true that he needs to be more careful. Gulf isn’t one to think in this way. He’s more go with the flow but he supposes he needs to learnt some new habits. 

He does wish Mew hadn’t yelled at him though. He hates that. It takes Gulf a minute to collect his thoughts and absorb information given to him, and yelling doesn’t make that any easier. It just frustrates him and works him up. It makes his eyes water and god he hates that. For now, he will continue to have a good night with his friends. Forget about Mew and all of his strict rules. He trusts his friends and most importantly, himself.

Mew lays in bed squeezing his fingernails into his fist trying to numb out the anger and regret eating away at him. How could Gulf be so irresponsible? Doesn’t he know that one bad photo could damage his career and image completely? He’s just starting out and Mew has seen such potential in him. He cares about his Nong, too much to let one of his friends hurt him like that.

He shouldn’t have yelled at him though. That’s really what’s eating the man up. The look on Gulf’s face when Mew raised his voice like that. He’s seen that look before in others. But it seems worse with Gulf. Those puppy eyes and slight tremble on those lightly damp lips. Lips an angry red from biting them. Mixed with the alcoholic blush on his cheeks, it was all too much.

Mew starts to wonder if any of Gulf’s friends see his Nong like that? How can they not? Gulf’s handsome. Undeniably so. But when you get to know him, he’s cute and bratty. God that combination does wonders for Mew’s heart, but what about his friends? Jealousy. Another emotion has joined the running for the most painful in Mew’s heart. Tomorrow they’ll talk. It’ll be fine. God what was Gulf thinking?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew gets almost no sleep and therefore wakes up late. There’s no time for breakfast which means Mew is not only exhausted but he’s hungry too. He’s not one to miss a meal. He basically eats on a perfect schedule every day. Last night plays over and over as he drives to the mall. He’s ready for Gulf and him to run to one another and admit their faults. Apologize desperately and then cuddle for good measure.

When Mew arrives to set though, Gulf’s already there. He’s doesn’t look like he was up late drinking. He looks content. He’s conversing with Champ and Mild, showing them some video on his phone. How could he be…normal? They’re fighting. Does he not remember? He obviously didn’t drink that much. How is their fight not festering in his stomach like it’s doing for Mew? 

He feels the anger building up all over again. Gulf is so hard to figure out. Last night the boy’s eyes were watering just from Mew raising his voice and now he’s acting as if nothing happened. Gulf almost ruined his whole career being careless and it didn’t even phase him.

Old Mew would march up there and pull Gulf aside, fuming with rage. But looking at Gulf smiling…smiling even though he knows how angry his Phi is with him, just makes Mew sad. A stomach sinking sad. Gulf doesn’t even care enough about him to be upset. Their fight didn’t ruin his night the way it ruined Mew’s.

With a heavy sigh and knot the size of a golf ball in his throat, Mew puts his headphones in his ears and plops down against the wall. Bringing out his script, he quietly reads through his lines trying to focus on becoming Tharn. Because in this scene, Tharn’s relationship is going places. Tharn is hopeful and happy with his Type, while Mew is discouraged and upset with his Gulf.

It seems P’Mame notices what is going on before anyone else. She quickly makes her way over to Mew with concern on her face.

“P’Mew? Are you…okay?”

Taking out his headphone buds, Mew sighs lightly hitting his head on the wall behind him.

“Just tired.”

“Usually your remedy for tiredness is cuddled up in your arms by now.”

“We may have had a little fight.”

“About what?”

“It’s…I don’t want to talk about it okay? Don’t worry P’Mame. I will still work so hard for you.”

Sighing Mame places a hand on Mew’s shoulder.

“Sulking quietly gets you nowhere.”

“Yeah but angry spats do and I don’t think I have it in me to control my emotions around him right now. I don’t want to fight with him. I just need to cool down.”

“Well whatever it is, N’Gulf doesn’t seem too upset about it. I’m sure you will be fine.”

_That’s the problem._ But Mew says nothing. His curt nod signals the end of the conversation.

Off on the other side of the room, Gulf shakes his head with slight annoyance. How do Mild and Champ not see the importance of that goal? They must not understand soccer because Real Madrid is obviously going places this season.

“Oi P’Mame you chose the right person to play Type. N’Gulf over here is ready to defend his dumb soccer team with his life.”

“They just don’t know enough about soccer to realize that Hazard is the best.”

“Well you’re the only one who thinks that way.” Champ scoffs.

“P’Mew always sees what I see when we watch videos. He agrees we me too so HA. When he gets here, I’ll get him to tell you!”

“He’s already here.” Mame says pointing across the room. Mew is sat flipping throw the script in his lap, bopping his head.

“Why didn’t he tell me? We need to run our lines.” Gulf says.

“Maybe because you’re…fighting?” Mame’s eyebrows are raised and her posture is firm.

“What? Fighting? As in still? I thought we just had a fight?” Gulf wonders.

“I guess.”

Gulf can’t help the confusion. Yes, they fought but Mew has no reason to still be mad. Nothing happened. Everything turned out fine. Can’t they just move on? Gulf and one of his bros got into a spat last night and this morning they ate breakfast together like nothing happened. Why can’t his relationship with Mew be more like that?

Maybe once they start filming this will just blow over? He can’t hold a grudge like this all day.

They get their hair and make-up done in silence. Mew doesn’t even take his headphones out, so small talk isn’t an option. Gulf acts like he’s reading through his lines but it’s hard to concentrate. They always run lines together. He’s not used to doing it alone. It scares him how hard it is to become Type without his Tharn.

They start filming their first scene buying bed sheets and Gulf stumbles over his lines more times than he ever has before. The words don’t come out naturally and are often accompanied by a stutter. Mew doesn’t seem frustrated, but he’s not helping him either. The scene takes longer than expected, and they’re on a tight schedule today. It’s expensive to film at the mall and every minute counts.

Gulf expects Mew to talk with him about it. Get mad over his lack of focus. Maybe even blame it on Gulf drinking last night, but the man does no such thing. He goes back over, puts in his headphones and starts reading the script for their next scene.

Gulf’s mouth falls open and his eyes twitch slightly. It’s hard to process. He’s seen Mew fight with other people but it never looks like this. The man looks sad and for the life of him Gulf can’t figure out why.

“Just apologize and be cute. You have to learn how to Ngor just like Type. Let P’Mew get whatever it is off of his chest. He will get over.” Mild says.

“I just don’t get why he’s so upset. I mean, he said he was worried about me and now I’m fine. So that should be it. We should be fine.”

Mild laughs shaking his head.

“Can I tell you something about P’Mew?”

Gulf nods, eyes wide and attentive.

“P’Mew does everything with his heart. No one is lead more by their heart than that man. When he cares about someone or something, they earn a place in that heart. The more he lets you in, the bigger the place in his heart gets. The more space, the stronger the emotions because it allows for more of his heart to feel. I don’t know if you’ve noticed N’Gulf, but you’re taking up more and more space in there each day. So, when he worries about you or you have a fight, he REALLY feels it. Just be careful with him. Trust me, you want all the space you can get. P’Mew’s heart is not a bad place to be.” Mild gives him one last pat on the shoulder before walking back to their changing room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew is approached by Mame right after the scene is over. She tells him that as much as she wants respect what’s going on his personal life, work needs to come first right now. Gulf needs his help running through lines or they’re going to run out of time to film. Mew nods and assures her he will handle it.

He grabs both of their scripts before approaching Gulf. It takes everything in him not to cuddle the boy and smother him with encouragements. He looks so nervous and unsure. It doesn’t suit him.

“Follow me.”

As they walk Gulf keeps his eyes trained on Mew’s tight jaw. It’s unsettling and he decides now is the time to launch into action.

“I’m sorry Phi.”

Mew continues walking as if he didn’t hear the boy. Gulf hustles to keep up grabbing Mew’s arm.

“I said I’m sorry naaaa.”

He keeps his hand on Mew’s bicep squeezing it with every apology.

“Yai Nong is sorry Khun Phi. Please forgive Yai Nong. Sorry na kruuuub.”

Gulf has never apologized like this. He feels like a helpless boyfriend on an after school special.

Mew pulls them into the hair and make-up room before turning around. He doesn’t say anything. Just hands Gulf his script and they read through the lines together. Mew can see that Gulf isn’t Type. He’s struggling and Mew doesn’t want that.

It’s then that he realizes that he’s more upset with himself than he is with Gulf. And now Gulf’s is having trouble and the filming day is going to shit. All because of him and the dumb emotional thing beating in his chest. God why is he so messed up?

He needs to step up and be mature. They will never learn how to reconcile if they don’t talk. He’s about to say something more than Tharn’s lines when the two get pulled to film the sushi eating scene.

It goes smoother than the scene before. Gulf’s still not perfect and neither is Mew. It is so hard for him to hate sushi. Especially salmon. How can anyone hate sushi? It’s probably the worst acting he’s ever done. He's getting happier with each bite, especially since he went without breakfast this morning.

“Sushi’s really good huh Phi?” Gulf asks. Mew hates the timid waver in his voice.

Here he is sitting across from the most beautiful boy eating his favorite food forcing himself to sulk for what reason? Life isn’t so bad.

“Yeah so good Nong. Tharn not liking sushi may be one his greatest flaws.”

Gulf’s face lights up.

“Well Type liking may be his greatest.”

The tension leaving Gulf’s shoulders from their one interaction doesn’t going unnoticed.

“Nong, can we talk a minute?” Mew asks standing up. He hates how Gulf stiffens with his question.

“Sure Phi.”

They get up and head to one of their reserved rooms shutting the door behind them. Mew takes a big breath before unloading, choosing his words carefully.

“I want to start by apologizing. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I let my emotions get the better of me. There is no situation where I should raise my voice at you like that and I’m sorry. It’s a problem that I have and I’m really trying to work on it.”

“It’s okay Phi.”

“Not it’s not and I’m sorry.”

Gulf hates the way Mew looks. It’s as if he’s disgusted with himself. Ashamed. He knows the man has a temper. He’s seen it with others. He’s heard stories from Mild.

“I really don’t like being yelled at P’Mew. It’s something that I really don’t respond well to. I know you’re working on it. Please don’t beat yourself up about it okay? And listen I’m sorry for drinking and stuff. I won’t do it again okay?”

“I’m not upset that you drank Nong. I was just worried about you. You’re new to this world. Being in the spotlight means that everything you do is seen. It is unforgiving. You have to be more careful.”

“You can trust me Phi.”

“It’s not you that I don’t trust.”

“I was just with my bros. They’re my friends. The ones we game with. They’re harmless.”

That line is so familiar. His past ship had something along those lines during one of their fights. It's part of the reason for everything that had happened in the past. The thought of that repeating itself with Gulf sours his stomach.

“They stole your phone.” There is no edge to Mew’s voice. His tone is soft now, but he needs to get his worries out there.

“To call you. They’re curious about you.”

“You need a new password. You need to protect yourself.”

“I shouldn’t have to be on guard when I’m with my friends.”

“I used to think that too. You just need to be careful.”

“Phi, I don’t have anything on my phone that would hurt you okay? Trust me. I’d guard that with my life.”

“I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you. I can’t be there all the time to help you. You have to start being more aware. I’d hate for someone to leak something private of yours. I’d hate to see you taken apart on social media by fans and reporters. It’d kill me. Be a little more selective in who you trust okay? Please just try to protect yourself.”

Gulf nods unable to look away from Mew’s eyes. Honest concern is hard to ignore. It’s weird to have someone outside of his family care this much about him. To worry about his this deeply. Looking down he sees Mew holding onto his fingers. When did this happen? The need for touching to convey sincerity. 

Gulf’s fingers turn to play with Mew’s ring on his thumb.

“I promise to be more careful Khun Phi.”

Gulf twists the ring on Mew’s finger languidly.

“And I promise to not yell at you like that again Nong.”

“Good. I don’t like when we fight. It’s weird.” Gulf says looking up.

Mew reaches around Gulf’s back pulling the boy into a hug.

“I missed you Yai Nong.” He mutters into the boy’s fluffy hair.

“I was always there Khun Phi.”

Pulling back, Gulf’s fingers find their way back the ring on Mew’s finger. Looking at that ring all Mew can think about is the promise he made to his Nong and how he intends to keep it. Gulf looks back up and him with those sparkling eyes.

“Now I can really be Type again. Can we go rehearse lines more?”

Mew laughs pulling Gulf towards the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They are an image of intertwined limbs for the rest of the day. Never one without the other and Mew realizes that this is the norm for them. For everyone really. He hadn’t realized that his fight with Gulf had caused the set so much uneasiness. Everyone is in much better spirits than this morning. It seems their own energy sets the tone for everyone else. It’s something the man needs to remember.

Mew sighs seeing Gulf has changed into his white button up. He had liked cuddling him in that soft sweater earlier. It just reminds him that he’s due to change into his own uncomfortable shirt for an upcoming scene as well. Snuggling up with Gulf is frowned upon now due to the wrinkles it will results in.

As if his arms have a mind of their own, Gulf is pulled down towards him. His scent makes its’ way into Mew’s nose.

“We need N’Gulf. You have a scene.”

Mew pulls the boy into his lap wrapping his arms tightly around his middle.

“I want to go work but P’Mew won’t let me.” Gulf says cheekily.

Gulf waits for Mew to loosen up his hold, but the man doesn’t. No one pushes it either. It’s something Gulf has found he likes about sitting on his Phi’s lap. It’s a proud feeling. Maybe possessive almost. Mew wants him on his lap. No one else. There is no questioning him. For Gulf, it’s becoming more comfortable. His own squishy throne where no one can touch him. Where he is wanted. Smiling he leans back settling in.

“Jealous.” Mac says looking at the two of them.

Gulf’s smile increases. He should be jealous. No one else gets to sit here but Gulf. He tries to imagine someone else sitting in Mew’s lap. The tightness in his chest that comes with it inform him of his jealousy…maybe a just little bit. It’d be…it just wouldn’t look natural.

“Phi?”

“Hmmm?”

“I have to actually go now.”

“Noooo. I’m comfortable like this.”

“P’Mame will not be happy.”

“But I’m happy. Are you happy? Here with me?”

Gulf tries to hold back his smile. Yes, he is, but he can’t indulge his Phi all the time. Especially after his sulky morning.

“I guess I’m a little happy. I’d be happier at home. In a bed. Which we won’t ever get to do if you don’t let me up.”

“Only if you promise to cuddle in the mattress store later. They have beds there.”

“Fiiiine Khun Phi. Up up. You need to change too.”

Gulf stands up turning towards Mew. The man smiles up at him before stretching his arms.

“You make me sleepy.”

“Then I better go. We have work to do Phi.”

“I know. I know.”

Mew watches Gulf walk away. Wishing that perky butt of his was parked back on his lap. If he wants that, he needs to make sure to keep his anger in check. Looking down at his hands, his thumb ring catches his eye. Gulf has told him that he uses this ring to get into character. That he imagines Type loving that ring. He wears it for Gulf and now it’s a promise ring. A promise to raise his words and not his voice. For it has been said that rain is what grows flowers, not thunder. And when it comes to Gulf, Mew wants to help the seeds he is planting in Gulf's heart bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Fight wasn't too bad right? Please comment any thoughts, or questions! I love reading your comments. You guys are way too sweet. They make my day. I havent proof read! If you see mistakes please let me know and I'll do my best to correct them:) Thanks for all positivity!


	19. Chapter 19: Filming Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been almost a month since I have updated and I'm so sorry! I have been crazy busy. I will try not to keep you guys waiting this long again. I promise that I will not give up on this story! If I ever do plan on taking longer than a month to update I will let you know! I wish I had a better way to communicate with you guys! The next chapter should come quicker. The next two chapters get kinda angsty so enjoy this fluffy one while you can! Mew and Gulf have been so sweet these past few weeks, but I do hope they are taking care of their health! Thank you guys for all the support! I can't believe the amount of kudos, comments and hits. I really don't deserve it! I hope you enjoy this chapter:) Please comment below any thoughts about the chapter, story, or MewGulf in general! Love talking with you guys! Enjoy and I hope you stay healthy physically and mentally:)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOvte8KNHS0&t=11s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOvte8KNHS0&t=11s)

<https://twitter.com/htttpmewgulf/status/1279333344639979522>

<https://twitter.com/BLL0ver/status/1241551299482652674>

<https://twitter.com/mgsuppawut/status/1200769435042222080>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The dorm is hot. Unbearably so. But summer is a beautiful time. One Mew has only fond thoughts of. Warm days in the sun and hot rains that steam the sidewalks. It’s the only time of year it’s socially acceptable to eat ice-cream every day and Mew’s sweet tooth always takes advantage. It's also a time when sunflowers bloom in the most unexpected places drawing eyes and eliciting smiles. Speaking of sunflowers…

“Khun phi!” Gulf yells rushing over.

Sweat drips down the curve of his cheekbone dangling for a second before falling onto his neck. Mew smiles reaching up to rub at the wet track it’s left with the side of his hand.

“Yes Yai Nong?” His tone is teasingly cheerful.

“I washed my foot really well this morning just for you.”

“And now you’re all sweaty.”

Gulf pauses before groaning and flopping down on the bed next Mew.

“Well it’s not my fault! I can’t control the temperature.” The boy grumbles. His words are muffled by his arm which has been thrown over his face like a child.

“Phi is very happy that you thought about him while you were getting ready this morning though. It’s very…sweet of you.” Mew admits.

Gulf lifts his arm revealing a slightly red face...due to the heat of course.

“Yeah well look what good that did me. I’ll have to clean it again later anyway.”

“It’s the thought that counts…?”

“Boys! Let’s go! Get dressed. White button down and black trousers.”

Gulf sighs hauling his body up with a groan as if he’s produced enough sweat to physically weigh him down.

“I hate that uniform.” Gulf’s voice is spiteful. So much anger towards an article of clothing.

“What would you have us wear?” Mew asks smiling down at him.

“Nothing.”

_Nothing. No clothes. Nothing but golden skin, moles and a that belly_. Mew’s mind blanks.

“It’s too hot for clothes Phi.”

“I don’t know what kind of show you think we’re filming. I think the amount of times they have you in boxers is bad enough.” Mew jokes.

“Hey what’s wrong with me in boxers?”

“N-Nothing. It’s just, they should protect your image better is all. Put you in some pajama pants.”

“Says the guy they have shirtless every other scene.”

“Not the same thing.”

Gulf’s eyes are curious as he takes in Mew’s serious tone. His head cocks to the side, but right when he's about to question it...

“Boys!”

“Coming, coming.” Mews sighs. He holds out his hand for Gulf to grab before pulling the him to his feet. Mew’s hand reaches up to wipe more sweat from Gulf’s face. The boy leans into his hand. His round cheek fits perfectly in the palm of Mew’s hand, as if they were made from the same mold.

“Come on my sweaty boy.” He says giving one last rub to Gulf’s cheek before turning around.

Gulf’s body almost floats behind Mew as they walk. The heat in the air long forgotten. It's like Mew had cast some sort of spell on him the moment his fingers had grazed his face. How does he do that? How does he perform these simple actions seemingly without thought and elicit such a response from him? Gulf has never himself able to do that. His touch and actions have always been curt with an intended purpose. But Mew’s linger alluringly with grace.

They babble through their lines as per usual.

“Hey P’Fah? Do you have any extra make-up wipes?”

“Oii stubborn boy. I know you hate it but your make-up looks fine.” She huffs.

“No P’Fah, it’s not that. Just please?”

She reaches in her bag pulling out a fresh wipe placing it in his awaiting hand.

“That better not go anywhere near your face.” She says sternly.

Gulf rolls his eyes before pulling he leg up onto the bed. He starts to meticulously wipe his foot, making sure to cover any area where Mew might want to place his lips.

Mew watches with adoring eyes, noticing Gulf’s tongue poking out between his lips.

“I think you got it all Yai Nong, but now you’re going to have to hop to the set.”

Gulf throws his head back. His pitiful face turns towards his Phi.

“Why is this so difficult? I should just make you kiss my dirty foot.”

Mew squats down in front of him resting his forearms on Gulf’s knees.

“Come on ai deu. Be a big boy now let’s go.”

Gulf grunts crossing his arms. If Mew’s going to treat him like a child, then he might as well act like one. He’s putting in all the work to make this easier for Mew but not anymore.

“Carry me Khun Phi.” He demands.

Mew searches Gulf’s face.

“Fine. Hop on.”

Gulf’s eyes widen lifting his mouth into a smile. Happily, he hobbles to stand on the bed careful not to let his foot touch. Leaning forward he falls onto Mew’s back with an unaware confidence that his Phi will for sure catch him.

And carry him Mew does but not without letting out small unnecessary grunts. It only causes Gulf to laugh, knowing from personal experience that his Phi has more than enough muscle to perform this task.

Mew drops him on the bed before falling back on it himself. He’s sitting between Gulf’s legs which is new. It feels so secure being surrounded by the boy like this. It's a nice reminder that Gulf is in fact a tall boy fully capable of taking care of himself. Only seeming to allow Mew to baby him like this. Before he can let himself think any more about it, Mew hops up promptly looking for their director.

“Doesn’t N’Gulf look pleased with himself?” Someone teases.

Gulf’s posture and large grin confirm their accusation.

“Did you lose a bet P’Mew?” Tee asks laughing.

“No, just didn’t want to put my mouth on his dirty foot is all.”

“Oh well we aren’t filming that scene just yet. We have another to film first and sadly, N’Gulf will have to touch the ground.”

“You’re saying I carried him here for nothing?” Mew huffs.

“Not for nothing. Look at that smile on your Yai Nong’s face?”

Mew glances over at Gulf. _His Yai Nong._

“I suppose so.”

They film the scene when Tharn returns from his home, sulking over their lost kiss.

Gulf sits with his back against his bed, playing mindless games on his phone. He just needs Mew to return, see the sprites and…well Type would probably want to have sex. Mew just sets his thoughtful gift aside though _._

_“Actually…you don’t have to do this.”_

_Don’t have to do this? Tharn is making him look like an idiot._

_“I’m the one who should say that. If you have a problem, just say it.” Gulf snaps._

_Mew sighs, frustrated with Type’s oblivious response._

_“I have nothing to say.”_

_Gulf stands up at that, ready to confront the man._

_“Ai’Tharn.”_

_Gulf is right up in Mew’s face, but the man won’t even catch his eye._

_“You should be happy that I’m acting liking this.”_

_Mew tries to step around him, but Gulf uses his body to hold him in place. He feels taller than Mew in this moment. He thinks he must be, but he never really feels it. Why does Mew look so small? It doesn’t suit him. Not in this context._

_Mew locks eyes with Gulf, forming a trap of his own, wanting to make sure the boy hears what he’s about to say._

_“Tonight…I’m staying at my friends.”_

_Mew goes to step around him again but Gulf grabs tightly to his arm. Please don’t go. I can’t have you gone right now. His grip says._

_“It hurts.”_

_Fuck. Gulf knows it’s now or never. Give him want he thinks Tharn wants. What he should have given him before._

_Gulf leans forward planting a kiss hard to Mew’s lips. It’s not a peck. A peck is not needed in a situation like this. A situation where you’re begging someone to stay. It presses against Mew’s still lips almost latching on. With every push forward, Gulf tries to communicate what he cannot say out loud._

_Eventually he pulls back when he feels no reciprocation from Mew. He was wrong. He didn’t want Gulf’s dumb kiss. Now he looks like how he feels. A fool._

_When he tries to move away, Mew grabs Gulf pulling him back. Mew’s eyes flicker down to his lips. It’s a marked gesture intended to say what he cannot put into words._

_His large hand cups the side of his face, and he leans in so slowly. So slowly it feels like he’s somehow moving further away. Gulf can’t take it. He launches himself forward meeting Mew’s lips. Type would need to kiss him. After all this time stressing, worrying, sitting stiffly with a bounce in his leg, he would need to throw his energy into this kiss. He would need to get rid of the built up tension he's been holding on to. And without thinking of anything else, Gulf does._

_Mew is taken back. He could have sworn this kiss was meant to be taken slow and gentle. This is anything but. Gulf’s lips are pressed tight against his own, attempting to push open’s Mew’s mouth. When the man does succumb to the pressure, Gulf’s tongue enters sharply, lapping at the roof of Mew’s mouth. It’s how the boy would kiss him in workshop towards the end. Fearless and messy._

It must have gone on for too long because before they can break apart P’Tee is yelling cut.

Mew places his hands on Gulf’s chest pushing him back, their lips releasing a wet sound. Heavy breaths linger between them.

“I thought we discussed this kiss before you two. That was way too heavy for this scene. You guys need to be aware of the camera angle as well. N’Gulf your face is too squished against P’Mew’s during the kiss. Pull back and let just the lips touch…hold on.”

P’Tee shuffles over quickly discussing something with someone behind the camera.

“Sorry Phi. I was…I don’t know what happened. Wrong mindset I guess.” Gulf says. His toes curl under his foot.

“It’s okay Nong. Sometimes you get into the character but your take on a scene from their perspective is different than what others have in mind. It’s not a bad thing.”

Mew’s voice doesn’t waver, but his heart does. He’s going to miss kissing Gulf like that. It’s how they would kiss in workshops all the time. Loose lips and teasing tongues. Noses squished against one another. Not worried about the camera angles or who is watching. They are simply Tharn and Type.

Realization hits Mew. He wishes he wasn’t Mew. He wishes he could be Tharn. It scares him. Are his feelings for Gulf really for Type? It’s a dumb thought. No, Type doesn’t speak softly the way Gulf does. Type doesn’t facetime him every night the way Gulf does. Type doesn’t let Mew take care of him the way Gulf does. And quite simply Type doesn’t look at him the way Gulf does.

Mew can always tell when Gulf is in character and when he is not. It’s something in the way he stands and his eyes. The way the boy smiles and how his eyebrows move. It’s something in the way Gulf touches him, or chooses not to. Mew doesn’t have a crush on Type. He has a crush on Gulf.

One of their acting coaches comes over and begins to instruct them on how to kiss. Mew watches as Gulf puckers his lips out and attaches them to Mew’s own. Slowly. Carefully. And although someone is telling them what to do, Gulf’s eyes never leave Mew’s face. Mew tries to blink out of his trance as he shakily moves his hand up to cup Gulf’s cheek. This wasn't so hard hard earlier when he was wiping sweat from his face. Why should this be any different?

Mew isn’t Tharn right now and Gulf isn’t Type. And they're kissing. Suddenly Mew is very aware of his current feelings towards the boy in front of him. The one giving him soft eyes and supple kisses.

“See you don’t want to just keep your head stiff and kiss. Pull back a little and tilt side to side.” She says.

“Oiii” Gulf says swaying his head from side to side laughing. “This is not my style.”

“I think it’s beautiful. Type’s kiss here holds so much meaning. Make sure you both look at one another. Think of something you would want to say to someone that you liked. That you wanted to be yours but were too scared to ask. You’re trying to convey a message with your eyes right before your lips touch.” She says.

Great… Mew thinks. Tharn and him are in this together apparently.

The next few takes go effortlessly. Lots of soft kisses and eyes that may be a bit too honest.

“Okay Mew, now you will get to kiss N’Gulf’s feet. Let’s reset.” P’Tee says.

Gulf hops up before Mew can even speak and runs out of the room. Mew stands as P’Ging fixes his hair.

“P’Mew. Nong is calling for you. He’s in the dressing room.”

He excuses himself before heading down the hall to find Gulf is a similar position as before. His fingers grip the face wipe and his lip is pulled tightly between his teeth. 

“P’Mew. My foot is clean again, so I need you to carry me.” He says setting the wipe next to him on the bed.

The boy's voice isn’t soft or whiny. It’s simply said in a Gulf like fashion. All casual and matter of fact. As much as Mew wishes Gulf was using this as a flirting tactic in order to be carried for fun, he knows it’s not. The whole thing is simply brought on by Gulf’s inability to think ahead. Letting out a puff of air Mew turns his back to the boy.

“You could have wiped your foot on the bed in the other room Yai Nong.”

“I guess.” Gulf replies but settles on Mew’s back regardless.

His arms and legs cling around Mew’s more tightly this time than before, like a baby koala would hold onto its’ mom. Gulf’s chin rests on his own arm as his cheek presses against Mew’s.

“Sleepy?” Mew asks, his eyes dashing to the side to look at Gulf’s face. The close proximity leaves him only able to view the boys’ nose and lips.

“No.”

“Yai Nong seem so comfortable with me holding him now.” Mew states more to himself than the boy.

“Hmm” A content sound vibrates in Gulf’s throat.

“Let’s go boys. As cute as this is, we’re on a time crunch here and we need the lighting.”

Mew lets Gulf down gently on the bed. Even with his body gone, Mew can still feel the boy’s long limbs tangled around him. Luckily the next scene allows Mew another chance to cuddle. Tharn is too nice to Mew.

_The two of them sit on the bed, Gulf sit’s stiffly, willing his body not to slump into Mew’s embrace. The man’s finger places with the fabric on his knee absentmindedly._

_“Tharn, you’re heavy.” He whines._

_“I’d been waiting for you.” Mew responds with a smile._

_“I told you I’m not making up with you.”_

_As if Mew knows something Gulf doesn’t, he hides his face in the boy’s chest._

_“Wait…You said as if you knew I would do it. Tharn, you son of a bitch.” Gulf says trying to wiggle out of Mew’s embrace._

_Mew let’s go, knowing that he has won._

_“But finally….you make me realize that you care about me.”_

_“I don’t car—” Gulf says trying to stop him._

_“You got mad when I went home without telling you.”_

_“I didn’t—” He tries again._

_“You bought sprite because you know I like it.”_

_Slowly Gulf starts to realize Mew is right._

_“And you kissed me., because you knew I wanted it. Am I right?”_

_That part though, Gulf is sure is wrong. Type didn’t just kiss Mew because the man wanted it. Type kissed Tharn, because he wanted it too. He won’t tell Tharn that though._

_“Yeah you’re right. But you forgot something.” Gulf says turning his body towards the man._

_If Mew wasn’t on cloud nine from the earlier kiss, he would have noticed the aggression in the boy’s movements. Gulf’s foot makes in impact on his thigh. It’s not very hard. Mew knows he can kick harder than that. But just like in workshops, Gulf is gentle with him. Gulf is gentle, where Type is not. Another thing to add to his list. Mew falls off the bed landing on the floor acting stunned._

_“You forget to say you tricked me.” Gulf says pointing his finger. Was this whole thing some plot set up for him to lose? He had thought Tharn was better than that._

_“But that night…I was truly hurt.”_

_There’s a softness in Mew’s eyes that even an angry Type can’t ignore. Purely honest. No teasing, just pure vulnerability that Type and Gulf are not used to seeing in a man._

_Gulf’s movements are timid as he makes his way to the floor, kneeling next to Mew._

_“And I really mean it. You’re more than just a friend to me.”_

_Mew’s eyes don’t change. They don’t leave Gulf’s. Their steady in a way that calm even to roughest seas. And they calm Gulf’s. They draw him in and alleviate his fear induced anger._

_Mew watches Gulf’s hand come up to his face. He holds his breath, ready to close his eyes and accept whatever the boy is willing to give him. Right when he’s about to lean and meet his palm the boy pats his face._

“CUT!” P’Tee calls.

“Did you just pat my cheek?” Mew says huffing out a laugh clearly amused.

“I thought that’s what I was supposed to do. Caress your cheek.”

“Do you caress your girlfriends like that?” P’May asks.

“Oh well no I guess?”

Gulf looks around embarrassed. It’s always the little things he messes up on. The things that seem so obvious to everyone else. Mew’s hands grab his and give them a squeeze.

“You need to think of it like this Nong. Take gender out of this. It’s not about how you’d touch a boy vs touching a girl. It’s about how you’d touch someone who is special to you. Someone you care about. Would you pat them on the cheek to communicate that to them?” Mew asks.

Gulf shakes his head meeting Mew’s eyes. Those soft eyes, still so steady. He’s so focused on them, he doesn’t notice the hands coming to meet his cheek. Mew’s palms are soft. He feels the man’s thumb rub lightly on his own face.

“Like this okay?”

Gulf nods suddenly feeling like his eyelids weigh a ton.

They film again. Gulf gets it right this time. The kissing on the foot scene goes well too, although Mew claims that he kissed Gulf’s foot about ten times too many. It takes many takes, from many different angles. Mew comments on Gulf's curly leg hair almost every scene. _It_ _'s so curly yai nong. So cute and curly. I can twirl it in my finger._ And he does.

The scene as a whole is an easy one to film besides the multiple angles. The two of them all cuddled up on the bed. Mew making the moves and Gulf acting bashful. Although neither of them say it, they know it doesn’t feel much like their acting.

Once the scene is wrapped up, they go to eat dinner before filming the last scenes of the day. Gulf pulls out the soccer videos that he never got to show Mew the other day at the mall. He is deep into explaining one of the games when a notification pops up on his phone from his girlfriend.

Even without knowing her name, Mew knows who it is. The heart emoji is very telling. Gulf uses his thumb, swiping the notification away quickly and continues playing the video. Mew gives him a questioning look.

“She can wait. I’ll message her after work.”

Mew only nods.

When it’s time to get changed Gulf’s relived to finally be in shorts and a t-shirt. Mew stays in his jeans, but he gets to wear a casual top now which is nice. They’re about to film the scene that will proceed the others. Type’s first attempt at apologizing to Tharn.

While half the crew gets everything set up, Mew sits chatting with P’May. She’s very excited for their trip coming up. Next week they head out to Sameed to film at Type’s home.

“I have so much to do to prepare for it all but it's going to be so much fun to travel together.” She exclaims. “I have the whole resort booked for us. And we--Oh Nong!”

Gulf walks over standing next to Mew.

“Is your mom coming? Want to make sure I have a room for her.”

Gulf sighs, his fingers tangling together in front of him.

“I don’t know. She wants to go but I worry about her making that trip. It’s a lot for her to take the boat and everything. And then she’ll be by herself all day or out in the heat. My dad would have to take off work to come be with her.”

“Well just let me know! I can make whatever work.” P’Mame says reassuringly. “I actually need to make on more call about that, excuse me.” 

Mew looks up seeing Gulf deep in thought. He knows how much the boy cares for his mother. She drives him every day and often stays for filming. She’s a quiet presence, much like Gulf, but a warm one. Mew reaches out grabbing Gulf’s hand and pulling the boy onto his lap.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I’ll figure it out. Just don’t want to trouble my mom you know?”

“You don’t think you could go by yourself?” Mew asks rubbing the boy’s tense hands.

“I don’t know. It’s dumb but I’ve never traveled without her.”

Mew nods against the boy’s shoulder. It's doesn't seem hard for Gulf to admit to that to Mew, but it should be. A boy his age should be more independent. Mew had thought it was Gulf's mom who insisted on often being present, but maybe it comes more from Gulf than he had thought.

“You know everyone here would take care of you right? P’Fah would die to play your mom for the trip.”

Gulf shrugs with a little laugh. It does little to comfort him.

“You know I would take care of you too?” Mew adds softly.

“I know, but you don’t need to be focusing on that. I don't want to put that on you Phi.” Gulf replies.

“I like taking care of you. You’re not a burden to me Yai Nong. Plus it could be fun. A guys trip. We could really you know get into character. It’d be good for us. What do you think?” Mew’s heart is racing, though he can’t place why he’s so nervous.

“Yeah… yeah maybe you’re right Phi.” Gulf says hesitantly.

“Well let’s plan for it. I’ll get everything ready. You can stay with me at my condo the night before if you want and we can go from there? How does that sound?” Mew’s hands rub at Gulf’s belly in an attempt to settle his own nerves. 

“Yeah that’d be great Khun Phi. Thanks.” Gulf leans back on him more, his body relaxing.

“Of course.” _Taking care of you is all I want to do Nong._

They film the last scene. It has Gulf looking eerily similar to how he had looked during their own fight at the mall. Confused and frustrated. Mew looks worn out which is fitting for Tharn in this scene. It's a simple night. They only have to go through three cans of sprite which is nice.

As they pack up Mew walks Gulf out to his mom’s car.

“Let me know what your parents think. If they want to talk to me or ask anything about me taking you just let me know.” Mew adds. He knows how protective they are of their boy.

Gulf’s smile of appreciation makes his eyes look even more tired.

“Thanks Khun Phi. I’ll text you when I get home.”

“Yes don’t forget.”

“Yeah yeah. Goodnight Khun Phi.”

"Goodnight Yai Nong. You worked hard today."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf doesn’t bring up the new plan with his mom on the drive home. He knows it will bring a heavy conversation that he’s too tried to have right now. Once reaching his room, he takes out his phone to text P’Mew that he did in fact make it to his house. He smiles at Mew’s reply. A cute picture of Chopper in pajamas. Looking back at his messages he clicks on the one from his girlfriend.

**Swadee krub! I have a free night in a couple days. I know you work but I haven’t seen you in a while. I miss you. Can we do dinner at my place after you film? :)** **Please na?**

Gulf knows he needs to see her. He’s about to go out of town, but he can’t imagine putting in the effort in order to be a good boyfriend after working all day. It would just be hanging at her place though. He tries to remember the last time he went to her place. The fact that he can’t remember is a bad sign, but it’s what pushes him to say yes.

**Sure. Miss you too :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Any questions? Thoughts? Anything at all please comment down below! Also I have not proof read so let me know if you see any mistakes! I will try and fix them ASAP! Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! I hope you're having a great week:)


	20. Chapter 20: Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys have been doing well. I've had a stressful couple of weeks but I am very happy to be able to update today! I'm so excited for November 6th! Friday's will be my favorite days:) Have you all listened to Gulf's new song? I love seeing both fo our boys happy and doing what they love! They are so talented! This chapter is very long lol sorry if that's not your preference! (Maybe I should have broken it up...) idk It's a bit angsty too...don't freak out though! I know a lot of you hate the angst but trust me, it will all be okay! I got a request to translate some of the Thai words I've been using so I compiled a list and put it at the end. I don't speak Thai so please correct me if I am incorrect on the translations! Thank you guys for all of the support. You are all way too kind to me! I hope you guys are having an amazing week! Please stay healthy mentally and physically!

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CUF4nlTc0E &t=1s** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CUF4nlTc0E&t=1s)

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViMLWsDYwtg** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViMLWsDYwtg)

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1lY7zuQ0OI** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1lY7zuQ0OI)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Filming today will be at a little café near the campus. Due to the company it should be a particularly fun time. A majority of the cast will be in attendance which is surprisingly rare. More often than not they only manage to see each other in passing during filming. Than and his group at one location and Type and his group at another. Today though is one of the few times where they find of overlap. 

Gulf will film the scene with Boat, Mild and Eye where Type is formally introduced to Pufai. After a swift wardrobe change, he will film with Mew, San and Mild sitting at the same table. The emotional range for sitting at the same table is quite drastic but Gulf supposes that fits Type. Gulf needs to be playboy flirty Type and then shift to irrationally jealous Type. A quick change like that can difficult when trying to maintain character but the presence of Mew always makes it easier.

The man isn’t there initially as Gulf gets his make-up done. He supposes Mew won’t come until it’s closer for his own filming time. Although he’d much rather run lines or sit in comfortable silence, the boy gets forcefully engaged in light conversation with Mild who seems to be the most excited about having almost everyone together to film today.

“I mean you get to film with P’Mew all the time and you got to film with N’Eye last week at the mall. Then I mean we get to film together some and sometime Boat but wow all of us coming together at this café today is amazing. Isn’t amazing N’Gulf? Just like workshops all over again!”

“Yeah it will be fun.” Gulf smiles as Mild bounces off towards Boat.

Eye plops down in the chair next to his looking just as put off by Mild’s early morning enthusiasm as he is.

“Tired this morning?” She asks.

Gulf nods glancing down at his phone. No messages yet. Usually Mew will text him when he is on his way to set.

“P’Mild seems every eager to start filming.” She giggles watching Mild climb all over Boat as the man tries to peel him off.

“I wish I had that much energy so early in the morning.” He says.

He likes Eye. They had filmed a few of their date scenes together last week. She has a very chill demeanor, but she still manages to be cute. It’s easy to get through scenes with her even when Mew pops in to observe. She really knows how to push the man’s buttons which Gulf admires.

Right as they are getting settled into their spots, Gulf sees his Phi walk in and settle behind the cameras. Mew tilts his head until his eyes meet Gulfs and he smiles getting him a small wave.

The man face seems tired, but his body language doesn’t reflect that. Mew always manages to hold himself in a professional manner not matter how he is feeling. Gulf himself does not hold that talent. If he’s feeling it, the boy will show it.

Mew was probably up late studying again. They hadn’t been able to text much last night, but from the long amounts of time is took his usually very timely Phi to respond, Gulf could only assume he had been in full concentration mode.

Gulf’s body itches to make its’ way over towards him. It’s as if he can’t settle until he has checked in. Made contact in some way. He craves the assurance the man always provides.

They start filming but Gulf stumble through it. Mew watches him on the screen through his own swollen eyes. He hopes it has nothing to do with their upcoming trip. Mew himself was up later than usual last night getting his schoolwork done in advance so he won’t have to worry about it while he is gone. He wants everything to be perfect.

“N’Gulf, I hope you’re not going having a problem flirting with me. I’m pretty enough right? I was fine last week.” Eye teases.

Gulf just squirms readjusting the sleeves of his shirt. It’s not that. Eye isn’t the problem.

“Just flirt like you do with your girlfriend.” Mild says raising his eyebrows like it’s the most answer to the boy’s problem.

Gulf remains silent but his face contorts as he squirms in his seat.

“Don’t you pull feelings from your own relationship into Type and Tharns’? That seems like the easiest thing for you to do right? Reflect on your feelings for your girlfriend? Just flirt with N’Eye like how you flirted with your girl for the first time.”

Gulf is unmoved by those words of advice. He never really did that whole flirting thing with her. She had done most of the talking at the start of their relationship. Gulf had been shy and appreciated the way she approached him first.

She was very beautiful (still is) and his friends had been nothing but supportive when she had first started talking with him. He had gone to an all boys school so the opportunity to meet girls had been limited. Most of what he knew about girls came from his mom, his sister and the club scene.

As he wasn’t very comfortable around her in the beginning, she did most of the talking while he listened and nodded along. When he had finally grown the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend (due to the push of his friends), her enthusiastic reaction had made his stomach flutter. She’d acted as if she had won some prize. That he was special. The more time they spent together, the more comfortable he became. He had felt the walls he had up slowly starting to come down…until she said something that had him building them back up again.

_“You know what pulled me towards you P’Gulf? How mysterious you are. I never know what you’re thinking, it’s…you’re just so cool. I don’t know but I find your silence so attractive. You seem so tough.”_

Ever since then he has done his best to be that for her. He doesn’t want to let her down. She is always kind to him and supportive of whatever he is doing from soccer to modeling to acting. She shows him off to her friends every chance she gets, and Gulf feels a great sense of pride from that.

But this also has resulted in minimal flirting coming from him. Most of his flirting with her now is done over text. It’s what works best for them. She’s the first real relationship he’s ever had, and he is set on not being the one to mess it all up. He needs to be the man she wants for this to work and he has no problem being that for her. It’s his own way of saying thank you for putting up with him.

So that’s why the feelings Tharn and Type have for one another can’t be acted out through looking at his own love life. Type is unguarded with Tharn. He chooses to be open for the man because that’s what Tharn needs. Gulf has to be more closed off because that’s what his girlfriend wants. Gulf supposes that’s what being with someone is like. Every relationship is different and as long as you can make it work. He can’t compare the two.

When he is Type he...he just has to think of Mew. Or Tharn really. He just embodies Type and thinks of Tharn. He doesn’t have to think of his girlfriend to get into the intimate scenes. Kissing and flirting with Mew has always just been…enough.

Suddenly a large hand grips his shoulder. Gulf’s body recognizes it immediately and all of his muscle relax. Mew leans down, his lips press against ear.

“You know how to flirt. It’s all in the body language and eyes. Words are just words, it’s how you portray them that matter. I don’t need to show you right.”

But it feels like he is showing him. The words Mew are whispering don’t matter. It’s the subtly of everything else the man is doing to him that cause his stomach to flip the way it does.

“No phi. I can do it.”

“Good Yai Nong.” He says stepping back. Mew’s hand comes up to rub at Gulf’s now flaming red ears. He makes them red and then rubs them pale again. Fair enough. The boy manages settles back into his character with ease.

They reset and film again, without issue this time.

Following that scene comes a much needed break. The group spend the next hour joking around. The weather is nice, a little hot but the shade is working wonders. The sounds of laughter and some horrible video of Mild after a night out are all that can heard.

Mew has squeezed himself between Mild and Gulf at the table, his arm naturally falling over the back of Gulf’s shoulders. Mew finds contentment in the feeling of Gulf laughing against him. The boy is quiet but engaged letting his snide comments only make their way into Mew’s ears.

Everything is going fine until Pattarabut arrives.

“So N’Gulf, I hear I get to make you jealous today.” He says flashing Gulf a smile.

“You might have your work cut out for you N’Pattarabut. Nong here doesn’t get jealous, easily do you?” Mew asks tilting his head down to look at Gulf under his arm.

“I don’t but it shouldn’t be problem.”

“Well let’s get into character now.” Pattarabut says forcing himself between Mew and Gulf and taking a seat. Everyone laughs nervously. It’s an unspoken rule not to interfere with the two of them, especially on set. But if the sole reason for that is so they can get or stay in character, Pattarabut’s reasoning can’t be questioned.

Gulf’s not jealous. He’s not. He’s just annoyed. Why? Why does P’Pattarabut have to come over here and tease him? They were all having a good time and now he’s at the end of the table. He might as well not be sitting here at all. He was at the end of the table before, but that was different.

Sitting next to Mew means every question directed at the man, is also directed at Gulf. It’s like he’s an extension, but still able to be him. Just connected. His Phi never lets him feel left out. When he’s with Mew, he’s included. The man always gives Gulf a chance to speak and they constantly find themselves in their own conversation. Now no one’s even giving him a second look.

Gulf leans forward resting his head on his forearms. Mew leans trying to check on the boy, but Pattarabut is a big guy.

“Tired N’Gulf?” Pattarabut asks.

“No.” He states curtly. “Just getting into character.”

Filming is easy. Jealousy and anger are similar. They are both intense and at times irrational. Gulf allows his annoyance to fuel his anger which fuels his jealousy. For Type of course.

Mew has a few solo scenes he must go film back at the school, but he waits for Gulf to finish filming his solo shot with Pattarabut before leaving. When he hears P’Tee call cut he heads their way. Pattarabut approaches him first.

“Easy filming today huh P’Mew? I’m impressed with your Nong.”

Gulf hates the way the man talks about him like he’s not there.

“You did do great today N’Gulf. I don’t know how you play such an angry character when in reality you’re so soft.” Mew says pulling Gulf towards him. He hugs the boy from the back letting his hands rests in their favorite spot.

“I just pulled some emotions from real life like P’Mild had recommended is all. No big deal.”

Mew nods humming lightly and nuzzling into Gulf’s shoulder.

“Well I have to head out. See you guys in a few weeks for P’San’s return.” Pattarabut says winking at Gulf.

The boy scoffs and Mew says bye for the both of them. Gulf goes to step away, but the man tightens his grip.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Yeah.” Gulf replies.

“I like filming with everyone, but I think I prefer you to myself.” The man says.

“I feel the same way.”

“Well I have to head back to the school. You meet with P’Mame and then you get to go home right?”

“Right.” Gulf gives an exaggerated nod.

“Well get some good sleep and pack your stuff tonight for the trip. We have a full day tomorrow.”

“Okay Khun Phi.”

“And don’t forget to pack an extra bag to stay at my place tomorrow night…you know so we can just leave from my condo in the morning.”

“Okay Khun Phi.”

“Okay Yai Nong.” Mew says teasingly knowing Gulf is put off by his many reminders.

Gulf turns smiling at him.

“See you tomorrow.”

Gulf waves as Mew walks away.

“Everything alright?” Mame asks startling him.

“Oh yes.”

“Ready for the trip to Samed?”

Gulf nods. He genuinely is excited now that he doesn’t have to worry about his parents making the trip.

“Me too! It’s stressful but fun. I have everything in place now. You’re still good coming with just P’Mew right?”

Gulf nods again.

“Good good. He’ll take good care of you. We will too of course but you know what I mean.”

He does.

She gives him a bit more information and then Gulf heads to find his mom waiting for him.

“Good day?”

“Yes Mae.”

“Any plans for the evening?”

“Actually, I’m going to my girlfriend’s tonight.”

“Well that will be good.”

He nods. It will be better than good. He’s sure of it. Seeing her will check one more thing big off of his lengthy to do list.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gulf knocks on her door lightly before taking a step back. He can hear her feet shuffling and the muffled sound her voice as she makes her way to greet him.

Her smile is radiant as soon as their eyes meet his. She grabs his arm pulling him in inside and Gulf can already smell the food she has prepared for them.

“I just picked up some dishes from the local market. Hope that’s okay?” She says as she drifts off into the kitchen.

“Of course. Thank you.” Gulf says sitting down at the table.

The place looks a little different than Gulf remembers. More decorations cover the walls and new plants seem to be taking over every corner. She serves him before she sits down herself. As they eat, she updates him on what’s been going on with her. She’s all about her school right now and the stories about her professors keep Gulf entertained. She has a good flair about her when she tells stories. Her face and hands are always moving, adjusting to the tone of whatever is going on. It’s nice to hear that she’s so involved on campus. Gulf remembers how worried she had been when choosing her major originally.

“You know, I told one of my friends that you are working with P’Mew. She literally loves him. Says he’s incredibly dreamy. Do you like working with him? Is he as good as she makes him seem?”

Gulf smiles taking his last bite of food from his plate.

“No, he’s not.” Gulf says shaking his head with a smile. “He’s better.”

“Really? Anything you could tell me? She’d love to hear some behind the scenes stories! You’d be her hero!”

He starts out hesitant, but before he knows it, Gulf’s going on and on about Mew and the filming and Mew and the scripts and Mew and well more Mew. There is just so much to tell her. Sure, she knows the basics, but he doesn’t usually offer up many details. It’s like his flood gates have been given permission to open and everything comes pouring out in giant waves. It’s a while before he realizes it. This isn’t who she’s attracted to. His mouth clamps up mid story about how Mew freaked out because he wore the unlucky color of the day and well...

“Sorry krub.” He says his neck growing a bit sweaty and stiff.

“No don’t apologize. It’s nice to see you so passionate about your acting. My friend will love all that ugh. Maybe we could set them up? She’s really pretty. Does P’Mew have a girlfriend?”

Gulf pauses rolling his shoulders back.

“No he…I don’t…he doesn’t have time for that.”

“Bummer. Well when he does let me know! We could double date! It’d be better than the last double date we tried. You hated that one.”

“That guy was a douche.”

“Yeah well if we set P’Mew up with my friend, we’d both be happy.” She says smiling. He can tell she is already planning everything out in her head.

“Yeah maybe.”

Silence falls between them again.

“Movie?” She asks.

He nods and helps her clean off their plates. They fall into the couch. Her hand rests on his arm and her head leans on his shoulder. They decide on a rom-com (her choice). With her pressed against him, Gulf can feel her every time she laughs. She smells sweet which usually he can tolerate but tonight it’s giving him headache. He looks down before shifting a little.

Gulf begins to feel a little anxious. Maybe it’s because he knows he should be packing or prepping for tomorrow. It is a heavy script day. She shuffles closer looking up at him now through her eyelashes. He knows what’s about to come next and he tries not to shrink back.

She kisses him lightly, but it turns into a soft make-out. They haven’t kissed like this in a while. Gulf should be craving it. He should be the one initiating it, especially since she’s gone through the trouble of hosting tonight. But it does nothing for him. He grows more anxious the more she touches him. It’s like he is suddenly claustrophobic and can’t catch his breath. Her hand goes lower on his stomach reaching his pants and his body stiffens. He leans back away from her trying to remain calm.

“You okay?” She asks.

“Yeah I’m just really tired. Long day. I have a lot to do tonight before tomorrow.”

“Oh…okay yeah I get it.”

She scoots back on the couch fixing her hair. He nods feeling his body cool down.

“When will you be back?”

“We’re only gone three days I think.”

“That’s good.”

It’s awkward…Gulf knows it. They finish the movie, but nothing makes her laugh anymore.

“I’m sorr-“ Gulf starts.

“No don’t be. I just though you would want it. It’s been awhile. Seeing you is enough for me.”

“Yeah.” He says shifting. “I’ll text you when I get to the island.”

“Yeah sure P’Gulf.” She leans forward giving his lips one last peck.

“Miss you.” She says as they reach the door.

“Same.” Gulf says as he leaves.

She smiles as she shuts the door but it’s not the same radiant smile she had when he had first arrived. He rubs his face before pulling at his hair. What’s his problem? His girlfriend wanted in his pants and what? He freaked out? Couldn’t do it? God she probably thinks he’s a shit boyfriend. Can’t even get it up for her because he’s what did he tell her… _tired_.

He drives back home with an awful taste in his mouth. Not even brushing his teeth gets rid of it. He’s too tired to pack his bag, so he’ll have to do it tomorrow. The anxiety continues to eat up his stomach as he lays in bed. He’s about to read through his script when his mae pops her head in the door.

“How was your date?”

“Fine.”

“Everything okay? You’re not too stressed about tomorrow. I told you I could go. Your father can take off of work.”

“No really mae it’s fine. I’ll be fine with Phi Mew.”

She smiles leaning against the door frame.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. Let me know if you need anything. I have all of your clothes washed so packing should be easy.”

“Thanks mae.”

“Of course sweet boy. Get some sleep. I’ll drive you.”

“I will.”

He’s about to settle back into the script when he notices her still lingering at the door.

“Can I stay on set tomorrow?”

“Why? Think you’ll miss me that much when I’m away?” Gulf says loving to tease his mom.

“Oiii I just want to see you working. I haven’t been up there in a while.”

“Of course you can. Sounds great.”

“Good night.”

“Night.” Gulf sighs.

Leaning back he rubs his eyes before dragging them back to the pages in front of him. Having his mom there tomorrow will be nice. A lot of his tension melts at the thought. Plus it’s just one more day until Samed. He can do it. One more day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew watches as Gulf and his mom enter the dressing room. The boy looks sleepy clinging to his blue blanket and shuffling towards him.

“Morning Yai Nong.” Mew says using his softest voice.

Gulf only grunts rubbing at his eye.

“That is no way to greet your Phi.” Gulf’s mom scolds.

The boy rolls his eyes before smacking his dry lips.

“Morning P’Mew.”

It comes out roughly and Mew can only assume that Gulf’s drive to set had served as a time to sleep in this morning.

“Sawasdee-krap” P’Mew wais to Gulf’s mom with a sympathetic smile.

She wais back before heading across the room to sit down. She always tries to blend in on set picking a spot and not moving unless Gulf needs her. She never asks for anything or bothers anyone. She is content to just observe, reminding the Mew of Gulf.

Mew can’t help notice their resemblance when talking with Gulf’s mother. He can’t quite put his finger on which feature connects them the most. He asked Gulf who the boy favors in looks and he had proudly responded that he very much resembles his father. Mew’s never seen him, but he can only imagine an older version of Gulf, maybe just not as soft and lanky.

His thoughts are interrupted by a weight on his lap. Gulf leans back onto his shoulder and pulls the blanket around them. Their sitting in a fold out chair and Mew feels himself sinking further into the fabric.

“Don’t fall back asleep Nong. They need to get you ready.” Mew whispers, his hands wrapping around the boy’s waist.

“They can do my hair and make-up here.” His croaks.

“Ai due.” Mew says shaking his head.

And because the crew love the boy, that is where they tend to him. Mew glances over to see Gulf’s mae amused by her son’s antics.

It’s time to film soon enough. Right when P’Tee says he needs them, Gulf perks up. He walks over to his mom and makes sure she secures a good spot behind the monitor. Mew stands behind the boy as he makes sure she is settled.

“Ready to watch your son punch me?” Mew asks smirking.

“Oiii he should be very good at it. Always used to hit his sister growing up.”

“Maeeee.” Gulf whines scrunching his nose. He glances looking for Mew’s reaction. “She always started it.”

Mew wraps his arms around the boy’s waist.

“Oh, I’m sure.” He says giving Gulf’s mom a knowing look.

Mew pulls the boy to their positions. They walk through their blocking while going over their lines one last time. Camera angles are bit hard to figure out when it comes to making punches look real. They practice for a while. It’s a lot of trial and error but they manage to figure it out.

Gulf shuffles towards Mew about to joke about how he should just punch Tharn for real, but the man holds up his hand.

“Sorry Nong can I have a minute to get into character real quick. I just need to remember that you aren’t mine.”

Gulf hates the way those words make him feel. Once again, he’s reminded how deeply intertwined he is with Type. He needs to come in the door looking for a fight with Tharn, not crumbling at the sight of Mew looking dejected. Tharn. Tharn. Tharn. Tharn who is too good to him when he doesn’t deserve it. Tharn who messes with his heart trying to fix it. Tharn who wants him and he doesn’t know why.

Gulf feels like Type. Lost. And all he wants is to be comforted by the one man he has to push away.

They film the scene without problem though the hurt and anger that hang in the air cloud both of their heads. It’s always a little intense after scenes like this. When they have to cry and be vulnerable, they seek one another immediately…but the anger. The anger sticks to them like static. They sit near one another but don’t interact. Just the sounds of heavy light breaths and the shuffling of the crew can be heard.

It’s Gulf who speaks up first.

“Did I umm…did I actually get you at all with my fist?” It comes out a little raspy.

“No Yai Nong. But you did throw that bag at me hard enough.” Mew’s eyes soften.

They both let out breathes neither one of them had been aware that they had been holding on to.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next few scenes go quickly enough. It’s the evening before they know it. Their moods continue to fluctuate and the next thing they know they are shirtless about to lie in bed together. They’re filming the bed scene prior to the fight scene knowing that both of them will be drained emotionally after Tharn and Types heavy reconciliation after the Pufai date.

Mew watches as Gulf’s mom situates her son’s shorts before sending him over. Gulf’s hands are folded in front of his stomach as he hesitantly approaches. Mew opens his arms and Gulf’s hands fall to his sides revealing Gulf’s small curved belly. He turns around laying his head on Mew’s abdomen, allowing his legs to dangle off the side of the bed.

The director stands over Mew’s legs balancing on the mattress. The camera hovers over the top of them and Mew prays the crew member has been working out ans is strong enough to hold it up for the next hour or so. Not that he’d let it fall on his nong, but he’d rather not play the hero tonight.

They talk through the lines making sure they have it all down. Mew’s hands run through the boy’s hair making sure there isn’t a strand out of place.

“You have a scar.” Mew finds himself saying out loud. His thumb rubs over the slightly raised skin on the crown of the boy’s head.

“Yes Phi. One on my chin too.” Gulf says looking up at the man.

Mew’s finger grip Gulf’s jaw tilting his face up. With the skin of the boy’s neck stretched at this angle, he can clearly see the way Gulf’s adams’ apple bobs as he swallows. His thumb finds this scar too rubbing over it.

“How?” His voice is soft.

“Just clumsy as a kid. Falling on a bike and stuff. The usual little boy stuff.”

It’s weird for Mew to think that there was a time before Gulf had these scars where his skin was untouched. Before he knew him.

“They don’t hurt anymore Phi.” Gulf says lightly laughing at the concern on Mew’s face.

“I know, but they did at one point.”

He looks over at Gulf’s mom thinking about how she must have been the one to comfort the young boy. Did young Gulf sob his heart out or did he try and be tough? He can’t seem to find it in him to ask. Too personal. Too strange for them even though they are lying here shirtless. Mew moves his hands upward to play with Gulf’s ear.

Gulf goes to reply but P’Tee cuts in. Filming holds for no small questions when they are on a time crunch. They film the scene so lost in Tharn and Type that nothing around them feels real. Gulf has noticed this happening lately. When they film the crew seem to fade away. It’s just him and Mew. Type and Tharn. As it should he guesses.

“Okay boys. Go get dressed and we will close out for the night when you’re ready.”

They nod but neither of them are eager to move.

Mew is still rubbing at Gulf’s ear. The boy shakes his head in an attempt to get the man to release.

“I liked feeling your ears grow hot under my fingertips in that scene…when I said I wanted to hear you moan loudly. I imagined your ears were made so tiny just for me. The blood rises and warms the small space so hot just for you Phi to feel. Just like how they are doing right now. They’ll always betray you in favor of me.”

Gulf swallows, his eyes fluttering for a second. He’s never liked his ears. Ever. He didn’t think there was anything or anyone who could change his mind, but maybe if he also imagined they were Mew’s…

“My…my mom was watching.”

“You blushed in workshops at those words too. Don’t think I don’t remember.”

Gulf’s lips contort into a light pout. Mew only laughs, leaning his head back against the wall.

“I have to be upset with you again. Tharn and Type are so moody.” Mew sighs now rubbing at Gulf’s exposed skin on his elbow.

“Do you want me to leave again?”

“No let’s just sit here for a minute longer. I’ll become Tharn again and then I’ll be devastated to let you go.”

They sit in comfortable silence. Mew’s hands slide from Gulf’s shoulders down the boy’s arms. His fingers dance over the moles there. His secret to becoming Tharn. Gulf’s own eyes are trained on the man’s fingers. Mew’s ring and his bulging veins. His secret to becoming Type.

Soon enough Mew releases him sitting up without a word. The man finds his phone, puts on the red headset Tharn uses and starts to play some certain song he knows will break him into character.

Once he is changed with his hair and make-up done, Mew makes his way back to the bed still playing his list of sad songs. No one bothers him. They just leave him be trusting him to be ready when the time comes.

Gulf gets dressed quick, reading through his lines one last time. They had rehearsed all during lunch for this scene. It’s a lot for him to remember but he knows he has it down. He just can’t risk stuttering when he’s built up all of these emotions. A simple mistake could cause them both to break character.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They start filming as soon as Gulf’s ready. The boy finds himself getting more and more worked up each take. Something is really connecting him with Type tonight. They have one take left and the boy is practically shaking now.

_Type comes in, his heavy breaths contrasting with his soft steps. As he climbs into the bed behind Mew’s huddle figure, he finds the man looks small. It’s strange being the one to initiate the contact, even as Type. He’s so used to Mew reaching out for him, not the other way around. It makes him feel like a stranger in the man’s bed. He hates it._

_“I’m sorry, Tharn.” His hand is wrapped around Mew’s hard torso. His fist scrunches up the fabric there, as if he is afraid to be pushed away._

_“I’m sorry.” He whispers softly as if hesitating to be heard. “I’m really sorry.”_

_Mew takes off the headset, knowing that he needs to confront the boy now or he will give in to his pleas._

_“Why are you apologizing?”_

_“I slept with Pufai.” It’s a harsh statement, meant to hurt._

_No matter how hard Mew tries, he can’t help but imagine Gulf and his girlfriend instead of Type and Pufai. Type and Pufai just don’t evoke the emotions that he needs to feel here. But he hates that Gulf and his girlfriend do. It hurts._

_“She invited me to her room. And suddenly I remembered what I said to you. That you can have sex with anybody and it’s none of my business.”_

_Mew’s hand squeezes itself into a fist feeling his nails dig into his palm, punishing himself for his thoughts._

_“It pains me.”_

_Mew softens, those words startling him, but he doesn’t allow them to give him hope yet._

_“Why?”_

_“I don’t know” Gulf says, his voice broken. “The thought of you with another man…makes me insane. Why? While I was hugging her soft body, I kept thinking about yours. While I was kissing her, all I thought about was your kiss. Whenever I’m with her, I’m always thinking of you.”_

_Gulf thinks of last night. Everything was fine. Everything normal…until he brought up Mew. Until she smelled so sweet. Until she started to touch and kiss him. He starts to feel sick._

_“Did you really sleep with her?” Is this Mew or Tharn?_

_“I couldn’t do it Tharn.” Gulf becomes desperate, clinging harder to Mew. “Do you hear me? I can’t sleep with women anymore. But Gulf can, the boy screams in his head. Type can’t so who was he last night? What is going on?_

_Mew’s hand finds Gulf’s holding onto the fist tightly clinging to his shirt. He looks at Gulf for the first time, needing to see his eyes…as if it’ll make all the difference in what happens next._

_“Maybe you’re just tired.”_

_“No. I’m not tired.” Gulf says shaking his head like a child in disbelief. That wasn’t it._

_“Maybe you’re just not into her.” Mew asks giving him a way out._

_“I’m not interested in any women at all.”_

_That’s Type for sure._

_“Maybe you’ll find other men interesting.”_

_Mew sees the outrage rumble through Gulf’s whole body. How could the man even think that? He sits up abruptly gripping the front of Mew’s shirt demanding his attention._

_“Do you want to die?”_

_Gulf’s eyes search Mew’s until he knows that he has broken Tharn’s walls down enough to actually get him to hear what he’s about to say next._

_“I’m a man. I don’t want to sleep with other men. I can only do it with you.” His fist twitches tired from all the built up tension. Why was that so easy for him to say? There was no lie there from Gulf or Type._

_“So…” Mew goes to say but Gulf can’t stand to have his emotions be questioned again._

_“You’re the only one I want to sleep with.”_

_Mew feels…Tharn feels needed. Desired. Maybe even loved…_

_“Please forgive me. Forgive me one last time.”_

_Mew watches as Gulf’s lip trembles. Tears linger on the boy’s eyelashes threatening to fall. The boy is so scared to lose him and it’s then when Mew realizes that Type now knows that Tharn has truly been his all along. You can’t lose something you never had to start with._

_Mew guides the trembling boy down towards him, cradling Gulf’s head into his neck. The boy is sobbing now, and it’s not in the script but Mew can’t help but let a couple comforting words fall out of his mouth._

_“Good boy.” Coming to his Phi. Seeking comfort in him._

_“You already know, that I can never be angry with you.” Mew says,_

_Gulf hand rubs up Mew’s side before settling on the skin beneath his armpit that pokes out from his sleeveless shirt. He likes this type of shirt on him. He needs to be able to feel him. The warm soft skin against his own. He’s real and here. His sobs are breathy as he tries to listen to Tharn’s words._

_“So…you are mine now.”_

_Gulf looks up, not allowing Type to be scared anymore. He can’t be weak letting such powerful words come out of his mouth._

_“It’s you who are mine, because I won’t let you go again.”_

_Mew can’t help but smile looking at his tough boy._

_“You already know…that I…have always been yours.” The knot in Mew’s throat swells significantly, barely able to push the words out._

_Gulf’s puffy eyes search the man’s face trying to make up his mind. Last time they made up, he had kissed Tharn on the lips. His motives were blindly lustful then. It’s different now, and although he can’t say it in the right way, he can show it. Reaching up, Gulf plants his lips languidly on Mew’s eye as it flutters shut. His lips follow the stain that one of Mew’s tears has left behind. He tastes the saltiness on Mew’s cheek before finally molding his lips with Mew’s. It’s slow and a bit dry, but it’s comforting all the same. Fighting his own desire to stay pressed there, Gulf pulls back leaving only the tips of their noses touching. He can’t be any further away than that._

_Mew smiles._

_“Is this how you make it up to me?”_

_“It’s the only way I know.”_

_Gulf leans back down, reconnecting their lips. His head is empty and his body light. He’s fully Type now. Type who was just forgiven by the love of his life. Type who doesn’t have to be afraid anymore. Type who is sure of himself more than ever._

_His arms slips behind Mews’ further pulling the mans’ body tighter against his own. Nothing has ever felt better in his arms._

_Mew’s own hand slides up and grips Gulf’s upper arm squeezing them impossibly closer as the fingers of his other hand move to grip the boy’s hair._

_Gulf gasps and Mew doesn’t hesitate to poke his tongue to the boy’s mouth. It laps lightly at the back of Gulf’s front teeth before retreating back. He hears a soft whine come from Gulf’s throat. It’s messy. Desperate. Hungry. Gulf presses his lips so hard against Mew’s, that the man has to part his own to give them somewhere to go._

_Gulf shakes when Mew’s tongue finally slides over him again. He feels as it traces the dip of his top lip over and over. Just a little closer and Mew could probably suck on it. The thought causes him to salivate and he has to swallow in order to stop himself from drooling._

_Mew doesn’t agree with Gulf pulling away and brings their lips together pushing on the back of the boy’s neck again groaning at the dull fingernails pinching the skin on his arm. Gulf’s basically on top of him now. The boy slides his lips up allowing Mew access to his plump lower lip and without thought he takes advantage. He bites it, memorizing the texture under his teeth and way Gulf trembles._

_That’s when he hears it._

“Cut! I said Cut.”

“Oh leave them be they’ll pull back eventually.”

Mew does. He pulls back sucking in a cold sharp breath. Gulf whines, his eyes still closed trying to find Mew’s lips again. It takes immense self-control but Mew’s hands find their way to Gulf’s shoulders guiding him back to his side.

“You’re okay.” The man says rubbing the boy’s side.

His face is still dazed yet his eyes blink wildly. Mew continues to talk him through it all.

“P’Mew’s here. You’re done N’Gulf. It’s done.”

The boy still seems distant as if he doesn’t recognize Mew’s face anymore. He guides him down until they are laying together comfortably. Gulf comes back slowly hearing muffled words that don’t seem to make sense.

“Khun Phi?” His voice sounds worn. Unfamiliar.

“Yes Yai Nong. It’s Khun Phi. Give yourself a minute. Just relax.”

Gulf’s head falls back down. Everyone is moving to clean up around them, but it doesn’t bother him like it should. P’Tee comes by and says something to Mew. They smile and wai before the director walks out of the room.

Everything starts to sink in. It causes a heavy weight in his chest. Here he was having to basically be dragged off of Mew in this scene when he can’t even find the energy to want to kiss his girlfriend?

He feels Mew’s thumb rub between his brows,

“You’re thinking.” The man states.

“Phi?”

“Hmm?”

“Why…why is it so much easier for me to be physically and emotionally intimate with someone, when I’m pretending to be someone else?” The question tumbles out before her can stop it.

Mew stares down at Gulf for a minute, hating how he doesn’t know the boy well enough to read his face. Has he been struggling with something more than what Mew thought? Why wouldn’t he tell him?

“Type wasn’t always this way. He found someone who made him want to be vulnerable like this. Vulnerability takes courage and trust not only with your partner, but with yourself. Sometimes it’s easier to imagine that other’s struggles are easily overcome but you have to remember this is a script. A story. I mean, we film what 12 episodes but those 12 episodes and meant to represent months of Tharn and Types relationship. Don’t try and compare who you portray to who you are. Okay?”

Gulf stays silent, feeling his stomach churn.

“Everything okay nong?”

“Yeah. I should probably go to my mae.”

“Did you bring your bag or will we just meet at my condo?” Mew asks as Gulf stands up from the bed.

Gulf shakes his head as if the motion will clear out all of his thoughts.

“I’ll just meet you at the condo.”

“Okay.” Mew says still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Gulf can see the questions bouncing around in Mew’s mind, but he can’t handle them right now. He changes quickly before finding his mom talking with P’Mame. He can tell it’s about him and it’s a good thing by their smiles and glances. Mae seems to notice his discomfort and ends the conversation before they head to the car.

It’s silent, Gulf’s mom not wanting to push it.

“Mae?”

“Yes?”

“Can we make a stop on before we get home?”

“Sure, but don’t we need to hurry?”

“I just…I need to see her.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew rushes into the condo heading straight for the shower. It will be best if he showers before Nong gets here in case the boy needs shower himself. Once dried off, he slips into some comfortable clothing before making his way to the kitchen. He’d prepared a few snacks yesterday he thought Gulf my want after a long day. He brings them into the living room and plops down the couch. Maybe they can play some video games before bed? Gulf sure seems like he could use some down time before their busy day tomorrow.

Maybe he should pull out extra blankets and pillows for the couch. He had figured Gulf would just sleep in bed with him. They do it all the time on set but maybe that will feel too intimate here. In his home…well Gulf can sleep in his room and he will take the couch. No big deal. Getting up he prepares just in case.

He checks his phone with a sigh. The boy probably didn’t pack last night like Mew had told him too. Stubborn nong. Pulling out his laptop Mew checks his emails making sure everything for tomorrow is set for the both of them. He feels so much adrenaline and for what? He’s just going on a work trip with Gulf. Everything will be fine. His leg bounces as he clicks through his socials. It’s almost 10:00pm. Where is Gulf? Mew decides to call him when his phone vibrates.

**Hey Khun Phi sorry for the late notice. Change of plans. My mae and phorh are coming with me tomorrow. See you in the morning. Goodnight.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! What do you guys think? Where is Gulf going and why is he going there? What will happen in Samed? As usual please feel free to correct me on any spelling or grammar mistakes you find! I haven't had time to fully proof read this chapter yet! Thanks again for reading?
> 
> Correct these in the comments if they are wrong. I don’t speak Thai. 
> 
> Thai Word Key:  
> Phi (P’): a way to address someone older than you  
> Nong (N’): a way to address someone younger than you  
> Khun Phi: cute way to address someone older than you: like couples (khun-man)  
> Yai Nong: cute way to address someone younger than you: like couples (yai – woman)  
> Mae: mom  
> Phorh: dad  
> Ai deu: stubborn  
> Tua-eng: babe/darling  
> Tirak: my love  
> Rak na: love you  
> Waanjai- sweetheart  
> Sawatdee- hello  
> Wai: slight bow/ greeting  
> Poong ka tee: coconut milk belly  
> Susu: fighting/ cheering on-good luck


	21. Chapter 21: Samed Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. I know I replied a lot of comments saying I would post on Saturday, but I had something come up and I couldn't get it done. I wish there was a better way to communicate and give you updates about the book. I'm sorry again. I'll try and honor dates when I give them from now on. At least the chapter is verrrry long. Thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos from last chapter! You all are once again WAY too nice to me. I really hope you enjoy this one just as much. I'm really excited to hear your thoughts. Also did anyone watch the trailer for TharnType Season 2 yet?!?!? AHHH I can't wait until we can all freak out on here together and talk about the episodes in the comments haha I hope you guys have an amazing week! Please stay safe and healthy!

Vlog Summary:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xnw1mhIaAdM>

Run Around Episodes:

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XI1LyLIKTmA&t=38s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XI1LyLIKTmA&t=38s)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu2GiiDN7bg>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oq8vkYcAXuY>

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhdDl0hw37Y&t=332s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhdDl0hw37Y&t=332s)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azotKYGDbe8>

Gulf’s First Commercial:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHol_kZ-gSM>

Interviews Discussing Fight:

11:03 – 12:08 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ybuLf19beo&t=563s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ybuLf19beo&t=563s)

1:02:49-1:04:55 <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAM2TDKirIM>

Mew’s eyes have trouble opening, feeling almost swollen. He hates to admit it, but he had cried last night. To be honest, he had felt so stupid for crying and that it had just made him cry even more.

Why had he let his expectations be so high? What was he thinking? That Gulf would stay the night at his place, and then they would stay up late sharing secrets? That maybe he’d wake up with the boy cuddled up against him murmuring that he got the best sleep he has ever had? That Gulf would realize that on the trip Mew made him feel safe and well taken care of? And then what? That the boy would confess to him and then kiss him and they’d live happily ever after? What an idiot. This isn’t some romance novel or book. They won’t show up to the resort and conveniently have to share a room with one bed and be forced to fall in love. This is real life, in where Gulf has a girlfriend and isn’t interested in Mew in the slightest.

Mew rubs his hands up against his face groaning. He won’t let this ruin their trip. This is a professional environment. One that P’Mame spent a lot of money on and he refuses to be a reason for everything not going smoothly. When he sees Gulf, he will be professional but keep his distance. Nong has his parents to take care of him anyway and will probably travel glued to their side. Gulf and him will work and then sleep in their own rooms and everything will be fine. It’s not like they will have a lot of free time anyway.

Mew hops in the shower with happy music blasting throughout his bathroom. He sings and dances as he gets ready. The ice doesn’t even sting that badly when he rubs it on his puffy eyes trying to relive their puffy nature. It’s all going well until his music is interrupted by a ding.

**Khun Phi, what color are you wearing today? Don’t want to be unlucky while traveling.** **J**

Mew fights his lips from turning up into a smile.

**White.**

Gulf sends back a thumbs up sticker to which Mew does not send one back as usual. He continues getting ready trying to hop back into the happy flow of the music. He grabs his bag of only essentials and is about to leave when he sees his guitar. The best songs come from your strongest emotions, so Mew throws it over his shoulder. He’s eating breakfast when Run texts him that they are outside. He slides his sunglasses on knowing that his eyes are still trying to tell the story of last night, and he heads to the van.

Some of the crew step out to help Mew get his stuff loaded. The positivity radiating off of everyone lightens his spirits.

“Sawatdee krub P’Mew!” Run says. “You know what? We bet on what color your shirt would be today and we were all wrong.”

Mew smiles. He’s now used to being teased about his color superstition. Gulf had been the first one to point it out but no everyone has hopped on board.

“P’Mew brings his guitar with him, very good.” Run acknowledges as Mew gets in the car.

He settles in beside P’Kradum, who is a very experienced actor playing Gulf’s dad. The man resembles Gulf in some ways, but Mew knows today he will be meeting Gulf’s actual Phorh who is apparently the boy’s twin. They make small talk and Mew figures out their next stop is to pick up Gulf from a nearby rest stop next. He mentally prepares himself, knowing there will be cameras on them all day.

They are waiting outside when Gulf’s mom’s familiar car pulls up. The boy’s fluffy head appears from the back and his parents hustle out to tend to him. Spoiled boy. He’s wearing white as Mew advised, a long sleeve shirt that Mew is sure he will regret once they get to the island. Nong’s always been easily cold though. Mew’s actually surprised the boy doesn’t have his signature blue blanket with him.

Gulf has no problem hiding how tired he is. After what went on last night, he’s lucky he slept at all. He finds himself wandering up to Mew waiting for the man to guide him in for a hug, but it never comes.

“Morning N’Gulf!” Run says. Gulf bows back still eyeing Mew.

Gulf’s mom comes to greet everyone, and Mew meets the boy’s father. Nong wasn’t wrong. They do look very similar in the nose and somewhere in the eye area. It’s short and formal, as his parents want to go inside and grab some snacks.

“We’re filming for a vlog like thing today. Let’s introduce you!” Run says quickly pulling out his camera.

Gulf looks to Mew who is still hasn’t said a word to him and positions himself next to the man.

“After we picked up P’Mew, we have a new member now. That is N’Gulf.”

“Sawatdee krub, I’m Gulf Kanawut. I play as Type in TharnType the series.” He says with a bow.

Mew laughs a little. The boy is still so unaware how to behave in certain aspects of the job.

“So formal isn’t it?” He asks. He finds his hand wanting to pull the boy against his side to let him know that he’s okay, but he pulls back.

They tease Gulf a little more and then discuss where they will be traveling. It wouldn’t seem like there is any tension if you didn’t know the two of them. Run goes inside to use the bathroom leaving Mew and Gulf alone.

“Tired Phi? Gulf asks. Mew holds back from rolling his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“School work?”

“No. Finished it all a few days ago.”

“Oh, stressed about traveling?”

Mew hates how oblivious the boy is sometimes.

“Yeah, I don’t do well with a _last minute_ change of plans.” Mew states avoiding the boy’s eyes.

Gulf brows crinkle as he takes in Mew’s tense stance.

“Oh, well I had something come up.”

Gulf notices the way Mew’s jaw clenches and feels a need to explain.

“I-I went and…I had to see my girlfri-“

Mew laughs before Gulf’s able to finish the word.

“Of course. Don’t worry about it.” Mew states before walking away.

Mew feels peeved and a bit dramatic but Gulf needing to see his girlfriend before going on this trip hadn’t even crossed his mind last night. Of course the boy would choose her over him. How could he be so naïve to believe anything different? He walks straight to the car and sits next to P’Kradum who informs him that he plans on sleeping the rest of the 2 hour drive. Mew wishes he felt content enough to do that himself.

Gulf sulks over to his mom.

“What’s with that face? I thought you were excited.” She says tugging his hand.

“He’s mad me.”

“Who?”

“P’Mew. He’s mad at me for ditching him last night.”

“Hmmm did you tell him why you did it?” She asks.

“I tried but he cut me off and it made him more mad and now he’s all sulky.”

“Oii why is my son pouting.” His father asks throwing an arm over Gulf’s shoulder.

“Nothing just a fight with P’Mew.”

“Ahhh another lovers quarrel. You’re on a roll this week.” He tries to joke but Gulf just sinks further into himself. The disapproving look his mom gives his dad does not go unnoticed.

“You want me to talk to him? Man to man?” He asks trying to make up for his insensitive comment.

“No.” Gulf replies flatly glancing at the van. “Maybe I’ll just ride up with you guys.”

“That’s not going to solve anything. Here.” His mom hands him his blue blanket. “Go. You’ll be fine.”

“Ngor him son. That always works on your mae.”

She laughs shooing Gulf away. His mom is right. Mew hasn’t ever been able to stay mad at him for long. They will figure it out as long as Gulf sticks to Mew’s side as much as possible.

Gulf opens the van door ready to slide in next to Mew when he finds the man has taken the single seat next to P’Kradum. He’s bopping along to his headphones acting as if he doesn’t notice that Gulf just opened the door. The feeling of disappointment taking over his face is quickly picked up on by Run.

“Come to back N’Gulf. It’s where the young people are sitting.”

The boy smiles tightly, and joins Run in the back. Well if P’Mew isn’t going to talk to him, he might as well sleep.

It’s about twenty minutes before Mew gathers the courage to glance back at the boy. He’s asleep, body slumped at an awkward angle, blanket falling off his shoulders and his mouth hanging open showing his retainer and yet Mew feels his heart soften.

Run notices Mew’s lingering and gaze clears his throat.

“You know he would have been a lot more comfortable cuddled up with a certain sulky man.”

Mew rolls his eyes.

“He could have leaned on your shoulder.” Mew mumbles but winces at his own suggestion.

“HA! Yeah right…you guys okay?”

“We’re fine.” Mew says glancing back once again. “Could you adjust his head a little?”

“Oi so cold when he’s awake and so sweet when he’s asleep.”

“His neck will hurt and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

“Right right it’s not like you actually _care_ about him or anything.” Run teases leaning over to move Gulf gently towards the window.

The rest of drive is silent. Everyone sleeps on and off. When they finally get to their destination, Mew leaps out claiming his has to pee and runs to the bathroom. Gulf’s eyes crack open at the sound of the door popping open.

“Sleep okay?” Run asks.

“Yeah it was okay.”

“Good we need to film. Come on.”

Everyone starts showing up at the pier. Mew sticks with P’Khardum, his new best friend apparently and chats lightly with Mame. Gulf sits on the couch scrolling through his Instagram. He’s uncomfortable and his mom and dad made a stop on the way so they aren’t here yet.

It just sucks. He’s friends with these people. He’s sees them almost every day. But it seems like if he doesn’t have Mew with him, he can’t connect with anyone. It’s as if Mew is his buffer. He makes sure Gulf is heard and included. He helps Gulf when others don’t understand what he’s trying to say. His reliance on Mew is once again alarming.

Mew hates the way the boy is isolating himself. He hates the way he’s not tucked under his arm telling only Mew his thoughts in a soft voice. But he has to remember Gulf is not his. Gulf will always choose others over him.

The weather seems fitting to their mood. It’s humid, cloudy and bit cold. Mew wouldn’t usually mind it. He usually finds rainy days romantic, but knowing that hurts him more. If Gulf had chosen to stay with him, he’s shield the boy from the rain. They’d have giggled at the weather as they ran into the boat tucked under one umbrella. He would have brushed Gulf’s damp hair out of his face every time the wind blew it out of place.

Mew rubs his eyes trying to stop imagining all the _what ifs_.

“Ready to go?” Boss asks him.

“Yeah yeah I am.”

“Your boy okay?”

“He’s not my boy.”

“You want to finally talk about it with me?” Boss asks.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Never has been.”

“Well if you change your mind, I’m here you know.”

Mew has always favored the producer. He’s attentive and works hard and yet is very personable. Bur right now, he just wants him to leave.

“Yeah sorry thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it. Enjoy the boat if you can.”

Mew laughs lightly. It’s a long boat ride. He sits in the back chatting with the stylists while Gulf has chosen to sit in the front with his mom and dad. Mew avoids texting him to check in. He’s with his parents. He’s probably fine.

But then he feels like shit when he sees Gulf exiting the boat. He stands out in white. His face looks puffy and pale. His hands are shaking slightly, and his posture is slumped forward. Of course he’s sick. He shouldn’t have sat in the front. He should have sat in the back, with him. It’s like the boy is acting helpless on purpose to torture him. He can’t resist checking in, happy to use the vlog as an excuse.

“Hey white shirt! Are you okay?” He calls slightly smiling when the boy turns along with his dad.

The nickname given to his Nong is not cute or unoriginal and yet the boy recognizes the man’s voice. He smiles instantly hearing Mew acknowledge him regardless.

“You okay really?”

Gulf musters up a tough face with a small smile trying to look better than he feels and confirms it with a shaky thumbs up.

“See son. You’re overthinking things, which is very unlike you.”

“I don’t know maybe.” Gulf shrugs.

Once his feet touch the steady dock, he feels a lot better. The waves were not his friends and even thinking of the boat ride back made a rush of nausea run from his stomach up the under part of his tongue.

“You okay N’Gulf?” Mame asked.

“A little boat sick but I’m fine.”

“Ugh same same. Well here is your script and here’s P’Mew’s. Give it to him will you?”

Gulf smiles appreciating the new opportunity to be forced to talk with the man again. He stumbles a bit by the car noticing that the only spot available is next to his Phi. He sits carefully fixing his wind whipped hair. Everyone begins discussing their boat experiences, some rougher than others. The car bumps along the road and he finds himself feeling sick again. Before he can begin to panic, he feels Mew press closer against his side, almost squishing him still. The man still has yet to talk with him but he’s doing more than he knows. It comforts Gulf to know that even when the man is upset with him, his body still craves to make sure he’s okay.

The ride ends quicker than Gulf anticipates and although the close contact with his Phi is a perk, he hops out as soon as he can to try and settle his sour stomach. He figures now is a good time to pull Mew aside and discuss when they should start rehearsing, but when he reaches out to do so, Mew ignores him. Apparently, the boat ride made Run sick so Mew has now taken over the vlog. He is taking his new job rather seriously.

Gulf didn’t realize until now how small his own actions are. When he reaches for Mew, or tries to speak to the man it comes out soft. So soft that unless the man is listening for him or looking for him, he wouldn’t notice. And right now, Mew isn’t keeping an ear out for his voice. His eyes aren’t searching Gulf’s own. He’s not preemptive towards him anymore and Gulf finds himself shrinking further away. He just wants to meet with his mae and go to bed. But he’ still carrying Mew’s script. It’s work. He still needs to be present.

They walk up to the resort. Mame has rented out the whole thing for the staff. It’s nice that they will all be together. She had even managed to get Gulf and his parents a larger room when he called her late last night. She had been his first call after everything…and maybe she shouldn’t have been.

Tee leaves to scope out the island and bless the filming at a nearby temple while everyone gets settled. Mame and Boss have decided to make sure everyone has their rooms sorted before joining him. Gulf walks ahead and hates hearing the cheerful tone of Mew’s voice talking with everyone else.

Ging and Fah are in higher spirits since leaving the boat. They seem to bounce back much quicker than Gulf is able to. He wonders what their secret is.

They all enter Mew’s room. It’s simple and comfortable. Under other circumstances Gulf would be preparing to spend a majority of his time in here, but not today. He reads the sign on the door, ‘DO NOT DISTURB’ and it’s oddly fitting for his Phi.

When they come out of the room P’Pee comes bounding up. He grabs the microphone and begins talking to the camera, naturally a personality.

“Now we are at the resort. And it’s beautiful and I sleep alone tonight!”

Everyone laughs at his boldness.

“I say like this for someone who wants to share my room tonight. I’d like to confirm that my room is available. Maybe it’s P’Mew who would like to share my room?”

Mew laughs.

“Actually, I sleep alone too.”

It hadn’t originally been Mew’s plan. When Gulf was supposed to come with him, he had planned to ask the boy to share his room with him for the night. Their first day of filming starts at four in the morning and he had figured Gulf wouldn’t be able to wake up that early on his own. He had figured they would practice their scripts before settling in bed. He would have woken up early and got them both breakfast before coming back to wake his Nong up. But plans change he supposes.

Gulf laughs at the exchange but finds himself gravitating closer to Mew. It’s ridiculous really, but he feels he should be the one making jokes like that about his Phi.

Everyone goes out and eats dinner together. Tee, Mame and Boss had found some great locations for shooting tomorrow. Tharn and Type’s sunrise shot will overlook the water and Tee tells them all it’s a miracle he found it in the first place. The staff of course arrange it so Gulf and Mew must sit together, but besides formalities neither of them speak much.

“He’s so sulky mae it’s ridiculous. I can’t even get a word in.” Gulf whispers harshly to his mom as they walk towards the sidewalk.

“Don’t you two need to rehearse?”

“Yes, but I can’t get him to talk to me. I’ve been carrying our dumb scripts around all day.”

“This is work. There are no excuses. Be firm and tell him what you need. If you do that, I can guarantee he won’t ignore you. Go. You better not come back to our room right away.

As they leave the restaurant, Gulf finally gets the courage to grab firmly to Mew’s arm.

“Can we rehearse tonight?”

“Yeah I thought that was obvious. Let me ask for the script.”

“I have it.”

“Why didn’t you give mine to me earlier?” Mew asks. Not because he wants the script but because Gulf has made it his duty to carry this heavy shopping bag all afternoon. If Mew had known what it contained, he would have suggested leaving it in thei-his room.

“You never gave me a chance. I’ve been trying to talk with you all day.” The boy grumbles. Mew hates the hurt and hunched posture Gulf gives him.

“W-Whatever let’s go.”

They start to walk back when Mew sees Run and Kaprao heading to their rooms. He knows Kaprao’s only shooting time is tomorrow and figures he could use a rehearsal with Gulf as well. He calls over to them and invites both boys to his room.

Mew settles on the bed and Gulf doesn’t hesitate to join him. He places their scripts down and waits for everyone to start but it seems Run has other plans.

“We’re bros on this island. We should hang for a bit. Feels like we’ve been working all day.”

“You have been working all day. We work tomorrow.” Kaprao reminds him smiling.

“Well I don’t want to watch rehearsals.”

“We need to work through these lines.” Gulf says looking to Mew pleading with his eyes for the man to back him up but he reaches for his guitar instead.

“No harm in relaxing beforehand. We’ve had a long day whether you would consider it work or not.”

Mew’s not really up for ready lovey dovey lines with Gulf anyway.

Gulf gives his best fake smiles before opening the script on his own. He himself has a lot more lines than Mew does tomorrow. Most of his scenes will be filmed without the man. Now that he thinks about it, the whole thing makes Gulf more frustrated.

He waits for Mew to finish his next song before speaking up.

“We need to rehearse now.”

“Oh come on we just got started.” Mew jokes looking to Run, but even he seems reluctant after hearing Gulf’s strict tone.

“No I need to rehearse my lines or I’ll be shit tomorrow. Please Phi. I know you’re upset with me but please. I don’t want tomorrow to go poorly because I can’t get my line straight please.”

Mew crumbles at that. He thought ignoring Gulf was being professional. He figured distancing himself would make them work better together but now…now he realizes he hasn’t just been putting space between them, but he’s been putting space between Tharn and Type. Their connection always spills over onto their characters. That’s why they were casted. They connect well together. That day at the mall had been horrible. Another sulky disaster from Mew. But Mew can’t forgive Gulf right now. His heart is too fragile for that. If he forgives him, if he gives into his pleases and just pushes past the hurt, he will end up a mess. He’s going to have to put on a show. He’s going to have to act like everything is okay.

“Sorry. Traveling just throws me off. You do have a lot of lines. Let’s start.”

Run holds their scipts while Gulf, Mew and Kaprao rehearse. It goes well for the most part. The love scenes feel uncomfortable. Places where to the two of them would joke and tease on another about their lines, fall flat and make them squirm.

It’s near eleven when they decide to call it quits. Mew texts Run asking him to make sure Gulf gets back to his room okay. It’s further away due to him needing more space for his parents. Run rolls his eyes but agrees claiming the man ‘owes him one’.

Mew goes to unpack his bag and get ready for the night. He finds little things he had packed for Nong. An extra toothbrush, his favorite snack, eye drops for the early morning scene. It makes his head feel even heavier. He knows he won’t be able to sleep tonight until he texts the boy.

**We need to find time tomorrow to talk. I’m not mad at you, we just need to talk. Please sleep well.**

**Okay krub.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

It’s early. Way too early. Early enough that Gulf has stayed up this late playing video games on multiple occasions and regretted it greatly. His mae basically forces him out of bed as his dad remains snoring. Jealousy doesn’t even come close.

Finally, his mom has him dressed with his script in hand urging him towards the door. He’s about to start his grumbling when his phone buzzes.

**Meet in my room?**

Gulf’s heart stutters as he quickly informs his mom that he’s going to see Mew. Pimples had appeared scattering his cheeks this morning. They feel sore. It must be the humidity. She gives him some encouragement as he makes his way over towards the man’s room. He thought a lot about what he wants to say to the man. He wants to explain himself, but he doesn’t feel he really needs to apologize. And Mew needs to know how annoying his sulky behavior has been. But in the friendliest way possible?

He goes to knock but Mew opens it right before.

“Hey Nong. Come on in. We don’t have much time.”

Gulf walks into Mew’s room. He’s surprised to see Mew’s night clothes littering the floor and his stuff spread about.

“Sorry it’s a mess. I don’t travel well.”

“It’s fine.”

Mew gestures for the boy to sit by him on the bed. Gulf goes to speak but Mew places a hand on Nong’s knee.

“I need to apologize for yesterday. I was upset. I was upset that you bailed on me. I’m not good when things change last minute. I like-I like being in control especially when it comes to work. I made lists and packed things. I was prepared to travel with you and have you over and when that changed, I got upset. I didn’t want to yell at you like last time. You don’t deserve it but sometimes I can’t help but yell, so I just tried to avoid you yesterday. I shouldn’t have done that either it’s just I’m still learning about myself and how handle things. Plus, I was looking forward to hanging out with you and I don’t know…I was also a bit disappointed I guess.”

“I didn’t want to cancel last minute. I was looking forward to it too Phi.”

“Then what changed? You wanted to see your girlfriend? I get it, but I could have picked you up or something I don’t know.”

“No, it’s not like that.”

“Then what?”

A knock causes Gulf to halt with his mouth open, holding the answer to Mew’s question.

“Hey! I hate to break up your make up session, but we REALLY have to go! P’Mame is freaking out wanting to leave now since it’s all rainy.” Run yells though the door.

Mew fiddles with the ring on his thumb looking to Gulf.

“We’re okay now. Come on let’s go.”

Gulf’s head falls back along with his eyes. Why is this so hard?

They come out to find the crew all hovering around.

“P’Tee is already setting up. Let’s hustle.” P’Mame says waving her arms.

Mew and Gulf walk side by side, but they don’t talk. When they arrive, the hair and make-up team to get work right away trying to style them the best they can with all of the wind.

They rehearse their lines like normal. Mr. Tharn and Madam Type get interviews done for the vlog by Run. Everyone is tired and the weather isn’t what they had hoped so Mame has to work hard to rewrite some of the script before the sun fully rises.

They sit down on the edge. Mew’s hand automatically hovers behind Gulf’s back. He doesn’t trust the boy so close to the edge.

“Alright we need to be quick. Speak loud and clear with all of this wind!” P’Tee calls to them.

_“I’ve never taken anyone here before.”_

_“From now on…take only me to this place.”_

_“From now on, I definitely won’t say the word ‘break-up’ to you.”_

_It’s a bold statement from Type. His way of saying yes. We will have things only we share together forever._

_“You’ve promised.”_

_“You’re not the only one who can’t live without me. I can’t live without you too.”_

_It must be early in the morning. The wind must be drying out his eyes. The lump in his throat hearing those words had nothing to do with the events from before. He is Tharn and those eyes in front of him belong to Type…but how he wishes they were Gulf’s._

_“Type” His name is hard to say. “I love you.”_

_Mew feels uncomfortable saying it. He needs to return to Tharn. He can’t stay in this in between right now. Those words can’t be said to Gulf. They’re for Type. Type who doesn’t have to say those three words back. Kissing Tharn is the answer he needs. But Mew…Mew would need more than that. He’s certain._

_They kiss. It’s the closest they have been since fight. Mew fights the urge to pull Gulf closer. But their angles have to be perfect for the camera to catch it. The wind blows Gulf’s hair and Mew can smell it. He feels Gulf’s hand tangle in his own strands gripping tight. Gulf’s upper lips flattens from being pressed so hard against his own. His heart celebrates while his mind is conflicted…and his eyes are confused so they produce light tears._

_Gulf opens his eyes to find Mew’s still closed. He rubs his thumb over the back of the man’s scalp searching his face. Mew places one last kiss on his nose before opening his eyes. They’re watery. Gulf can’t understand how Mew does it. Tears in a happy moment._

_They both smile stupidly, like people in love do. It’s nice. They haven’t smiled at one another in a while and the realization makes me Mew choke up a little more._

“Cut! Good boys. We will go again and then we need to head to beach. We need those scenes filmed now in case it rains!” P’Tee calls.

“You okay?” Gulf asks.

“Of course. Tharn is a softy.”

Gulf only hums in return.

They go and film on the beach shortly after. It’s not as uncomfortable as before. They small talk a little but Mew’s guard is still up. Kaproa joins them which helps, and Run is always there vlogging little clips keeping while them close even when the big cameras aren’t rolling. The morning goes by swiftly. The weather holds up and the sun evens starts to come out.

Gulf goes for a little to film some scenes alone eventually. Type has a lot of extra scenes. Mew decides to nap telling Mame he will meet them at the restaurant in an hour.

It feels like the shortest nap ever, but he eventually makes his way over to their next scene. Gulf is already there looking concerned up at Mame.

“What’s going on?” Mew asks.

“Well I need N’Gulf to peel some shrimp in this scene. I told him he doesn’t have to do it, but he says he will be fine.”

Mew shakes his head.

“Can’t he peel something else?”

“Well yes we have crab too.”

“Okay then…?”

“In the book and script he peels shrimp. It’s fine. I’ll get a little itchy, but I just won’t eat it.” Gulf says quickly.

“You can pretend.” Mew tries.

“No, it’s not a big deal.”

Mew remembers the workshop where Gulf ate shrimp. His eyes were so swollen and irritated. It took forever to come down even with the meds.

“Do you have your medicine? You can take it before and it might help.”

“No it’s with my mom. She went to rest. Early morning and all.”

It takes a minute but then Mew remembers.

“Hold on.”

He hustles over to his bag pulling out a little pouch from the bottom. He returns holding out a package.

“When I thought you were coming with me, I-I got some just in case.”

Gulf just stares. Everything comes together a little clearer. Of course, when Mew had said he had prepared stuff for him, he actually had. Why did he think any less? Mew had thought of everything when he had planned on bringing Gulf, down to his allergy medicine. What else had the man prepped for? Anticipated happening? If he had known Gulf wouldn’t of—

“N’Gulf? N’Gulf? You can take it can’t you?” Mame asks.

“Uh yeah thanks Phi.”

“Good! I need to place the order.” She says scurrying off.

Mew grabs the boy a water and crouches down in front of him.

“This one shouldn’t make you tired.” Mew mumbles.

Gulf nods swallowing it.

“Khun Phi?”

“Yeah Nong.”

“I didn’t go to see my girlfriend to hook up or anything.”

“N’Gu-“ Mew starts.

“No Phi I…we aren’t doing well.”

Mew looks up at the boy but he’s avoiding his eyes.

“We decided to…it was just best. We’re taking a break.”

Mew nods giving the boys knee a tight squeeze.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“That’s why I couldn’t come over. I needed to do it before the trip. We had a long talk and then when I came home, I don’t know I just needed my parents.”

Mew’s hands move to grab Gulf’s.

“I didn’t want to bail on you Phi. I promise.”

“I know. You okay?”

Gulf smiles looking down.

“I’ll be fine.”

They film the scene and their spirits are lighter. Right when it finishes Mew pulls the boy towards the bathroom to wash his hands off like a mother would a child. Gulf smiles watching Mew rub his fingers intricately with soap. Once they’re dry Mew directs him to the shade sitting them both down. He encourages the boy to drink more water.

“I think I’m okay Khun Phi.” Gulf laughs watching Mew’s knee bounce and his stare glued to Gulf’s hand.

“Not itchy?”

Gulf shakes his head.

Some staff comes over and sprays them with sunscreen for what feels like the hundredth time that day. Mew grabs Gulf’s arms and begins to rub it in for him.

“I can do it-“ Gulf tires but it earns and disapproving look.

“Just rest.” P’Mew says as he massages the boy’s arms. “Might help your circulation.” He mutters.

Gulf laughs amused. And if Mew holds onto the boy’s hand even when the reason for doing so has become obsolete, no one says a word.

It’s like the fight never happened. They’re inseparable once again. From giggling on the motorized bike when Mew puts his helmet on backwards to resting in the shade with the man’s head on Gulf’s lap.

“As happy as I am that you too are no longer sulking, we need to finish some filming. One more on the beach and then the one in the bedroom.” P’Mame says motioning for them to get up.

“Fine fine I guess.” Mew says stretching as he rises up. He holds out his hand out and pulls Gulf up along-side him.

They make their way to a secluded spot. Beer props have been placed on the table. It’s a nice view as boats sail by.

P’Tee gives them their directions and they listen attentively. They don’t have much time left before they need to catch the boat back home.

_“I don’t know if I should laugh at my parents or not. One is stubborn, the other easily accepts you because your handsome. You’re lucky you were born with this face. First time I saw you, I knew women would be crazy for you.”_

_Mew smiles._

_“I don’t care about anyone else, because you are the only one for me.”_

_Types goes to snapback, probably something vulgar but Tharn stops him._

_“Don’t say a word…if you’re happy with what I said.”_

_“Asshole. And don’t forget, you’re all mine.” Type snipes back trying not to let down that tough exterior._

_“Whether it’s my brain, my body, or my heart…I already gave them to you.”_

_Type straightens up at that, letting that soak in. How is he supposed to respond to that? Tharn’s always saying sappy stuff. He hands him his beer._

_“Here. Drink it. Damn. I can be embarrassed too.”_

_But he smiles. It’s soft. Just the corners barely tugging up, but his eyes don’t lie. They’re bright and soft complimenting the light flush on his cheeks._

_“Honestly, being with you is not easy at all.” Mew really thinks about it. Being with Gulf isn’t easy either._

_“You just realized that?” It’s such a Gulf thing to respond with as well._

_Mew looks over at him and Gulf notices the man looks different now. Not like Tharn. It’s a flash of Mew._

_“I’ve realized it for a while now, but I can’t stop loving you.”_

_Their fight from earlier sinks into Gulf’s mind. Even when they fought, Mew had never stopped taking care of him. What does that mean for them? He’s lucky Types a smart ass. He can hide is own flush with his mask of Type._

_“I hate your cheesiness.” He snarks back._

_“Hating means-“_

_“That’s enough.”_

_Tharn lightly pouts._

_“So, what are you going to do?” Tharn asks._

_“Lets do it.” Type says confidently._

_“You sure?”_

_“Yeah my dad sleeps early today.”_

_Type smiles looking down at his beer. He remembers sneaking these as a teen and coming down to the beach. He was so angry then. His hand reaches down to touch the sand. He remembers running on this beach as a kid. He remembers avoiding the beach a year after the incident happened. He didn’t want to leave his parents place._

_A shiny rings appears in his view. Tharn pulls Type’s hand up, brushing off the sand before gripping in his own. Now the sand has touched them both, and that’s okay. Tharn’s hand in his is all he needs to feel safe no matter where he is._

“Cut! Okay come on boys! One last scene! Great job!”

As they walk back towards the resort Gulf thinks of Type.

“Khun Phi?”

“Hmm?” The man asks keeping his pace.

“Do you think Type was scared?”

“When?”

“Bringing Tharn here where everything happened. Doing it with him. Do you think he was scared he’d freak out or remember things again?”

Mew watches the way Gulf’s throat bobs. One lip is pulled between his teeth. He reaches down and grabs Gulf’s hand.

“Not really. He doesn’t trust anyone like he trusts Tharn. Especially after making up with Kao. I think he feels empowered. Not even his dad can convince him otherwise that Tharn is always meant to be his. This is all meant to be. I think maybe for the first time, Type feels nothing but contentment here. Not tied down, just free. Tharn gives him that sense of security and Type allows himself to feel that.”

Gulf squeezes Mew’s hand.

“You’re right. As long as he has Tharn.’

They walk in comfortable silence up the room.

There’s limited script to go over which is nice. Just some blocking. The set is bare. Only required crew are allowed in. It’s a continuous take, one that takes skill. P’Tee shows them where to start on the bed, where Gulf is to be carried. It’s simple enough. While they get set up Mew, decides to do some crunches.

“Show off.” Gulf mutters.

“Hey now, I’m the one who has to strip.”

“Would you rather me do it?” Gulf asks teasingly. He lays back on the bed stretching his arms above his head. The bottom of his shirt rides up his belly revealing his tan skin. Mew finds himself jealous of the sun for its’ ability to give him that sun kissed glow.

“P’Mew your nose.” Mame says.

Mew’s hand moves up to rub at the moisture only to pull back and see red.

“He needs ice. When I get a bloody nose in soccer ice helps. Can someone grab him some ice?” Gulf asks going to Mew’s side.

Someone hands Mew a tissue. He goes to tilt his head back but Gulf stops him.

“Tilt it forward at first. You can lean back when we get some ice.” Mew nods leaning forward letting the blood flow. When Mame returns with some ice, Gulf guides Mew’s head down the rest on his thighs. Taking the ice pack, Gulf gently holds it to Mew’ nose. The man reaches up to hold it himself, a bit embarrassed but Gulf stops him swatting his hand away.

“I got it. You just relax for a second Khun Phi. You’re lucky that didn’t end up on your shirt.”

They sit there in silence for a while letting Mew rest.

“Do you get these often?”

Mew shakes his head. “Maybe it’s the humidity.”

“Or you’re excited to get in bed with me.” Gulf teases.

“Oiii Nong don’t let such dirty thought come out of your mouth.”

“Must be character or something, I don’t know Phi.” Gulf says acting innocent.

Mew reaches up and tucks a strand of the boy’s hair away. Even from this angle the his Nong is so handsome.

“How are you doing? The bleeding stop?” P’Tee asks him.

Gulf lifts up the towel and tilts up the tip of Mew’s nose up taking a peek inside.

“Looks like it.”

“Good good. Well go wash up and we can start recording.”

Mew nods getting up with Gulf trailing close behind.

“Last scene.” Gulf says while Mew splashes his nose with water.

“Yup. Are you ready for it?”

“I am now that we aren’t sulking. Much easier to kiss you when we’re on good terms.”

Mew laughs.

“It’s hard to make a connection with Tharn and Type when ours is off.” Mew lets out.

Gulf nods watching Mew in the mirror. They make eye contact and Mew smiles back at him.

“Ready?” He asks.

“Ready.”

They head back in the room and get started. The first take feels a bit rushed and desperate. The second take goes much better and P’Tee thinks they will only need one more.

“Alright boys give it all you got last one and then we get ready to head home.”

_Type walks towards the bed but Tharn stops him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist tugging him back against his own body. His left hand is pressed firmly on Type’s chest right where his heart rests. He can feel it accelerate under his palm. His other hand falls to the boy’s hip gripping it tightly. He breathes in deeply just under his hairline, leaving soft kisses at the base of his neck._

_Types hand comes up to rest on Tharn, feeling the way it tenses and grips his chest. Type lightly laces their finger together before turning his head slowly to towards the man. Tharn plants kisses by his ear and his chest as he caves in on himself. It’s a weakness only his man would know about. Just to tease and torture him with. The kisses are soft as they move gradually to his cheek bone._

_Type turns fully now, wanting to look Tharn in the eyes, but the man rises up grabbing his neck to tilt his head down and plants a kiss right on his eyelid. Tharn breathes in while he does it, cherishing every touch, sound and smell he can. He goes to kiss Types nose, but he’s not quick enough. Type’s patience fades and he pulls Tharn down for a kiss. He’s quick to remove his button up, pulling it back over the man’s arms. He needs his hands to feel the skin there. The grip onto it and keep in grounded._

_Type finds himself drawn to Tharn’s upper lip, needing his lower one to be sandwiched between the mans. Mew prefers his upper lip, Gulf has noticed, but he feels more in control this time. Tharn moves to his neck nuzzling deep in the dip there. As Tharn lifts him up, he can’t help but let a little sound fall from his mouth. Tharn’s muscles are such a turn on. He’s able to carry him so easily, like he weighs nothing, and the boy knows that’s not true._

_Tharn sets him down gently on the table before kissing from his cheek down to his neck again. His nose lets out hot puffs of air that almost burn his skin. He trails back up his face leaving another lingering promise on the boy’s eyelid. When he gets to Type’s lips he can’t help but smile at how desperately the boy kisses him back. He loves the way Type’s fingers grip the skin of his upper arm, sometimes allowing his blunt nails to dig in and leave little marks._

_Type wraps his arms around Tharn’s neck ready to be lifted and carried back. He needs more than this. He needs all of him._

_Tharn moves back to the bed sitting down carefully, allowing Type’s knees to fall on either side of his lap, straddling him. The boy rises up and Tharn can’t help but let his hands slide over his loves’ bottom before slipping under his shirt. His fingers take in the warm smooth texture of his skin. His pinky’s drag over the dips of his spine and a part of Mew tries to commit the feeling to memory. He’s reluctant to remove his hand from the dip of the boy’s back but he lays back allowing himself to be pushed onto the mattress._

_Type’s hands roam Tharn’s abdomen as his lips trail down between his breasts to his belly button. He finds himself wishing he could hold more air in his lungs and take in deeper breaths. His thumb traces the skin below Tharn’s shoulder just needing to feel more._

_He comes back up heading for Tharn’s neck. He wants to make a quick bolt to the man’s lips but Tharn’s hand guides him back to his neck. Type doesn’t just breathe this time though. He leaves a soft wet kiss there. He feels Tharn’s muscles tighten in satisfaction._

_“Want to switch roles? Might help change my dad’s mind.” He asks a little lightheaded._

_“Dream on.” Tharn says in a hush before flipping them over._

_Tharn hovers on top now looking down at his smiley boy who can’t keep his hands from wandering._

_“Tonight…I’m going to be your husband.”_

_Type holds in a pitiful whine that wants to let escape. Instead, a goofy smile appears along with love clouded eyes. Tharn removes his singlet top throwing it to the side, as Type gets a perfect view of the man’s body. He gets to watch every curve of skin down to where his muscles meet the band of his boxers._

_They begin to kiss and small pecks turn into wet kisses. Tharn’s hand grips Type’s hip tightly. He finally let’s his body fall between Type’s legs. His body rocks up and down as he sucks on his neck._

“Alright Cut! Good!”

Mew can’t pull back yet, giving Type a couple more soft kisses on his neck before resting his forehead on the boy’s shoulder and breathing in. His heart won’t settle. It’s running wild like it’s not his own.

“Why’d you stop?” Gulf croaks before grabbing Mew’s face and pulling them down to kiss once more. It’s messy and Mew feels like he’s in a dream. He tries to gain control, but he can’t and it scares him a bit. He finally manages to pull back earning a whine from the boy below him.

“Tharrrrrn.” He says looking up at him wiggling his body. His hands reach up again trying to pull him back down.

“Shhhhh Yai Nong. It’s P’Mew.”

Gulf looks at him confused, reaching up to tug at his neck again. His Nong takes his leg slotting it inbetween Mew’s. The man gulps trying to distance his body more.

“N’Gulf?” He calls softly. “You’re okay come back to me. Come back to khun phi.”

The boy looks at him without any sign recognition for a second. Just confusion. It’s always been interesting for Mew. To watch Gulf’s eyes transition from Type’s to his own. He hates the fear but loves the comfort the boy finds in seeing him.

Gulf hands come up and trace the bridge of Mew’s nose.

“P’Mew.” He whispers.

“There you are.” He grins.

Gulf’s grip on his arms doesn’t lessen though and Mew grows tired hovering above. He watches Gulf’s face carefully as he lowers himself down on top of him.

“I’m sleepy Phi.” He croaks.

“Me too. But we’re finally done for the day.”

“P’Mew?”

“Yeah?”

“Sit by me on the boat okay?”

“Of course.”

“Okay.”

“P’Mew?”

The man laughs.

“Yes Yai Nong?”

“I think I was really Type. With you guiding me on the blocking, I was just Type.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I still might be a little bit.”

“That’s okay.” Mew mutters.

“I still want to kiss you.” Gulf admits and Mew tries not to let it show how much that affects him.

“That’s okay too.”

“Type can’t kiss P’Mew though.”

Mew chuckles.

“Yeah Tharn wouldn’t like that.”

“N’Gulf wouldn’t like that either.” The boy states turning his head to look at Mew.

Mew swallows before giving the boy a smile that ends the conversation. They lay there while the staff gather their things.

“When you boys are ready, gather your stuff and meet in the pier area.” P’Mame says lightly.

They nod, their bodies unmoving.

“I don’t want to pack.” Gulf whines.

“I bet your mom did it for you.”

“I don’t want to get on the boat.”

“You’ll be with me. I won’t let you get sick.”

Gulf nods and Mew rolls himself off. They start to walk back towards their rooms. It quick to pack up. They didn’t bring a lot. Mew checks the room many times though, since his stuff had been all over the place.

He changes before heading over to the pier. Gulf is waiting for him in a striped top and red shorts. It makes Mew wish they could stay longer and have some down time on the beach.

Mew’s in a pale blue button up and kakis. He’s quite jealous of the confident Gulf has in his laid-back style. Everyone starts to gather. Gulf’s in high spirits now, having some energy back. The crew begins the tease him, enjoying hearing Gulf talk. It doesn’t happen often that he’s this bubbly.

Mew smiles guiding the boy’s hips to sit on his lap. They talk about playing the drums and Mew has to breathe slowly when Gulf pretends to play bouncing his leg up and down while sitting on the man’s lap. His self-control surprises even him sometimes. His arms tighten around the his Nong’s waist pulling his back tighter against Mew’s front.

“By the way Gulf, I’m sorry to say this but the pimples on your cheeks are distracting me.” Someone giggles.

Mew glances at them. He hadn’t even noticed them. How could anyone notice some tiny pimples when looking at some as beautiful as Gulf?

“Could you put stickers on his cheeks please?” Mew asks. He doesn’t want Nong insecure about the footage later. But the boy just laughs off what Mew would find horrifying. Always naively optimistic in way Mew wishes he could be.

They’re exhausted waiting for the boat. Mew’s hand rubs lightly at Gulf’s scalp trying to keep the boy awake. When they announce it’s time to get going, nervous adrenaline pumps through Gulf’s veins. His parents approach him but he informs them he will be sitting with Mew. They give him a knowing smile before walking away.

“Here.” Mew says handing him some medicine. “Take this now before you get bad.”

Gulf swallows it obediently. Mew’s hands don’t leave his hips as he guides him onto the boat deck. As soon as they sit down, Mew begins to try and engage him conversation to distract him from getting nauseous. Since they haven’t talked in about a day, apparently Gulf has a lot to say and Mew lets him.

Somehow their conversation leads the boy to talk on and on about some commercial he was in when he was younger, telling Mew every detail. He’s never heard Gulf talk this much. Even over late night facetimes Mew does a lot of the talking. It’s mesmerizing to see him so animated. Mew hangs off every word wanting to learn anything he can about the boy.

The boat ride is much easier on the way back. Gulf figures that medicine Mew gave him is magic or something because he almost feels disappointed when the boat comes to a stop. As they get off, he tries to cram as much information into Mew’s ears he can, spewing on and on. He doesn’t know why he wants Mew to know all this irrelevant stuff about him, but he does. He wants Mew to know more.

“Gulf? Ready to go?” His mom asks.

“Just a few more minutes?”

“Okay meet us at the car.”

“Nice to meet you.” Mew says bowing to Gulf’s dad.

“You too son.” The man smiles.

Gulf finishes his story before bouncing up on the balls of his feet. Right when Mew’s about to initiate the goodbyes, Gulf gasps.

“Khun Phi!” He calls gripping the man’s arm.

“What?” Mew asks looking around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

“The moon Khun Phi. It’s not even dark yet and it’s so bright.”

Mew looks up nodding.

“You’re right.” Mew sighs still feeling the boy’s grip tighten.

“It’s so beautiful P’Mew.” He says softly.

Mew tenses taking in a shaky breath.

“Probably since we aren’t far in the city. We’re still by the water.” He chokes out.

“I don’t know. I’ve never paid much attention to the moon before.” He says turning and giving Mew a soft smile.

Mew feels himself being drawn in by his heart. Gulf has no idea the power that statement holds. Don’t do it. Don’t do it.

There’s a honk.

“Oh that’s my Phorh. I better go!” He reaches up and gives Mew a hug.

Mew wraps his arms around the boy tightly making it last a tad longer than it should.

“Text me when you get home.” Mew says sternly.

“Will do! Bye Khun Phi!” Gulf calls before bounding towards his car.

Mew watches him the whole way. He bets Gulf passes out not even ten minutes into the drive. He wishes he could be there to hold him.

He doesn’t realize he’s still outside until a hand comes down on his shoulder.

“You okay?” P’Boss asks.

And for the first time, Mew is honest.

“No. I like him. It’s not a dumb crush anymore. I like him.”

“I know.” Boss whispers.

“I can’t do it.”

“You’ll be okay.”

“I was okay when he had a girlfriend. Now I’m dangerous. I can’t take all this on with work and my schedule and school. It’s all piling on. It’s too much.”

His mind is scrambled and he hates that. His chest begins to tighten painfully.

“Have you ever considered having a manager?” P’Boss asks.

“I’ve never had one. Don’t trust anyone.” Mew forces out between breathes.

“What about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Anything shock you? Any butterflies? Did you know that Boss was a producer and then suddenly became Mew's manager? I wonder why. I thought this was a good place to start that. As usual, I haven't proof read so let me know if any mistakes stand out. Sorry in advanced!
> 
> I don't speak Thai. Correct these if they are wrong!  
> Thai Word Key:  
> Phi (P’): a way to address someone older than you  
> Nong (N’): a way to address someone younger than you  
> Khun Phi: cute way to address someone older than you: like couples (khun-man)  
> Yai Nong: cute way to address someone younger than you: like couples (yai – woman)  
> Mae: mom  
> Phorh: dad  
> Ngor: reconcile/apologize  
> Ai deu: stubborn  
> Tua-eng: babe/darling  
> Tirak: my love  
> Rak na: love you  
> Waanjai- sweetheart  
> Sawatdee- hello  
> Wai: slight bow/ greeting  
> Poong ka tee: coconut milk belly  
> Susu: fighting/ cheering on-good luck


	22. Chapter 22: Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah you guys...it has been way too long. I'm so sorry for the wait. I had typed this up and then it got deleted. I was very discouraged and with the holiday season, it just took me way longer than expected. I hope you guys are all doing well and haven't forgotten about this story! I'm not very happy with this chapter but I'm excited to keep pushing forward. I have a couple of chapters coming up that are going to be very emotional that I'm excited to write! Please push through! I know the burn is slow and painful but we are getting there! I have been so impressed with our boys these past few months! They have been working so hard for us! TharnType Season2 has been amazing! I can't believe we only have a few episodes left. Type has been breaking my heart these past few episodes. Gulf's done a great job playing on those emotions. Tharn and Mew seems so similar to me their both so caring and attentive towards those they care about. I'm looking forward to a happy ending! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please stay safe and healthy! I've missed you guys and I'm so happy to be posting again!

Chapter 22:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQZxQjCQTBk>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3Dxd60FF6Q>

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CUF4nlTc0E>

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7poxKjhMLhk

<https://twitter.com/K4N4WUT/status/1258651613360566272>

<https://twitter.com/babieguIf/status/1231893658758082562>

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mew had thought about P’Boss’s offer the whole ride home, and after a long phone call and a conversation over a good meal it was settled. Boss is now Mew’s manager.

It isn’t a difficult transition. Boss already has Mew’s work schedule. All he needs is Mew’s school and social calendar. Mew hands it over with an abundance of details that P’Boss pretends to listen to. The man even includes his strict meal-times and it takes everything in Boss to not laugh.

With someone else in charge of the scheduling, the clutter that once filled Mew’s brain feels a lot more organized. He doesn’t have to remember all of the little things and worry about deadlines. He has someone who will do that for him. Mew hadn’t realize how heavy that had been weighing on him until that weight is lifted.

Today is his and Gulf’s last day to film on campus. They will be moving their scenes from now on to their new condo location as well as some cafes and Tharn’s house. It’s crazy how fast this whole process has gone. His scenes aren’t particularly line heavy. It’s a lot of transition pieces and a couple scenes in the cafeteria. No kissing Gulf today which is quite the bummer, but it’s good for him.

“Khun phi.” He hears groggily behind him. Gulf waddles up cloaked with his blue blanket over his head. Red lines streak across his face from an apparent heavy sleep in the car.

“Am I allowed to say good morning?” He asks.

Gulf’s eyes are in slits and his face is all but impressed.

“Why are you so tired? We didn’t even work yesterday hmmm?” Mew wraps his arms around the warm boy pulling him tight against his chest.

“I was doing so well in my game Phi. So well, and then there was a glitch and I lost everything. I tried to start over, but I couldn’t.”

“Well that sounds like a nightmare.”

The boy grunts in return.

“Maybe Khun Phi can play with you tonight and we can fix it.”

“Please, you’d only make it worse.”

Mew scoffs releasing his grip from around the boy going to step back. He’s not really hurt, but he can’t let Gulf have everything easy. The boy responds quickly whining and all but launches himself forward desperately.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m just tired okay? Don’t get sulky.” Gulf’s puffy face and pouty lips almost have Mew giving in until a hand slaps heavy on his shoulder.

“Oi don’t do it P’Mew. I heard what he said. Disrespecting his kind Phi.” Mild says.

Gulf shrugs his blanket down to his shoulders and stands up a little straighter.

“I was joking.” He muses shooting Mild a look.

“Alright we need you guys in hair and make-up. We film in 30.”

Mew moves behind Gulf placing his hands around the boys’ waist and pulls their bodies close together. They walk that way, not letting go until the utmost last second.

They start off filming separately, needing to fill some transition pieces; a couple of exits and entrances that P’Tee felt needed to be added to certain segments.

When Gulf finds Mew next, he can’t help but smile. The man is performing a work-out instructional in the middle of the hallway. He lingers to the side for a minute just taking his Phi in. Something has changed. Mew seems lighter and his eyes hold an almost childish glow. The staff filming are easily moved by his charm, giggling and hanging off his every word.

The last pose Mew does has Gulf’s hand twitching at his side. Mew has his knees bent as he stretches to lay backwards. When doing so, his shirt rides up leaving a sliver of his lower stomach visible. His slightly tan skin contrasts so beautifully with his white shirt and his pants dip just low enough to see his briefs.

Gulf wants to cut in and pull something up or down. Or maybe he just wants to lightly rub his fingers from side to side in that small space. Mew would be ticklish there for sure. It seems so smooth yet firm. He doesn’t know why he cares at all. He can’t find a reason in his mind, but his body seems more in charge around Mew than anything else.

Once Mew wraps up his video, the boy makes his way over.

“P’Tee wants us in the cafeteria.”

“Aww but I wanted to get an ice-cream before we filmed. I was even so good and did a little workout to balance out the treat.” Mew huffs.

Gulf smiles. In a span of 10 minutes Mew went from goofy to hot and sweaty to a cute child.

“I’m sure if you give one of the staff members that face, they will run and get you one.”

“You think?” Mew asks grinning.

“I know it.”

The boy is not wrong. Mew does get his ice-cream. He has to eat it in between breaks, but he licks it all up. He’s not much of a biter. He more mouths at it and licks it resulting it getting little drips left on his lips. Gulf finds himself having to inspecting Mew’s face before each take to make sure it’s all gone. He’d hate for his Phi to be embarrassed.

Gulf reaches up to wipe a little at the corner of Mew’s mouth shaking his head.

“So messy Phi. Like a kid.”

“It’s so good Yai Nong. Are you sure you don’t want one? Your Phi will use his charm to score you one.”

“I’m fine. Save up your charm. I’m happy just watching you enjoy it.” Gulf states casually before looking down at his phone.

Mew swallows another bite, feeling a light blush take over his cheeks.

Gulf admires how Mew eats. Mew seems to desire to take care of himself. He eats good meals regularly and is always trying to drink water throughout the day. The only annoying part is that the man thinks Gulf needs to follow his example. Although the boy knows he probably should eat three meals instead of sleeping through breakfast, it’s not his priority.

_“It’s not just about you any more Nong. You have people relying on you to work and fans who care about you. Taking care of your health should be your number one priority.”_

Mew isn’t wrong but Gulf seeing himself as having that much of impact on others hasn’t fully settled in yet.

They wrap up filming the last scenes in their dorm room. It’s almost sad watching the crew pack up all of Tharn and Type’s belongings. The final scene they will film is their goodbye to Khlui and Seo. As Gulf finishes up his last scene, Run decides to do a live. They’re in high spirits knowing that they are getting closer to having a completed series.

Mew can’t help but smile bright, sitting among all of his friends. Everything feels better. He can be here. This is where he’s meant to be and he’s not the only one who thinks so. Boss says so too. Everything else he needs to do has already been planned out and his job right now, is to be here in the moment.

“P’Mew is my daddy.” He reads one of the fans many comments flooding the screen. “I have a lot of children.”

“Everyone calls P’Mew daddy, so P’Mew uhh has many children na.” Run clarifies for the staff listening around them.

It’s not just him who has these fans or children now and he wants them to know that. He wants Gulf to be just as in this as he is.

“And your mother…is shooting now.” Mew lets out casually.

Everyone around them squeals excitedly and Mew eats it up.

“What’s going on Phi?” Gulf asks walking over. His hair still has a clip in it making Mew smile.

“Nothing nothing. Just letting the fans know where you are Yai Nong.”

“Uh huh. Sure phi.” Gulf smiles before he is pulled away.

The day goes by rather quickly. They end up packing up early and Mew notices Gulf is attached to his phone shifting on his feet.

“Everything okay?” Mew asks running his hand over the boy’s shoulder.

“Just didn’t know we would end early. My mae is busy. I’m just trying to get ahold of her.”

Mew had already packed up, but he sets his stuff on the floor and sits down. Gulf glances down at him.

“You don’t have to wait P’Mew.” Gulf says sternly but his eyes say something more vulnerable.

“I don’t mind.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes before the phone rings. Gulf steps away and talks in a hushed tone, holding his phone tightly. When he walks back over towards him, Mew can tell something is off. The boy grabs his hand trying to pull the man up on his feet.

“She’s a little hung up at the moment. Go ahead. I’m just going to wait.”

“I don’t mind.” Mew chuckles. “It’s not like I could have had anything planned for this time anyway.”

“Well I actually could be doing something else. My friends are playing soccer today and I could have made it. I wish my mom would just let me drive. I mean I love having her here but I just…I can do it you know?”

Mew stands moving his hand behind the boy’s neck and giving it a squeeze.

“She just wants to take care of you.” The man mumbles softly. No one understands that more than Mew himself. If Gulf were his, he’d be the same way. He’d want to always drive him to and from everywhere to make sure his boy gets safely where he needs to be.

“Yeah I know. I just miss my friends and I haven’t been able to play often.”

Mew knows how stressed Gulf has been and he knows Gulf hasn’t been able to play much soccer since workshops. He’s heard the boy tell him enough stories to know that this time for him is valuable. He needs to make Gulf happy. His nong always deserves to be happy.

“Let Khun Phi drive you.”

“No I couldn’t. My house is out of the way.”

“I don’t mind.”

Gulf sighs feeling a sense of guilt bubble in his stomach. The man is always on such a tight schedule and yet here he is with an afternoon off offering to tend to him. Even when Mew’s not working, he’s working.

“It’s not a big deal. I’m just being dramatic. I don’t mind waiting.”

Mew sighs grabbing both of their bags.

“Call your mom. I’m driving you.”

“But Phi-“ Mew grabs the boy’s hand in his own and pull him towards the door as Gulf trails behind, leaving his hand limp in Mew’s.

“You don’t even know where I live.” He mumbles.

“I’m sure you can tell me.”

As they walk to their car Mew can barely take his eyes off of Gulf’s stubborn feet dragging on the concrete or the frustrated flush on his neck. He guides his nong to the passenger side opening the door for him.

“How chivalrous.” Gulf scoffs smiling.

Mew shuts the door carefully, taking a deep breath before getting in the car himself. After taking far too long to get himself situated, Mew pulls up his GPS. He hands it to Gulf and the boy types in his address with some under the breath commentary that Mew pretends not to hear. Mew’s extra careful and focused as he pulls out of the parking lot.

“So, what position will you play today?” Mew asks trying to cut up the silence. This question does the trick. His once agitated boy is now animatedly talking his ear off.

Mew can’t help but laugh hearing Gulf talk about how crazy his friends are. He tells a very emotional story about having his pants pulled down right before he was about to score a beautiful upper left corner goal on a breakaway.

“Oh I’m sure you never do stuff like that yourself. I can’t imagine my sweet yai nong instigating that kind of play.” Mew jokes reaching over to squeeze Gulf’s thigh.

The boy laughs bashfully looking over at the man. Mew goes to pull his hand, but is surprised when Gulf’s hand rests on top of his own.

“You know I goof off too but never when there is an obvious goal at stake. That’s cheap and everyone knows it.”

Mew only hums trying to keep his chest from bursting. It reminds him of when he used to drive his last co-star to and from work each day. The boy didn’t have a car. The two of them would laugh and sing the whole way. It almost makes him sad. It almost makes him pull his hand back and away from Gulf’s knee, but right when he’s about too the boy starts playing with the ring on Mew’s thumb and Mew settles once again. This is different. It is.

Gulf talks the rest of the drive never running out of stories. He gestures sometimes, but his left hand always falls back on top of Mew’s when he’s done.

It feels like time past far too quick as they pull up to Gulf’s house. The boy is in the middle of a new story. He’s in no rush to get out of the car. By the end, to two of them are dying laughing, red in the face.

“Well I hope that your friends keep their shoes on this game.” Mew says shaking his head.

“If not, I’ll tell them that my Phi will come and deal with them.”

Mew feels a nice sense of pride.

“You should come sometime Phi! You can play or just watch. It’s very chill.” Gulf seems excited about the thought.

“No way. That’s what you said about the video games Nong and that has just not been the case.” Mew’s just playing but he notices how Gulf’s curls up over his seatbelt in a way that makes Mew want to reach over and rub his neck. He would, if Gulf would just let go of his hand.

“I’m just a bit competitive. I don’t mean it.” The boy avoids eye-contact.

“I know, I know.”

There is a pause before Gulf speaks again.

“She never came to see me play…my girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend? I don’t know how to classify being on a break.”

“Did you ever invite her?”

“I don’t remember. But I mean she just never showed any interest in it I guess.”

“Well I can’t promise I’ll be good, but I can promise if you invite me, I will come.”

“Sounds great Khun Phi.” Gulf says as he nods his head smiling.

“Maybe we can practice just the two of us before I come? So I don’t embarrass you.” Mew laughs.

“We can but you’d never embarrass me Phi.” _I’d be proud for you to come._ Gulf thinks. He’d love to show P’Mew off. He knows his friends would be impressed due to the man’s status in the acting and social media world.

Mew reaches back reluctantly removing his hand from Gulf’s knee and grabs the boy’s bag from the back seat.

“Have fun. Be careful. I don’t want to see any bruises on you tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’d love to see them try and bruise me.” Gulf boasts.

“I wouldn’t. Be careful.” Mew whines.

“Yeah yeah I will. Will you have time for games tonight?” Gulf asks unbuckling his seatbelt.

Mew pulls out his phone checking the schedule P’Boss has set. If he does a few things early he could probably squeeze it in.

“I’ll have a little time.”

“Just call me.” Gulf says with his hand on the handle.

“Sure.” Mew says smiling. The air feels slightly uncomfortable.

“Thanks khun phi. And my mae says thanks too.” Gulf says opening the door. “I-just yeah thanks.”

“No worries Yai Nong. Have fun! You deserve it.”

Gulf shuts the door turning to wave at Mew through the window. The man watches Gulf go all the way to his door, making sure he gets inside okay. Before leaving, Mew saves the boys address in his phone hoping he’ll need it again.

The drive home has Mew missing the boys’ company but he looks forward to talking with Gulf tonight. As he pulls up to his house getting ready to start his schoolwork, he motivates himself to work hard with a hopeful thought for when he done. He hopes he catches the boy right after his shower, sweaty from soccer. He hopes for damp hair, a steamed pink chest and a smile being held together by a retainer. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day Mew has school-work to attend to in the morning. When he arrives on set, all he can hear are little giggles and shrieks filling the room. With much curiosity, he turns the corner to see Gulf surrounded by half the staff. He’s confused at first. Gulf is not one to want to be the center of attention. He was expecting to find the boy huddled in the corner, eyes glued to his phone.

When he approaches, everyone seems excited. Gulf turns to look at him and the staff members move out of the way to let Mew in. It’s then that the man sees what is making everyone go crazy.

Gulf has already changed into his outfit for the day and pants were not on the agenda. The shirt he is wearing is large, the sleeves long covering his hands. The collar is loose and slightly unbuttoned enough to tease. As Mew’s eyes drag down, the expanse of legs showing falling bare under the hem of the shirt. It makes them seem longer, slimmer, smoother. It’s no more than would be shown he were in a shorter pair of shorts or just boxers like he has worn in the past but it seems more sensual somehow.

“Doesn’t he look good P’Mew?”

“I can’t believe we had a shirt large enough.”

“I think it was specially made.”

Mew finally looks up to see Gulf’s face. The boys’ eyes are glued to Mew trying to seek the man’s approval.

“Where is your blanket?” Mew asks.

“Huh?”

“Your blue blanket. Did you bring it today?”

The boy nods.

“Will you go grab it please.”

Gulf seems confused but heads into the other room.

“Oii P’Mewww we’ve been so excited for you too see him. Doesn’t he look so sexy na?”

Gulf hears the question as he re-enters the room holding his blanket. Mew guides him to sit down on the couch and drapes the blanket over his legs.

“Uh yes Tharn will love it. He should save it for him. I mean what would Tharn say if he saw Type surrounded by all of these pretty ladies?” Mew asks.

“He wouldn’t say anything, but I’m sure he’d _do_ something about it.” Gulf mutters with a smirk as he pulls out his phone. Sighing, Mew shakes his head before leaning down.

“I think you’re right about Tharn. I’m going to go get into character and I think you’d do best to stay right here under this blanket until I return.”

“Type is not afraid of Tharn.” Gulf whispers back smiling.

“Oh? He should be.”

Mew walks off searching for a tissue. The amount of sweat dripping down the back of his neck is astounding. Once seated, his mind starts to run. _Was he protecting Gulf’s image or having a jealous fit? Probably both. Did anyone suspect anything? Is Gulf weirded out? Why did he get dressed so early? How long had he been like that? Were there picture videos? Well he will be on screen anyway? But that outfit…Mame is shameless._

Unclenching his tight hands, Mew grabs his phone and texts the only person who could help him without judgement.

**P’Boss, please find longer boxers for N’Gulf before filming starts. Those are too short.**

**The pink is cute. Mame likes the pink.**

**Please. Make something up. Anything. I’ll spill something on them if I have to.**

**Fine, fine. I’ll see what I can do.**

After breathing slowly and recognizing that he has work to do, Mew pulls out his script. This is what he needs right now. To be Tharn. Tharn can kiss Type. Tharn can punish Type so sweetly. Tharn can appreciate his boys’ legs within the comfort of their new place. Mew feels himself melt away. Type dressed up for him and him alone. He escapes into the head of someone who can have what he himself wants. Not fully, but just enough to feel good again. He feels a buzz and looks down in relief.

**Pink shorts eliminated. Good luck out there solider. ;)**

Mew stands behind the door trying to erase his previous image of Gulf in that outfit. The task is difficult but not impossible.

It’s about three takes in when they both start to lose character and retreat back into themselves.

_Tharn’s been missing his boy who has returned from a long trip visiting his parents. His baby is back with him behind thick seemingly sound- proof walls surrounding one large bed. Just for them. As he rounds the corner with anticipation his heart stutters, erratic like it has eyes of its own. He drinks his boy in. Types lean body is being swallowed by white button down. It makes his body look so small, but his legs seem endless. So much unexplored territory. Here stands his Type, seemingly trying to tease him? Was his boy that lonely without him?_

_“You’re late.”_

_“Am I really late?”_

_The script is a blur. Mew talks but all he is thinking about his kissing the boy. Feeling the curve of his back small under his hand through the billowing shirt._

_“Are you forgetting something?” Tharn asks quietly._

_“What?”_

_Tharn’s arms wraps around Type yanking him closer. It’s such a sharp pull that Type has to grip Tharn’s arm to brace himself. Their noses bump together, but neither of them wants to pull back any further._

_“This.” Tharn husks out._

_The kiss is a soft peck, but as they pull away the air feels heavier. They’re drawn back together needing much more than that. Type deserves much more than that. Their lips mold together before Tharn opens his mouth needing to run his tongue over those plump lips he has missed so much._

_Mew loves the kisses where he isn’t responsible with stopping them. Where Gulf is the one who has to do it. He loves the way Gulf’s hands feel squeezing his shoulder over and over. The deeper the kiss, the harder he squeezes rolling Mew’ skin tightly in his grip. Right when Mew finally has control of Gulf’s bottom lip and is about to give it a hard suck, Gulf pushes him back. Mew can’t help but stare at the boys’ lips imaging what they might look like he was allowed to bite them._

_“I didn’t forget. It’s because you were super late.”_

_There is no time for arguing. That’s not what Type wants either._

_“I’m sorry…for being late.” And Tharn doesn’t have to say it, but Type’s knows the man is going to make it up to him right now. On the bed, probably more than once._

_The boy’s not wrong, as Tharn pushes him back, his lips never leaving Type’s own._

_Kissing Mew always has felt good for Gulf. Mew is skilled to say the least. He’s always a gentle mess of soft lips and a sneaky tongue, but today feels different. The kisses feel lighter and warmer, more comfortable. Gulf isn’t trying to analyze them for he’s supposed to be Type kissing his Tharn, but he can’t help it. And then it hits him. It’s not Mew that’s different… it’s Gulf. No longer are his thoughts being poked by the nagging of his forgotten girlfriend. They are on a break. For now, he doesn’t have to think of her at all and it’s…well a good feeling. One Gulf isn’t expecting. A feeling his it tempted to explore._

_As his knees hit the bed and he falls back, Gulf tries to remind himself that he is Type again. He’s not used to this problem. He’s been pretty good at becoming Type recently…sometimes almost too good. But as Mew kisses him and drags his lips up and down Gulf’s neck like he owns it, the boy finds himself relishing in the fact that he himself, not Type, is enjoying it._

_It’s a bit alarming, but nothing that makes him worry. At least not in this moment. Mew’s lips find Gulf’s own again and he grips tighter on Mew’s bicep. He likes being able to lay on the bed beneath Mew, but he can feel the man shaking. P’Tee always makes their kisses last longer than they should, and P’Mew always leaves a respectable distance between their bodies. Even though Gulf has told him time and time again he wouldn’t mind Mew’s weight, the man refuses to listen._

_Truthfully, Gulf imagines Type would love to be on top more often, but it’s not up to him he supposes. If it was up to him though, at the first tremble of Mew’s arm, he’d flip the man over and lead the kissing. He’d go for Mew’s bottom lip, since the man usually only lets him really get at his top. And Gulf would never feel the need to tremble, because he’d simply lay his whole body down Mew’s own as he kissed him. It’d be nice to feel him in that way. This hovering feels unnatural._

_He tries to pull Mew closer without being obvious, but the man falls on top of Gulf, too tired to fight it._

“CUT!”

It’s called out sharply and Gulf finds himself gasping for air. Mew breath is hot and thick as it cloaks Gulf’s neck. They can feel each other’s heartbeats pounding slightly out of rhythm.

“Let’s take 10 and go one more time alright boys?” P’Tee calls.

Gulf holds up a thumbs up from under Mew’s body. His Phi starts to roll over to the side and as he does he grabs Gulf pulling the boy up against his side, half laying on his chest.

“I lost Tharn. I was tired I guess and I lost him.”

“I lost Type too.”

They stay cuddled like that. Mew rolls up Gulf’s sleeve and finds himself tracing the boys’ moles that rest there. Gulf hones in on the touch and both of them slowly settle back into their roles.

They refilm twice more before they nail it and then they are off to change before filming the last scene of the day. Both of them are handed tank tops as they head into the bathroom. Mew does it quickly, taking off his shirt and slipping the tank on. He hesitates on the pants for second before slipping them off as well and pulling the loose boxers over his own briefs. He tugs on the fabrics a bit straightening them out and then turns to Gulf to see the boy isn’t moving at all.

“Nong? You okay?”

Gulf’s eyes are trained on Mew’s arms.

“I don’t know why we should wear tank tops at the same time. Your arms are big Phi. They’ll make mine look small. Type is supposed to be buff too. How annoying.” He scoffs.

Mew shakes his head approaching the boy.

“Would it make you angrier to know that my arms have been bigger than this before? I need to start going to the gym again.”

“Oi of course. Perfect P’Mew.” The boy laughs.

Mews hands go up and he start to unbutton Type’s big white shirt he loves so much. It saddens him knowing he won’t get to see Gulf in this shirt again, but at least he’ll be able to see Type.

“Your phi is not perfect. Trust me.”

Gulf’s fingers grip at the cuffs of his sleeves with a sort of uncertainty. When Mew finishes with the last button, he pushes it back revealing Gulf’s chest. As if Mew’s eyes were trained to do so, they track and scan each mole on the boys’ chest checking to make sure they are still there. Then the man pushes the shirt past the boy’s shoulder and down Gulf’s arm. Once the shirt has fallen off, Mew sets it aside. He can’t look Gulf in the eye, staying focused on the task. Gulf grabs the tank top but instead of putting it on, he hands it to P’Mew. He grabs it, almost laughing when Gulf puts both of his arms up in the air like a child being dressed by their mother. Finally statisfied, Mew’s hands rub up and down his nong’s arms until they settle on his biceps.

“Tharn and I, think there is no one who would look better in this shirt, than you.” Mew whispers, finally raising his eyes to meet Gulf’s own.

Gulf feels his mouth sort of gape, trying to find something to say that will break this trance he is in but there is nothing. Finally Mew steps back.

“I’ll let you change your bottoms.” His Phi says with a smile before leaving Gulf in the bathroom.

Dangerous. That’s what that situation was, and Mew isn’t sure what to think. He does know that he needs to sit on that bed and calm down all over before shooting. With a pillow in his lap, he waits, praying that all his blood will quit rushing to his cheeks and down south. It can go in his legs, his arms, his chest but for the love of all that is mighty he pleads with his heart to change the direction of its’ flow before it gets him into trouble.

Gulf finally emerges and Mew searches his face looking for any sign of discomfort, but he finds none. The boy simply sits down and starts rehearsing his lines with Mew acting as if nothing had happened back there. Mew wonders if maybe the sexual tension he had felt had been in his head. He hates how a shot of anxiety shoot painfully down his spine making him feel sick. He can’t be imagining feeling again can he?

P’Tee lets them know they will start to film soon and Mew hesitantly removes the pillow placing back on its’ spot on the bed. He is strategic as he sits, shifting in an attempt use his leg placement to block his crotch from the camera’s eye line.

They start to film and all Mew can think about are how his hands had felt wrapped around Gulf’s smooth arms. How the boy had felt any sort of insecurity is beyond Mew. It seems Gulf is quite confident about himself for everyone else, but allows his true thought to slip when he’s with the man. It’s only then that Mew realizes, he never became Tharn.

_“Huh?” Type juts out._

_“Come to my house on my birthday.”_

_“Did you forget that…”_

_“My family knows.” Tharn pleads._

_Type can only let out a tight breath. Tharn shift turning to face Type on the bed. Mew looks at the boy in front of him. The script had said for him to kiss the boys’ neck, but that doesn’t feel right to Mew. That’s not where he wants to kiss and whether it’s Tharn thinking or him, he decides his opinion matters more._

_“I…” Mew he mumbles. Then he leans down and softly kisses Gulf’s upper arm. When he pulls back, the goosebumps on the boy’s arm don’t go unnoticed, so he does it agin. The more he says his lines, the longer the kisses last. His hand slips behind the boy rubbing up and down his lower back._

_Gulf stiffens at first, not expecting such a kiss. No one had ever kissed him there before. Who kisses someone’s’ arm? He really wasn’t insecure about his arms. He had just said that because… he doesn’t know. Maybe he had wanted to compliment Mew? Suck up to his Phi? Not with ill intentions just, he likes Mew’s arms, but he can’t say he likes Mew’s arms. Bros don’t say stuff like that. But then again, Phi’s also don’t change up the script in order to kiss their Nong’s insecurities away do they?_

_“This is not the time to be horny.” He says, but he doesn’t feel like Type anymore. He has slipped back into Gulf again, and it’s Mew’s fault._

_As Gulf and Mew battle back and forth as Type and Tharn, Gulf realizes that they are now talking about Type’s insecurity. And of course, Tharn is nothing but a gentleman nice and assuring, just like Mew. How can they overlap this much?_

_“But it doesn’t mean they will accept their son’s sex buddy.” Gulf grunts out puzzled._

_Mew leans down and nuzzles into his Nong’s arm again letting out a low hum._

_“Type, you are my boyfriend, not my sex buddy.”_

_And it shouldn’t sound so romantic, but Mew has a way of looking at him that makes anyone feel special. Warm. Cared for. It’s soft and genuine._

_“Just tell me what you want, but I won’t go to your house.” Gulf snipes out._

_“I already told you want I want.” Tharn teases._

_“When did you say it? I’ve been paying attention this whole time.”_

_“I told you, but you didn’t listen.” Tharn says with authority._

_“Don’t play games.” Gulf says annoyed._

_Nong braces himself for a long kiss but is startles when Mew only pecks his lips before pulling back to look him in the eye. It’s the same look his Phi had when they were standing in the bathroom only minutes earlier…when Mew had unbuttoned his shirt and said those sweet words._

_Then the man is leaning in again and Gulf feels oddly stiff, but Mew pulls him in tight. It’s deep feeling unusually motivated. Mew always goes for his bottom lip, but this time it’s his top that receives the attention. Gulf feels a bit dizzy as his hand once stiff, falls._

_Mew pulls back feeling Gulf hand land on his calf.. The back of the boys’ hand rubs at the front of his boxer slightly touching the fabric and if Mew wasn’t still a little hard, he definitely is now._

_“I want…you.” It’s easy for Mew to say. If he could, he would do more than say it right now. He could easily show it._

_He admires the red tint on his Nong’s neck as his eyes trail up to the boy’s lips. The smile gracing them is bashful in a way a guy’s shouldn’t be. Gulf leans over and gently places a kiss high on Mew’s cheek. It seems so easy. Easier than it’s ever been and yet nothing like it’s ever been._

_“I’m already yours.” Gulf says. He knows he is supposed to look into Tharn’s eyes but he can’t. Not as Gulf. Gulf would be looking into Mew’s eyes and Gulf’s eyes, give away his secret; so, he keeps his gaze on the spot where he just kissed Mew and hopes the P’Tee doesn’t notice._

_Then they are kissing again. Mew moves his hand up to settle on Gulf’s stomach, rubbing it as he tugs the boy gently closer to him. He wishes he could pull him right into his lap. He’s sure the boy would feel good there._

_Gulf loves the way Mew’s hand feel there. It burns. It burns big in every spot it touches. Mew’s hands are so big. He wishes his own were like Mews he realizes as his small fingers grip at Mew’s arm. What is his sudden desire to be more like his Phi? His other hand slips down further falling in the hole between Mew’s crossed legs onto the comforter._

_Mew tries to pull his lower body back slightly, but Gulf’s hand lifts back up and brushes his crotch. Mew gasps out but the boy swallows it kissing him again. Gulf’s hand doesn’t retreat, standing it’s ground. If Mew didn’t know any better, he’d say his Nong is doing it on purpose. Maybe Type has gotten the best of him again. He wouldn’t be surprised considering how deep Gulf has gotten into character before._

_It’s not messy. It’s not fast. It’s so slow they forget to breathe. Their lungs burn but they refuse to pull their lips apart._

“Alright good! We’ve got it!”

Gulf pulls back first but leans in again to plant once last lingering kiss to Mew’s awaiting lips. As they pull back for the final time, Mew brings their foreheads to together.

“I told you Tharn would love Type in this tank top.” He lets out laughing a little. It’s sad attempt to clear the air.

“That wasn’t Type.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! What do you think? There was a big shift for them this chapter...what do you think might happen as they film the next few episodes? I haven't proof read this, so feel free to let me know fo any mistakes! Sorry in advanced! I will edit this when I get the chance! Feel free to comment any thoughts, wonderings, or sweet things about MewGulf:) Thanks for the support! See you guys soon:) 
> 
> I don't speak Thai. Correct these if they are wrong!  
> Thai Word Key:  
> Phi (P’): a way to address someone older than you  
> Nong (N’): a way to address someone younger than you  
> Khun Phi: cute way to address someone older than you: like couples (khun-man)  
> Yai Nong: cute way to address someone younger than you: like couples (yai – woman)  
> Mae: mom  
> Phorh: dad  
> Ngor: reconcile/apologize  
> Ai deu: stubborn  
> Tua-eng: babe/darling  
> Tirak: my love  
> Rak na: love you  
> Waanjai- sweetheart  
> Sawatdee- hello  
> Wai: slight bow/ greeting  
> Poong ka tee: coconut milk belly  
> Susu: fighting/ cheering on-good luck

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
